Klonnie: WonderWall
by BanglerStill
Summary: Bonnie meets Klaus he is intrigued by her tenacity and her loyalty … He desires to control the power within her but things don't go as planned. As a witch, Bonnie finds herself in the most dangerous situation of all, involving a certain hybrid. Will she b
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Klonnie: {Wonderwall}**

_No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING_

_Only for entertainment purposes_

_R: NC17 for later chapters_

* * *

**SUMMARY**: Loosely based after the Originals come to Mystic falls….a few months after they arrive…

Bonnie meets Klaus he is intrigued by her tenacity and her loyalty … He desires to control the power within her but things don't go as planned. As a witch, Bonnie finds herself in the most dangerous situation of all, involving a certain hybrid. Will she be strong enough to resist what he offers?

* * *

_{Couples: Bonnie Jeremy; Caroline Tyler; Rebecca Matt; Elijah Hayley; Elena Damon;_

_Stefan Lucy; Bonnie Kol; Silas Qetsiyah;_

_Non Canon: Dai and Kou, Elena and Other}_

**Bonnie Klaus (Main)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

* * *

Bonnie looked at her watch swiftly noticing the time that seemed to fly with such passing ease despite her resolution not to be late. Again!

Her dad would be so mad, this is the second time she had stayed passed her curfew but in her defense she had important "witchy" things as Damon called her status as a witch, to do.

And anyway it's not like he was ever around before but now he wants to act like a parent. She scoffed inwardly but still a part of her was happy. At least he was here now and he was trying.

She sighed she loved her dad she did and she knew in his own way he loved her too he just didn't understand her at all anymore than he wanted to know too much about magic after their mom had left the first time.

But sometimes Bonnie wished he would show the least bit interest. Sometimes she wished she could talk to him about some of it but on the other hand she didn't wish to involve him with the supernatural.

She had already lost so much she didn't want to lose him too. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to him. So Bonnie took on the role of dutiful daughter in order to make her father happy and maybe this way he wouldn't leave again on one of his trips.

So involved in her thoughts she missed the Original in front of her and she went right smack into the vampire. "Hello Bonnie, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me" Rebecca smirked at the witch watching confusion then wariness cross the dark green orbs.

She could feel the power emitting from the young girl and she wondered for a second whether Bonnie was aware of it.

She always had that same look on her face that sometimes irritated the Original as if she was impervious to the ultimate human emotions, always too strong for her own good.

Unlike her two airhead "friends" a sneer appeared at her lips increasing the wariness in the witch. Of course Rebecca didn't let on it had nothing to do with her but she picked on an increase in the girl's pulse making Rebecca's smile wide.

"Rebecca!" Bonnie spat the name out in disdain "how lucky of me to warrant a personal visit from Caroline's doppelganger" Bonnie knew that would irritate her more than anything and that's exactly why she said it.

"If you want to get on my bad side witch keep talking" Rebecca replied, none too pleased with the stupid nickname as if she was anything like that, that….ditz!

"You're right Rebecca you're nothing like Caroline. She has a heart and she is a good person which is more than I can say for some people…or things" Bonnie pointed out almost bored but enjoying the seething look on the Original's face.

Gosh, why couldn't they all just do the world a favour and drop dead? Was that too much to ask?

Rebecca brushed off the insult not letting it show how much the words stung. "Last time I checked your friend with a heart had your other two friends for supper when she turned, now I could be wrong but that's not exactly a very humane thing to do, was it Bonnie" she asked in that softly accented voice that raised the hairs on the witch's arms.

She rubbed them absently, "Yeah well it's not like she wanted to do it and she sure as hell didn't enjoy it" Bonnie retorted remembering the distraught look on Caroline's face when she realised what she had done.

"If you say so Bonnie but you and I both know that's not true. Caroline is a vampire of course she enjoyed it" Rebecca let out a delicate snort "keep lying to yourself Bonnie especially when it comes to your so called friends"

"What the hell do you want Rebecca" she expelled an exasperated breathe "You know, just saying hello witch. You and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other since I'm back. And well, I just wanted to give you a heads up" she smiled that insincere smile that made Bonnie want to scratch and waved as she passed her by "Oh, by the way Bonnie" she slowed and looked back "sending regards from my brother Nik. Why," she drawled out putting her palm over her none-beating heart "I think he misses you Bonnie" she mocked her then was out of sight in the next minute.

Bonne breathed deeply now she was really late but she didn't seem to be concerned like before. The Originals were back in town. Niklaus was back in town. She took another deep breath this is just what she needed those maniacs making every ones lives miserable.

Her dad was here. Her heart skipped a beat. Oh God, Rebecca had come from the direction of her house.

Her eyes widened before she took off at a dead run towards her house. Be okay please be okay she whispered to herself her breath coming in and out in jugged sounds.

The house came into view, she ran up the steps saying a few Latin words and the door opened just as she reached it. The she came face to face with her dad who was none too pleased with her.

Still out of breathe she ran up to him, "Dad!" she hugged him tightly feeling his warmth he was alright "you're okay" she whispered

"Of course I'm ok Bon" he replied he'd been about to scold her for being late but then she had ran over and hugged him, surprising him since they were still at odds at his return but now, how could he be angry at her.

"Are you okay, princess?" he brushed her dark hair soothingly wanting to comfort her "Yes," she reply "I was just so worried" she continued as soon as her heart calmed down

"Worried about what, Bon"

"About you, I thought…you wouldn't be here" letting go of her father she looked at him sheepishly "it's silly"

He frowned; surely she hadn't thought he would just leave without telling her, no less. He couldn't blame her of course he had abandoned her plenty of times so why would she believe this time would be different.

He mentally kicked himself for making her feel so insecure "I'm not going anywhere Bon, I promise." He touched her chin, "why don't you go freshen up I'll warm the dinner for you okay"

"Okay" she looked at him peculiarly "You cooked" she was delighted her dad made the best Cajun food she had ever tasted. She squealed in delight "I'll be right back in a second" she hurried up the stairs impatient to eat her dinner. She absolutely loved her father's cooking and she had missed it a lot.

Her father smiled not wanting to ruin her smile by bringing up the subject of her tardiness. He hadn't realised how much he had missed her smile. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her smile.

Perturbed by the thought he closed the door which was still ajar and went to the kitchen to warm the supper he had made earlier.

Then he took out the dark chocolate mousse he'd bought at the bakery in town, they had the best cakes, and this one was his daughter's favourite.

Lighting the birthday candles he smiled when she came down to the kitchen table minutes later "You remembered!" she said in surprise "Happy birthday Bon Bon"

Feeling tears threaten her, she walked slowly and hugged her father "Thanks papa" she sniffed brushing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Then why the tears," he asked taking her face in his large hands "Because," looked down "I didn't think you'd remember" he felt a pinch in his heart, for his neglect of her. Well no more. She looked up suddenly and smiled "this is amazing" she said in childish delight

"Can we start with dessert" she smiled impishly "Yes, definitely!" he answered as they both sat down to devour the cake and the food.

This was the best day in a long time Bonnie thought. Everything had ended up perfectly.

Outside by the huge oak tree, the hybrid sat patiently along one of the huge outstretched brunches, having listened to everything that had happened between father and daughter.

He couldn't wait to have her for his own. At first Klaus had thought he'd only wanted her to be his witch. It wouldn't be first or hundredth time he'd convinced a witch to come to his side.

But it would be the first he would take such great pleasure in breaking Bonnie because he had realised during his absence in Mystic Falls that he wanted her to be his in every way he could devise.

It wouldn't be difficult at all. Her greatest strength outside of her witch powers was her friends and family. And except for her father she had no other living family.

Her friends barely knew she existed until they needed something from her of course. Why she was so protective over that useless bunch was a mystery to Niklaus. They hadn't even remembered her birthday. He scoffed.

He knew what she craved what she never told anyone. And Klaus would be there to give it to her; he smiled wickedly at the thought.

Back at the family's mansion Klaus carelessly dropped on the couch legs stretched along its length his thoughts still on the Bennett witch. She had turned to be both gorgeous and strong. Too strong as far as he was concerned but he liked a challenge and he couldn't wait to bring her over to the dark side.

"I know that smile means you're up to no good" his sister looked down at him eyes narrowed "What are you doing Nik"

Brows turned up he asked feigning innocence "Whatever do you mean dear sister"

"Don't play coy with me Nik it doesn't become you, you know" she brushed her palms against her dark pants waiting for the hybrid to answer her question, "And why did you send me after the witch earlier"

"Because it suited me Rebecca" he answered the second question blatantly ignoring her first "Why do I get the feeling that whatever you're up to will cost me" she questioned again grating her teeth "Well, Becca I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we"

With that he stood up and left her standing there fuming. His obsession over the witch was starting to become annoying. Rebecca thought, after what happened the last time Rebecca didn't think going after the witch was a good idea.

Sighing she plopped on the same sofa Nik had sat on. This was not going to end well.

The witch had power more that Nik knew more than anyone knew including her. Something was happening with her and Rebecca didn't think riling her up was such a good idea.

Of course that never stopped Nik from doing whatever the hell he wanted. Maybe it was time to call Elijah back. Or maybe it was time to un-dagger Kol. She worried her lip for a second. No if she let Kol loose Nik would come after her and she didn't feel like dealing with his hurt feelings.

So Elijah it was. Sighing deeply she dialed a number she knew by heart and waited for her older brother to pick up. If anyone could control Nik it was him.

Despite being a hybrid Elijah was by far the strongest and he wouldn't indulge Nik's every whim.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Klonnie fanfic I'm not necessarily a huge fan of TVD but I love KG / Bonnie and

I'm intrigued with a Klaus/Bonnie Pairing.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy...let me know... please be gentle! Lol Tx ;)

_Sorry for any mistakes._


	2. Chapter 2: Innocence

**Klonnie: {Wonderwall}**

_No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING_

_Only for entertainment purposes_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Innocence **

* * *

Bonnie slept listlessly turning this way and that way. Her eyes fluttered but never opened. Then she saw him, Klaus stalking her like a panther he drew closer. Her mind screamed danger but she couldn't move.

He was closer now "Hello Bonnie"

"Klaus" she meant the word to be threatening instead it came out softer, he smiled. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles "Mm you are beautiful" he said and watched in delight as she blushed

He chuckled "I love the way you blush" his gaze grazed her frame from head to toe which made Bonnie redden further. What was he doing? More importantly what was she doing?

"I've been watching you Bonnie" he admitted with a sly smile as he heard her heartbeat "You h-have" she stammered and he gave a sharp nod

Drawing closer he let his hand fall silently against her arm his fingers making a trail down to her palm before he curved his arm around her waist. He felt her soft breath against his face, "So pretty" he murmured against her sinful lips watching her hazel eyes darken further

"I could just eat you up" he whispered making her blush again, my my "Have you ever been kissed Bonnie"

She frowned; of course she'd been kissed! "No" he said as if reading her thoughts, "I mean really kissed until you can't draw breath until your legs go numb until you can't stand anymore" he pulled closer his lips now at her ear "Until the wetness draws from your loins and start to push down into your… she wasn't sure what he said next because his lips swiftly captured hers in a long demanding kiss determined to show her exactly what he meant.

A soft gasp escaped her right before their lips met at an impact. Why was she letting him do this to her? He was her enemy ….soft mourns came out her throat only to be swallowed by him.

His full lips overpowered hers easily his arms around her back feeling every inch of her to make sure she curved into him just as he wanted.

His member was hard against her making her writhe closer wanting to brush further into him. He teased her with gentle strokes his tongue foraging her mouth as if she was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

He lifted her a little her lower body falling perfectly into place between his legs. Lifting his leg he pulled it between hers legs so she was riding his thigh.

He felt her shudder and he did the same. This was quickly getting out of control but he was determined he would make her climax.

Both hands on her bottom he started a rhythm encouraging her to take the pleasure that had unfurled in her stomach.

Bonnie felt a delicious weakness invade her body, her limbs. She couldn't breathe but at the same time she didn't want to let go of his mouth. He felt so good tasted so good she wanted more. Her arms curled around his neck as she pushed further into his body.

She wanted more she wanted to feel more of that hot liquid burning inside of her. His left hand traveled up against her ribs and then her breast. Molding the plump breast in his hand he pinched the nipple the action tearing another deep sound from her throat.

She ached all over….she needed….she needed.

Her breasts hardened painfully at his touch it's wasn't enough. She needed more; more of his touch more of him.

Her lower region ached just as much. There was an emptiness there she didn't quite understand. She ground her hips harder into him and he let out a harsh groan. "Bonnie" his lips left hers for a second then he was back to stealing her breath again.

Leaving her plump breasts his hand travelled downward pulling the nightgown aside he brushed against her naked skin.

Then his fingers were between her legs feeling her through the flimsy lacy material of her underwear. She let out another soft sound as his fingers made a quest further between her lower lips.

She was soo damn hot she scalded him with her heat…finding her clit he touched on top feeling her shudder with excitement.

"Mmm" she said against his mouth as his fingers took the little nub between his calloused fingers and begun to torture her slowly at first.

But his patience was also fading as much as he wished to draw out her pleasure he knew he had to stop soon before he lost complete control.

He continued to rub feeling her clit filling out against his fingers. He let out another growl as she pushed her hips against him.

His middle finger found the entrance of her body and gently penetrated. Another, stronger shudder went through her and she bit his lip making him growl deeply.

His pants were too tight now. The erection too hard and quickly becoming too uncomfortable, he dragged his mouth slightly away from her lips enjoying the heavy breaths coming from her lips, he opened his eyes to stare at her closed ones, lips wet and full from his kisses emitting the most delicious sounds he'd ever heard "Bonnie" he dragged out his lips her eyes opened at half-mast and still she moaned for him; still he never ceased his motion upon her clit nor did he stop invading her with his finger.

He slowly opened her noting how tight she was. "You're so tight" he whispered in a torturous sound "Bonnie, will you come for me"

"Mmm" she was lost in the intense feeling that had conquered her entire body, she couldn't think. All she could do was feel "Open your eyes, I want to see you"

He kissed her nose watching her eyes open, struggling to stay open. He smiled, sweetly, "You won't forget this moment will you, love"

"N-no" she breathed out, she could barely talk and furthermore she didn't want to. It would ruin everything, "Klaus" she let his name pass her lips wonderingly as he brought her closer and closer to that pinnacle of sweet release. She'd never felt anything like it. It was stealing her senses and maybe scared her a little. Maybe…

"Yes, my beautiful witch. You're so beautiful. I wish you could see yourself" he murmured "Soon"

He kissed her nose, her cheek, her jaw, her ear then back to her lips before he placed his forehead against her.

"Let yourself go Bonnie" She panted listening to his voice "Bonnie…" he dragged his finger inside her wet core. He knew she had never done anything like this before, he could feel her barrier against him resisting the intrusion.

Later he would be the one, the only one to breach her maidenhead but for now this would have to suffice.

He felt her trembling against him, holding onto him as if she was afraid to fall, eyes still on each other he concentrated on her nub pinching lightly.

He could tell she was sensitive and with a few strokes she would reach her peak.

"Are you ready Bonnie" he asked gravelly "Yes, yes please. I can't I…"

"Of course you can, you will" he demanded his voice pushing her over as she climaxed endlessly on his fingers.

"Ohhh, oh, oh" her nails dug into his skin around his shoulders as she shuddered time and again. He watched her face and it was incredible to watch her first orgasm with him and the wonder in her eyes was priceless.

"Klaus" she whispered "Oh my…"

He chuckled despite the heaviness in his own groin from unfulfilled desires and yet watching her satisfaction had been fulfillment in itself.

She was such an innocent when it came to her own sexuality and he would enjoy awakening this part of her.

Bonnie drowsily stared at him in wondered, "Remember" he said simply removing his fingers reluctantly from her body, enjoying her disappointment just a little too much.

She would be aware of him now every time they crossed paths she would remember.

"Mm" he licked his fingers clean tasting her uniqueness on his fingers inhaling her aroma "delicious" he laughed softly watching her blush. He was enjoying this way too much he decided.

Stepping back, he kept an arm on her waist for support noting with a knowing gleam that she couldn't stand on her own.

"Did you enjoy yourself, love" she nodded dazed, she knew this couldn't be real so she felt it was okay to indulge herself.

She had been uninhibited in her desires and just as Klaus had known there was an untapped well beneath the strong icy exterior. He was charmed by her innocence and he couldn't wait to break the damn and watch it flow freely lapping up every bit of it.

With a gasp Bonnie woke, she clutched her head to steel against the loud noise of her alarm before clutching it tightly between her fingers and turning it off.

Then she remembered.


	3. Chapter 3: A Sweet Day

_No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING_

_Only for entertainment purposes_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A sweet day**

* * *

Bonnie welcomed the weekend like a thirsty man welcomed the sight of an Oasis in the desert. She wished she could lounge in the bed awhile longer but the remnants of the dreams were still very much on the forefront of her mind.

Her face got hot every time she thought about it so she deliberately refused to. She felt a little sick dreaming about that Psychopath, what was wrong with her?

She had tried to kill him not that long ago, for heaven's sake? Groaning she got out of bed and took a quick shower.

She wasn't going to indulge that stupid dream she had better things to do anyway. She'd read the message on her phone from Jeremy and he'd said he had a surprise for her.

She couldn't wait; she had missed spending time with him during the holidays and she'd gone to visit a friend of her mom's in Oregon.

After the vacation was over and she'd come back they both been too busy getting ready for school and hadn't spent a lot of time together. So it would be good to spend some time with him this weekend.

Her dad had already released her from her curfew which Bonnie knew was hugely influenced by his guilt over leaving. But who was she to complain? She would take her good break and run with it. But she did feel the tiniest bit awful.

She didn't want her dad blaming himself day in and day out. She made a note to talk to him later that evening.

She had missed out on a lot with her mom and then when she'd shown up she had been so angry at Abby to give her another chance before it was too late.

She didn't want the same thing happening with her dad. So she would just have to suck up her pride and let it go. Besides, she didn't want to carry this anger around for much longer. It was too heavy a burden.

"Jeremy" he turned to her standing up opening his arms to her "Bonnie" he pulled her into a bear hug

"What's all this? I didn't realise we were having a date" she smiled at him and he smiled back noting how beautiful she really was.

His heart clenched painfully taking in how wonderful she looked in her flowery dress. She rarely wore any dresses and Jeremy took the time to appreciate it those few moments that she did. "You look beautiful Bonnie" he told her, she flushed and he smiled again.

He would never tire of watching that. It was a small thing that he loved about her but the big, big thing he loved about her, most importantly, was her soul. She had the most beautiful soul of any one he'd ever met.

Everyone always went gaga over his sister Elena (Yes, he loved his sister of course) and their best friend Caroline but it was Bonnie who was truly exceptional.

Jeremy knew there was more to her than the strong, cool and collected witch that most people never took the time to look beyond.

"So do you" she quipped playfully and he tugged her closer stealing a kiss "in a manly kind of way of course" she retorted enjoying the feeling of being in his arms

He looked good in his casual dark jeans and blue t shirt and the past few months he had filled out nicely. He was way more buff than usual and Bonnie really enjoyed touching him and pressing her fingers into his muscles.

Of course he took it in stride except for that gleam in his eyes that told her he was taking a lot of pleasure from her touch.

Thinking about touching him made her unwittingly think about Klaus and that dream….she groaned inwardly. Not now Bonnie….actually not ever! Her face burned and she turned away from her boyfriend feeling like she was betraying him somehow.

Damn that fucking hybrid for hijacking her dreams. She should set him on fire again just for that! The mere thought of watching him burn gave her great pleasure and she smiled. Maybe she was a little sick after all.

"This is a beautiful picnic…" she told him trying to change the direction of her mind. Obviously, Jeremy had taken great care to make this day beautiful for them and she wasn't going to allow that, that murderer to ruin it!

"I'm glad you like it" he pulled her down to the blanket he'd spread earlier and pulled her right along with him.

Bonnie frowned looking at him, "What's this" she asked pushing the sleeve of his T-shirt further up his arm, "Oh that"

"You didn't tell me you got a tattoo" it looked new and yet … "I didn't" he replied chagrined, he'd meant to talk to her about it after the picnic. He didn't want the damn tattoo ruining today.

He wanted to celebrate her birthday since they didn't get to yesterday.

"Bonnie, forget the damn thing I want to celebrate today"

"Then you'd better tell me right now so we can move on" she demanded stubbornly still tracing the tattoo. It seemed as if it had spread over his shoulder and spilled down his back.

"Bonnie" he said in exasperation, "Fine but you have to promise not to let it get in the way of our time today. Tomorrow will be here soon enough"

"Fine, I promise …."

"The mark started to appear when we started going out on patrol, I think. I'm not really sure the exact date I just remember looking in the mirror and there it was"

Bonnie frowned "You never mentioned it"

"I was kinda hoping it would go away or something" he said sheepishly "but now I think it's kinda cool"

Brows high Bonnie stared at him "Try and think exactly when it started to appear. I want you to be as accurate as possible"

"Why"

"Just…just do it. Are you sure about the general period of time" meaning when they teamed up hunting and eliminating vampires from Mystic Falls right before she'd left on her vacation. That explained why she hadn't noticed before.

At first Bonnie had been afraid to involve him for fear of him getting hurt but he'd become too persistent and she'd finally given in.

Turns out he was a big help surprising the witch. He was strong and faster than he used to be.

Bonnie had just chalked it all up to the fact that he'd been working out a lot lately, for some reason.

"How come you've been working out like a maniac lately?"

Jeremy shrugged not sure how to answer. He felt like there was something inside him driving him to it

"No reason, besides it helps me get rid of excess energy" he answered amused

"But seriously Bonnie, what do you think it means"

"I don't know…I have an idea but I'm not sure"

"Tell me" he insisted, he had to know what he was dealing "I think that's the mark of a hunter" she whispered to him looking around afraid someone had heard

"Mark of a hunter" he repeated softly wonderingly

"Look don't say a word to anyone yet… until I figure out what it is"

"Okay... I won't say anything I promise" but she could see his thoughts turning

"Look Jeremy, I know I promised not to spend the day talking about the supernatural…but"

"But"

"I think it's imperative that I do that spell as soon as possible"

He was already shaking his "No way Bonnie I'm not letting you risk your life for me"

"Well you don't have a choice; I'm going to do it anyway!"

"No you won't you need my co-operation and I won't do it so just drop it Bon, ok" he said softly taking her hand "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I could get Damon to compel to leave town" she angry now, why was he refusing to do this "No you won't" he replied grimly

"I could" she maintained stubbornly

"But you won't"

"Why the hell not, it's for your own good"

Jeremy almost rolled his eyes "You won't do it because I asked you not to. Because you would never betray me like that" he said confidently

"Well, maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do"

"And maybe I know you better than you think" besides it's not like she and Damon got along Stefan maybe but not Damon.

She scoffed "Fine have it your way then. I really don't know why you're making this difficult. It's just a tiny itty bitty spell"

"Yeah, a tiny itty bitty spell that could kill you"

"But it won't Jeremy; I'm a lot stronger now"

"Can we drop this already, I'm not changing my mind and that's final" he cut her off moving to open the picnic basket "I don't want to talk about it anymore Bonnie. Matter of fact, starting right now, I'm going to hold you to your promise about not wasting today on everything else but us"

Nik glared at his sister, she was becoming an annoying little pest lately "For the last time Rebecca it's none of your business what I want with the witch"

"Now don't you have some stupid high school teenage dance or something to attend to?"

"No there is no dance and don't think for a second you're going to divert my attention from the current topic, brother. Really Nik your taste in women leaves much to be desired. First it was that airhead baby vampire what's her name"

"Her name is Caroline"

Rebecca rolled her eyes like she cared "And as if that's not bad enough you can't wait to rile up the resident Bennett witch again! She almost killed you the first time, if you'll remember?"

Matter of fact Niklaus had never forgotten, it actually made things a little more exciting, he laughed his sister staring at him, oddly, as if he'd lost his bloody mind …well "If it will make you feel better, no, haven't forgotten a thing. But I have found a way to neutralise our little witch. You're just going to have to trust me"

Trust him, like hell. She hadn't forgotten that he'd daggered her and the rest of the family. Who's to say he won't do it again?

"What's the plan, Nik" she wanted to know

"By the way don't you have your little mortal boyfriend now, I have an idea why don't you go pester him and leave me the hell alone!"

"What's the plan Nik?"! she persisted feeling her own anger rise up

Pouring himself a glass of bourbon Nik leaned against the fireplace and stared stonily at his sister, "Well if you must know….Bonnie Bennett runs around this town like she is superman...well, even Superman had his weakness and so does Bonnie"

"Exactly my point," Rebecca pointed out to him as if to a daft child but Klaus ignored her

"As far as Bonnie is concerned she thinks I'm a cold blooded monster who wouldn't think twice at murdering my own family to suit my purpose. That should keep her on her toes"

"Would you" she asked softly, "would you destroy us just so you can benefit"

"Yes Niklaus, I long to hear the answer to that as well brother"

"Elijah" his eyes moved swiftly from his brother to his sister "You called him" he pointed at Becca accusingly "Just answer the damn question Nik"

"Well, Niklaus" Elijah hand the pocket didn't take his eyes off his hybrid brother

"Let's just hope it never comes to that, Mmg"

Moving further inside the gigantic mansion Elijah continued "Rebecca is right Niklaus; you need to stay away from the witch. We can't risk her coming after us again. As long as we stay away from her, she'll leave us alone"

"Sorry, can't do it. I need the witch"

"Need her for what, Klaus" Elijah called after him as he put his glass down and walked out without answering

"He needs to stalk her somehow" Rebecca sneered "I heard that!"

"Argh, do you see what I mean. He is getting out of control"

The picnic really was very lovely and Bonnie lifted her face to soak up the sun after they had eaten. It was a beautiful day in Mystic Falls and a slight breeze swept the air now and then.

Jeremy was sitting across from her watching her intently, feeling self-conscious Bonnie murmured, "what, do I have something on my face, you're looking at me funny"

Jeremy smiled at that, "No I just like looking at you that's all. You look….different" scrunching her nose, Bonnie had a moment of panic …did he know? How…wait that was ridiculous he couldn't possibly know.

Nobody could. That was one dirty little secret she would take to the grave. She shivered.

"Are you cold" he asked "Bonnie?"

"Mm oh no I'm fine….I'm just soaking up the rays. It feels good, you should get out of the shade" she held out her hand to him and he scooted over to her taking her tiny palm in his larger hand.

Her head against his chest, his arms around her loosely, they both sat feet outstretched in front of them watching the day go by, "I have something for you for your birthday" he told her softly

Sitting up she watched him surprised "Really"

"Yeah," he replied pulling a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to give it to you yesterday but the right moment didn't present itself so…" he pulled a slight parcel from the picnic basket and handed it to her.

It was beautifully gift wrapped in violet and she carefully opened the paper eliciting a chuckle from Jeremy who didn't stop looking at her face.

Inside the velvet box was a lovely gold and silver bracelet and not the cheap ones either. This one must have cost him a big chunk "Oh wow, this is…"

"Do you like it?" he enquired hesitantly afraid she might not "Yes," she whispered "it's beautiful but Jeremy. I can't accept this"

He frowned "You don't like it"

"No I do" she touched his face "It's beautiful and thoughtful and it must have cost you a lot of money"

He shrugged off her explanation "I got it for you Bonnie and yeah I had to take extra shifts at the Grill this summer and get a second job to pay it off but it was worth it. Please, it's for your birthday, you can't refuse a gift"

She continued to look at him thoughtfully "Besides I had it engraved…here" he took the bracelet their fingers touching sending a nice shock through both of them.

Bonnie took the bracelet and read the writing curved on the inside "For Bonnie in Remembrance: Abby"

It was for her…for her mom, Abby. Sniffing back sudden tears she looked at him and smiled a watery smile, "Jeremy" she called him softly then hugged him.

"Thank you" looking at him she added, "this, is the best gift anyone has ever given me. Put it on…" Jeremy clasped the bracelet around her right wrist his fingers lingering along her smooth chocolate skin.

"See, it suits you" he teased her but he meant it

Hands on his chest she kissed him tenderly loving him more than she ever had.

Then she felt it that strange feeling of someone watching her. She opened her eyes and stared right into the Hybrid. Hands across his chest legs crossed at the ankles, he leaned insouciantly against the tree whose shade Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting, watching them, watching her.

Dark eyes widening she pulled back abruptly standing up, "What are you doing here, Klaus" she demanded angry

How dare he intrude on a private moment?

"Is that any way to treat a guest Bonnie" he retorted instead his demeanor infuriating her even more and she stood up Jeremy's arm resting comfortably against her waist. Klaus ignore his defensive stance. The boy was harmless.

"Can't you go bother someone else preferably in another continent" she glared back at him

"You wound me Bonnie, I'm just standing here enjoying a beautiful day in the park" he shrugged "It's a free country"

"And of course you just had to "enjoy" your day at the very spot Jeremy and I happen to be sitting" she shot back with a sneer but of course he was completely unfazed

"There's Bonnie" she heard Caroline speaking not far away and soon enough she and Elena were already there "Klaus, what the hell are you doing here"

Smirking Klaus gave her an insulting once over, "Why are you jealous that I'm here with dear Bonnie instead of you"

"You are not here with me!" damn him, ...Caroline merely scoffed at him then proceeded to ignore him Elena just stood wide eyed taking in the situation.

"What do you want now Klaus"

"Nothing from you Elena this is between me and the witch," he watched the flush come over Bonnie enjoying every minute of it.

She was very uncomfortable and he thought it was just delicious the way she fidgeted "For the last time there is nothing between you and me vampire" Bonnie retorted when everyone turned to look at her

"What is he talking about Bon" Caroline rounded on like a shark at the smell of blood

"Nothing…how the hell would I know? He's the deranged one, for heaven's sake"

"It's time for you to leave Klaus" Jeremy chimed in pulling Bonnie closer against his chest.

Chuckling "Or what, what are you going to do Gilbert, stake me"

"I could" he smirked, right back at Klaus

"I think you need to warn your boyfriend Bonnie, we wouldn't want anything to happen to him. I could snap his neck just like that" there was a barely veiled hostility coming from him now

"Hey" Elena

Bonnie was unfazed and stared at Klaus as if only she knew a secret and in high amusement told him point blank, "There is no need for that, Klaus, besides I think Jeremy can handle self"

"Bonnie" Elena said warningly

"It's alright Elena, why don't you guys give me second. I think Klaus and I have a few things we need to straighten out"

"Bonnie" now it was Jeremy, she turned to face him placing a quick kiss on his lips "Please, he's not going to leave unless I talk to him and the sooner I talk to him the sooner we can resume out date"

Giving a warning look to the amused hybrid Jeremy and the girls walked a few feet giving Bonnie and Klaus some backward glances. Jeremy had not missed the hostility coming from him but he just chalked it up to the fact Klaus was a murdering ass hole incapable love.

"Well, now that we are alone…"

"We are not anything…" she gritted her teeth highly annoyed, how could any one person, be so damned annoying, she wondered "stop saying that"

"Saying what love"

"Saying stupid shit like that!"

"Stop harassing me stop following me around and sending your sister to accost me on the road and definitely stop hijacking my dreams!" realizing she had shouted that last bit she looked around and saw Caroline watching them with interest.

She cussed roundly then put up a sound barrier, a simple spell that would hold for a few minutes at least. She knew Jeremy was aware of it and she didn't look forward to answering his questions later.

"Ohhh, yes our dream, did you enjoy yourself Bonnie" he started to circle around her sniffing her hair, she jerked away from him but he stopped her neatly with a hand against her hip.

So it was him. He was the one responsible… the jack ass _had_ sent her the dream!

Leaning into her ear he whispered, "Was it good for you too, Bonnie. I really, really enjoyed myself" then he licked the shell of her ear. She gasped lurching away from him unsuccessfully.

"No! Never" why was he doing this?

"Ach, who is lying now, witch"

"Come on Bonnie" his look drilled into hers "admit it already" ignoring her small gasp of indignation, he leaned into her ear holding her tightly in an unbreakable hold.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me" he laughed wickedly against her ear making her shiver "You tasted absolutely delicious, love"

"You ass!" she shoved him away from her finally succeeding in untangling his hold on her

"What do you see in him anyway" he said abruptly his head moving in Jeremy's s direction

"He's everything you're not and never could be"

Her words as always were harsh and his eyes narrowed "You're being very unpleasant Bonnie perhaps I should compel him to stay away from you"

Bonnie lost it "You can't just do that to people you maniac!"

"Why not, I thought I was being very nice if you asked me. Maybe too nice"

"Well, nobody asked you did they" angrily she turned away from and begun to collect hers and Jeremy's stuff but before she could pick up the picnic basket Klaus had already sat down on it then leaned against one shoulder lazily watching her before snatching her arm and pulling her down towards the same blanket

"Arghh, let go of me. Leave me alone Klaus. Or I swear I'll…" standing up she fumed looking her incredibly cute nose down at him,

"You'll what Bonnie, what are you going to do" his voice was deceptively calm but inside a storm was brewing.

"Or I'll kill you Klaus" Looking at him coldly chin up, Bonnie spoke her tone carefully moderated, "And this time, you won't escape my wrath"

"You should be careful where you direct your threats, witch" he told her suddenly, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to that boy, Jeremy, would you"

Seething she narrowed her eyes at him, "I think you are the one that should be careful Nik," she mocked him using that same nickname his siblings had for him, "I'm the only who knows where the last of the white oaks is. So be careful Klaus, be very careful"

She watched in satisfaction as his demeanor changed from blasé to acute discomfort and wickedly she enjoyed every second of it.

Finally, she had his attention.

"What do you know of the white Oak, witch"

She shrugged indifferently, "You don't need to know that vampire. Just know that I am in possession of it and if you and your insane siblings dare to come within ten feet of me and my loved ones I will make sure that you all seize to exist"

"A bit free with your threats now, aren't you Bonnie" she could tell he was infuriated by her

"I guess I learned from the best" she retorted "touché" it was his turn to mock her now.

"You still didn't you tell your boyfriend what you we doing last night with me?"

She gasped again in fury, why did he keep reminding her when she wanted nothing more than to forget about it "I did nothing!" she turned to walk away from him abruptly tired of this ridiculous conversation

"Stay away from me and mine Klaus or you will leave to regret it. And you damn well better stay the hell away from my dreams!"

The bracelet sparkled in the sunlight as Bonnie strode away from the vampire, the sound barrier had broken. But not before she caught the look of smug satisfaction on his face making her double back and set the picnic blanket on fire.

Cussing he stood up quickly shaking the flames from his feet. Growling he looked up only to see her gone along with her friends. He could go after her of course; but not now all in due time.

And her casual mention of the white oak had definitely given him pause. He wondered briefly if she was lying….maybe, maybe not. Either way he couldn't take that chance he had to be sure.

He couldn't allow anyone to possess a weapon that could very well destroy him and his family into oblivion.

"Bonnie you set him on fire…in the middle of the day…with people around" Caroline affirmed looking around

Bonnie had completely forgotten about the rest of the people she had been too angry at Klaus and all she wanted, was to hurt him.

"Cool" Jeremy watched her as if he was proud of her or something, "No its not cool Jeremy but ….he kinda deserved it" she shrugged a smile playing at her lips

"You're ok then" Elena asked hugging her "Yeah, I'm fine Lena, don't worry" she assured her friend

"Well should get out of here," with Klaus hanging around she didn't want to stick around to see what he would do next.

She was also grateful that Caroline hadn't broached the subject of her dreams…but she knew it was only a matter time.

"So Bon," Caroline started, "You want to go shopping with me and Elena, I know we missed your birthday yesterday" Jeremy rolled his eyes, of course they'd forgotten "we could make it up to you"

"Uh," Bonnie looked at Jeremy who had a small smirk on his face "I kinda promised Jeremy…we have this date, you see" a date she was very much enjoying before Klaus had seen fit to interrupt and ruin everything.

"Oh, a date" Caroline and Elena giggle like children and Bonnie barely restrained an exasperated sigh, "That's right and if you two don't mind I would very much like to get back to it."

"That's right girls, she's mine today" Jeremy pulled her girlfriend along ignoring the others as they huffed in mock wounded pride.

"Hey, she was our friend first"

"Yeah well she is my girlfriend Caroline. Deal with it"

Bonnie giggle in much the same way Caroline and Elena had done not a few minutes ago and she waved back at them without turning around, "I'll see you two tomorrow we'll do something" she called back to them as she and Jeremy headed back to her house

"So how long before they come barging in" Jeremy asked looking down at her …she scrunched up her face the laughed softly, "I say an hour to an hour and a half"

"Then we better make good use of it then"

"I agree completely" she was happy once again. She wouldn't let anything mar the rest of the date with Jeremy.

"So that whole thing with Klaus was weird huh" the mere mention of the hybrid's name made her cringe

"I guess" she begrudged "Why would he ruin our picnic I thought he was obsessed with Caroline" Jeremy said thoughtfully making Bonnie tense even more

In her bedroom Bonnie lifted her head from Jeremy's chest and looked into his eyes, "Maybe we should just do it" she said suddenly

"Do it" he frowned "Yeah you know IT" she lifted her brow meaningfully eliciting a deep chuckle from him, "Is that what they call sex these days IT"

She chuckled as well, "No, I think that was back in the fifties when talking about sex was still taboo" she wrinkled her face "Well, what do you think, Jer"

"Just like that, you want to have sex just like that"

"Don't you want to" she paused "I know you want to" she could feel his body harden beneath hers

He sighed trailing his fingers down her back lightly giving her goose bumps "Yes I want to. I want to more than anything to be with you like that…but, you're not ready Bonnie."

He lifted her chin looking into her mysterious dark hazel eyes "I could be…maybe this is as ready as I'll ever be, maybe…"

"I love you Bonnie and yes I want to make love to you, with you, but I won't let you do it just because you think that's what I need. I couldn't take the chance of you resenting me later…"

"I wouldn't do that"

"Not purposely but you might. I don't mind waiting Bonnie. You're worth it and when it does happen there won't be any doubts from either of us it's what we want to happen"

She touched his cheek with her index finger "You've slept with other girls before"

"Yeah, and every time I was either drunk or high and none of it meant a damn thing to me" he admitted gruffly "I don't want it to be like that with you. You're different Bonnie,"

"I am?" was that a good thing she wondered "Yes, you're special" he leaned down and kissed her, kissed her until she couldn't breathe "Wow" he smiled wickedly, she was just as affected as he was.

Yes, she was worth waiting for he thought because when it finally happened it would be …spectacular.

They were still staring at each other like that, both of their pulses racing when they heard Elena and Caroline calling out for her.

Sighing they untangled themselves from each other and made their way downstairs. Jeremy kissed her again long and hard and left the three friends to catch up on whatever it was that girls did.

"Aww you guys are so cute" Caroline stated and Elena agreed "They definitely are" making Bonnie roll her eyes "And you guys are ruining my date"

She grumbled naturedly walking to the kitchen to the raid the fridge, "Hey what do you guys want. I have cake left from last night. It's pretty good, my favourite"

"Chocolate mousse" Elena and Caroline squealed in delight pretty much running into the kitchen to join Bonnie. They both knew it was her favourite cake and who could blame her. It was delicious.

"So, Caroline and I were thinking" Elena begun after taking another bite out of the chocolate Mousse cake that was in front of the three girls in a plate with a bunch of holes drilled into as they all took bites time and again

"Since we forgot your birthday we have to make it up to you"

"That's not necessary, really. I had a really good birthday with my dad last night"

"How was it" Caroline asked gently "It was good actually, we had a great time. We actually managed to talk without tearing into each other so definitely a plus"

"That's wonderful Bonnie!" Elena caught her hand "Yeah well earlier that day it wasn't so wonderful as Barbie Klaus accosted me on the way home and thanks to her I was wayyy past my curfew"

"What Rebecca is here…?"

She nodded "Yeah I know talk about disturbing right. It seems our "favourite" Originals are back in town. Isn't it fabulous" her voice said it was anything but.


	4. Chapter 4: That Killer (Instinct)

No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING

Only for entertainment purposes

* * *

**Chapter 4: That Killer (Instinct)**

* * *

Klaus seethed with rage promising to bubble over at any given time. How dare the little witch toy with him like he was an insignificant pet! He thought banging the door to the Mikaelson's mansion.

And if that was not bad enough she had the balls to leave with her useless boyfriend after setting him on fire; this after telling him that she possessed, no, merely claimed knowledge that she knew where to find it, the one weapon that could wipe him and his family out of existence.

But how would she know of it unless she did in fact possess the damnable stake.

"Rebecca!" he yelled causing his sister to flash in an instant from her room upstairs "Lower your bloody voice Klaus I can hear you just fine, you don't have to shout!"

"Oh, and should I also make an appointment just to see my sister" he retorted dangerously

Rebecca frowned "You're in a bad mood…your visit with Bonnie didn't go quite as well" she snickered enjoying his discomfort wondering what had happened with the witch then she noticed his clothing.

The longs of his trousers were burned "She set you on fire again didn't she"

Klaus turned away running his fingers through his hair, "You said before …after you went to talk to the witch you were trying to tell me something about her, what was it Rebecca"

"Oh so now you want to know" she rolled her eyes walking over and sitting down at the chair imperiously.

Her reply caused Nik to whip around his foul mood increasing by the second "Rebecca, what did you mean about Bonnie being a lot stronger than I thought. I won't ask you again."

"You and your threats Nik….very well, although you should have noticed yourself since it seems as if you two were having quite the intimate chat"

Gritting his teeth with impatience Nik thought that getting information from his sister was like pulling teeth from a mule! She continued, but not fast enough to suit him all the while eyeing him "it should have been apparent to you Nik, that Bonnie is a lot stronger than the last time we were here"

"Explain yourself please"

"Something's definitely happening to her" Becca replied quietly looking down. "I fear that Bonnie may become too strong, too dangerous.

And given her hatred for vampires, who's to say she won't come after us Nik" she looked up at him then, imploring him to understand why she wanted him to stay away from Bonnie.

"Well, I'm sure she has been practicing her with craft religiously Rebecca so it stands to reason she is stronger"

She shook her head "No, that's not it entirely, there is something else"

"What"

Rebecca shook her head as Nik sat next to her, "When we were talking before Bonnie and me, I felt this strange energy emanating from her, Nik. I've never felt anything like it before not even from Ayanna"

At the mention of Ayanna their family witch and their mother's best friend back when they had first turned Nik's head swung sharply to face his sister, "Explain"

"I don't know how to explain it, it was just really powerful. Nearly knocked me out" she admitted chagrined but thankfully she had managed to fool Bonnie leaving as quickly as possible.

She never suspected anything and Rebecca was sure that whatever was happening to her Bonnie herself didn't know about it.

"Mm, interesting; I think it's time we invited all of Mystic Falls for a ball, Rebecca" a smile playing at his lips

"I think that's a great idea Nik" she loved parties and she couldn't wait to plan everything

"Yes, I agree with Niklaus" Elijah said his toned seriously, "It's a good opportunity to show the good people we mean them no harm" as always he looked dapper with every piece of clothing in place.

Klaus laughed, "Yeah, that's what I had in mind, brother" he retorted sarcastically, seriously didn't Elijah ever grow tired of sainthood? He wondered because no matter how much he wished it wasn't so, there was a beast inside him and that would never change.

The same with the rest of them, at least Klaus had embraced who, what he was. There was no reason not to.

"Nik" Rebecca begun warningly, "play nice I'm off to do some shopping. So much to do so little time"

"Make sure to compel yourself a couple of helpers Becca" what was the point of having the gift if she couldn't use it, "Of course" she replied on her way out leaving the two brothers alone for the first time since Elijah's return.

"Well, I'm glad you approve of my idea Elijah, but why" he rarely if ever agreed with Nik without some sort of hidden agenda

Elijah crossing his left thigh over his right leaned back against the expensive dark red sofa and smiled at Nik, "I already told you Niklaus, I want to make peace with the citizens of Mystic Falls"

"Really, don't you mean you want to try and smooth things over with my witch" at the statement Elijah looked sharply at Klaus

"Your witch?" he enquired sharply, what was his brother playing at now. He always had a reckless streak in him a vice he shared with their younger brother, Kol.

Speaking of Kol he had to get him out of that damn coffin…but for now he was more interested in Nik's answer.

Shrugging Klaus stared defiantly at Elijah challenging him to say something about it, "Yes, I told you, I want the witch"

"And she will be so charmed by your violent tendencies so much so that she will leave everything behind including her morals and come to you" the deceptive calmness behind his brother's demeanor did not fool Klaus one bit.

He knew when Elijah was so livid he was ready to explode and this was one of those instances, "Don't be ridiculous it will take some time but I believe she will come to me in the end"

"And why would she do such a think Niklaus, you'll being reckless again, you realise. You jeopardise all of our existence and for what another witch possibly one of the most dangerous of them all. She is a Bennett witch brother"

"I know what she is! That's exactly why I want her on our side"

"And surely you must realize even in your madness that will never happen. If you go through with this Niklaus you risk putting in motion, certain chains of events that we may never recover from"

Jaw clenched Klaus stayed silent, a rare occurrence whenever he was confronted about his plans or his abhorrent behavior.

"Perhaps you're right Elijah" perhaps he was going about this all wrong, patience was the key. There was no need for his plans to fall to ruin. He would acquiesce to his siblings for now.

Elijah eyed him warily, he'd given in a little too easily but he sincerely hoped he'd gotten through to him.

The last thing they needed was the Bennett witch drawing a bee line for them along with the other dead witches who were just itching to put an end to the Original family.

Elijah would not allow that to happen and he would do whatever he had to, to make sure Niklaus didn't either.

"So, brother" Klaus continue sitting across from his brother a cup of blood in his hands, he would need something warm very soon.

That thought lead him into thinking about a certain witch and how it would feel sinking his fangs into her and feeling the power in her blood coursing through him straight from the source.

The mere thought made him uncomfortably hard and he cussed inwardly shifting on the couch deciding to focus on the actual conversation with Elijah.

"Tell me, why are you really back? It couldn't just be the fact that our sister decided to call reinforcements on me"

Shrugging smoothly he reply without missing a beat, "We live a lonely existence sometimes, the price we pay for immortality. I wanted to see my family again, Niklaus. Surely, you can understand that"

"Yes, I can" Grinning that deceptive grin Klaus at his brother Klaus surprisingly accepted his answer "Welcome home, brother"

* * *

Rebecca walked into the Mystic Falls boutique looking for a dress for the ball. It's been awhile since her family had thrown a huge party and she wanted to look fabulous.

Browsing she discarded dress after dress, none of them were right. Biting her lip her eyes wandered all over the store looking for someone, "Can I help you" turning around she came face to face with none other than Bonnie Bennett.

"Bennett" she spat the name watching as the young girl gazed at her suspiciously, "What are you doing here Rebecca" arms across her chest she waited for an answer

Scoffing Rebecca turned around to the dresses once more, there had to be something at least, palatable she thought, but then again this was Mystic Falls, she hardly expect it to be as fashion forward as other major cities she'd lived in around the world like say Paris.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing here witch...then she paused and looked back "Actually it is your business. My brothers and I are throwing a party and everyone is invited, I'm sure you will be there.

Expect formal invitations in your mail by tomorrow Bonnie….so" she turned around holding a lovely dress in front of her, "what do you think about this dress. Bear in mind I have very limited options to choose from"

Frowning Bonnie stared at the vampire wondering at her game now, "It's too garish for a formal party" she answered automatically, what was she doing anyway?

"Yeah, thought so" she heard Rebecca muttering replacing the dress on the rack "What are you doing here anyway" she asked Bonnie the same question hovering on her mind.

"I work here part time" Bonnie answered honestly, why she wasn't sure but it didn't matter.

"Mm, then maybe you can show what else you have that would suit me. And money is no problem of course"

What a snob, Bonnie thought unkindly or maybe she thought she would just compel her and leave without paying. Well, they would see about that!

"Fine, come with me. The sooner I help you the sooner you can leave"

"Speaking of family I've been meaning to talk with you about our dear brother Kol" Klaus stiffened "Yes, what of it"

"It's time to let him rejoin the family…it's time to undagger him"

"Like hell it is!" Klaus exploded he knew there was an ulterior motive to Elijah's return. His brother barely held onto his patience, "How much longer will you keep him in that damnable coffin. You're being selfish keeping him locked away"

"He deserves a chance to be here with us Niklaus. You know it's the right thing to do"

"Well, be that as it may Elijah. I'm not ready for him to be back yet" Klaus replied carelessly, it was just like him.

Elijah nodded softly, "I thought you might say that" and before he knew what hit him, he'd already broken his brother's neck. He watched dispassionately as his body fell awkwardly on the sofa "Sorry Niklaus, I was not asking this time"

* * *

As soon as Bonnie finished at the Mystics Boutique she quickly closed up anxious to get home and work on researching Jeremy's tattoo.

She was pretty sure it was a hunters Mark but she needed to be sure and she needed to know what it meant in the long run.

As soon as she closed the door to her Prius her phone vibrated loudly causing her to jump a little, "Oh, hey Lena, what's up"

"You won't believe what just came in the mail" Elena launched "Um, an invitation to the Mikaelson's ball?" she hazarded a guess, deflated Elena scowled "How'd you know"

"I am a witch?" she teased laughing lightly "No, I'm kidding. I just finished selling an expensive gown to Rebecca who couldn't wait to personally tell me all about it"

"Wow, are you going" Bonnie shrugged "I don't know. Probably not, I'm thinking this Bennett witch and the Originals should not mix in close quarters for long periods of time. Who knows what could happen" especially with that damnable hybrid running around, he'd probably take the chance to embarrass her about the dream.

"Bonnie, you still there"

"Yeah, I'm here. I take it you're going"

"Sure why not. It should be fun if nothing else" she paused "Bon, there is something that I need to talk to you about. It's…"

"Yeah?" she drew out expectantly "Can you come over tonight, we need to talk"

Frowning Bonnie thought about her plans for research were probably shot to hell, "Can't this wait"

"It's kind of important Bon" Elena hastened to add "Ok, fine. Just give me a half an hour to go and clean up I'll be there shortly" Bonnie sensed that her friend wanted to say more but she didn't.

So much for her plans tonight. She guessed calling Jeremy to come over was also out of the question. Then again she was going to see him at his house so it didn't matter.

By the time Klaus came to he groaned seizing his head for a moment as the dizziness passed. What had happened…then it came back to him in angry flashes …Elijah!

He wanted to undagger Kol and Klaus had said no of course…Kol. Flashing from the living room to the basement he opened the coffin that was in the last room along the corridor and in mounting horror was welcomed by an empty coffin.

The dread did not dissipate instead increased as he felt a threatening presence behind him; "Hello Nik" a softly threatening voice reached his ears

Face to face with his brother Klaus tried to play it off as if nothing important had happened, "Kol" he said with false cheer moving to embrace him.

At the same time Kol turned the same dagger his brother had stuck in his chest for over a hundred years and pushed it towards Klaus who had been a little late to react. There was nothing he could do about it.

It was too late.

Humming under her breath, Rebecca entered the mansion arms full of shopping bags. The day had proved to be fruitful, which was always a good thing.

And now that she had the dress she wanted, she could focus on making the appropriate arrangements for the ball.

She really wished her brother Kol was here. They didn't always get along but it would be nice to have all her siblings together again.

Dropping the shopping bags carelessly on the table she turned around and let out a shriek.

With a grimace Kol extended his hand, "Is that any way to greet your brother, sister" having only woken from that damn coffin he found that his ears were a little sensitive along with other senses undoubtedly and Rebecca's shriek felt as if someone was banging a cow bell next to his poor ears.

"Kol!" after momentary stunned silence Rebecca launched herself at Kol, laughing, "He undaggered you, I knew he would see reason eventually!"

Happily she squeezed him tightly, "Good to see you too Becca" Kol disentangled himself and looked at her with a smirk "I see your perchance for extravagance hasn't changed"

He pointed towards the shopping bags "Oh, that. We're having a ball here at the mansion; it should be an interesting occasion"

"What happened, where's Nik and Elijah"

"Elijah stepped out for …an errand. Nik is somewhere around here I'm sure" he lied smoothly.

After bringing Kol ten blood bags which he had consumed with boundless hunger having been starved for decades on end, Elijah had informed him that he had broken Klaus's neck and that it wouldn't be long before he came to.

Kol had waited anticipating that moment when he would see Nik again and pay him back for sticking that fucking dagger through his undead heart.

And it had been with great satisfaction that he had returned the favour. Of course it would not be long before either Becca or Elijah discovered him and set him free but for now he would enjoy every second it dragged on with Klaus paralyzed in much the same way he had been.

Of course that wouldn't be enough to settle the score; therefore Kol would have to device some more torture to get even.

"A ball…" he trailed sitting down, it would be awhile before his full strength returned. Awhile being a day or two…"Yes, we thought it was a good idea to invite the good people of Mystic Falls as a way to extend an olive branch" she shrugged

"Of course the plan would work a lot better if Nik took care to stay far away from the witch" she muttered darkly

Kol laughed in cold amusement "Don't tell me Nik is still chasing his witches, some things never change"

Rebecca made a rude sound, "This one isn't just another witch; she is a Bennett witch, a very strong one at that"

"Bennett…" why did the name sound familiar he wondered

"Yes, a descendant of Ayanna and Qetsiyah"

"Ah, now I remember, if I remember my history correctly the Bennett witches are extremely powerful"

"That's right"

"Makes sense why Nik wants her then" he had seen his brother seduce witches before but to his knowledge he had never succeeded in seducing an actual Bennett witch before.

Unlike their weaker counterparts, the Bennett witches were a lot more resistant to a vampire's persuasion, even an original's and they couldn't be compelled.

It should be amusing to watch Nik fall on his ass time again in failure and there was no doubt in Kol's mind he would fail with the current Bennett witch whoever she was.

And because of that, Kol couldn't wait to meet her. And maybe even kill her. That would certainly annoy Niklaus.

* * *

Bonnie walked towards the Gilbert's residence unconsciously putting the alarm in her car. The door opened before she got to it and a dark haired vampire glanced at her, "Hey Bonnie"

"Stefan, is Elena here, "Yeah, I was just leaving actually, I'll see you later" he smiled at her his eyes distant as he let her pass "Ok" she said confused, something was wrong.

"Hey Bonnie" Elena was perched at the bottom of the stair holding onto the balustrade her knuckles white with the pressure, "What's wrong, what happened. Are you alright"

She waved a small hand in front of her, "Everything's fine Bonnie"

"Obviously, that's why Stefan lit out of here as if demons are chasing him" Bonnie replied dryly skipping over the irony of that statement

Elena was quiet then out of the blue said "Elijah came by earlier"

"He did, well those originals don't waste time do they" Bonnie replied sardonically "He's not manipulating me Bonnie, he seemed very sincere"

"Because you are the expert on vampire sincerity?" the other girl stiffened pressing her lips together but Bonnie didn't let up, why was it, her friend trusted these vampires so damn easily after all the pain they had caused them.

"Make no mistake Elena Elijah is a monster just as much as siblings are despite his gentleman's appearance. He wouldn't hesitate to kill this entire town if it means saving his family, including Klaus"

"No Bonnie you don't understand, he said he wanted peace. He said to tell you that we can coexist here in Mystic Falls without anyone getting hurt! That's why they're holding the ball at the mansion, to let everyone know they mean us no harm"

"And I want that Bonnie I'm tired of fighting with them every day and I…" she sighed "I know it's possible. We have to try Bon, please. I mean look at Caroline she's a vampire and she's good!"

"Yes, Caroline is a vampire but she's different Elena. Unlike Klaus and his family hell even Stefan and Damon, she is our childhood friend and she didn't spend entire lifetimes wreaking havocs and going on murdering sprees, Elena."

"She would never do that, she knows what it is to be human to love and to care for others. They don't. All they know is getting what they want and taking what they want regardless of consequence. Can't you see that?"

"You're wrong some of them can be good!"

Sighing Bonnie was already getting tired of arguing, "Just tell me why you wanted to tell me Lena, why did Stefan run out of here like that"

At the mention of the older Salvatore Elena let out small sound of guilt, she might as well get it over with "Its…it's my fault" Elena stammered defeated looking down at her feet.

"Tell me what happened" Bonnie asked her again, gently, she could tell Elena was distraught despite her denials

"Stefan, he…caught us…" she trailed off as if ashamed

"Caught you and whom?"

"Me and Damon" she hesitated over the name catching a shocked look over Bonnie's face before it was replaced with anger and disgust "Damon. What the hell did he do now?" she asked all the while thinking she should have killed him while she had the chance.

"He didn't do anything!" Elena defended taking Bonnie back with her vehemence but the witch was quick to recover.

"Obviously he did something that made Stefan run out of here looking as if he'd seen a ghost, Elena. Why are you always defending him?" Bonnie snapped at her, couldn't she see he was bad news.

"It wasn't entirely his fault Bonnie, I wanted to kiss him. I did kiss him back, ok!"

"So if you want to blame someone blame me. I should have stopped him but I didn't. And that's when, Stefan…" she stopped looking away

"That's when Stefan walked in on you guys" Elena nodded sniffing back tears, "I was going to tell him, but I wanted to talk to you first because I know how you feel about Damon and I didn't want you to be angry at him"

Scoffing Bonnie stood up finally pacing back and forth, "That's what you wanted to tell me. That you and Damon are…are, whatever it is you are"

"We're together" Elena said calmly

"Of course you are. It makes absolute sense why you would want to sleep with that monster! Elena, what did you want from me, huh, my blessings" she sneered the last word

"No Bonnie, you're my best friend…" the witch snorted at the pathetic declaration "it's true Bonnie, it's always been true"

"And I love him and I hope you can be ok with that"

"Ok with Damon…is that a joke, Elena"

"No, Bonnie" but she cut her off "He killed my mother!" she yelled at her friend no longer able to keep her emotions at bay, and Elena flinched.

"What part of that is supposed to be okay!" she could feel her powers starting to rise up and she knew if she didn't get out of there something bad would happen.

Then she remembered something "And when did he get back in town?" Bonnie asked accusingly, "You knew where he was all along, you've been helping Damon all along haven't you" why was Bonnie surprised it's not like Elena ever took her feelings into consideration before why did she expect her to start now.

"Where is he Elena?" her voice was hard unyielding

"Bonnie…you can't hurt him"

Shaking her head in disbelieve Bonnie just couldn't take it anymore, this was so predictable.

"You do whatever you want Elena. You always do but don't pretend like you give a fuck what I think. Because we both know it's not true. Just don't expect me to go along with this just because you think you're in love with him"

"Bonnie…"

"Stay the hell away from me Elena" she said with un natural calmness that took Elena by surprise "and if you want your boy toy to continue existing you damn well better make sure he stays as far away from me as possible"

Just as she reached the door it opened and in walked Damon with his usual arrogance. "You might want to take a step back witchy"

Bonnie without missing a beat gave him a powerful aneurysm that brought him down to his knees in an instant.

"And you Damon might want to reconsider the way you speak to me"

"Bonnie stop it, you're hurting him" Elena ran to him putting her arms around him while her eyes searched Bonnie's imploring her, "Of course Elena, as you wish" her tone mocking her slightly as she swung the door open once again.

"Just be sure to keep him on a leash because if another innocent gets hurt because of him, he is dead meat" and with that left without another word.

* * *

Kol sauntered down the street as if he owned the town. He had seen a delicious looking young woman just ahead and his hunger rose up again urging him to go for the kill.

He licked his lips, he hadn't killed in a long time and he found that he was looking forward to it. Elijah had warned him to stay away from the local cuisine but Kol was Kol and he never much cared for rules.

Increasing his pace he cut the distance short between him and the object of his desires, ok so he was going to kill her but maybe he could play with her first.

Grinning he reached out and touched her shoulder but before he knew it, she had already turned around and he, damn, he was on the ground clutching his head.

"This is not the time to try that vampire!" Bonnie rounded on him staring her pert nose down at him, glaring at him as he started laughing "You're a feisty one aren't you"

Kol continued to stare up at her same way she was looking down him, a wicked smile tugged at the corner on his lips.

Tossing her hair back Bonnie started chanting softly, "What are you doing, lass" Koll started to get up but soon found he couldn't, he sharply glanced at dark skinned girl in front of him and it hit him.

She was a witch!

"Now, now there is no need for violence" his accent was a lot more pronounced; Bonnie stilled the spell to stare it him intensely.

Her gaze pierced right through to his very core making Kol feel very uncomfortable, making him feel exposed.

She approached him slowly with purpose, leaned down and grabbed his arm roughly and then as if singed she dropped her hand and backed away quickly.

She opened her mouth to say something when Elijah appeared out of nowhere, "Kol" the name dripped with displeasure as he leaned to help his brother only to hit an invisible wall.

He looked at the witch, "I take it my brother here did something to displease you" he didn't want to do anything that would spook the witch further especially if Kol had attacked her or something.

He bit down his jaw angry, hadn't he just warned him to stay out of sight, "Your brother" she wrinkled her nose prettily unaware of the two vampires taking in the sight of her, each with different thoughts.

"Of course he's your brother Elijah. He tried to bite me" sternly she stared at the older original, "I thought you and your family wanted peace"

Before Kol could mangle it up again Elijah hastily replied "We do but my younger brother here has been out of the loop for a while, I'll be sure to bring him up to speed as soon as possible"

Staring darkly at Elijah then Kol, he'd said his name was, she turned away to leave "See that you do or he won't live to regret it"

"Uh" she stopped "What now!?"

"The spell" Elijah motioned towards his brother still spellbound on the ground and with a motion of her hand Kol was free once again scowling murderously at her. She ignored him and continued with her walk.

She wasn't even sure where she was headed she only knew she couldn't stay at the house so after dropping off her car she had run up to her room and put on a light coat and headed out.

Her dad had gone out of town, something to do with his job but had promised he would be back tomorrow.

Bonnie was glad now to have some time by herself. She couldn't come to terms with the idea that Damon was back in town, had been for quite some time and Elena had known all along.

She laughed bitterly at herself; she should know better by now that when it came right down to it her friends would never choose her. They would never be there for her the same way she was there for them.

These past few years should have clarified that for her. She just didn't know why she was still sticking around putting her neck on the line over and over and over again only to be stabbed in the back.

She stopped to look at the night sky. The stars were beautiful but she could barely make them out now with the tears threating to come pouring out.

Savagely she pushed them back and looked down. Her mother's grave was right in front of her. She had unknowingly walked to the cemetery. The beautiful headstone read: Abby, Beloved Mother, Daughter and Wife.

Bonnie had been surprised by the last part and more so because it had been her father's idea.

Abby hadn't just walked out on her she had walked out on her husband as well because even though he was still angry at her, he still loved her all the same.

"Hey Abby, I should start calling you mom already I know, right." She dropped to her knees and placed her head against the cold headstone, "I miss you" she sobbed the tears she had pushed back before came rolling down her face, "I should have saved you, Abby. I should have saved you."

A gentle wind rustled all around her, "You did save me, sweetheart"

Lifting her head she stared out into the darkness wide eyed still wet from the tears, "M-mom…"

"No, Bonnie it's me" turning around Bonnie came face to face with her grams.

"Grams are you really here"

"Yes, I'm really here" she smiled at her granddaughter and opened her arms to her and closed them around her as Bonnie sobbed against her chest.

* * *

Elijah held Kol's arm in a tight grip refusing to let up until they reached the mansion then he let go of his younger brother who was still weak after Klaus had daggered him and let him to rot in the damn coffin for decades.

So Kol had no choice but to go along as Elijah dragged him around like a recalcitrant child. Thankfully, it wouldn't be long before he returned to full strength; no one was going to push him around then.

"You want to tell me what it is you think you were doing, brother" Elijah questioned softly. He had taken over the paternal roll over his siblings and right now he glowered at his youngest most hot headed of them all.

"What did I tell Kol, don't start making trouble and definitely don't start attacking any witches…"

"Yeah, but I got hungry and she looked so….deliciously yummy" he shrugged "How the hell was I supposed to know she was a powerful witch" not that it would have stopped him from going after her.

Kol always had a thing for strong opinionated women and the fact the latest was a witch made everything even more exciting for him. He definitely looked forward to seeing her again, "None of it would have happened if you'd stayed put"

"I've been locked up in a fucking box for more than a century, I've had enough of it and now that I'm back to the land of the undead I intend to live my life fully without being restricted, by anyone. You can't tell me that the rest of haven't been doing the same."

Sighing deeply, Elijah looked at Kol feeling guilty, he could have undaggered him a lot of sooner but he'd always allowed Niklaus to convince him it wasn't the right time. So who was he to try and hold back his true nature? And yet they all needed to be cautious if they were to survive.

"I know Kol but you still need to be careful. If you must feed on a human just go into the next town and try not to leave a massacre behind. We don't want to rouse the suspicions of the witch. Trust me; I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't have a good reason"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of that slip of a girl Elijah" Kol teased eliciting a deep chuckle from his brother, "Don't be ridiculous Kol, I am an original and for all her powers Bonnie Bennett would have a hard time killing me"

"Bonnie Bennett" Kol repeated the name savouring the way it fell along his tongue, "So that was the Bonnie everyone keeps warning me about"

"Yes, but don't underestimated her Kol she's stronger than she looks. Our dear brother Niklaus found out the hard way" he bit out amused

"Mm, she is very lovely. I can see why Nik is obsessing over her. Did she really almost kill Nik" he asked Elijah in wonder "Yes" the reply came out with a frown

"Well, then maybe I should be giving the girl a prize then" he laughed his eyes dancing with cheer as he noticed the topic of discussion standing in the doorway glaring daggers at Kol.

"I see you've woken brother, we were just talking about you, eh"

"Yes, I heard" Klaus gritted his teeth watching Kol lean back with a careless grin but all the same there was a warning look in his eye.

Elijah's eyes went from one brother to the other in another questioning look, and Klaus shrugged "Kol stuck the dagger in my heart. But thanks to Rebecca I'm free again as you can see. Good as new"

Snorting rudely Kol placed one foot on the table top fingers clasped behind his head, thinking, not for long, brother. But instead said to him, "So that Bonnie Bennett is quite the catch, right Nik"

Nik shrugged casually "So what, there are many beautiful girls out there, what of it"

"Mm, I didn't say she was beautiful" Kol was laughing at him, "But you're right she is a looker that one. I was thinking I might have a go with her, you know"

Klaus rounded on him, "Stay away from her Kol" his tone soft and dangerous, "Or what"

"Or you'll find yourself with that dagger in your chest once again!" Klaus snapped at him

The smile faded form Kol's face and flashed in a second to stand in front of Nik crowding him, "Try it again Klaus and see what happens" Kol dared him the two originals standing toe to toe with Elijah sitting quietly watching the by play.

"You had to undagger him didn't you?"

"Of course, Niklaus" he replied simply, "Now, I have somewhere to be. Just try not to ruin everything around the house. We have a ball to plan"

Elijah knew Kol wouldn't feel better until he had beaten Niklaus to a bloody pulp he just hoped they didn't destroy the entire mansion while at it.

That would certainly put a wrinkle in their plans.

* * *

"What are you doing here grams" Bonnie asked her grams lifting her head to look into her eyes, "I wanted to see you, my darling"

"Tell me what's wrong" Bonnie looked down at her fingers, "I just started thinking about mom and if it weren't for me she would still be here"

"Oh, Bonnie" Shelia touched her face lifting her chin to look at her, "You can't blame yourself Bonnie, there was nothing you could do"

"Maybe there was a spell I could do …something"

"No, Bonnie, your mother was at peace. Would you have wanted for her to live as a monster? The same monster that took away her life"

"No! No, of course not, of course not" But what about her, she needed her. Bonnie knew it was selfish but she couldn't help it.

Why did everything have to go wrong? "I just wish things were different"

Her grams smiled at her lovingly, "You need to forgive yourself, darling. You can't live your life holding on to the past" she leaned and kissed her forehead "You'll be okay"

Bonnie opened her eyes…she was alone once more. She sighed.

The half-moon shone down creating wide shadows along the cemetery giving a menacing atmosphere she hadn't noticed before.

It was really late she should get home. She'd barely left the cemetery when she felt another presence and she turned around, "Hello Bonnie"

"Klaus" she really didn't have time for this, "Just leave me alone Klaus. I can't deal with you too, right now"

With that she moved passed him but of course he wouldn't let her go that easily, "You've been crying"

She looked away, then removed his hand away from her arm, "Let me go" Bonnie was afraid if he didn't she would humiliate herself further by crying in front of him and the last thing she wanted was to deal with the vampire when she was vulnerable.

And for some reason Klaus let her ago, giving her a strange look. Bonnie didn't question it; she just turned around and fled.

* * *

Klaus watched her go with mixed emotions. After the brutal fight between him and his brother Kol had concluded, Klaus had left the mansion to pay a visit to his witch.

Already starting to heal he stood under the same tree he'd sat in before listening to her heart beat. But before long he'd known the house was empty.

Picking her scent he'd followed it to the cemetery and that's when he'd seen her walking away from the place.

That she was upset was obvious to the vampire. He'd sensed the maelstrom of emotions churning inside the witch.

And for some reason when she'd looked at him with tears in her tears and that defeated look he'd felt a pang of something inside his heart.

He refused to explore what it could mean. He knew already he was not capable of love and moreover he didn't want to love. What he wanted was power, absolute power.

So whatever he'd felt for the witch was something else entirely and in the end it wouldn't change anything. He would kill her if he had to.

Then why didn't you? A small voice mocked him but he ignored it all the while continuing to follow Bonnie at a distance.

He just needed her on his side; it would make his life so much easier. That was all; nothing more.

"What the bloody hell happened here" Rebecca looked around at the mansion where a hurricane had passed through

"Oh that just had a little fight with Nik, Becca. Nothing to worry about"

Rebecca rolled her eyes; this would take a while to clean up she thought annoyed. No matter, she would just compel a couple of people to do the clean-up.

Walking into the kitchen with Kol following closely behind Rebecca avoided some sharp thingy protruding from wall.

"So Becca," Kol hopping on one of the counter watched her take out two blood bags, warmed them in the microwave and handed him a cup, they toasted grinning, "To Nik and May the witch set him on fire again"

"Kol" Rebecca chided but laughed any way. Nik had a way from getting under someone's skin, in a very bad way.

"Tell me more about this witch, Bonnie. Why does Nik want her so much when there are more malleable witches out there he could brain wash"

"Hell if I know, Kol. You know better than anyone our brother always has his agendas"

"Mm" what he couldn't figure out was why Elijah was walking on eggshells around her.

He was hiding something Kol thought and as soon the thought formed he was sure if it. Elijah was always methodical about his plans.

If he wanted his family to be careful around the witch there must be a reason. A very good reason and that could only mean bad news.

"I see you and Niklaus patched things up" he smiled at Rebecca and Kol and poured himself a cup of blood sitting at one of the chairs, he sighed turning his neck one way then the other.

"I was asking our sister about Bonnie"

At the name Elijah's eyes pinned Kol's "What of her" but Kol wasn't fooled by the softness of the tone, "for starters, why is Nik so obsessed with her"

"You know Nik and his witches," Elijah took a large sip "That answers my question" Kol retorted sarcastically his brow arced at Elijah, and exasperated he answered Kol "If you want to know Nik's thoughts Kol, then maybe you should ask him. I can hardly read his mind"

"Speaking of the devil…"

"Oh, good a family gathering, my favourite" Klaus slumped into the chair next to Elijah and soon enough both Kol and Rebecca had joined their brothers.

She laughed softly and the three brothers turned to look at her, "It's like we're a real family, sitting around the kitchen table" she explained with a chuckle but there a real wistfulness in her voice that didn't escape any of them.

"There was a time when we used to do that," Elijah spoke up after a minute of silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts, "Back when we were human"

Kol laughed "I can hardly remember what that was like anymore"

"None of us can" Klaus said "that was a different time"

"Do you miss it" Rebecca glance at each of her brothers, "Of course not" Nik answered, "don't be ridiculous Becca" he chided lightly knowing of her thoughts "it's better now; we are stronger …we are the original family.

Why would we want to go back to being pathetic and weak" besides Klaus didn't fancy being abused by their father, Mikael ever again. Thank fully he was dead now and he could live the rest of his existence without looking over his shoulder.

"I remember what it was like, being human" Elijah said taking another sip of blood "faintly, but I remember" he didn't expound on that and Kol never jumped in with his thoughts.

So eventually the conversation geared back to the looming ball they would be holding at the mansion and Bonnie Bennett.

"She's a good person, strong, loyal to a fault. She's just doing what she has to do, to survive to ensure the people she loves are safe" Elijah was saying while Kol listened to every word.

Nik was also quiet thinking back to the look on her face when he'd seen her earlier at the cemetery.

Rebecca just watched Nik with amusement before joining the conversation. "She's not so bad actually; she is the only one in this silly little town who isn't completely pathetic"

"Is that right Becca, what about Matt" Nik teased and Rebecca wanted to hit him and if she wasn't a vampire she would have been flushing furiously at that moment.

"Who's Matt" Kol asked and Rebecca decided to change the subject. As much as he loved his brother she knew that Kol was the most sardonic of them all and she didn't want him going after Matt in any way.

"He's no one…just some football player from school, I kissed him once and now Nik thinks I want to marry him" she rolled her eyes and Kol laughed, "Well, you always were a strumpet Rebecca"

But before she could jump down the table at him, Elijah stopped her, "So we are in agreement then" he reminded them of their earlier conversation and they all gave a sharp nod.

"Good. Now what are going to do about the mansion, we can't have a ball here with this mess still here"

"I'll get a couple of my hybrids to clean it up" Nik offered, "It's the least I can do.

"And I have several people coming in the morning to help put the place in order" said Rebecca

"Now that everything is settled don't mind if I head to my room and get some rest. You should all do the same"

"Yes, father" they mocked him in unison making Elijah chuckle lightly.

It was good to have the family back together again, he thought. It wasn't often they were able to put aside their differences and have a civil conversation.

As soon as Kol was sure the rest of the vampires were resting comfortably in their rooms. He opened his window and jumped landing softly on the ground. He straightened and dusted off his clothes.

Elijah had explained about some of the major technological changes that had occurred while he'd been playing dead. He knew he'd have to learn how to drive among other things but for now, now it was time to hunt.

Avoiding the most populated areas of the town Kol moved further out to the sparsely occupied areas his eyes scanning for suitable preys.

Before long he had a couple of them in his sight.

The sharp sounds of stiletto hitting the paved road, was eerily loud in the predawn silence. A heart beat fluttering even louder as the blood rushed hot through the veins.

The predator calmly flashed in front her with an almost gentle smile confusing the prey. She stared hypnotized and he could feel her begin to calm down.

Then his face changed the sharp fangs protruding like a bad horror movie, his eyes darkened as the veins around his face became more pronounced as well.

She stood paralyzed as he drew closer and wordlessly offered her neck to him, "Why thank you, darling."

Brutally his fangs punctured her neck, she hissed in pain but otherwise didn't move, she just stood there as the life drained out of her, horrified but unable to do anything.

He felt her body slump forward, catching her he flashed into the woods and ordered one of his hybrids to bury her.

A minute later he strolled back into the mansion whistling softly, as if nothing at all had happened.


	5. Chapter 5: Wicked Temptations (One)

_No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING_

_Only for entertainment purposes_

* * *

**Wicked Temptations**

**(One)**

* * *

The mansion was classy elegant the decorations rich but not gaudy, a beautiful massive stairway covered in dark rich gold carpeting that reflected the similarly huge chandeliers that hang from the expansive cavernous ceiling giving the room an even wider and spacious feeling to it.

Several people ran hastily from corner to corner making sure that everything was in place.

All of them had a dazed expression each wondering exactly why they were doing all this yet there was an urgency they didn't quite understand that kept them busy.

Hands softly gripping the railing, Rebecca stood at the top corridor of the first floor staring down at her creation.

She was rather proud of herself; she'd been able to put together the necessary items and the mansion in order for tonight.

In a couple of hours the estate had been transformed from its usual lonely, gloomy vampire habitat into a tiny palace.

She very much liked this look to its former one and if she had a say in it she would keep the place as is after the party.

"You've done well Becca" Kol complimented staring down at the work force, "Thank you brother" Rebecca beamed at unusual praise coming from Kol.

"I think the citizens of Mystic Falls will enjoy tonight" and wickedly he couldn't wait to set his eyes on a certain witch.

He was still chafing at her pulling her magic on him and Kol wondered how he might punish her for that.

Knowing Nik would also be trying to "woo" the beautiful chocolate skinned girl made everything all the sweeter.

After his hunt the previous night, Kol was feeling energized and he was already back to his normal strong self.

Not even the fight with Nik had fazed him as much as he would have thought and that had pleased him very much.

Rebecca smiled again happy that everything was going according to plan. She looked beautiful in her golden hair up in a classic twist, a few tendrils sweeping the side of her lovely face.

Her make-up was perfectly done and the soft glow of the chandeliers landed smoothly along her alabaster skin.

Her simple day gown would be exchanged for a more expensive more beautiful one come this evening and she wondered sweetly for a second if Matt was going to be at the ball tonight.

Despite being an original like her brothers she tended to be whimsical sometimes and when she let her guard down an almost innocent twinkle touched her eyes.

* * *

Nik entered the mansion ordering the hybrids and the rest of the workers away making sure to compel them to forget the hours they had spent toiling in and around the mansion.

He'd casually dismissed Elijah's warnings about hunting in Mystic Falls and after his hunt felt a lot stronger and all of his wounds had healed after his fight with Kol.

Except for his brothers no one else had the power to hurt him that much…well, except for a certain green eyed witch.

He smiled morbidly thinking about how she had set him on fire that one almost fateful day.

He had hated her because she was his enemy, because she was so impervious to his numerous charms.

Klaus was very aware of what he was and he was also very aware of how attractive he was.

He wasn't necessarily classically handsome he knew, but there was something earthy about him, due to his wolf side no doubt; and the dangerous aura surrounding him was like a flame to a moth.

Women tended to be attracted to that side of him thinking it was sexy until they found out just how monstrous he really was then they were horrified but by then it was too late and being the evil bastard he truly was he drank in their horror and got off on it.

Elijah slowly descended the weaving staircase his presence commanding attention.

With his dark eyes, dark hair and gentlemanly good looks he was the most mature of the four siblings, at least that's the air he gave and unlike the rest of the siblings, women tended to trust him implicitly, even before they knew him and of course he used that gift to his advantage whenever it suited him.

* * *

Bonnie opened the door and stared sleepily at Jeremy, she had tossed and turned last night and hadn't been able to fully rest.

Her mother's death kept replaying over and over in her mind, the crazed look on Damon's eyes as he'd sank his rabid fangs into her tender neck rich red blood pouring around them as he'd drank his fill.

She'd dreamt once again how useless she'd felt watching everything happen unable to help as tears fell from her dark eyes staring at Bonnie, who couldn't move.

She had wept soundlessly weak from the blood loss and drained energy she had encountered earlier from a powerful spell, thanks to Esther another powerful witch who had come back to the land of the living piggybacking off of Bonnie living her powerless and half dead.

Bonnie had since found a way to protect herself from other dead witches who wished to use her as a conduit. It had taken her weeks and months but she had done it.

No one could use her powers without her explicit consent and that had given her some measure of comfort.

Shaking her mind from memory lane she stared at Jeremy as if only seeing him for the first time, he was saying something. She forced herself to listen "Can I come in"

"Yeah, yeah of course" closing the door behind them she pulled the robe tighter around her waist.

Jeremy couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she was and sexy but he grimaced noting the darkness in her eyes. He shouldn't be thinking about that now, he mentally kicked himself,

"I tried to call but…I didn't get off work until much later than usual and when I got home I pretty much crashed until early in the morning. I talked to Elena. Bonnie..."

"Then you know about our fight" she looked down, "You should probably be with her, I'm sure she needs you, she's your sister, I understand"

Shaking his head slowly Jeremy stared at her, "Yes, she is my sister and I love her…but I love you too Bonnie. And right now you need me more than she does"

"Besides she has Damon hovering indulging her every wish" he chuckled but there was no mirth in the sound.

He pulled her into his arms and held her softly, "I'm sorry Bonnie, I didn't know about him and my sister" he never understood what Elena saw in Damon.

Anyone was better than him and the fact that he had hurt Bonnie made the newly born hunter resent him even more.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around him letting his warmth soak through the coldness surrounding her.

She shivered and he tightened his arms then after a minute picked her up and went to sit on the large silver tinted couch in front of the big screen.

Brushing her hair from her face, he kissed the top of her nose and they stayed there for the longest moment.

* * *

Klaus frowned in displeasure watching the small house keeping the witch and her boyfriend safe from him.

She was hurt. He hadn't realised how her mother had died he'd assume it was from natural causes but he hadn't known it was Damon's doing.

His lips curled into a snarl and of course Elena was protecting him. Klaus wondered for the hundredth time exactly what it was the witch saw in the idiotic bunch.

She was too good, too strong to be held back in this backward little town with everyone sucking the life out of her.

She deserved better…she deserved a strong man by her side. A man who understood her power and one who would love and care for her, nurture her as a woman…she deserved a man like him. He would never take her for granted; if she was his….

Her friends didn't realise the gift she bestowed upon them just by being there for them. All they saw was the witch in her they didn't take the time to look beyond what she could do for them.

Except for that boy who seemed to genuinely care about her…ironically, the thought didn't fill Klaus with cheer and happiness.

Instead he thunderously scowled at the closed door and continued on his errand.

He had several important meetings to conduct today.

But first he needed to pay a visit to one Damon Salvatore.

Thanks to his annoying impulse to save that useless doppelganger, he had unwittingly provided Klaus with a simple way to put his plan in motion.

The beautiful dark witch would be his and he Niklaus Mikaelson would be unstoppable.

He deliberately refused to indulge his other feelings he may feel for her.

There were no other feelings. She was a means to an end. And that was all that mattered to Klaus.

What did he care if she had heart break in her eyes that beckoned him to replace it with the laughter he knew was inside of her.

* * *

After a nice slow shower Bonnie dressed in red cotton pants and a plain blue shirt with. She pulled her hair back after straightening with a hot iron.

Then she slipped down stairs her feet bare to expose the ten cute toes painted red. She found Jeremy in the kitchen a cup of coffee in front of him along with an extra cup and a plate of pancakes.

One brow raised she stared at him, "You cooked"

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly eyeing her from head to toe. She knew that look and she turned away, clearing her throat delicately, "You didn't have to but thanks"

Now that there was food ready for consumption she found that she was really hungry.

The hot shower had invigorated her body and she felt a lot better.

Pouring coffee into the empty mug on the table she sat across from him and took a sip, then took a big bite out of the pancakes in front of her.

"Mm, these are good, where'd you learn to cook like that Jeremy. I'm beginning to suspect you have other hidden talents" he just grinned at her with a quick look, "You'll have to wait to see the other ones"

She swallowed hard then laughed, then looked at him. Really looked at him, that he was handsome was undeniable and his eyes alone could be a tourist attraction Bonnie always thought.

And sometimes when she looked at him there a certain intriguing mystery behind those dark exotic eyes that took her breathe away then she would look away and it would be gone.

That there was power within that boyish exterior was apparent to Bonnie as well. He was no longer the harmless almost cute boy everyone knew with the easy going smile.

But Bonnie also knew that most people couldn't see beyond his past. He'd had a difficult time of it growing up and Bonnie sometimes had wondered if he would make and surprisingly he had.

Now he was all grown up and it took her back how that had happened. "You're staring Bonnie"

He said her name in that way he always did, she smiled "Just admiring the view" she admitted softly then looked away flustered when his gaze turned darkly intense.

"Thanks for the breakfast Jer," she said picking the cups and running them through the tap water before arranging them in the dishwasher. "But you don't have to stay really, Elena is your sister and you should be there for her"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Bon. Why don't you tell me what happened"

Sighing softly, she sat across from him again, she would much rather not think about yesterday.

But she didn't want him to feel as if she was shutting him out either.

So she slowly explained everything from the beginning.

This time her emotions were under control which was a good thing. "Wow' Jeremy said softly when she was done speaking, "That must have been intense seeing Damon again for the first time after…"

"Yeah," she cut him off softly before he could mention Abby's death.

Jeremy placed his hand on top of her smaller one, squeezing gently. Sometimes he wondered about Elena.

How could she be so insensitive towards her friend, all for that damn vampire? He would have to talk with her later.

Bonnie appreciated him staying with her but she didn't feel like opening up about her mother.

That subject was closed as far as she was concerned and she wasn't ready to let him in, she wasn't sure she that she was capable of it anymore.

To do so would make her vulnerable in a way she didn't wish to be ever again. So instead of continuing her conversation she changed the subject.

'Um, so I was able to read up on your tattoo" after she couldn't sleep she'd decided to do her research.

Jeremy squeezed her hand again, he knew what she was doing but he didn't push.

"What did you find out?" he asked softly, his eyes never leaving her face.

He was now on edge wanting to know more about the hunter's mark growing over his shoulder.

"For starters it is indeed the hunters mark and it started to appear when you and I went on patrol together.

It's invisible to most people unless they are hunters or witches." She continued for several minutes all the while listening carefully, "That's why you've been working out like a maniac lately, your metabolism kicked into high gear so you would be able to contain the strength of the hunter.

The tattoo is a mark identifying you as such but there is more to it than that, I'm not quite sure what but I know it has to do with me and completing the symbiotic transition… something or other" she frowned "I'm also not sure why all of this is happening now…do you feel different since or before you noticed the mark?"

"No, except for the high metabolism part I don't feel any different"

"That could be because your mark is not complete…after that I don't know what will happen"

"We need to figure out everything we can about that tattoo" there was an urgency to her voice now which made him apprehensive, "Yeah, I think you're right"

"Don't worry Jer; I'm sure it's nothing sinister. It's not going to kill you or anything"

"I wasn't worried about that" if anything he had a bigger chance of getting killed by a vampire in Mystic Falls.

So a damned tattoo was the least of his worries, as mysterious as it seemed to have appeared.

At least he didn't have to worry about wearing long sleeved shirts all the time now, that would have aroused suspicions but since only he and Bonnie could see the mark some of the worry had been lifted.

* * *

Caroline waited impatiently tapping her foot in front of the Bennett's house, she was eager to speak with Bonnie but after hearing from Elena how Bonnie had attacked her and Damon, Caroline just wanted to make sure her friend was ok.

And honestly, what did Elena expect after what Damon had done? Caroline pursed her lips in anger.

She didn't much care for Damon at all with his insults and condescending attitude towards her and had only tolerated him because of Elena but after hurting Bonnie and her mom she'd gone straight to hating him outright.

How her friend could even think about defending that creep let alone sleep with him was mindboggling.

The door opened and dark Bonnie's head slipped through the entrance, "Hey Care," she smile uncertainly at her friend and when Caroline encompassed her in her arms she let out a big sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie I wish I had known earlier" Bonnie hugged her back then stepped back to allow her friend inside the house.

"It's alright I'm fine really"

"Of course you're not fine, how could you be after what you've been through. I just can't believe that douche bag had the nerve to show his face back here again and Elena defending him…it's unbelievable!"

Bonnie looked away; she didn't want to talk about it anymore. She just wanted to have a nice normal quiet day by herself.

"It's okay Caroline. To be honest I don't feel like spending the day talking about my mom's murderer"

"Of course not you poor thing! You know what I'm going to spend the day with you and cheer you up"

Folding her arms across her chest Bonnie raised one perfect eyebrow at Caroline, "Really?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yes, of course, silly. You make it sound as if it's impossible!" she laughed throwing her hands in the air in exaggeration making Bonnie chuckle, 'when was the last time you actually spent an entire day with me, Caroline"

"What is it you need" The statement came out as fact with no malice behind them and Caroline stopped and stared at Bonnie chagrined.

She hadn't made an effort to be there for Bonnie in a long time. She had always taken her for granted, she realised.

Bonnie was the one constant, dependable person in her life she realised and she was always there, when she needed her but never once had Caroline thought about reciprocating.

It had always seemed to fall into place, Bonnie was strong willed and she could handle anything that happened.

But she was also human and appalled it struck Caroline that not a single person among them, had ever been truly there for their friend.

* * *

"Well, today it's just you and me so you better get used to the idea, Bennett" Caroline smiled at her pulling her along to Bonnie's room, "Watch out Mystic Falls, Its girl's day in!"

Both girls giggled at her silly line, it felt good to laugh.

After liberating an obscene amount of food from the kitchen the girls headed back up stairs and sat on the bed talking about anything and everything.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the ball" Caroline squealed with excitement "You're going right, Bon," she bumped her shoulder lightly stealing one of Bonnie's potato chips, "Hey"

"You snooze you lose, these are just too good. So are you going to the party Bonnie? You should come, it will be fun"

Bonnie snorted doubtfully, "I don't know Care, I really don't feel like going out let along mixing it up with Original vampires who probably hate my guts"

"They're not going to hurt you Bonnie besides how do you know they hate you" the thought back to that day at the park when Bonnie and Klaus were arguing, she'd caught something Bonnie had said, something about a dream.

She frowned and stole a quick glance at her friend, "Bon, what did you mean that day in the park when Klaus showed up"

Bonnie looked up eyes wide, "Nothing" she quickly dropped her eyes staring at the chips, suddenly they'd lost their taste.

But Caroline was a vampire and she picked up on her racing pulse, "Did Klaus do something, he seemed rather intent on you about something"

Actually, he seemed very intent on Bonnie period and that had annoyed Caroline no end after all it hadn't been that long since he'd been trying to seduce her.

"He was just trying to play one of his stupid games with me but I put a stop to it" In fact she hadn't heard from the annoying vampire since last night.

For some reason she'd thought he would have taken the opportunity to take advantage but he hadn't.

His actions confused her too much. On one hand he was trying to win her over with his manipulative logic, the next he was sending her erotic dreams then he was ignoring her.

Maybe he had given up, she thought happily but she knew better than that. He was probably plotting something evil.

Maybe he was planning on using one of her friends against her; it wouldn't be the first time.

She truly wondered at his sudden interest in her. After all it wasn't that long ago that he'd been wooing Caroline. Perhaps fickleness was in his character but somehow it struck Bonnie as incongruent with the hybrid's personality.

But then again she couldn't claim she knew him personally so she could very well be wrong.

After finishing his shift early that day Jeremy walked out of the Grill leaving Matt to close up.

His thoughts were still very much with Bonnie and their conversation. Walking quickly to the monolith of a truck parked in the back he nearly missed the figure leaning against the black painted body of the vehicle waiting for him.

"Klaus" he watched the hybrid warily knowing how temperamental he could be at times, "Jeremy Gilbert" he drawled slowly as the boy walked ever so close.

He could see the pulse along his carotid kick up a notch and Klaus had to hold back the monster pushing to come out. Good he thought, at least he had the good sense to be afraid of him.

The witch was not here to protect him, he thought with a sneer. Jeremy frowned at him, "What do you want Klaus,"

Still leaning against the door of the truck Klaus shrugged, "What do I want" that's the billion dollar question isn't" his tone menacing he stared hard at Jeremy.

"What does she see in you," he spoke to himself in a low voice that only he could here "there must be something"

"What" Scowling Jeremy folded his arms along his chest waiting for the hybrid to say his piece so he could get out of there, "I'm just wondering why the witch seems to find you so fascinating when you're just some ordinary kid"

"Bonnie," Jeremy looked closer at his nemesis trying to figure out what his angle was as he remembered the scene at the park.

Bonnie had managed to avoid talking about what it was she and Klaus had talked about that had led her to set him on fire in a public place.

"You'd do well to stay away from her Klaus"

The hybrid laughed in his face making Jeremy bite down on his jaw hard, "Are you threatening me Gilbert" he asked the boy amused

Jeremy shook his head defiantly, "I know what you're doing Klaus" he said confidently

"Oh,"

"You want Bonnie" Jeremy continued bravery not backing down an inch; he probably shouldn't push Klaus further after all he could kill him on a whim, but some devil in him just kept going.

"I see the way you watch her, you know"

Lazily, Klaus stepped forward closer to Jeremy and he almost stepped back but in the end held his ground.

Amused Klaus's brow went up a notch watching him in that predatory way only the hybrid could pull off, "Oh and how's that Gilbert"

"Like a man watches his woman" Jeremy answered strongly and Klaus laughed a short curt laugh that made him flinch.

"Are you insinuating that you're man enough for the witch" An angry muscle ticked at the side of Jeremy's face but he held his ground, "You need to give it up Klaus, she will never be yours in any way. You will have a better chance of going after Caroline"

And with that Jeremy opened the door to the truck and closed it with finality leaving Klaus to stare at him menacingly.

He knew as well as Klaus did that if he'd wanted to stop him, he would have.

* * *

Later that evening Bonnie and Caroline were getting ready for the ball. After Caroline had decided she wouldn't go to the ball without her Bonnie had felt guilty because she knew how much her friend wanted to go and she also knew that an elegant ball would be in Caroline's element.

So with a defeated sigh she'd decided to go but now she was regretting it as she didn't have a proper gown to wear.

Caroline unfazed had offered to bring one of her own for Bonnie since they didn't have enough time to go buy one and hesitantly Bonnie had said yes.

She bit her lip, unsure. It was going to be a long night but she might as well suck it up and go.

She groaned at her choice of words considering the ball was being held by a bunch of original vampires who gave no thought at sucking someone dry.

All the more reason she should go she thought, keep an eye on things. But for once Bonnie didn't want to be responsible for everyone.

For once she just wanted to enjoy a good party as much as the next person. But she didn't hold her breath at the chance of that happening.

Somehow, things tended to get out of control whenever vampires were around. Just as soon as Caroline had gone to get the gown she heard a knock at the door.

She wondered who it could be, surely Caroline couldn't be back so soon even with her super speed.

First of all, it would probably take her twenty minutes alone to decide on the perfect dress…she opened the door slightly her hazel eyes widening with surprise then alarm.

"Klaus, what are you doing here" she was not pleased to find him standing there "May I come in"

"Hell no" she snapped, glaring up at him and he smiled. Then she noticed he was holding something, "A gift for tonight..." knowing she would refuse outright he quickly continued "call it a truce from my brother Elijah"

She rolled her eyes then looked at the large box, "I'm not interested,"

"Yes you are I can see it in your eyes," he teased her softly and she chuckled, "You think bribing me is going to make me forget everything that has happened"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes mirthfully, "One can only hope"

Gads, did she have to be so damned difficult, so guarded… "What is it?" she asked

"Take it and see. I promise you will like it Bonnie. My brother has good tastes in clothing if nothing else" he teased again and this time her curiosity got the better of her and she reached out to take the box planning only to peek inside and then give it back but he had other plans as always.

His hand trapped her wrist in his grip which was surprising gentle and absently he enjoyed the soft skin beneath his fingers along with her pulse.

He felt her gasp as an electric current ran between them and he dropped his hand from her wrist hiding his reaction.

Looking down Bonnie took the box in her hands. She stared back at him to find him looking down at her with a hunger in his eyes she didn't dare explore the meaning of.

Then just like that he stepped back giving her some space and she was grateful.

She didn't know why everything got muddled every time he was around. Shaken she gripped the box tightly in her hands afraid to let go for fear of him seeing how shaken she really was.

How could a simple touch affect her so? She cleared her throat intent on putting a stop this…this…whatever this was that kept happening between them.

But when she looked up again he was gone. She let out a soft sigh of relief. Why did he keep doing this to her?

But really what had he done, he'd just given her a box with a dress inside from his brother he'd said then he'd taken her wrist in a gentle grasp as if he'd wanted to touch the skin…she shook her head from her dangerous thoughts she was over reacting.

The touch hadn't meant anything. Closing the door she walked over to the table and opened the box, unconsciously, she moved her fingers to the same wrist Klaus had touched a minute ago.

Then she let out another shocked gasp at the contents of the box. Wonderingly, she carefully lifted the gown as if it was a priceless gem.

To say it was beautiful was an understatement.

"Oh, wow," holding the dress in front of her body she admired the fine fabric feeling it beneath her fingers.

She had never beheld such a beautiful creation. It was simply magnificent.

As carefully as she'd taken it out Bonnie put the gown back in the box and walked back to her room her chest pounding away.

She placed the box on the bed and stood there staring as if as if it was a foreign being. Klaus had said the dress was from Elijah but Bonnie begun to suspect that wasn't the case at all.

But why would he lie about the dress? Letting out her breath softly she trailed her fingers along the length of the box.

She simply couldn't accept it. She would have to give it back she thought depressively.

Caroline came back a few minutes later one lovely dress in tow. Bonnie thanked her for the dress. It really was lovely and unlike the other one this one was from her friend.

Asking what was in the box that hadn't been there before Bonnie responded it was nothing important but curious as a cat Caroline opened it and gasped in the same way her friend had when she'd seen the gown.

"Bonnie, why didn't you mention you had a gown. This is gorgeous!"

"It's not mine…" Caroline rounded on her holding the beautiful dress in front of her, questioningly and Bonnie went to sit at the edge of the bed with a tiny shrug.

"Apparently, Elijah had it sent over as a token of peace or whatever" she didn't tell Caroline her suspicions it was indeed the hybrid that had given her the dress under the guise that it was from his brother.

She would only ask more questions Bonnie had no answers to nor did she wish to have said answers.

"He definitely has good tastes. I'm jealous!" she laughed and Bonnie wrinkled her nose at Caroline, "It's only a dress a Caroline"

"Just a dress, have you seen it. Maybe you should take a look again"

"No, thanks, I'm not wearing it. I'll have to give it back"

"Are you insane" Caroline went over to sit next to Bonnie who was searching for something in her jewelry case "You have to wear the dress Bonnie"

Her friend let out a snort, like hell she did, "You are going to be the most beautiful girl there" Caroline smiled at her, "You're already beautiful of course but Bonnie, you hardly ever let yourself enjoy anything. Why not do so tonight"

"Then if you absolutely have to, you can give it back" although why anyone would want to part with such a beautiful dress was beyond Caroline she thought wrinkling her nose.

"Come on Bon, what do you have to lose?"

Bonnie sighed looking at the dress again; it really was very beautiful; she touched it again feeling the soft material beneath her fingers.

"I could wear it. Just for tonight"

"That's the spirit!" Caroline laughed softly hugging her friend. "We are going to have so much fun tonight!"

Bonnie laughed too perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Turning to her friend Bonnie said softly, "Thanks Caroline, for being here. It means a lot to me"

Caroline smiled back, "Of course Bon, you're my best friend in the whole world"

Bonnie smiled back "And you're mine" she realised the last few years she had grown closer with Caroline. She felt it easier to talk to her about just anything and Bonnie was really grateful to have her in his life.

Bonnie looked exquisite in the light green dress threaded in gold. The layers fell softly along the delicious curves of her body falling generously along her feet.

The bodice of the gown was tastefully done hugging her generous breasts yet giving the illusion of them spilling out at any given moment.

It was a decadent sight to behold, sweet and sinful at the same time.

She wore gold slippers on her feet and her hair was flowing down her back in shinning black rivulets and the only jewelry was a thin gold encrusted crown pushed against her head holding back the long waves of her hair.

Caroline stepped of the bathroom in a dark blue gown; the bodice of the gown was beautifully encrusted in silver. Her hair was held high in a sophisticated twist.

"Caroline, look at you, you're gorgeous!" and she really was, Caroline smiled prettily and made a circle. "Really"

"I know so" Bonnie stated firmly, "I have a feeling every man will be looking at you"

"Caroline laughed slightly, "And you, Bonnie and I can't wait to see the look on their face when they see you!"

Bonnie wasn't convinced but she didn't care, Jeremy would be there and he was the only man whose attention she wanted.

Deliberately, she didn't dare think about a certain hybrid. She knew she would have no chance of avoiding him tonight.

Well, she would just have to handle whatever happened as it came at her. Right now she was going to the ball and she was going to have damn good time, if it killed her.

* * *

Jeremy cussed as the truck gave a pathetic whistling sound and stopped in the middle of the road at the edge of town.

Damn, he was going to be late and Bonnie was waiting for him. He got out and opened the hood of the vehicle and cussed again.

This was just great, not only was the truck out of radiator fluid the battery was dead as well. He looked both ways at the road but no in coming cars were heading his way.

Genius that he was he'd decided to take the back road because it was a lot faster without the traffic. Now he deeply regretted his decision.

He went back and opened the door to the driver's side and grabbed his phone. He barely had any bars and the battery was at forty percent.

"Bonnie it's me…I don't think I'm going to make it in time. I'm stranded outside town but I'm fine. Don't come looking for me, I'll hitch a ride. Just go to ball without me and I'll catch up soon"

With a deep sigh of aggravation, the young hunter pulled his jacket from the truck zipped up tightly and started a long trek back to Mystic Falls.

It was going to be a long, long walk back but he didn't have a choice and he wasn't going to wait all night for morning to come. And he wouldn't be able to get a tow until tomorrow anyway.

Bonnie frowned concerned, "What's wrong" Caroline moved closer, "its Jeremy, his truck broke down outside town."

"Oh, that sucks,"

"Yeah, he said to go without him but maybe I should go look for him…'

"Bonnie Jeremy is fine and if he said to enjoy yourself then that's exactly what you should do. He wouldn't want you to miss it. Besides,"

Caroline turned to look at herself in the mirror making sure everything was in place, "he's mostly likely hitched a ride and is on his way"

"That's what he said, that he'd hitch a ride back"

"See, there, problem solved. We'll go together; we can be each other's date"

Bonnie smiled back at her, she was sure Jeremy was fine and he'd said he would catch up later so maybe it was okay.

Besides, she didn't want to disappoint her friend, so they left together after calling him back just to make sure he really was alright and he wasn't hurt then she and Caroline headed to the Original's mansion invitations in hand.

Caroline chatted incessantly but Bonnie didn't mind at all. She was glad at least Caroline was going with her otherwise she would be a big mess of nerves instead.

The gate was open and all along the long driveway were lintels paving the way with lamps on top, all the way to the long steps leading into the massive place.

Two men stood at the doorway opening the door to the guests. Cars lined up around the mansion on one side.

Making sure to find a parking spot close to the entrance, just in case they had to make a run for it, Bonnie rationalized, both girls stepped out of the red Prius and gaped in amazement at the beauty of the place.

Caroline twirled around taking in the entire scene. Even Bonnie had to admit she was impressed by how beautiful the place was and they weren't even inside yet.

Linking their arms together the girls gingerly took the steps that led them to the entrance.

With barely a glance at the invitations, the guards immaculately dressed in white, opened the huge double doors to let the ladies in.

Bonnie and Caroline didn't miss the long stares they were giving them making Bonnie feel uncomfortable but Caroline just smiled soaking in the attention.

"Maybe I'll find a nice guy tonight eh Bon" she smiled as they stared at the huge ball room where most people were mingling drinking expensive champagne.

"Wow," the place was magnificent Bonnie and Caroline stood there like simpletons just staring at everything.

They couldn't help it as they drank in the tasteful expensive décor but the chandeliers were the best part for Bonnie.

She could stand there and stare at them all night but that would probably attract unwanted attention.

Unaware that they already had attracted attention as the people turned around whispering and gazing at her and her friend. The two were quite the pair one in light emerald perfection and the other in Azure.

"Why do I suddenly feel like an insect under a microscope," Caroline chuckled at the description, "Probably because everyone is staring at us; especially you"

"Me? Bonnie squeaked this was not good, "What'd I tell you, you're a killer in that dress, Bon, I bet every guy here wants to dance with you"

Bonnie groaned loudly, that wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Briefly, she wondered when Jeremy would get there.

Kol having seen Bonnie headed her way, she looked stunning. She was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire existence and he had seen a lot.

"Bonnie Bennett" She turned those cat like eyes at him making him feel strange inside, she raised her brows at him. The cheek on him!

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, I'm Kol Mikaelson"

"I remember exactly who you are Kol" she replied frostily pulling her fingers from his lips, "Ah let's do our best to forget that unfortunate acquaintance shall we"

He smiled at her then turned his gaze on Caroline, feeling obligated she introduced them to each other, "Caroline this is Kol the other original vampire, Kol, Caroline"

"Charmed I'm sure" Caroline giggled making a formal courtesy in front of him. Kol's grin widened and Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"I think I need a drink" she muttered darkly taking a flute from passing waiter then downed a large gulp. She coughed a little "A little soon for drinking don't you think, Bon"

She shrugged, " I disagree I think it's very necessary to start imbibing right now if I'm going to spend the next few hours with all these vampires"

Kol laughed softly coming over to her side and touching her arm. Bonnie moved away annoyed.

Caroline hid a grin and looked around. Her attention had been caught up with a handsome man on the other side of the room and Caroline decided to introduce herself.

She was here to have fun so she waved a quick goodbye to Bonnie and left her side.

"It looks like your friend Caroline has deserted you Bonnie. Whatever will you do now?" he teased smiling.

He brushed his fingers along the nape of her neck, "Will you stop that!"

"Stop what darling; we're merely having a conversation"

"Stop touching me" she waved her fingers around stepping away from him again. He wasn't fazed and he merely stepped close to her again.

"You truly look remarkable Bonnie. I'm sure you're also aware how sinful that dress is"

Shaking her head Bonnie felt a blush spread over her face. Moving away from, she headed to mingle with the throng of people intent to staying as far away from him and the rest of the originals as much as possible.

Or so she thought.

Klaus watched over the party, he had seen Bonnie and her friend Caroline arrive and he had stayed back enjoying the sight of her in the gown he'd given her.

He had almost expected her to return it in a bold gesture of defiance so he was pleasantly surprised to see her in the gown.

And what a vision she was, with her black hair flowing along her toned back, the gown hugged her in all the right places before flowing down her gorgeous legs and feet hidden behind the soft light green material.

The gown flared over her butt in a loving hold then over her thighs and down her legs. The front of the gown was filled out perfectly since she was well endowed and he felt jealous he couldn't hold her in his palms like that.

Her eyes were a deep rich green and with the rich eye shadow around them gave her an even more mysterious look that usual.

She was bare of any other make up other than a light blush along her cheek bones and a light pink along her lips.

The light from the chandelier seemed to absorb through her skin giving her a glow. He didn't miss the way other men looked at her, included him.

He watched in passing anger as his brother Kol approached her touching, kissing her hand…what was he up to now.

He was flirting with her only Bonnie was not reciprocating and that made Klaus chuckle with delight.

It seemed his witch needed someone to rescue her from Kol so lightly he headed her way. She hadn't seen him yet and Klaus was looking forward to that moment when she would turn the pair of cat like eyes his way.

He was not disappointed.

His blue eyes took in the very sight of her, every inch of her and he could feel his body begin to respond as he always did anytime she was near.

Bonnie was a little bit apprehensive not to mention amused after a fashion. Everyone seemed to want to talk to her now, as if they hadn't spent their entire lives ignoring her existence.

She smiled making small chit chat with no apparent destination.

"May I have this dance" a soft voice in her ear, "Niklaus Mikaelson, she drawled his full name a smile tugging the corner of her full lips, "I thought you hated me"

She didn't seem upset at all and Klaus chuckled she truly was a spitfire, hard to break…

"Not at all, I finally realised really who the real prize is in this town. I may have felt that way before but things have changed since you tried to kill me"

If he thought he was making her feel guilty he had another rude awakening coming his way, "Feelings, you have actual feelings, Klaus." A perfect brow went up.

"You're breaking my heart Bonnie girl" he told her softly,

"I was under the impression that you didn't have a heart to feel any of the softer emotions"

She felt those cerulean eyes drill into her very soul. Disturbed, she turned away feeling his hands on her around her back the other holding her smaller one against his hard chest as they danced slowly.

"You are exquisite Bonnie like a rare and priceless gem, taken out of display once in a lifetime" He brushed his jaw along her cheek and she held her breath.

"I see you decided to wear the dress after all" his voice rumbled between them doing things to her inside she hadn't thought possible from a mere voice, "Yes, be sure to thank your brother for me, Niklaus, or perhaps I should personally forward my gratitude"

Giving him her best flirty smile she leaned closer all breathless, "What do you think I should do," she licked her lips waiting for him to say something.

He smelled good and Bonnie had to fight the urge to run her nose along his neck. He was handsome in his black and white attire.

The black jacket and pants and light blue shirt underneath reflecting the deeper blue in his eyes.

Bonnie could feel her chest pounding and so could he. His palm moved along her bare back to hold the nape of her neck.

Ignoring her question, which she'd only done to get a rise out of him, felt as her hair brushed softly against the back of his hand and he enjoyed the feeling.

His fingers lifted her chin to him and her eyes fluttered closed, "Look at me Bonnie,"

She did hazel and sapphire, ice and fire meeting in a fiery gaze that left them both breathless.

Klaus searched her eyes trying to see beyond their cat like depths, perhaps he would discover what it was about her that made him lose control every time she was around.

She felt good in his arms and he tightened them around her feeling her body curve into his without hesitation.

He let himself enjoy the feeling it gave him, to hold her, with all the power within her small body and for a change she didn't try to remove herself from him far away as possible.

With no other thought than on the action Klaus dropped his head his blond hair shinning in the light as he lightly placed his full blood red lips on her sweet pink ones.

He brushed them with his lips before covering them fully. And tasted the honeyed lips he had imagined beneath his except for the dream they had shared between them.

A soft sigh escaped her and he tasted the sound trapping it inside his mouth then he deepened the motion sucking softly at her softness.

He nibbled lightly, as much as he wanted to push his tongue further inside her hot wet mouth he refrained with great difficulty because he didn't want her to move away just yet.

He was frustrated he couldn't kiss her the way he wanted because he was sure she would turn around and stomp out of there in righteous indignation and he wasn't ready for her to leave just yet.

Bonnie felt his lips on her, he was being gentle. She shouldn't be doing this…what was she doing? She pulled away looking at him with those eyes, "You can't do that" she said softly biting her lip and tasting him on her skin.

Klaus again, "Do what love" she shook her head, "don't say you didn't enjoy it Bonnie. You taste even better than the dream…"

Making sure to keep eye contact he deliberately took her champagne glass and drank from it placing his lips in the same spot hers had been.

In a horrified sound she looked around making sure no one had heard him. The absolute nerve of him!

"You're disgusting!" she told him stomping away from his knowing gaze. Bonnie's feet carried her away from him and she looked around wondering what Caroline was up to.

It was then she realised she was starving and headed over to the other side of the room where various foods graced white linen table clothes.

Placing a couple of bites into a small plate her eyes wandering over the throng of people.

She saw Matt dancing with Rebecca and she was laughing at something he said and Caroline seemed to be in an intense conversation with a well-built dark haired man Bonnie had never seen before, near the patio doors.

As if they could feel her watching them, they turned towards her and Caroline beamed a smile at her.

The man also turned but he didn't smile at Bonnie instead he stared at her a little too intently even as Caroline dragged him towards her.

Bonnie stood glued to the spot her plate of food forgotten, "Hey Bon, I want you to meet someone"

"This is Tyler Lockwood. He's new in town" Bonnie politely acknowledged him, "Nice to meet you Bonnie"

"Same here" she murmured disturbed by his intense stare.

"Tyler was telling me that his family used to live here years ago but moved away before he was born. His parents didn't want him growing up here, you know, because of the vampires and stuff"

"Caroline" Bonnie warned but it was too late, "Its ok Bonnie he knows about the super natural"

Bonnie then looked at him with real interest, 'is that right" was that why he was staring at her, did he know she was a witch? Was he a vampire?

He grinned at her strangely, "Yes. And before you ask, no I'm not a vampire. I'm just a regular guy trying to blend into new surroundings"

"Well, regular guy, what is it you do, what makes you want to blend into Mystic Falls vampire central."

"Bonnie, stop grilling him, come on I want to dance" Caroline dragged Tyler to the ball room floor with a quick smile at Bonnie, mouthing "isn't he super sexy to Bonnie"

The witch merely grinned at them happy that Caroline was enjoying the ball. It was then that she looked up and saw her former friend Elena talking to Elijah.

Well, at least she had the decency not to show up with Damon, she thought bitterly. Looking away Bonnie decided to go outside; suddenly the majestic ballroom was closing in on her and she couldn't breathe.

Lifting her gown so as not to trip, she headed out to the patio doors a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

Tyler Lockwood looked down at the gorgeous creature dancing with him and smiled down at her, she truly was beautiful he thought. The minute she'd stepped into the ballroom he'd been drawn to her instantly.

"Your friend seemed a bit suspicious of me"

"Bonnie, she was just being a good friend trying to protect me" Caroline peered at him under her lashes, "Besides, why would she be suspicious, you have nothing to hide, right"

He chuckled lightly, twirling her around, she was direct, he liked that in a woman, "Right," he grinned at her in a devil may care kind of way and she felt herself flush self-consciously.

Who would have thought she would actually meet a nice guy here at least she hoped he was nice. She would really be disappointed if he turned out to be some kind of a creep.

"Bonnie is just being Bonnie, she's always looking out for me but she is really sweet once you get to know her"

Tyler was silent after that thinking about how he'd felt when he'd laid eyes on the witch, he'd felt her power even from across the room radiating from her.

And by the way she carried herself she knew just how powerful she was and she wasn't afraid to use that power if called upon to do so.

He pulled his thoughts away from the witch; there would be enough time for that later right now he wanted to soak in the sunny beautiful that was Caroline Forbes.

* * *

The night was beautiful; the three quarter's moon was out bathing the gardens before her in ethereal light.

She took the few steps away from the mansion ignoring a few couples here and there locked in naughty embrace and walked further into the night.

She came upon a clearing; it was a hidden garden with a small pool in the middle and a statue at the centre of the pool.

Besides it was a concrete bench facing the pool. It was serene and beautiful and Bonnie sighed finally relaxing a little since she and Caroline got there.

Sitting down she wondered what was keeping Jeremy. Jeremy, he was probably home by now.

She bit her lip. She had kissed Klaus well more like he had kissed her and she hadn't stopped him.

She remembered feeling a little dizzy whether from the alcohol or something else she wasn't sure but she had been unable to move.

Being in his arms like that had felt rather strange and not in a bad way; she let out another sound of frustration.

He was confusing her again she thought a frown marring her beautiful face. Why did everything have to get complicated all of a sudden?

She liked it the way it was before when she felt nothing but hate for him and all the vampires, except for Caroline of course and she definitely liked it a lot more when he hated her.

At least he hadn't spend time trying to seduce her and send her illicit dreams and he certainly hadn't kissed her in a breathtaking sweet kiss that made her forget exactly what he was, a monster.

And if that wasn't bad enough there was her boyfriend Jeremy, there was always Jeremy. There was no doubt she loved him but what exactly did she feel for Klaus?

She removed her slippers and folder her legs underneath her on the bench. Looking at the night sky she enjoyed the view.

It really was a beautiful night and it sparkled in the water in cool wavy reflection. She had always loved looking up at the sky and her grams had bought an old telescope for her tenth birthday.

She hadn't been able to use it since she passed. It was always something they shared on that special day, every year; they would sit on the rood of her house and gaze upon the universe through the night.

Bonnie had always marveled at how much she could see through that small telescope.

She would imagine what it felt like to be a star gazing down at the infinite universe surrounded by other heavenly bodies just waiting to reborn all the while fulfilling whatever mysterious purpose that stars served.

A branch crunched beneath a shoe eliciting a movement from Bonnie looking up she stared at Klaus standing beside the bench she was currently sitting on looking up at the sky, at the moon, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," she'd tried to make the sound come out a little stronger but all she'd managed was a whisper.

His mere presence demanded attention. He carried himself with authority and she wondered if he had always been that way or if it was something he had learned.

It was probably a bit of both, inherent instinct commanding to be encompassed by the hybrid within.

"My brother and I we used to star gaze, a long time ago...when we were younger. I would take him to a hill outside our village and he would sit on my shoulder and we would stand there for hours just looking at the sky."

There was a sad wistfulness in his voice that made her look at him. Still, he didn't glance her way, his eyes were far away.

"It's funny…" she said softly staring back at the stars once more, "I was just thinking how my Grams and I would sit on the roof when I was little and look through the telescope at the stars"

She smiled at the memories, "And now every time I look up there I would imagine I can see her or she can see me and it makes me feel closer to her, more than the magic does"

Klaus was looking down at her then sank on one knee in front of her looking straight into her eyes.

Bonnie was thrown by the sudden perspective she had of him, "I wish I could say the same about Henrik"

"Henrik?" still looking at her he answered the implied question in her voice, "Our youngest brother. He…died, murdered. He was the best part of us"

Bonnie felt something tighten in her chest at the pain in his voice. He was hurting, she didn't know what to do how to react; she'd never expected to feel such raw emotion coming from this man in front of her.

So without thinking she reached out her hand and gently placed it against his jaw, "I'm so sorry, Klaus"

Her sympathy curled deep inside of him and he felt another piece of himself reaching out to her.

Why was she being so gentle with him now, she would never accept him as he was now and suddenly the thought was unbearable and he stood up abruptly displacing her touch.

"You should not be out here alone Bonnie" his voice was curt and cold. Bonnie watched fascinated by was mercurial his mood was.

A brow arced towards him she dismissed him with a scoff confused once again by the change in him, "I'm perfectly fine Klaus I'm pretty sure I can handle myself so if you're afraid maybe you should go back"

Damn her for turning the tables on him, why couldn't he have the upper hand just this once.

"This is my house my garden I say who I want to have in my garden and right now I want you out of here Bonnie"

Could he be anymore childish, probably and Bonnie had had enough. She stood up almost tripping on her sandals, her bare feet sinking into the soft grass and glared at him, "I didn't ask you to follow me here Klaus, I came here for peace and quiet and of course you couldn't help yourself so you had to show up!"

"You want me out of your garden and out of your house, fine. I don't want to be here another second anyway!" and with that she picked up her sandals and went right passed him.

But before she could storm away he grabbed her arm suddenly and she found herself in his arms in a fierce kiss unlike before.

His hand threaded through her dark hair his tongue foraged her mouth leaving her weak in the knees.

He made love to her mouth like he'd wanted to for a long time. His other arm was tight around her keeping her in place for his intentions.

She tried to pull away but couldn't and soon enough she forgot why she wanted to do so in the first place.

Her fingers dug into the fabric of his jacket and he shivered at the feel of her so close, finally.

He dragged his mouth across hers again and again, biting her lip then sucking away the pain leaving only a trail of pleasure behind.

Bonnie felt warm, all too warm and she felt her muscles start to tighten and tremble. She tried to stop him for a minute so she could think but that proved a most difficult feat.

His hands swept her back feeling her skin enjoying the simple touch before they cupped the sides of her breast dragging a low moan from her chest and throat.

He was setting her on fire and he could feel the fullness of her breasts against his chest. She was doing the same to him with her fiery response and her fingers threading through his short hair.

He was getting harder by the minute and if he didn't stop this would very easily get out of control and then he would have one pissed off witch on his hands.

But then again he loved to see her with that fire in her eyes glaring at him through those cat like witch eyes.

He grabbed her hips pulling her harder against him letting her feel the effect she had on him.

Bonnie needed to breath soon she thought absently, but he wasn't letting her go he was pulling her closer and she could feel his hardness beneath the layers of the gown and that revived her from the trance Klaus had put her in.

Klaus…she stiffened her mind becoming a bit clearer and disengaged from him breathing deep and fast guiltily staring at him. She touched her lips, shook her head, "Klaus…"

She swallowed afraid to say anything else, "Bonnie…" he wanted to say something to make her forget about everything else but the two of them.

But he knew the moment was broke still he stepped closer touching her swollen lips with his thumb; the globes of her full breasts were moving with every breath she took, it was mesmerizing.

"How so beautiful you are, Bonnie Bennett" he smiled softly, his thumb rubbing back and forth across her lower lip wreaking havoc to her already shaken core, "So beautiful so powerful so innocent in many ways…your beauty your strength is like a lodestone, I find myself drawn to you time and again"

"Stay with me Bonnie" he pressed their foreheads together, "I'll show you a world you're never dreamed of, give you everything that you deserve"

"Klaus, no, I can't…"

"Yes you can" she closed her eyes steeling herself from his compelling voice his incredible lips that made her feel things she'd never felt before.

She shouldn't be here, kissing him letting him tell her all these things, "Yes, you can, all you have to do is the say the word, Bonnie" he caressed her face, his lips trailing along her jaw to her pulse beating faster and harder.

He could count the beats of her heart, feel the rush of blood through her veins…"You were made for greater things Bonnie, can't you feel it, you and I we're equals."

"I understand you Bonnie, you may deny it but it's true, I understand your power more than even you do"

"You and I together we would be magnificent…unstoppable"

What was he saying; he wanted her to be his, his witch? Suddenly she pulled away, "I can't" she shook her head, 'it would never work, we're too" waving her arms in the air she gave a defeated sound, "different"

Klaus watched her leave a sense of emptiness invading him once more, how much longer was he going to torture himself when it came to the witch.

He knew his worth; she should be clinging to him pressing her adorable sensuous lithe body against him begging him to stay with her.

But no, he thought darkly, not Bonnie Bennett; she accepted his kisses and his touch, then gave him a small piece of herself before she took it back, running away to that human boy.

Speaking of the Gilbert boy that reminded him and pulled out his cell to check with his hybrids, "Yeah, the truck broke down at the edge of town but he didn't wait inside instead he decided to take a walk back to town"

"But, something happened and he made us," Klaus' voice was deceptively calm, "And you're just waiting until now to tell me"

"It took us awhile to bring him down" the other voice was chagrined as he continued; "we didn't think he would be that strong. He killed Eric"

Klaus' brow went up, interesting, "where is the boy now" he asked calmly, "he's tied against the tree I had to walk a bit further to get better reception"

"Mm, don't lose him"

"Can we kill him?"

"No, I still have use of him, for now" deflated his minion went back to do his bidding.

Upon clearing a path he came to a sudden stop. The boy was gone and his remaining companion was dead. Setting out at a dead run he heard the engine of a powerful vehicle stop then roar again back to life.

He had lost him, Klaus would not be happy!

* * *

Bonnie made her way back to the mansion, she felt guilty and ashamed for allowing her worst enemy to take such liberties. Now that she could think straight she wanted to punch him in the nose.

Gads, how could she be so stupid? She chided herself, one kiss ok two but that didn't mean she had to lose all of her common sense.

She'd gotten carried away all because she thought he looked sad. He'd probably made up that story about his brother; most likely he was playing her all along.

He just wanted to use her powers, to do his bidding. Bonnie will never allow him or anyone else to use her again.

She couldn't wait to get the hell away from this stupid ball, and away from the hybrid's strange moods.

Kol watched in certain satisfaction as Bonnie walked away from Nik at a rapid pace, "it seems our brother has lost the fine touch when it comes to wooing a woman"

Rebecca laughed as she and her brother trekked Bonnie's journey from the garden, "Something you both have in common then," she teased and Kol chuckled, "Well, I've been locked away in a damn box for over a century, what's Nik's excuse"

"He's too impatient, that's his problem. He won't get Bonnie to come to him if he keeps pushing" Rebecca noted solemnly

"I thought you didn't want Nik and Bonnie together" Kol said softly, "I've nothing against the witch personally but she and my brother together" Rebecca shook her head, "it wouldn't end well not for him or for any of us"

"Especially with what we're about to do"

* * *

Elijah smiled in satisfaction; everything was going according to plan. He stood above the steps of the long winding staircase watching over everyone, laughing talking in hushed tones his gaze brushed over the witch coming from the gardens.

Even he had to admit she was beyond stunning. It wasn't the dress that made her so; he decided it was the power inside of her small body.

So much power she shone with it. He watched her stop at the doors her incredible eyes scanning the room. For a moment he went on alert afraid she could feel the presence of the other supernatural being in their midst.

The warlock had assured him she wouldn't know who he was unless she touched him…but no she seemed to be searching for someone…a friend.

Bonnie looked over at the throng of people over indulging themselves with drink food and dance. None of them seemed aware of the danger lurking beneath the surface.

If something were to go wrong none of them would make it out alive, it would be a massacre. She shivered shaking away the morbid thoughts, that won't happen, she convinced herself.

She frowned watching a dark figure cut across the ballroom floor and walk outside. Without hesitation she followed him outside, "Stefan"

The Salvatore turned at the sound of her voice, his eyes gleamed taking in the sight of her, "Bonnie,"

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming" Stefan shrugged looking back at the ballroom, "Neither did I"

Bonnie moved closer to him and he could feel her softness and her warmth reaching out to him, "I've been worried about you Stefan, I tried calling you…"

"Yes, I know I just didn't feel like talking to anyone" he shrugged again, leaning against the door of the mansion.

Bonnie stood there staring at him, "Are you okay, Stefan. I'm sorry about everything. You didn't deserve that"

He pressed a hand inside the pocket of his dark pants, a careless look in his eyes, "I just needed some time alone but I'm fine now. Actually, I'm over it"

Bonnie looked at him strangely, "You are. Just like that" he nodded but he could tell she wasn't convinced "Sure" he replied with an amused tag of his lips, the way he was looking at her.

"I thought you wanted to defend her, Elena I mean. Since she's your best friend and all" Bonnie's gaze hardened for a second, "We are not on speaking terms at the moment"

"Shame" his darks bore into her,

"You know Bonnie, you look stunning in that dress" Bonnie's eyes widened before flushing, she looked away "Thanks" she didn't know how to respond, Stefan had never looked at her like that before.

Clearing her throat she looked up to find him still staring in that strange way, "Okay, stop with the look, already Stefan" she was chagrined and he just chuckled softly taking in all her womanly curves. It was a little creepy.

"I never noticed before how hot you are Bonnie; you're wearing that dress really well"

The witch rolled her eyes, "Wear a slutty dress and all the males from a hundred foot radiance suddenly notice" she finished in a sarcastic snort

Stefan laughed, "Is it really hard to believe that a man would actually want you Bonnie" she scowled, "And the dress isn't slutty, it's a combination of slutty and innocence" he decided in finality

Now it was her turn to laugh, but she was still worried. Bonnie didn't hate Stefan after they had gotten to know each other she'd come to even like him sort of, unlike his brother he didn't go around killing people for the fun of it.

Although Bonnie wasn't naïve she knew he was capable of it, and as much as she was worried about him hurting after the break up with Elena she was also worried about innocent people.

What if he snapped? Sometimes rejection can cause people to do terrible things and Stefan was not just a man he was a vampire.

She knew full well about his ripper days and after he had come to town she had done her research but it wasn't until much later she had come across the information of how monstrous he could be.

But he seemed to be taking the news well, almost too well?

"How about a dance, Bonnie" that smiled still graced his lips and Bonnie eyed him suspiciously, "this wouldn't have anything to do with Elena, would it"

Stefan actually rolled his eyes at her, "Not everything is about the doppelganger Bonnie"

"Right, could have fooled me" but still she took his hand and he led her to the floor, twirling her around prettily and smiled watching her come alive, carefree.

He had never seen that side of her before. She was always serious, worrying about someone. He liked this side of her much better he decided.

Elena watched her friend dancing with her ex. She couldn't deny how beautiful she was and she was laughing at something Stefan said.

She stood along by the sidelines a new experience for her. She always had some idiot hanging on her arm begging for her attention.

But not tonight, tonight she was alone. Damon had refused to accompany her, he had important things to do and she hadn't wanted to stay in the house when there was a party going on at the Original's mansion.

It seemed even Elijah had abandoned her; she glanced up at the balustrade only to find his attention towards the crowd looking at...Bonnie?

She was definitely popular tonight; she thought a streak of envy shaking her core. Everything was changing.

Even Caroline was laughing with some handsome stranger and she, Elena Gilbert was standing alone.

* * *

Caroline and Tyler bumped into another couple as they danced, turning around Caroline smiled at Bonnie and Stefan, who smiled back, "Hey Stefan" she gave him a quick hug before she and Tyler danced away enjoying the moment.

"She certainly looks happy"

"Yeah, I'm glad" Bonnie smiled at Caroline; she definitely knew how to enjoy a good party.

* * *

"Mind if I cut in" it was Kol watching her with that wicked smile his eyes appraising her in much the same way Stefan's had only much creepier if that were possible.

"Yes I do mind. Go away Kol. I'm actually having a lovely time with Stefan and you're not going to ruin it"

"Would I do that" he placed his palm over his heart as if in indignant at the insult, "Yes you would!"

But as Stefan twirled her again in time to the orchestra playing in the background Kol smoothly took over and started leading her.

Stefan with a smile left her to look for another dancing partner, "traitor" she mumbled at him but he pretended not to hear her.

Before long the music stopped and a voice commanded their attention, "My brother Elijah is ready to make the toast, finally"

Fidgeting with his collar he kept a strong arm around the witch making sure she didn't flee.

Elijah welcomed the good people of Mystic Falls introducing himself and his family. Klaus stepped up besides his brother and his gaze seemed to meet Bonnie's mocking her.

Rebecca stood between Elijah and Niklaus beaming, Kol merely raised his glass which he'd liberated from one of the butler's replenishing everyone's drinks.

Tuning back to what Elijah was saying she caught him ending the toast and Kol handed her one,

"My family and I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. This ball is in your honour, we are glad to meet all of you and we hope we can live in peace and harmony"

Kol rolled his eyes chuckling, "You don't seem convinced by his words" Kol looked down at her, "And what would give you that idea my dear"

"Just a feeling" Bonnie was more convinced more than ever this whole thing was a charade just as she'd suspected.

They were up to something. His speech complete Bonnie raised her glass her eyes meeting with Klaus' mocking him in much the same he had done earlier.

His eyes narrowed at her but she ignored him.

* * *

Jeremy walked up the steps to Bonnie's house, he was feeling dizzy and he knew he would lose consciousness any minute now.

He climbed the steps feeling sluggish; every step was dragging longer than the last. He made it to door but before he could think where Bonnie kept the spare key, his hunter's instinct told him there someone there.

Using the door to support his body he turned around, "Damon"

"Hello, little Gilbert, you're not looking so good, are you" he taunted the boy softly,

"If you're looking for Bonnie she's not here"

"I know that. But I'm glad you're here you and I need to have a chat about the witch"

Jeremy tried to concentrate but couldn't, something was nagging him something was wrong with this picture.

Why was Damon here…Damon, he looked up "You, it was you" then he collapsed in front of the door.

* * *

Niklaus put his cell phone back inside his jacket; he gave the crowd a cursory glance before although not much escaped him in the way of details.

For instance, he knew where Bonnie was at all times; unconsciously he was keeping tabs on her, "You and the Bennett witch seem close, Stefan"

Stefan glanced at the hybrid before going back to staring at the crowd moodily, he shrugged "I like her, she's cool"

"Mm, more like hot white fire" Klaus muttered and Stefan glanced at him curious, "Why the sudden interest in her"

"Who says it's sudden" Klaus' eyes never left the subject of conversation

"Leave her along Klaus," Stefan in sudden anger turned to look at his erstwhile friend, "and why I would I do that"

"Because if you don't you'll end up destroying her the same way you destroyed those other poor witches who decided to throw their lot with you. I'm not going to stand by while you do the same to her" Stefan gestured at Bonnie, he could feel anger radiating from the original but he didn't care.

"And how do you plan on stopping me, you forget Stefan the only reason for your continued existence is due to the goodness of my heart. And that can change at any minute"

Klaus considered him for another moment, "I hear your brother is sleeping with the doppelganger these days"

Despite his effort not to react Stefan felt his jaw harden, "If you ever get tired of playing the kind and noble gentleman, you know where to find me…Ripper. That is one vicious animal I truly miss"

With another evil smile Klaus left Stefan to think over his offer, he could feel the restlessness in the older Salvatore. All he needed was a little push…and he would fall over the edge.

* * *

Just then the music changed to a modern tempo and Bonnie grinned, she loved this song, the lights dimmed and several spotlights moved with the beats like an actual club.

Finally some music she could actually dance to! The witch smiled at her vampire friend as they sought each other out.

She and Caroline had very similar taste in music, pulling her towards the centre they started dancing together to Kleerup's "Until we bleed."

They moved in perfect synchronization with each other ignoring their respective partners and everyone else around them.

They were quite the pair holding onto their gowns, they refused to let the cumbersome dresses hold them back.

They laughed enjoying themselves and Bonnie forgot all her reservations why she shouldn't be there at all.

The Originals each looked at the other, Klaus moved through the throng staring at the witch and her friend.

There was an earthiness to them that drew him closer, the witch and the vampire dancing together, white and black, highlighting the contrasts they made…it took his breathe away. If he had any that is.

The warlock knew this was the perfect time to get away and seek one of the Original's Elijah.

They stood apart from the crowd whispering conspiring together…

The beats slowed down and changed, Bonnie leaned over and shouted at Caroline, "I'll be right back"

"What" Caroline shouted back, everyone in the crowd was talking at once and she couldn't hear what Bonnie was saying, "I'll be back in a minute"

With that she pushed away from the people into a different corridor to the lavatory.

Afterwards, she looked in the mirror searching her face carefully, she was a bit flushed and her green eyes were vivid in the reflection.

She was enjoying herself more than she would have thought possible and she'd even managed to not think about Klaus in the last hour or so…she groaned.

Nice going Bennett the only one she should be thinking about was the young hunter.

Where was he anyway? She'd left her phone in the coat room after grabbing her travel make up bag touching her cheek bones once again albeit a bit lightly with the blush she zipped up travel kit and headed out intent on calling him.

Just as she made it outside the lights went out again, what the hell…stunned she tried to grab hold of something but she was falling fast, the last thing that registered into her mind was a pair of strong hand catching her before she touching the floor.

"Easy, little one" Elijah gently straightened cradling the witch in his arms heading further into the corridor…


	6. Chapter 6: Wicked Temptations (Two)

_No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING_

_Only for entertainment purposes_

* * *

**Wicked Temptations**

**(Two)**

* * *

Stefan played over his conversation with Klaus over and over again. He couldn't deny the thrill that passed over his dark frame at the mention of the time he had spent with Klaus decades ago.

He remembered what it was like doing what he wanted hunting freely with no thought of consequence. He shook himself from the reverie he was beginning to think like a crazy person.

And yet Klaus' voice refused to leave his mind "Think about it Stefan, when you get tired of playing the proper gentleman, you know where to find me. That is one vicious animal I truly miss…Ripper"

He saw Bonnie dancing with Kol and decided to have a word with her. He was still disturbed by the original's sudden attention towards her so he decided to have a word with her and warn her.

But as always, he was waylaid by the Petrova doppelganger, "Stefan"

He bowed to her almost…derisively in a way and Elena felt her heart beat pick up at this side of Stefan.

He had always been so sweet, gentle with her but not any longer. He seemed ruthless as if he didn't care what she thought of him. As if he didn't care to please her at all anymore.

She searched his dark eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. "I saw you dancing with Bonnie earlier"

He raised a dark brow at her amused, "And" he didn't expound on his answer like she had expected.

Elena shrugged, "I didn't realise the two of you had gotten so…close lately"

"Especially given her hatred for your brother"

"Somehow I think Damon can take care of himself, if that's what you're worried about, Elena. Besides, it's not like he didn't ask for it"

Elena flinched at his cold attitude, "How much longer are going to punish me Stefan"

"Punish you. Really Elena, what sort of game are you playing at now" he was angry and she tried to look away but he caught her chin bringing her face closer to him in a cruel gesture.

"You should be careful Elena. I'm not my brother don't think you can manipulate me by batting those lovely eyes at me" he leaned closer his breathe tickling her nose and her mouth, "you made your choice, Petrova. Remember"

Her eyes filled with tears beseeching him but Stefan stilled himself against her. She would never get the chance to hurt him again, he vowed.

"I didn't want to hurt you Stefan. Please, you have to believe me. It just happened" He pushed her away narrowing his eyes at her.

"You can lie to yourself Elena but don't make the mistake of thinking you can do the same to me. You want to play both of us"

"That's not true Stefan. I don't want to lose you"

Stefan laughed coldly, "Really? You want to have Damon and me on the side is that it"

Elena looked down biting her lip, "I just. I don't know what to say Stefan. I want him in my life but I still want us to be friends"

Frustrated Stefan glared at her, was she trying to drive him completely mad. Probably, "You know Elena, you're not that different from your look alike after all" he looked at her with pity, "I thought you were different when I first saw you, you _were_ different.

But you have changed. You have turned into Katherine."

Her mouthed moved in displeasure at the comparison but Stefan cut her off, he moved closer…and kissed her touching her face in a parody of caring.

"I did love you Elena but you made a fool of me. And I promise you, that will never happen again. But I suppose it was inevitable you would fall for Damon. Katherine thought she wanted him too, you see"

With another brush of his fingers along her face, he turned and left her staring at him speechless.

She was not unaffected by his kiss. There was something very different about Stefan and she felt herself respond to him.

* * *

Tyler was having such a fantastic time with Caroline he almost forgot the reason why he was in attendance. He already loved her smile, her laughter everything about her was sunny and bright.

She made him laugh and lose himself in the moment. He danced with her wanting to push back the gloomy thoughts that wanted to intrude on their moments together.

He didn't dare let himself think about what she would do or say when she found out his intentions towards her friend, Bonnie.

He grimaced just thinking about so he deliberately didn't.

"Wow, you sure know how to dance" she laughed at him happy to have found him. She felt carefree with him and she didn't want this night to end.

She had danced with a couple of other guys but sooner or later she found herself drifting towards Tyler.

There was something about him that attracted her to him. He was so dark and beautiful and she just wanted kiss him. She wanted him to kiss her or something.

Rebecca chatted up Matt, he was so the guy for her. She wished he would let down his guard for a minute to enjoy her company.

Sure Rebecca had been around the block for over a century but there was something about Matt that made her feel like a twenty first century teenager.

Perhaps it was his sharp blue eyes that seemed to sear into her very soul she wasn't sure. All she knew was she wanted this frustrating human in her life. For however long she had with him.

He made her smile, he made feel happy inside. Joy seemed to come naturally to her whenever he was around.

And Rebecca had missed so much of her childhood so much had been taken away from her. And then after she had turned she had spent decades running all over the world with Nik, hiding trying to stay one step away from their father Mikael.

Now there was a chance for her to be happy. She didn't want to miss the time she could spend with Matt Donovan.

She had fallen for him there was no going back. And all the more reason to do everything in her power to ensure her survival.

She could make him happy, she knew she could. All she needed was a chance…

"Matt"

"Yeah"

"Do you think you could ever see me as a human one day?"

"Why would you want that?"

"Because, I hate that I'm so different from you sometimes. I wish that I wasn't a vampire sometimes. Then maybe you would like me back, the way I like you" she admitted looking from his sharp gaze

"No I don't think I could ever see you as human Becca" he admitted as well very gently, "but, it's because of who you are, that I notice you. And I do like you, you know"

"You do….seriously"

"Yes of course"

Rebecca smiled at him so sweetly that he found himself caught up in it. "Would it be proper for me to ask you, to kiss me, Matt?"

"You don't have to ask at all" and so he did kiss her then, and she felt almost human the way she almost blushed.

"So where are you staying if I may ask" Caroline and Tyler stood together at the terrace. Her feet were pinching from all the dancing but she didn't care.

Tyler smiled at her, "My mother and I moved into an old estate not far from here. It's a little run down so it will take a while to complete the renovations but I'd like to see you again Caroline"

She looked out into the night a smiled playing around her lips, "Really"

"Really" he was standing behind her now his arms loosely around her. It was probably a little too soon to tell but she knew she loved his warmth and she leaned her head back against his chest.

* * *

Katherine smiled at the Original trying to be coy, she twirled a lock of her long brown hair, her other fingers trailing down a very hard chest, "Katerina…"

"Elijah" she purred showing perfect pearly whites, "Still playing your games, Mm, you don't change at all"

Katherine pouted she didn't like the tone of his voice. Sometimes Elijah could be so condescending; it was annoying and other times he rocked her world and made her see stars.

Katherine had sort of missed him, since Stefan had decided to have morals and standards she needed someone to play with and she figured Elijah was up for the task.

He'd never denied her before.

Dispassionately, Elijah removed her fingers from his chest, "Not now Katerina. Why don't you get yourself one of the Salvatore's to take care of your needs" his brow angled to look down at her, he almost smiled at the confused look in her eyes.

"I'm not interested in them Elijah. They could never compare to you"

"Indeed. I'm sure that is true but I have someone else in mind so it wouldn't do for me to be seen with you, yes"

Someone else, "What to do mean you've someone else in mind. Don't tell me you've fallen for one these simpletons" her hand gestured generally at the crowd of humans.

"It's none of your business Katerina" he said simply ignoring her he turned from her. He hadn't thought she would show up tonight.

Especially since she'd spent decades running form Klaus.

His eyes scanning above the crowd he spotted his brother whispering something to Stefan. Kol was annoying Bonnie as usual and he had to bite back a smile. It seemed his youngest brother was taking to the witch.

He doubted that would go over well with Klaus who seemed hell bent on acquiring the witch for his own. He scoffed slightly to himself, Niklaus, his brother, he never learned.

Caroline and Tyler seemed to have hit it off and Rebecca was keeping Matt company… all the while hitting him for information.

Everything was going according to plan and soon enough he would have to make a toast then the real fun would begin.

Although not for the witch, he looked at his watch. It was time.

After he'd made the toast Elijah pulled Tyler aside while Bonnie and Caroline were busy dancing. They needed to get everyone out of the mansion, a bit of chaos to cover their real intentions was needed and Kol was the original for the job.

They all knew what was about to go down so each of the Mikaelson knew what to do. They had talked about this last night.

* * *

_"So what exactly are you trying to tell us Elijah" Rebecca felt her heart drop to the ground, she felt sick to her very core at the lengths their mother Ester would go to destroy them all._

_Her own children, she created them and now she was ashamed of them and only wished they never existed._

_It was lunacy, it was madness …it made no sense to her at all._

_"I'm saying that dear old mother left us with another one of her…gifts"_

_"But she's dead" Kol spoke for the first time in a long time, he'd been listening at a loss much like Rebecca who made a cursory glance at all of her siblings, "You don't seem surprised Nik"_

_She pointed out and Niklaus shrugged looking at their eldest brother intensely for a moment, "Not particularly no" given his father's and to some extent his mother, (in that she never stood up for him) penchant to make his life a living hell he knew they were both capable of a great deal of evil just to try and eradicate him and his brothers and sister from the face of the earth._

_"I've known about the curse for quite some time actually"_

_Becca rounded on him angry, "You what? And when were you planning on sharing this pertinent information dear brother"_

_"As soon as I found a way to deal with it, so far I have not been particularly lucky which is where Elijah comes in, I'm assuming"_

_"It's just like you Nik to keep important information that might affect our existence. What were you planning to do? Were you going to drive a dagger through their hearts as well" Kol bitterly gesture towards Elijah and Rebecca_

_"I'll do whatever I have to do, to protect all of you!" Nik exploded; they never understood everything he did was for them!_

_Kol scoffed quietly, "You did it for yourself Nik, at least spare me your lies and delusions as to why you do the things you do. I'm not stupid enough to believe them"_

_"Enough!" Elijah quietly commanded, "It will not do us any good to start quarreling with one another, we are family and we will act like one, if we are to survive. If we are to survive we must put the past behind us and look forward to the future"_

_"Now, I have been doing a lot of research into this curse…when I first found out about it I was in Budapest visiting a good friend of mine. He asked to read my palm…." Elijah grimaced recalling the unpleasant meeting, the minute he made contact with the shaman he'd felt as if he was being ripped in a half and burned at the same time._

_Rubbing his palms at the same exact spot the shaman had held on to him, "A very unpleasant experience that I would literary like to avoid"_

_"But in doing so he was able to read into my bloodline"_

_Fascinated Rebecca stared at Elijah, "What did he see"_

_"We are connected to each other and no I do not merely speak of familial bonds, we are connect by magic"_

_"The spell that our mother performed," he allowed the name to slip past his lips with disdain, "made sure we, each of us were connected to the other so that when the time came and she killed any of us, it would ensure we would all fall to the same fate"_

_"But there is someone who can explain a lot better than I. We have to find out a way to break this magical link or we are all dead"_

_As if on cue a tall dark haired handsome man emerged as if from thin air, "He will help us get rid of this curse our mother imparted to us"_

_The warlock Elijah had brought to help them picked up on explaining to the originals what it meant having the curse link their existence to one another "It is an easier way of accomplishing the task rather than killing all of you separately. But that is not all, you are not really connected to each other in the literal sense, but rather you are connected through the witch"_

_"Your mother covered all the bases; she knew merely performing a spell would be easy to break but if she actually connected your …existence to the root, or the source of the power, it would be nearly impossible to break that connection"_

_"Nearly impossible"_

_"Let me rephrase that, it would be impossible to break that connection unless, you go through some dark channels then you have a shot._

_The only caveat is, it would likely kill the host witch"_

_"And who is the witch in question" Kol asked although he rather had a good idea, "Bonnie Bennett" _

_"You don't have to wonder why your mother chose her to bind the spell"_

_"No, I don't" Niklaus' retorted darkly, he didn't have to wonder at all._

_"Bonnie is strong enough to perform the spell unfortunately she is unskilled, the spell requires years of practice before indulging and since she doesn't even know about it I will hazard a guess and say she is not properly trained"_

_Nik's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Elijah, you never mentioned this tidbit of information before"_

_"I was not aware of how the spell would affect her; I simply hoped Tyler would be able to help her with it._

_The warlock shook his head, "I can't help her with it. The witches were very clear about that sort of magic. There is a reason why only a Bennett witch can perform the spell."_

_"Witches and their rules" Kol muttered angrily, "I'm sure there is a loophole somewhere within the spell" he said hopefully _

_Tyler shook his head again, "There isn't believe me the witches don't just make a mistake in creating the loopholes they put them in there deliberately to suit their purpose._

_Their purpose in this particular spell was very clear and purposeful. Your mother chose the spell for a reason"_

_"Mother" Niklaus spat her name like a curse, "she is the gift that keeps on giving isn't she"_

_"Mother pulled on the Bennett line when she tried to kill us the first time. According to Matt, she'd left the witch Bonnie near death to perform the spell before it consumed her" Rebecca's voice was soft, "How can we be sure now that she will be able to perform the spell at all"_

_"Wait" it was Kol, "If you are the one performing the spell then why would Bonnie's life be in any danger"_

_"What I'll do is called reverse channeling…to try and get control of her mind so that she will be more vulnerable to the power of suggestion. She has to do the spell"_

_"What about the Shaman Elijah was talking about…" Rebecca tried but Tyler was already shaking his head, "No! No it has to be Bonnie for the spell to work. I told you, your mother left no stone unturned in her search for the perfect curse. She wasn't leaving anything to chance"_

_"Besides, Shamans can't perform that kind of spell that's not their usual area of expertise," he shrugged,_

_"What is it they usually do" Rebecca asked naturally curious and the warlock responded offhand "They are more into predicting the future reading auras and spell links stuff like that. The kind of spell we are talking about can only be performed by a Bennett witch and not just any Bennett witch it has to be the same one your mother used to link all of you. Which we have already established, it's Bonnie Bennett."_

_"Now like I said, her inexperience with darker magics will help me piggyback off her magic much the same way your mother did in order for me to steer her will, sort of into unraveling the spell. It's hard to explain but that's the gist of it, in theory. _

_"In practice it will be much harder to do. I expect she will fight me every step of the way, and the harder she fights the longer the spell will take to break, and coupled with the fact she will not be in complete control, the bigger her chances of dying. The expression could consume her like it did your mother"_

_The news hit Klaus like a tidal wave, "Are you perfectly sure there is no other way around it" the question came out soft and his siblings knew exactly what he was thinking._

_Tyler grimaced shaking his head, he hated having to do this but he had no other choice. It made him sick that he was about to kill a witch in order to benefit a bunch of vampires whom he had held nothing but disdain._

_He had doomed that poor girl and for what? He only had their word after all._

_But there was nothing else he could do, "Believe me I wish there was" Klaus pinned him with that cold stare and before he knew the warlock was gasping for air, "Think harder!" he snapped at him._

_There was something in his eyes Klaus didn't like, he decided, no he didn't like the warlock at all. _

_"Niklaus" Elijah's voice was just as hard as his brother's "If Tyler says there is no other way; then it's the truth. He wouldn't lie to us, would you, warlock" His gaze shifted to the dark haired man glaring daggers at his brother's insolence before pushing away massaging his neck._

_"Your brother literary needs to chill, Elijah, I said I would do your fucking spell for you, even though none of you deserve to live…" his tone became much softer, "even though you're about to cause the death of an innocent young girl who has barely lived just so your over ripened lives can continue to soil this earth"_

_"Do I have that right" Rebecca let out an unfeminine snort while Kol barely raised his brow unimpressed, Elijah remained quiet and Klaus frowned angrily._

_"I guess I do after all. And if you want me to do the spell for you, you and your ill-bred siblings will do well to treat me right"_

_"I don't think you are in any position to make any demands" Elijah returned his attention now fixed on the warlock._

_"I can just as easily have my brother Niklaus here make one phone call, and trust me, you wouldn't want that. He can be quite rash at times my brother,"_

_Tyler felt his anger deflate, how much longer was he going to allow these vampires to yank his chains, but he had to for now…he couldn't let himself think about the heinous crime he was about to commit, _

_"You do that and you will all die anyway, we will all die and hopefully you will burn in hell like you all deserve. So I guess we're at an impasse aren't we"_

_"Then you had better do the spell, Tyler" Nik intoned hands behind his back "that way, we all win"_

_"Except for the witch you mean"_

_"Yes, except for Bonnie…it is a shame; I was beginning to really like her. But unlucky for her, she is not family"_

_And with that he turned around and left his siblings gaping at him, at his coldness but then again none of them dared say a word against the solution, they all wanted to live and if that meant sacrificing one girl for the greater good, of course, then so be it._

_"As hard as it is to believe Klaus is right about one thing, I was starting to like her. It will be a shame to have all that fire and beauty go to waste"_

_Rebecca let out another sound of disbelieve, "Whatever, Bonnie would not think twice about ending all of us, I don't see why it should be different this time around" Still there as a tone of regret in her voice she didn't dare give feelings to._

_"All that sensuality and fire gone to waste, such a shame indeed" Kol sighed deeply, he'd been looking forward to provoking the witch maybe get to know her in the process and at the same time get under Nik's skin._

_"God save me from my idiot of a brother" Rebecca muttered to herself, "You're already damned Becca. I don't think He's going to save you anytime soon"_

_"Arghh" annoying little bastard she thought leaving in a huff but Kol only laughed at her like he knew exactly what she was thinking._

_Elijah remained quiet as the warlock lingered nearby, "My family and I will be throwing a ball tomorrow night, Bonnie will be there, "_

_"You really are willing to sacrifice her"_

_"This is my family; I can't just stand by and let them die"_

_"Just another innocent human getting in your way"_

_"Bonnie Bennett isn't exactly human" Elijah announced with some amusement_

_"Whatever you tell yourself to make it easier on your conscience Elijah, if you have one that is"_

_Turning away to stand by the window Elijah spoke quietly, "Just be here tomorrow, I'll have everything ready"_

_The Warlock sighed again, all of a sudden feeling terribly tired, he turned his heel and left the originals feeling sick to his stomach._

_"You really are a monster aren't you….no wonder Bonnie loathes the entire lot of you" But the Original didn't turn around as he continued to stare outside into the night; he couldn't help the shudder that ran through his tall frame._

_Klaus was frustrated nothing was going right; nothing was going the way he wanted it to. And things were about to get even uglier._

_"You know you will have to give up your dreams of pursing the young witch, Niklaus" Elijah had sneaked upon him while he was deep in thought. _

_Crossing over to the huge window overlooking the Nik's study Elijah waited for Nik's answer, "Of course I will. I'm not daft Elijah" he scowled "I might have to wait a little while longer but I have an eternity ahead of me so it really doesn't matter"_

_"Bonnie doesn't have an eternity, brother. There is a slim chance she doesn't have days"_

_"I know that brother; there is no bloody need to keep reminding me!"_

_"There is no choice" Elijah continued as if seeking some sort of redemptive answer. Why must everything always be so complicated for them? It was a question that continued to haunt him over the years._

_They hadn't chosen to be vampires and yet here they were. And their mother continued to plot against them, finding ways to annihilate them. _

_Niklaus sighed aggravated beyond measure but still Elijah persisted with his questioning, couldn't he see he wasn't in the mood._

_"Why do you want her so much Nik" Elijah queried so softly that if Klaus wasn't a hybrid with super hearing the words would have been lost to him._

_But Nik ignored him as if he hadn't heard and Elijah didn't push further. He was beginning to suspect that perhaps Niklaus didn't entirely know the answer to that question either._

* * *

In a short while Elena decided to go home. This party had not turned out the way she had hoped.

"Damon, are you home" she called out leaving her keys on a nearby table before making her way into the leaving room.

She pulled her shoes off massaging her sore feet. She was suddenly tired and all she wanted was a good night's sleep.

"I see you're back" Damon growled behind making her turn her head to look at him.

"Yeah, it was boring so I decided to come home. Where have you been anyway?"

He shrugged, "I've been here but I found your brother, he's upstairs sleeping but my guess is a couple of vampires found him and beat him up"

"What! Jeremy, is he alright" already she was standing up heading up the stairs, "He's fine he just needs a good rest. He might have a couple of bruises in the morning but he'll be fine"

Elena peeked into his bedroom them softly walked over to look down at his sleeping form. He brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead before trekking downstairs.

"What happened" Damon shrugged "I went over to witchy's place to talk some sense into her…"

"Wait you went over to Bonnie's, are you crazy!"

"Listen, she wasn't there anyway but Jeremy was so I brought him here"

"Well, thanks but you still shouldn't have gone over there Damon. I don't think it's a good idea for you to confront her. Something could go wrong and what if she tries to kill you again"

"Worried about me" he had that lopsided grin and Elena felt herself respond to it.

"Of course" she cleared her throat because just then Stefan's image came to her mind. She shook it away. Why was she having second thoughts now?

* * *

Caroline was having the time of her life at the ball. She smiled and laughed and drank and ate and danced some more just like the rest of the population of Mystic Falls.

She was delighted to meet a handsome man at the ball, Tyler Lockwood he had said. He was charming and funny and Caroline felt herself became mesmerized by his dark beauty.

There was something mysterious about him that fascinated her. She knew for sure she wanted to know more about him and so she decided to give him her number.

If she could only find him now…after Bonnie had left to freshen up she'd looked around expecting to find Tyler there but he had seemed to disappear.

She wondered if perhaps he had left and she deflated strangely depressed by the thought, surely he hadn't left without a word? Hadn't he told her he was enjoying her company?

Caroline sighed; she should have known it was too good to be true. Suddenly, she couldn't stand to be there and she decided to get Bonnie to drive her home.

Then the lights went out and the entire mansion was thrown into pitch black darkness. A couple of people shrieked in surprise everyone begun talking at once, grabbing to whomever was nearby for support.

Then they heard one of the Originals reassuring the party goers to stay calm and the backup generators would kick in soon.

"Everyone please stay calm the generators will be up and running as soon as possible. We aplogise for the sudden lack if electricity. My brothers and I will be sure to hold another ball soon and everyone is invited of course"

She talked soothingly eliciting a couple of chuckles from the people who begun to feel at ease as Rebecca reassured that all was well.

And then in another minute the backup generators were up and running giving a soft orange glow but it was enough light to give everyone a chance to grab their handbags, keys and whatever other personal items before heading out.

Rebecca remained close at hand in case anyone needed her help…she wanted to make sure no one was suspicious of anything.

Caroline looked around frowning, where was Bonnie, she sported Rebecca and called to her, "Hey, have you seen Bonnie"

"Caroline, no um last time I saw Bonnie she was dancing with Stefan. I'm sure she's around here somewhere"

"Right" Caroline was replying "She went to freshen up but then the lights went out."

"You know what; I think I'm going to check on her you know so she doesn't freak about the sudden loss of light. Before I mean"

Without waiting for Rebecca's response Caroline picked her gown and made way to the back corridor where the bathrooms and the coat room were situated.

The door closed softly behind her, the corridors were eerily quiet and the respective rooms were empty. Maybe she did go outside after all. She wondered, a sneaking sense of worry begun to claw its way down her spine but she shook it off.

Bonnie could take care of herself she was sure and surely the originals wouldn't do anything to hurt her with all these people around.

She stopped looking down at the long corridor in front her. Perhaps she got lost or something, she worried her lip decided whether to check further or walk outside.

Bonnie was probably already outside with Stefan. She turned to leave ten gasped softly, "Klaus

"Hello love. Care to explain what you're doing here"

Caroline frowned at him, "I'm looking for Bonnie…"

"Obviously she isn't here as you can see. So it makes me wonder perhaps you're just snooping"

"Snooping? Why would I be snooping Klaus, unless you are hiding something" She raised her brows at him and he chuckled.

"I'm sure the witch is outside waiting for you along with the Petrova doppelganger, Caroline." He smiled her moving closer, "be sure to forward my regards to the little witch"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, "Leave her alone Klaus" she bit out angry

"Ah, no need to be jealous love"

As if! "Jealous! I am not jealous! Can you be any more of an ass first you try to seduce me failing miserably by the way so now you decide to go after my friend"

Klaus gave a snort of disbelief, "Really Caroline, don't be ridiculous. We both know that if I truly wanted I could have had you in my bed without having to put much effort"

She scoffed insulted, "How dare you...you…you asshole!"

He laughed, "Now, now don't be angry. It's the truth and we both know it" he moved closer "Now be a good little girl and go home" he stared into her eyes compelling her, "You need to go home forget about Bonnie and the ball until tomorrow, is that understood"

Caroline unable to do anything else merely nodded and headed out. Turning his head Klaus' eyes met the Warlock who was watching the event his lips pressed into an unpleasant line, "Come on Caroline I'll take you home"

"Tyler," she shook her head confused, she was supposed to do something important, "Let's go wait outside" Tyler shook his head leading her away from Klaus and his equally demented siblings.

The last thing Caroline remembered was Tyler pressing his gorgeous lips along her cheekbones lightly as if she was made of fragile glass.

"Oh. I will be seeing you very soon, sweet Caroline" the way he said that to her coupled with the heavy laden look in his eyes made her melt, almost.

* * *

After driving Caroline and her friend home the Warlock reluctantly drove back to the Mikaelson's estate.

_Tyler gazed at the monstrosity before him in displeasure. How he hated helping the originals and now they wanted to pull an innocent young girl into their madness._

_He shook his head, despite Bonnie being a powerful witch it hadn't escaped him that she was also young, very young much like her friend Caroline and it didn't feel right pulling her into this fight._

_He wished he could prevent it somehow but he knew he was bound. _

_There was nothing he could do for the young Bennett witch._

_Except for Klaus who was notably absent, they all turned around looking at him expectantly; he grimaced pulling the collar of his shirt, "Well," it was Elijah that spoke to him first, "What do you think of Bonnie Bennett"_

_With a deep regretful sigh he gave one sharp nod addressing his audience, "She definitely has the power, her aura was undeniable. I doubt she knows what she is capable of"_

* * *

He could tell that Bonnie had sensed something was off when Caroline had made the introductions but Tyler had been careful not to touch her.

Had he touched her she would have known right away he had supernatural powers and that might have been a disaster if her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Klaus softly walked further into the room as if he was being pulled against his will. He stood looking down at the unconscious girl resting supine on the high table inside of the many rooms in mansion's basement.

Her hair flowing over the mahogany table her eyes closed and her lashes lay against her cheekbones.

Her breasts barely covered by the gold laced material of her gown enticed him beyond measure. She beckoned him to touch her slide his large hand down her body to feel the supple softness that was Bonnie Bennett.

He held back the desire to touch her soft lips with his… after tonight she would hate him and he would have a devil of a time breaking down the barriers between them.

If she survived…if, the uncertainty of the word gnawed at his heart until he thought he would go mad. She had to make it, she was strong enough. He was sure.

Just as he was sure he needed to drink something very soon.

* * *

Elijah led the dark haired warlock to the basement where he'd gently laid Bonnie earlier. He couldn't get the feel of her soft body out of his mind, how her hair had fallen along his arm as he'd cradled her against his chest.

He felt a pang of guilt knowing he might be responsible for her death. She was so small, so _little _…a tiny little thing with her entire life ahead of her.

She put on a brave face taking on the entire world to protect her friends, her family despite the cost to her herself and here he was with his family ready to take more from her.

How much more could she take before she broke? Elijah was fascinated by her strength he was mystified how she had managed to hold on for so long.

He only hoped she would be able to survive this somehow …. "Ok, I will need you and your siblings to form a circle around her…link your hands together" Tyler without preamble begun to explain what he needed from them.

"No matter what happens don't break the circle" he warned, actually it didn't really matter as soon as he made the connection to Bonnie but he didn't need them getting underfoot.

He wanted to be done as soon as he could even though the spell or rather the curse would take a couple of hours at best.

"I will need to link you to her mind as soon as I get control of her. Let's hope she doesn't fight me too much" he had done a ritual of passage which was supposed to help make her more malleable but he wasn't sure how strong she was so this could take a while.

Klaus, Rebecca, Kol and Elijah stood in a circle around Bonnie waiting expectantly. She still lay on the raised table seemingly deathly pale, her chest barely moved with each breathe struggling, a bit …Tyler placed the champagne glass with their blood and placed it within the pentagram on the floor then walked over to Bonnie and took her hand.

The ritual had begun**. **

Tyler looked at the young witch for a second. He wondered flittingly what her friend Caroline would think about all these.

Then clearing his head he shook thoughts of the beautiful blond vampire away. This was hardly the time.

He needed his full concentration. With another deep breath he began chanting in Latin. At first nothing happened Bonnie still didn't move and he was aware of the Originals waiting tense.

Nothing moved no air seemed to pass among the unnatural beings in the room. "Are you sure you know what you're doing" Kol did not seem impressed but then Rebecca shushed him.

Her eyes kept straying to the dark haired witch on the table. She really was quite young. Rebecca had not taken a liking to the witch when she'd first become acquainted with her.

She'd come across as judgmental and a bit of a prude but the more she'd come to know of her the more Rebecca had realised she'd built a wall around herself as a protective layer.

She could identify with that, her brothers were known to present a façade to the world so she understood why Bonnie did that.

She alone seemed to be the defense mechanism against the evil that would destroy her friends and family.

They all looked up to her to help them whenever they ran themselves into a pickle and Bonnie poor thing was caught in the crossfire.

Her morals and her goodness demanded that she answer those in pain. What a hellish life it must be for her, to know that no one wanted her around just for herself unless they wanted to use what she was, a witch?

Rebecca knew what it was like wanting to fit in and now that she had met Matt she wanted to be with him more than anything.

He was just like Bonnie good, human, loyal. She wanted him to want her, the same she wanted him.

Rebecca felt another pinch of guilt knowing that tonight being with him and dancing with him, laughing and chatting with him had come with a side order of ulterior motives.

She had to keep him entertained, knowing that she would be a party to kidnapping his friend and possibly being the reason why she might die.

* * *

Tyler allowed his very being to concentrate on Bonnie. He could feel his consciousness reaching out to her mind. Tendrils sought into her being trying to grab hold of anything to make a lasting connection.

It was difficult to say the least. He hadn't expected that. She was repelling him already.

A frown marred his features; she couldn't possibly be that strong. He tried again and then he realised that she had cast a spell as an added protective layer.

He smiled; he was familiar with the spell. So he tried again reaching out and unraveling the spell she had put in place.

He grabbed hold of a few threads of her consciousness and held tight. He begun to chant again firmly tethering the last layers of the ritual that would allow him to channel her magic then boomerang it back to her so she could do the spell.

But she was fighting him in earnest now and he had to hold her back with every fibre of his being. He chanted louder trying to bring her under control.

Then she stopped fighting him…and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Bonnie felt a strange sensation of being carried by someone. She didn't know what had happened and she was losing her grip on the physical reality fast.

She thought she'd heard someone mutter something but she couldn't be sure. She wasn't sure what had happened at all. All she knew was, she'd felt a cold strange sensation invade her limbs making her lose her fight with gravity and soon enough she'd started to fall only she never reached the ground.

What was happening? She had lost consciousness but she could think? She could think…okay this was weird, what was happening had she suffered some kind of stroke?

Perhaps she'd fallen ill or something… the strange vacuum sensation stayed with her but she couldn't reach out to the outside world. She couldn't move her limbs at all, and soon enough everything was darkness.

Bonnie wasn't sure at all what happened or what was going on but when she came back to that strange consciousness she felt something. Something was trying to hold onto her.

The feel of it was somehow familiar but she couldn't put her fingers on what it was. There it was again that hold on her. Maybe if she reached out she would find her way back to reality.

She tentatively reached out….then yanked back. Something wasn't right. She was drifting falling and that….thing whatever it was her only anchor.

She knew she shouldn't reach out but the pull was too strong.

"That's it Bonnie, just reach out everything will be okay" Tyler mentally soother her, he was so close.

And then she did, he let out a jubilant sigh before steeling himself again. This part would be the hardest.

Bonnie didn't know what happened one minute she was falling into nothingness, and then she wasn't and the next minute she felt as if someone had torched her brains out.

She screamed wanting to get away from the inferno sensation. What was happening? She tried to get away but she couldn't move.

"What's happening?" Klaus gritted his teeth, he hated standing there feeling helpless to help her but he had made his choice.

"She's fighting me now, she's very strong. Stay still. Don't move" Tyler's voice was curt. This was not the time to explain himself, "I'm almost there I can feel it. My God the power, so much power…"

"Bonnie you need to listen to me. Stop fighting me Bonnie; it won't do you any good. You need to let go Bonnie, let go of your power, you know what to do. I will guide you but you have to do the spell. Then you can go home to Jeremy and your dad"

"Bonnie, do you understand" the witch listened to the voice she knew what she had to do now.

Tyler stood still in a trance much like Bonnie. He was getting through to her he could tell. She was still fighting him but not as much.

Bonnie stood still in a trance then taking the blood in the champagne glass poured the entire ruby contents inside the pentagram.

The Originals watched her in thrall fascinated as she stood up and walked over to the pentagram pour their blood into the circle then walk back to the high table.

Bonnie stopped turned around staring into nothing. Tyler watched her like a hawk…she was resisting again.

Then it happened she started to convulse falling down on the floor, he reached for her but it was too late. He leaned over realizing that Klaus and his siblings were also surrounding them.

"What the hell happened" Klaus demanded sensing foul play; Tyler frowned still staring at a very still Bonnie. She was too motionless, "She started the spell…but has stopped now. She can't stop now" He spoke as if to himself.

"What's going to happen now" Rebecca asked softly brushing Bonnie's hair from her face, "She has to complete the spell" he replied absently

He began another chant throwing the rest at a loop. He tried to reach into the witch's subconscious feeling around for what had gone wrong.

Her body moved twitched before she sat up suddenly holding her head, "AhhhhHHH!"

"ARghhhh" she let out another ugly scream making everyone around her wince at the high pitched sound, "What's happening, what are you doing to me?!"

Grabbing at the nearest body she arched her back in terrible pain, her eyes begun to water. She was burning from the inside out, her head was about to explode.

"Bonnie listen to me" a strange voice was speaking to her, she tried to move to see who it was. The man looked familiar but she couldn't quite place him, "You have to complete the spell Bonnie, then the pain will stop. You have to trust me"

She looked up behind her with those eyes, accusing him, he wanted to look away but he couldn't. "What are you doing to me? Make it stop please…it hurts. Please stop"

The tears that had gathered in her eyes fell and with each breathe and Klaus flinch every time she turned those hazel eyes on him.

"You can't do this to me"

"Bonnie" Tyler brought his hands to her face holding her attention, "You must complete the spell. Then the pain will go away and you can go home to your dad and everyone who loves you. You must trust me Bonnie"

"S-spell…must complete the spell" she was talking to herself now

"Yes, remember what to do. You know what to do"

Holding her head she stood up brushing away the stranger's hold on her. She was feeling stronger now, she could do the spell, whatever it was then she could go home.

She moved forward, glided was more like it Elijah thought watching the whole thing from the sidelines.

He hated himself for doing this….Bonnie moved forward towards the pentagram. She could feel it pulling her forward, like a magnet it was calling to her.

The throbbing pain was more of a dull ache behind her mind. She pushed away through the waves of power that suddenly pushed forward.

She opened her arms wide head thrown back she began chanting in an ancient language that no one knew anything about not even Klaus.

Tyler moved behind ready to catch her in case the power became overwhelming. He was surprised at the ease with which she had adapted to the sudden change including the hostile environment she'd found herself in.

She was quick on her feet and that gave him hope more than anything that she would survive this entire debacle.

With every word a flame surrounded the pentagram and rose higher consuming the blood inside. Then the fire died out leaving several ashes divided separately inside the pentagram.

The spell was complete the curse had been destroyed leaving ashes behind five small mounds of ashes each representing the five originals; Klaus, Elijah, Rebecca, Kol and Finn.

Softly Bonnie fell on her knees holding her stomach. She felt sick all over, she gasped for breathe and Klaus moved towards her meaning to touch her.

He felt exhilarated watching her do the spell. She had survived and he chose not to examine too closely the huge wave of relief that swept through him.

Tyler beat him to her putting his arm around her shoulders, "Bonnie" he soothed trying to help her but soon he found himself thrown against the far wall the rest of the Originals as well.

What the hell had happened? Bonnie continued to gasp for air; she could feel her powers overwhelming her.

She didn't know exactly know what was happening or what had happened but she felt drained at the same time.

Her mind screamed for her to run, she was in danger she had to get out of here. Where was here?

Everything was muddled, she couldn't think and she was getting out of control. She couldn't breathe she was suffocating….there was a weird buzz in her eyes, her vision narrowed and then everything went pitch black.

* * *

Stefan walked home after the ball with every step he slowed down not wanting to go back to the same house where Elena and Damon were undoubtedly still living.

He grimaced, thinking about the two of them together. He'd managed to play it off like it was nothing when Bonnie had asked him about it but the truth was he'd just shut off his emotions and his feelings for Elena.

He was angry at them, furious for making a fool of him but most of all he was angry at himself for allowing Elena to get under his skin.

Had he learned nothing with the previous doppelganger, Katherine had been a master manipulator playing him and Damon like a Russian roulette and still after all this time, he, Stefan, the ripper had fallen for the same game with yet another Petrova.

This was getting really old and it was time to put a stop to the sickly cycle once and for all.

Closing the door behind him found Damon holding a sleeping Elena on the couch. He barely gave them a cursory glance before taking the stairs two at a time heading towards his bedroom upstairs.

It was time to move out. He couldn't get Klaus' offer out of his mind now.

Damon watching his brother didn't say a word to him. He knew he had made his decision and he was okay with it. He should have felt bad about it but he didn't.

* * *

"Bonnie" a sing song voice was calling to her, where was she? what had happened, "Let go of your magic Bonnie. Let it fill you, you know want to"

She turned around trying to see who it was, no she couldn't let go of the magic. It would consume her and everyone in her path. She could never let that happen. What would happen to her dad and Jeremy?

"Come on Bonnie" Caroline stood in front of her now, how, "Caroline?" she called out unsure how she could be there

"Of course it's me silly! You're so silly sometimes Bon!"

"What are you doing here…where is here"

"In your mind silly where else would I be"

"Bonnie, come on lets go"

"Jeremy"

"No baby it's me" she turned around confused everything was confusing her. "Grams what's happening, I don't know what's happening"

"Shh, hush Bunny everything will be okay"

"Papa, I'm afraid…."

"There is no need to be afraid, love" Klaus! She looked up everyone else was gone now except for Klaus. "Klaus; Where's everyone what did you do to me"

"Me? I haven't done anything little witch. Maybe you're losing your mind" he laughed a loud maniacal laughter than made Bonnie cover her ears.

He only laughed louder, "You think you can shut me out, Bonnie"

"I know you Bonnie"

"No, no, no, no…"

"Yes, yes, yes you try to hide but I see right through you. I see everything you try to hide, all those little dark desires you pretend not to feel"

"No!"

"Yes! Just give in Bonnie, Give into me, give into all that power you know you want to." She shook her head eyes tightly scrunched closed.

"I could give you the world Bonnie" he was closer now she could feel him in every pore, every breath, he was inside of her he was the air that she breathed; he was everywhere he was …everything.

"You could be with me ….forever" she looked behind her and screamed. He wanted to bite her!

* * *

Bonnie revived with a scream leaving her lips. She was gasping harshly for breathe. And the events of the past few hours began to sink back to her.

She was in a bed with covers pulled around her. Nothing seemed familiar to her. She tried to remember what else had happened after she had fainted the first time but she hit a brick wall.

She had to get out of here. Where was everyone? Was she still at the mansion? She sat up on the side of the bed. She was still wearing the gown.

Her hands immediately went to her head. She felt bloody awful. She took another deep breath and stood up.

She'd hardly taken a step when she fell back on the bed.

"So what now" Rebecca asked her brothers lounging around one of the rooms downstairs. Klaus had carried Bonnie to the guest room next to his room but he hadn't come down yet.

They assumed he was still watching over the witch. Tyler was long gone by now after Klaus finally divulged the whereabouts of his sister.

He hadn't waited around to find out what the originals would do next. Bonnie would recover; he was glad that the witch hadn't died. At least there was that.

He was mentally exhausted by the spell and he couldn't begin to imagine how Bonnie felt. He didn't look forward to meeting her again after this.

Klaus lifted her gently, on the bed and pulled the covers around her. She seemed cold so he made sure she was snuggled warmly in the bed.

He would much rather have taken her to his own bed but she probably wouldn't have appreciated that after what had happened tonight.

He touched her lips softly, even now in exhaustion she was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She was different from other women; there was just something about her, a purity he longed to be close to.

"Ah Bonnie girl, you will probably hate me after tonight. Even more than you already do but I hope someday you'll understand. I couldn't take the chance…."

"One of these days Bonnie you are going to be leaving the ball with me," He leaned down and kissed her softly

With that he left her to sleep knowing tomorrow she just might try to kill him again. But at least the link that made all of them vulnerable was broken.

His lips curled into a sardonic smile. His mother was not going to get her wish after all. He wished he could see the look of disappointment on her face but since she was long for the afterlife he would have to exist without that pleasure.

But Klaus decided that was one thing he was more than willing to live without.

Stefan walked into the club outside town. The hunger for warm blood was taking over his being. He tried to push it back but it was no use. And most importantly, he didn't want to.

He sat down and ordered vodka straight up; his eyes scanned the crowd a smile on his lips when he met the young woman playing pool on the other end of the bar.

Before long Klaus joined him, "I see we both had the same thought in mind Ripper"

Stefan rolled his eyes ignoring him, but Klaus never missed a beat. "She's cute, kinda looks like the Petrova doppelganger though, don't you think"

"But I'm not one to judge, whatever heats your blood, Ripper'

Stefan frowned at Klaus before looking back at girl. "You should go say hello. Imagine all that blood pumping inside her young body. If you like, you could even imagine it was Elena you're bleeding dry" Klaus continued wickedly in his ear.

She smiled back seductively and Stefan raised his glass to her then ordered an extra one and made his way to the woman.

She was pretty with long dark hair, he handed her the drink and watched her swallow the entire contents of it hungrily.

Still smiling she took his hand and pulled him along. Stefan threw a couple of hand bills on the pool table…he swiftly pulled her against him before lifting her in his arms. Her eyes widened as she let out a squeal then she laughed and he smiled.

She didn't seem to notice the predatory gleam in his eyes.

* * *

The morning after the ball Bonnie walked slowly down the winding staircase. Her hand gripped the balustrade tightly while the other held her slippers.

She was still shaking, she was weak. The events of last night had taken a lot out of her.

She felt sick all over. Everything had come back to her now and she felt so violated. She was going to be sick at any given moment she knew.

She felt nauseated and her head was pounding a dull rhythmic thud that was slowly driving her insane.

She felt on the verge of losing control. She needed to get out of here. Conveniently, her little handbag along with her keys had been on the night table.

She had been grateful for that small favour at least. She didn't wish to encounter any of the originals at this moment.

Carefully, she drove back to her house grateful she didn't get into an accident. Then she made it inside in time to feel woozy again. She heaved but nothing came out.

She made it to the bathroom to pour cold water on her face.

The house was empty clearly her dad hadn't made it home yesterday and for that she was grateful. She felt bone tired and all she wanted to do was sleep for the next few days or so.

* * *

Jeremy found his sister Elena in the kitchen making coffee. He was feeling much better this morning except for a couple of bruises around his face.

"Morning Lena"

"Jeremy" she hugged him tightly making him groan painfully, apparently some of his ribs were still tender as well, "Can I breathe now" he asked amused and she pulled back with a grimace.

"I'm sorry Jer" then she hit him lightly on his shoulder, "What were you thinking getting into a fight, you could have been seriously hurt Jer"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, Elena always treated him like a kid, it was beyond annoying at times but he knew she had been worried about him.

"I'm fine Lena and I didn't pick a fight. I was jumped" he stopped thinking about what had happened. He was almost sure those were Klaus' hybrids but why had they attacked him?

"Did you enjoy the ball last night?"

Elena shrugged "It was okay I guess" clearly she didn't want to talk about the ball.

"Where's Damon" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee. He needed to get going. He still had the matter of his truck to attend to not to mention he had to go by Bonnie's.

"He went out" she shrugged "Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that Elena" his tone was suddenly serious and Elena sighed not wanting to talk about her relationship with Damon.

"Are you sure you made the right decision, Elena" he asked softly and Elena looked away "Of course I made the right choice Jer. I wouldn't be with him otherwise"

"I hope you're right. Damon isn't exactly the most reliable man Elena. So I hope you truly know what you're getting yourself into"

"Really Jer, he saved your life last night, the least you can do is show a little gratitude. Stop bad mouthing him behind his back"

"He didn't save me at all Elena. I saved myself without his help; he just happened to be conveniently at Bonnie's when I got there that's all"

"What the hell are you saying" she demanded of her brother. She was getting real tired of everyone questioning her choice to be with Damon.

First Bonnie now Jeremy was giving her attitude. "Nothing, nothing at all. But you might want to think about the fact that because of Damon you have lost Bonnie's friendship, Elena. And you don't seem to be hanging with Caroline anymore these days either"

It's like he was isolating her from those closest to her little by little, "You didn't ask for my input either when you started dating my best friend Jer"

"Please tell me you're not comparing my sweet girlfriend to your jackass of a boyfriend" he was highly offended at the insult, as if Bonnie was anything like Damon.

"I don't need you to lecture me Jer. I can make my own decisions thank you"

"Right, I'm just trying to look out for you Lena" he kissed her cheek lightly, "I love you"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to check on Bonnie…"

"But we have school! Jeremy! Don't you dare miss school!" but her brother was already out the door.

She threw her hands in frustration but the truth was she couldn't get Damon's words out of her mind, "I could turn you, if you wanted" he had played it off like he hadn't meant the words but Elena had seen the look on his face.

Sometimes when they had sex she could tell he was having a hard time not biting her. The thought of it always left a thrill inside of her but she never dared give words to that particular desire.

As much as she loved Damon she didn't want to be a vampire. What if something went wrong and he took too much of it?

Stefan had fed from her once before but she had been trying to save him and even though she wasn't with him anymore in the intimate sense of the word, she had always known that she could trust him not to hurt her more than she trusted Damon.

She felt bad for even thinking it but she knew it was true. Just as she knew the real truth was she was attracted to Damon because he was the bad boy of the two brothers.

Stefan always wanted to take care of her and Damon just wanted her. Anything could happen around him and she found that exciting.

* * *

After getting the tow to get his truck from the back road Jeremy walked over to Bonnie's. He had tried calling her but she wasn't picking up.

He was worrying for nothing she was probably exhausted from all the partying and dancing she and Caroline had done last night at the Mikaelson's ball.

He grinned imagining her hair tousled from sleep her eyes half open after the long night.

Her car was in the drive way, good, she was home. "Bonnie, it's me open the door" he knocked for several minutes waiting, wondering if he should be worried.

A dark head appeared in the doorway, "Bonnie"

"Why are you banging on my door" she frowned at him a little looking confused, "Bonnie, did you oversleep or something"

She looked down at the pajamas covering her body. "I guess"

"You wanna let me in"

She shrugged again standing aside. The minute he stepped his foot inside Jeremy started sweating. "Wow it's hot in here isn't it"

"I'm cold" she whispered "I can't get warm and …" she trailed away and Jeremy noticed for the first time, she looked pasty white. She looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Bonnie, what's wrong…what's happened"

It happened then, the dam broke and she started sobbing hysterically. He reached for her in a second holding on to her.

He had never seen Bonnie like this.

"J-Jeremy," he held her then picked her up and took her to her room. Bonnie felt like everything was catching up to her. The sense of being violated increased with every minute until she couldn't take it anymore.

Her magic was drained and at the same time she felt like she was losing control of reality.

The hybrid watching over the Bennett house removed the cellphone from his jacket and called Klaus.

Jeremy didn't have a clue what had happened but he knew she was devastated. He felt blind rage come over him. Something had happened to her at the ball.

He also knew that his chances of making it to school were shot to hell now. There was no way he was leaving Bonnie alone like this.

Bonnie never made it to school that day Caroline observed and neither did Jeremy.

After Bonnie had calmed down Jeremy tried to get her to talk to him about whatever it was that had made her so upset.

But she shook her head, "I can't talk about it right now Jer" she looked at him her dark green eyes wide, "Hold me Jeremy. Please don't let go"

All she wanted was to feel warm again.

She pressed her face against his shoulder holding on to him. Then she looked up and kissed him.

He returned the kiss, warmly, sweetly. She felt good, wonderful. She was kissing him; she'd never kissed him like this before.

"Bonnie" she touched her fingers to his lips, "Don't, don't say anything, Jeremy. Just kiss me make me forget everything"

And so he did. He wished he knew what it was she wanted to forget but he didn't push her further. She seemed on edge like she was about to break so his just kissed her like she wanted him to and like he'd wanted to kiss her for so long.

This wasn't exactly how he'd imagined their first time making love would be like, he'd wanted there to be flowers and stuff like that but there would be other times to make it up to her.

For now she was clinging to him like he was her lifeline. And Jeremy was alright with that too.

She closed her eyes losing herself in his touch, his kisses she didn't want to think about the pain that waited beyond that. She had lost a part of herself last night.

And knowing that Klaus and his family had taken that from her was staggering.

She pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on Jeremy. He would make her forget at least for the moment.

Jeremy pulled his clothes from his body and sat back looking down at the girl staring back at him. He lifted the pajamas away from her body and looked at her in wonder.

He touched her soft curves watching her bite her lip, he wondered if she was having second thoughts, "Are you sure"

His palms were hot against her hips, "Yes," the answer was simple, direct.

He leaned over again and kissed her, his body matching every inch of hers, she felt so damn good and he'd barely touched.

This was not his first time but he knew it was hers. He wanted to be gentle to make is memorable for her.

And so he did. He touched her, drove her crazy with desire until she forgot and all she felt was him pulsing around her.

After that day something seemed to shift between them, they were closer than they had ever been but in some ways they were further apart than ever.

Jeremy tried to get her to talk about what had happened but she never did. She just smiled and kissed him and always he kissed her back.

He didn't seem to have the will to deny her. But always afterwards there was that thing between them, suffocating both of them.


	7. Chapter 7: The Lies Within

No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING

Only for entertainment purposes

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Lies Within**

* * *

The clearing in the forest was quiet not even the animals of the forest dared to make a sound it's like they were afraid of something.

**"**I don't believe that you don't know where Bonnie is. She wouldn't just leave without telling us" Caroline rounded on Jeremy as they made their way to the clearing outside Mystic Falls.

It hadn't been until a few days later that Caroline and the rest of the gang noticed Bonnie was gone. Jeremy had been suspiciously quiet and Elena knew he was hiding something.

He refused to say a word.

"I don't care if believe me or not Caroline" He was sick and tired of having to explain himself to everyone, "But for the last time, no I don't know where Bon went."

"She didn't share that information with me or with anyone else for that matter. She didn't even tell her father where she was going so how the hell would I know"

"Guess we should have known she was acting weird that night we had a sleep over at your place Care"

* * *

**Three Months earlier**

_The rest of the school year seemed to fly by….. Thanksgiving and Christmas came and went and so did the New Year. The class graduated next June Bonnie was happy to be done with it she couldn't wait for summer vacation._

_Jeremy who had taken advanced classes graduated with Bonnie and Elena and Caroline and Matt. He hadn't wanted to be left behind so he had studied hard and did everything he could to satisfy the points needed for him to graduate._

_He was sick of high school anyway. His relationship with Bonnie was weird but as long as he didn't bring up the subject of the ball she was fine to pretend everything was fine._

_Jeremy continued with his training as a hunter and everyday he became stronger. Bonnie avoided doing magic like the plague. _

_Jeremy was frustrated, he wished she would talk to him but she never did. Every day she became weaker and the stranger thing was the feeling of getting out of control continued to invade her._

_And moreover ever since that night of the ball and she had been forced to do dangerous magics she had begun to have nightmares. Horrid consuming nightmares and each time they pushed her further to the edge of madness._

_She was barely hanging on to her sanity. She isolated herself further from her friends. Her relationship with Elena had gotten to the point it wasn't too awkward passing each other in the hallways or on the street, but they never recovered the easy friendship they once shared._

_Caroline did her best to keep things going, trying numerous times to get them to make up without success._

_Bonnie wished things could be different but she just didn't have the energy anymore. She couldn't even muster enough of it to be angry at Damon or even Klaus and the rest of the Originals._

_The one bright spot in her life at the moment was her relationship with her dad. Things had gotten much better between them and she even talked to him about her magic, tentatively at first._

_He was still shake-y when it came to the subject of the supernatural but he was trying really hard to make it up to his daughter. _

_He wanted her to know she could talk to him about anything. And that's how he found himself discussing the subject of his only daughter leaving Mystic Falls._

_The night before Bonnie as usual woke from another nightmare. They had become so frequent that she had begun to fear they would always be a part of her._

_There was darkness inside of her trying to take over her being. She'd tried doing a simple spell earlier that day but she had failed miserably. The only thing she'd succeeded in doing was falling deeper into the magical depression that seemed to have a tight grasp around her Spirit._

_Things were not going to get better. Tapping into the dark magics against her will had really done a number on her._

_She had opened the box her grams had left to her before she died. Inside were several _**Grimoires**_but there was a little black book with contact numbers._

_Her grams had told her once that in case of emergency to take the book and go the address written in the book. _

_She had said she would know when to use it. It was her last resort. _

_Well, this was certainly an emergency, with trembling hands she opened it hoping to find answers to her problems but there was nothing._

_The pages were blank. Surely her grams wouldn't lie to her; she bit her lip hard thinking over what Sheila had once told her to be very careful the book doesn't fall into the wrong hands._

_Then it came to her, the writing was obscured by a spell. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate without going into that dark place but she couldn't muster enough magical energy._

_She gathered a few ingredients attempting to make a conduit to do the spell. This time she was successful and she laughed softly to herself._

_There it was the writing was appearing letter by letter and in a couple more seconds the address was visible. _

_She frowned; she wasn't familiar with it…it appeared to be foreign._

_There was no name no phone number or anything of the sort just a foreign address. That was it. This was supposed to save her?_

_She closed her eyes the fatigue invading her limbs. She knew she had to try, whatever it was, she hoped it would help her because she was pretty sure, she was dying._

_She had to try her dad was counting on her; she didn't even want to think what would happen to him if she died._

_All they had was each other; and so for his sake and her own…she had to live. She needed answers and fast._

* * *

_ "Thanks for taking an interesting dad. I know the part where I'm a witch is not your favourite subject so I appreciate that you want to talk to me about it"_

_"Of course, I have missed so much with you so much of you growing up. I don't want to miss anymore of precious time together. And I know now you're all grown up and soon enough you'll be leaving for college"_

_"Whoa, I don't know about college dad. I haven't really thought about any of that stuff I don't even know what I want to do" she shrugged; she had a feeling she was done with all the schooling at least for now._

_"Bon-bon you should think about it though. You might need the education for the future. I just don't understand why you need to leave at all"_

_"I have to papa; I have to go so I can figure out how to control my magic. I can be stronger and I can protect you. I can't protect you like this" she hadn't told her father the whole story he wouldn't understand and what if he took it upon himself to go after Klaus and his family?_

_"Does it have anything to do with the nightmares" that came out of left field, "I can hear you screaming in your sleep, sometimes"_

_"Yeah, shhhhew sorry about that" she replied drily avoiding the topic altogether._

_"You're worried about me Bonnie but you're my daughter, you're the one that needs protecting" he took her face in her hands, "but I understand if you need to go, just take care of yourself Bon" he hugged her tightly "I'm not going to lose you now"_

_"I'll come back, I promise. And you know what I'll even take a year off and we can spend time together. I'll annoy you so much you'll get sick of me"_

_He laughed loudly and so did Bonnie "Never Bon-bon, Never" he was quiet for a long time, "Your mother used to leave all the time. Sometimes she would take short trips other times she would stay away for weeks. I think she was having a tough time adjusting to the magic, especially after she had you"_

_Why was he telling her this now, "Papa…?" _

_"I need you to really be honest with me Bonnie. I promise I'll try to understand but are you thinking about not coming back"_

_Bonnie was horrified "Of course not!" she snapped at him, how could he think she would just up and leave everything behind, "I don't know why mom never came back or why she felt like she had to leave. _

_Maybe she was trying to get a handle on her magic or maybe she just got tired of things; that's not what I'm doing, I promise. I promise I'll come back"_

_"I'll expect you to call everyday"_

_Bonnie grimaced again "Actually papa, I don't think that's a good idea. I'll try and call but I can't promise anything" she couldn't take the chance of someone getting the information and using it against her._

* * *

_Jeremy hadn't taken the news of her departure any better; he brushed his hair trying to understand why she was really leaving._

_"Why do I get the feeling that you're running from whatever happened to you at the ball"_

_Bonnie looked away, it was really a beautiful day in Mystic Falls. It was summer; the sun was out not a cloud in the horizon._

_She and Jeremy were sitting outside the little café about five minutes away from the Grill. She didn't want to spend the day arguing with him, she really didn't._

_"Bonnie, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Things haven't been the same since that night. Bonnie, look at me"_

_She did her eyes were filled with pain, "Tell me please"_

_She shook her head, "You can't help me…Jeremy. I know you want to and I feel like I'm hurting you in the process and I don't want that. If I don't leave I'll destroy everything I love including you"_

_"You've been so wonderful and what you did for me that night, you saved me, Jer. You saved me. But I have to do the rest on my own. And I can't do it here."_

_"Tell me what happened with Klaus…"_

_"No,"_

_"Why not"_

_"Because Jeremy I don't want you going off half-cocked trying to confront him and his family! You could get killed!"_

_"We will talk about this when I get back"_

_"We'll talk about it now"_

_"You can't make me" she maintained stubbornly, then, she softened the blow, "Jer please I need you here. I know you're getting stronger and I trust you to keep an eye on my dad until I get back okay"_

_"I know I'm being unfair Jeremy. It's not fair for me to leave and now …. And, look at you, you're young and hot and you're sexy"_

_His brows arched amused, "Oh I'm hot am I"_

_"Don't let it go to your head" she rolled her eyes, "But seriously Jer, I understand if you meet a nice girl and she falls for you and maybe you end up falling for her. I may be gone awhile, I understand if you want to pursue other relationships._

_It's not fair to expect you to wait for me. You've been amazing already. I'll never forget that"_

_He stood staring down at her angry furious at her, "don't you dare say that to me Bonnie!"_

_"I'm just trying to make things easier for you Jer"_

_"I don't want you to make things easier for me Bon, and don't pretend you're doing this for me. You're trying to make things easier for yourself."_

_"Admit it Bon, you've been shutting me out for months now. Perhaps, you don't want to be with me anymore"_

_"No Jeremy. That's not true. Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry"_

_He pulled her to stand in front of him and cupped her face, "I love you Bonnie Bennett. You're the only girl I want. You're fierce and strong and maddening" she smiled _

_"And I wouldn't have it any other way. So when you get back, I'll be here"_

_She swallowed hard and touched his face, "Jeremy, I don't know what to say"_

_"Don't say anything, just come back to me" he kissed brushing their cheeks together, "I will. I promise"_

_Just then her phone buzzed, "It's Caroline…hey Care, what's up?"_

_"We're having a sleep over tonight sort of a rites of passage sort of thing. Elena will be here. You guys need to make up Bon. So, don't even think about skipping"_

_Bonnie smiled, "I'll be there no skipping"_

_"Cool, see you at six"_

_"I have to go, Jer. We're cool"_

_"Yeah, we're cool. Are you going to tell the girls you're leaving?"_

_"No I think its best we keep this information to a minimum. I'll just say I'm going to visit my relatives five times removed" she rolled her eyes smiling, he grinned but she could tell he wasn't happy about it._

* * *

_That evening Bonnie arrived as promised carrying some chocolate chips she'd baked earlier. Her grams used to make them whenever she, Elena and Caroline would sleep over at her house._

_The girls actually had a good time. The topic of boys was not allowed and Bonnie managed to forget for a while that she might not see them for a couple of weeks._

_Caroline turned her phone off for the night, she kept expecting Tyler to call her but he hadn't yet. She felt like an idiot waiting for him and every day she became angrier at him._

_She refused to waste another second on him. Obviously he hadn't been as attracted to her as he'd intimated she needed to move on. There were tons of guys she could date…all she had to do was forget about the handsome dark haired man she'd met at the ball._

_It was not easy._

_"So, what should we watch True Blood, Buffy reruns or there's that new show premiering tonight, Sleepy Hollow it's supposed to be creepy but good"_

_"Um, Creepy show, then Buffy, then True blood"_

_"Bon, is it awesome where you are"_

_"Huh, oh sorry, just uh thinking about my future and all. High school's over, what are we going to do with our lives now" she said a little too quickly and both Elena and Caroline gave her a skeptical look._

_"You're being weird Bon" Caroline scrunched up next to Bonnie who was in the middle or Caroline and Elena._

_Elena nodded agreeing with Caroline, "I know we've had our differences Bon but she's right, you know"_

_Bonnie sighed, this wasn't how she wanted to spend tonight, arguing, dodging questions. "Really, guys you're over exaggerating and I haven't been…weird"_

_"There's just a lot to think about you know, like college or whatever"_

_"Speaking of college," Caroline begun excitedly "any ideas which ones we want to go to"_

_Bonnie shrugged "I don't know I really haven't thought that far ahead. What about you Lena"_

_"I haven't thought about it either, I applied to a bunch of them I guess we'll see which ones I'll be accepted. I think it will be really cool getting out of Mystic Falls and figuring out what we want to do with the rest of our lives"_

_"I was actually thinking of not going to college" Bonnie admitted and Caroline gasped, "No Bon you have to go, we have to go together. The three musketeers you can't break up the three musketeers Bon!"_

_Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Actually if you want to be precise it was the four musketeers and they ended up breaking up in the end going their separate ways. Some of them died, Caroline!"_

_"Argh"_

_Elena stifled a laugh "I think it would be cool attending college together. I can't imagine all of us going our separate ways"_

_Bonnie kept quiet somehow she felt it was inevitable and things would never be the same again. Each one of them had their own separate dreams; they weren't just high school teens anymore they were young women, they were maturing….and they all lived in the middle of the supernatural._

_And there was still the little matter of her leaving. She felt guilty going away without telling them but she didn't want them asking too many questions._

_"I guess if all else fails there's always Mystic U"_

_Caroline wrinkled her nose, "I guess" she answered without much enthusiasm "but I was thinking about a really cool college in New York or something"_

_Later that night Bonnie and Elena found themselves in the same car. Bonnie felt an overwhelming sadness come over her._

_There was a time they had been so close. She almost wished things had never changed. Everything was much simpler before the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons had shown up in mystic falls._

_Before they left Bonnie pulled Caroline into a tight hug. She would miss her so much. She would never forget what a good friend Caroline had been to her._

_"Well, we're here" the car idled at the Gilbert's driveway "Yes" but Elena didn't move instead she turned towards Bonnie._

_"Do you think we will ever get back to where we once were as friends?" she asked softly and Bonnie sighed looking at her a certain sadness clouding her eyes, "I don't know Elena, perhaps" she tried to smile._

_"I miss you Bon, I wish things were different"_

_Suddenly Bonnie hugged her before letting go just as swiftly "I miss you too, Lena. Just take care of yourself"_

_Elena got out of the car and walked to the door, she looked back getting the strangest feeling. As if Bonnie had said goodbye for the last time._

_She shook her head, she was being silly. No matter what had happened Bonnie would always be a part of her life. She wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

_No matter which way he turned no matter how hard he tried Klaus couldn't get the look on Bonnie Bennett's face out of his mind._

_Her broken voice would haunt him forever, "You can't do this to me, Klaus"_

_"How could you, I thought I saw something inside of you, some semblance of humanity. I was wrong, though, wasn't I?"_

_"You'll always be a monster, you can't be redeemed … you've turned to stone"_

_His hunt last night with Stefan had been exhilarating. It had reminded him of the decade he, Stefan and Rebecca had spent together in the twenties._

_Everything was simpler back then. There had been no green eyed witch to haunt his every waking moment, tormenting him making him feel things he'd thought had died along with his humanity._

_And to make matters worse he was beginning to see things, perhaps she had cursed him after what he and his family had done, forcing her to break the curse._

_He left the mansion and begun walking with no destination in mind, before he knew it he was standing before the Bennett's house._

_Then heard the sound of Bonnie's Prius. He couldn't help but smile every time he saw her in that tiny car. It was such a girl-y car he thought._

_When he'd arrived in Mystic falls he hadn't thought of Bonnie as a girly girl, she was tough and strong and seemed to take everything in stride._

_Now he knew better. There was this softness within her she always hid. Every single time he thought he had her figured out, he peeled another layer._

_And he couldn't help but notice that she had a killer smile. That beautiful genuine smile she only shared with her friends and family. _

_He wanted her to smile at him like that, he shook his head. She confused him; she irritated him she made him feel. And worse of it all, she made him…want._

_Bonnie parked her car and got out. She couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her constantly, following her._

_She looked around waiting but she never saw who or what it was._

_She went inside and took out the telescope she and grams used to look up at the stars. Then she climbed out her window sill using the tree by her window as a ladder to get to the roof. _

_Sitting on the edge she hooked the telescope and looked at the sky. The stars were particularly bright tonight she thought._

_She smiled thinking about her grams. She would always be her hero. She had taught her everything and looked out for her when her parents couldn't._

_She had been there from the beginning and Bonnie couldn't bear being cut off from her. _

_She smiled wistfully thinking about all the other times she and grams had sat on this very roof watching the stars._

* * *

_Klaus leaned against his favourite tree watching his favourite witch. She looked tired, wiped and he felt a slither of guilt for causing that._

_She had avoided him and truthfully he had avoided crossing her path. His feelings towards her were getting more complicated by the second and it frustrated him beyond measure to know she would never willingly come to him._

_If he had a chance before it was shot to hell now after the night of the ball._

_Still he leaned back and continued to watch her; the night bathed her in its dark softness. And as if she could finally feel his gaze upon her, she turned those incredible cat eyes and looked straight at him._

_A myriad of emotions crossed her face but just as quickly they were gone. _

_The witch and the hybrid stared at each other intensely. _

_Bonnie wished he would leave her alone, hadn't he taken enough from her. She looked away meaning to get down from the roof and get back inside the house but it wasn't to be._

_In the next minute Klaus was sitting down next to her._

_She sighed his very presence provoking her, "I suppose it's moot to ask what you're doing here"_

_Klaus let out a long breath as well; the human affects were pure simulations at this point after more than a thousand years he didn't think about the fact he couldn't draw actual breath but the act of doing so had remained. _

_"You're angry with me I understand"_

_"Angry, is that what I am" she didn't look at him but continued to search the night instead_

_He frowned confused, "I'm sorry it had to be that way, I couldn't take the chance…" why was he explaining himself, he was Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid he didn't explain himself to anyone._

_He took what he wanted when he wanted, this was his nature and yet he found himself in the position of wanting someone else's understanding, forgiveness._

_"I understand if you hate me Bonnie, believe me in a way I understand what you're going through right now"_

_"You understand a lot do you?" was she mocking him, he couldn't tell, her tone did not betray any emotion._

_Still he continued with his explanation, "Please understand, that's my family I had to do everything in my power to save them. I didn't have a choice"_

_"There's always a choice and you chose to you use me, use my magic against my will. Tell me something Klaus, what leverage did you hold over Tyler. I'm sure you forced him to help you and your family. It's what you do best, right"_

_"Doesn't it really matter anymore Bonnie? What's done is done. There's no use looking back"_

_Easy for him to say, he wasn't the one that had been tortured and forced to use dark magic. He wasn't the one that was dying. He would bloody live forever._

_"Is that all you came to say. You can leave now Klaus. I've no need to be close to you for yet another minute. Go do what you do best, kill, torture, and manipulate some innocent person."_

_"Thanks to me you and the rest of your family will continue to live forever taking from people just so you can benefit. Yay for me, I made it all happen. Come to pat me on the back or was there something else you wanted to take from me"_

_"You're being emotional Bonnie but I understand. At least be honest with yourself while condemning me. How many times have you tried to kill me and my family?"_

_"Shame I never succeeded before…"_

_But he merely spoke over her "My family and I spent decades running from Mikael. Rebecca for whatever reason wants to be human more than anything she wants to be with Matt. Live like a normal person" he couldn't understand it but it was her choice._

_"Kol spent over a hundred years in a coffin. It was the only way I could protect him. He was causing too much chaos, arousing too much suspicion wherever we went. I had to stay one step ahead of our father"_

_"Elijah is well Elijah he is noble but he is also fiercely protective of all of us. All we ever had was each other. We learned to be guarded because everywhere we went our parents were hot on our heels trying to destroy us. _

_Never giving us a moment's peace; and then we came back here to Mystic Falls and found out that there is a curse placed on all of us. Her final act of malice towards her own children"_

_"Spare me your family history Klaus just because your mother was bitch of the year gives you the right to hurt me?"_

_"And what would you have done in my shoes"_

_"Don't insult me please; I would never be you Klaus. You really are mad if you think your little mommy and daddy never loved me enough, sob story will make me feel sorry for you. You're not the only one who had a sucky upbringing. It happens all the time across the world and yet most people don't go around spreading pain and misery"_

_"You like using people to get what you want. You're evil and you're a monster and you always will be; so don't think you can come around here trying to make me feel sorry for you! It's not going to happen!"_

_He refused to show her how much her words hurt him; he didn't understand why cared what she thought of him why she seemed to have so much power over him._

_Sliding closer he took her face in the palm of his hand, he was strong and Bonnie didn't have her magic so she turned her nose up defiantly at him. The look on her face roused something primitive inside of him._

_"Have it your way then, little witch. You keep hiding from yourself Bonnie. The truth is you want to hate me because it's easier"_

_"Don't presume to know what I feel, vampire. You don't know a damn thing about it" with that she pushed him away and left him there sitting on the roof with only the cold comfort of her grams telescope to keep him company._

_She would get it back in the morning. The thought of confronting Klaus again turned her cold._

_The morning came and Bonnie was gone from Mystic Falls. Her dad watched her leave, she could tell he was sad but there was nothing else Bonnie could say or do to make him feel better._

_She had to do this on her own. His work would keep him company, she was sure. Her father wasn't just _

_an architectural designer, he was among the best in the world, his work took him all over the world. _

_He designed a lot of famous skyscrapers from New York to London to Berlin even China. He would be okay._

* * *

"Don't tell me I'm the only one that's noticed how weird Klaus has been acting lately" Kol sent a look to Rebecca and Elijah.

His sister shrugged, "I'm sure he's fine Kol"

"What do you mean exactly" Elijah perked up and he turned his concentration on Kol,

"Maybe I'm wrong maybe he's just missing his little witch. He's been trying to find out where she went with no success"

"Or maybe the guilt of what he did to her is eating him alive and he's finally gone mad" he said cheerfully

"Last time I checked we were all there Kol; I don't remember you raising any objections either"

"And why would I do that, sister unlike you I spent a great deal of time in that damned coffin and I've no desire to return to it anytime soon"

"There was no choice but to make Tyler and Bonnie do the spell before the full moon. Our dearest mother covered her bases this time, I'll give her that"

"Oh spare me your guilt as well Elijah. We did what we had to do. Guilt is not going to change anything. We are the Originals. What happened to that" he glanced between Rebecca and Elijah but they just kept silent.

"Sure the witch has a certain charm but we're family. All we have is each other so I suggest you all snap out of it. I'm going to get myself a drink. All this self-pity is wreaking havoc on my thirst"

Rebecca sighed it was easy for Kol to say but she knew she stood to lose Matt if he ever found out what she and her brothers had done.

Not even a minute later both their phones went off, they frowned looking at their respective screens, "It's from Nik, he wants to meet us at that clearing outside town"

"I have the exact same message"

"That's strange isn't it?"

Elijah stood "Let's go found out"

Kol had barely made it to the Grill before he got a message from Klaus, he sighed in displeasure before he took off.

He may hate Nik's gut but he was still his brother.

* * *

"So I'm not the only who has been seeing dead people right" Elena let out a sigh of relief for a while she'd thought she was losing her mind.

Other times she couldn't help but think she was being punished for breaking Stefan's heart, maybe this was her punishment.

"I think we can all agree we've been seeing strange things lately" Jeremy spoke up as the came upon the clearing.

"This is really creepy last night I thought my father came back from the dead" Caroline grimaced thinking about the encounter "he was really mean and cruel"

"That wasn't your dad Caroline, whatever it is, it's trying to make all of us go insane"

"I didn't see dead people exactly" Jeremy admitted and the girls rounded on him, "what do you mean"

"It was Bonnie, I saw Bonnie last night but…it wasn't her"

"Bonnie isn't dead"

"Way to state the obvious Caroline"

"As far as we know…" Elena said softly and they both turned to look at her, "I mean think about it. We haven't heard from Bonnie in months, she hasn't called or Emailed or texted any of us"

"What if something happened to her, what if whatever is happening to us here is connected to her somehow"

"Bonnie is not dead! I can't believe you would even say something like that Lena" Jeremy brushed passed her angrily and came face to face with Klaus who was watching the little group and a hushed silence descended.

"Well, well if it isn't the little army of Mystic Fall" sardonically a brow went up sweeping everyone in an icy stare

"Klaus" Caroline rolled her eyes; he never changed "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Caroline. Should I expect the little witch to come striding here at any given moment?"

"Bonnie is not here Klaus" Jeremy returned his cold stare with one of his one and the two of them seemed to engage in some kind of machismo cold war type of thing.

"At least we don't think so" Elena chimed earning her another glare form Jeremy she shrugged

Jeremy hadn't forgotten that Klaus was the reason his girlfriend had left. One of these days…

In that second Damon showed up at the clearing and before long Elijah and Rebecca also arrived along with Matt.

Kol and Stefan were the last ones to get there and as usual Kol had that same amused look on his face.

Stefan seemed to mock Elena and Damon who were now standing together but then seemed to make it his first priority to ignore them.

Caroline just stood there waiting for the next shoe to fall.

Jeremy was tense holding his hunter instinct in check due to all the vampires present.

"I'm guessing everyone is where so who wants to start this meeting" Caroline shook her hair back waiting expectantly

Elijah as usual took control of the situation after everyone started speaking at once, "Elena why don't you start"

"I got a text saying to come here it was important and to bring Jeremy along"

"Same here I got the same text to come here with Elena"

"Mine said that Elena needed me to get here as fast as possible so…" Damon shrugged and looked straight and Stefan, "Something you want to add brother"

"Not particularly, so why don't we save ourselves some time, I think we can all assume we got the same text at least along those lines"

Rebecca picked up on his train of thought "The question is who sent us this little message"

"There is someone missing…where's witchy" Damon asked the other question on their minds, "that's what I'd like to know" Klaus noted staring straight at Jeremy.

The hunter ignored the hybrid and kept quiet.

"I don't know about anyone else but Caroline, Jeremy and I have been seeing dead people. Except for Jeremy who has been "seeing" Bonnie that is" she frowned

Klaus looked at her sharply then Jeremy, "Looks like we have something in common after all, Gilbert" he smirked at him knowing it would irritate the boy. If only he knew…

"Whatever" Jeremy replied tersely

Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus "Don't even Klaus, my friend Bonnie wouldn't give you a second of her time so stopped acting like you care. And why would she even appear to you of all people"

"You really need to work on your jealously Caroline. And you and the rest of the gang there, you're her friends but you never even notice she exists unless you want something from her.

Tell me Caroline, how long did it take the lot of you to even notice she was gone? I'll tell you how long it took me; the minute she stepped out Mystic Falls I felt it"

"Oh God next you're going to be telling me you have a connection" she snapped at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

Kol laughed earning himself another glare from Nik, but Elijah picked up unraveling the mystery on their hands "Yes we have established that indeed we all got the same text luring us here and that Bonnie is missing and that some of us have been subjected to strange sightings. Anything else"

"It's definitely weird that Bon isn't here" Matt was whispering to Rebecca, she kept quiet "She's usually in the middle of whatever happens in this town. Her being a witch and all and I have a feeling whatever's going on right now has supernatural written all over it"

"Yeah, probably"

"Are you okay Becca" he looked down at her with his kind eyes, "Of course, Matt. Why would you even ask me that?"

"Just this vibe I've been getting from you lately. You know you can tell me anything, right"

She looked at him smiling softly, "Yeah…"

He leaned down and kissed her, "Hey love birds, pay attention"

"Fuck off Damon" Rebecca bit at him, "Unless you want a repeat of the cellar that is"

* * *

"Oh goody we're all here, I've always loved a good gathering" an eerily voice coming from woods, "Bonnie!" Caroline gasped gaping at her friend, she looked …different "I'm pretty sure that's not Bonnie, Barbie" Damon was giving the not so Bonnie but Bonnie a sexy look

Jeremy gave her a once over tensing even further and Klaus and everyone else waited to see what would happen next.

The Bonnie look alike had a creepy smile on her face as she looked at each one of the gang. The way she looked at them made them fidget uncomfortably where they all stood.

"Damon Salvatore you're not as dumb as you look. Oh wait I'm pretty sure you are" she rolled her eyes focusing them on Klaus next.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, you're a little shorter than I remember…"

"Who the hell are you" he demanded but she just laughed in his face, "Tsk, tsk you never change though. Show a guy the night of his life and he doesn't even remember your name in the morning. What's a girl to do?"

"Of course back then I was in a slightly different body and face" she tapped her face posing in her dominatrix outfit that had every male there fixated on her body.

"But something tells me that _you_ will appreciate this" she patted her palms down the lengths of her curves "body a lot better"

"Why do you look like Bonnie, what did you do to her" Jeremy demanded, it was creeping the hell out of him this thing or whatever it was that looked so much like Bonnie.

She sighed as if put upon before turning those hazel eyes on Jeremy, "Manners little Gilbert I haven't finished the rest of the introductions"

"Ooohhh Elijah Mikaelson, don't mind if I say so but you're my favourite Originals, perhaps it's the suit. I love a man who knows how to dress, Rrrouw" she purred at him batting her lashes her tongue coming out to trace her blood red lips.

"I tell you these days' men just let themselves go, it's a shame. They could learn a thing or two from you" The original in question merely lifted a well groomed brow waiting for something to happen…

"Let's see…Kol, Rebecca…Mm and if isn't the Ripper himself" she made the pretense of shuddering "and of course the ever human Matt Donovan"

"Who am I missing…of course Caroline! Say, have you gained a couple of pounds; I'm thinking five or seven give or take a two. You may want to watch those calories"

"Oh, bitch!" Caroline spat out earning herself another one of those brilliant smiles from faux Bonnie, this was just too easy.

"Now, now Caroline…" she censured softly even though she was smiling there something just very wrong with it, Caroline decided.

Perhaps it was that the smile didn't quiet reach the eyes. But there was something else lacking in them that made her even creepier she just couldn't put a finger on what it was.

And she wasn't fat! She was a vampire she couldn't gain weight…stupid bitch.

"It seems you forgot Elena oops guess you don't everything" Damon sneered, he was ready to be done with this little stunt, faux Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, "The doppelganger, I forgot nothing Damon. Perhaps if she wasn't hiding so far up your ass I would have. Or is it the other around I can't quite keep track with the two of you. What do you think…?"

Stefan snickered before laughing out loud earning him a glare from Damon, "I think I'm about to kick your ass"

Just as he flashed to snap her neck he found himself on the ground choking, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Damon. I'm beginning to see why Bonnie can't stand the sight of you" with a twist of her hand Damon was kicked against one of the trees. The huge tree cracked on one side, the Salvatore was down for the count.

Elena made to run to him, "Damon!" she eyed faux Bonnie fearfully, good it was about time she kicked some sense into these bunch of idiots, "leave him there, he'll come to in about…twenty four hours or so"

Klaus knew she was trying to show off her strength maybe have them cowering in fear but it would a lot more than that to make him afraid.

"Now that I have your undivided attention…" she clapped her hands together sharply

"What do you want from us, who are you" Elena spoke up first, she wanted to go to Damon but she didn't know what faux Bonnie would do next.

"Good question, what do I want?" she turned her back to them hands behind her back giving the impression she was deep in thought but the originals knew better. They all watched her like hawk they could feel the enormous power emanating from Faux Bonnie something that was probably lost on the rest of the group.

Whoever she was, she was very old and so was her power; she turned around to her captive audience "Now class pay attention, I so hate repeating myself. And there's no telling what I will do when I'm properly annoyed. And thanks to that idiot over there, I find my good mood evaporating by the second" she said gesturing to Damon's body lying next to the half fallen tree.

"God, I hate this century nobody seems to know their proper place and children just mouth off whenever they feel like it. So damn annoying"

"But I'm here for a reason…and I'm really hoping the lot of you can help me with my little problem"

"Since you all seem to be very close to the little witch…"

"You mean Bonnie" Caroline obviously stated earning herself another annoyed look from the other Bonnie, this was soooo weird! "Of course I mean Bonnie and don't interrupt me again unless you want to find yourself next to Damon….where was I yes, by now you all know that Bonnie Bennett has disappeared I need you to find her for me"

"We don't even know where she is. This Bonnie she obviously doesn't want us to find her so that means we won't"

"Oh I'm sure you can come up with something. She seems to have a hero complex which means that if something happens to one of her little friends she'll come running"

"You can either figure out how to do that or I'll be more than willing to help you along. Your choice"

"What makes you think we could bring Bonnie back to Mystic Falls she hates us" Rebecca spoke indicating herself along with rest of the Originals, "Oh yeah, I'm well aware of what you did to her with that little spell. I'm guessing she was successful and the curse was lifted"

"You know…" she waved a perfectly lovely hand, "Of course I know, Rebecca, I have you to thank for my freedom" Klaus and his family were shocked, "what are you talking about" Elijah demanded in that lofty way he had, sometimes

"It means noble Elijah" somehow the words came out insincere "that everything you did, I drove you to it. But I can't take all the credit. I'm not the one who placed the curse in the first place"

"Mother…!" Kol spat out, "Well I guess but I was talking about, Mikael. He is one nasty beast that one. Makes me wonder what you ever did to piss him off so much Klaus.

Possibly it has to do with the fact he's not really your father, although I fail to understand why he should hate you and not your harlot of a mother for sleeping around on him. Human emotions, they can be very tricky at best"

"Your mother wanted to wipe you off the face of the earth but what she didn't know is that Mikael was working with me the entire time. You see he had trust issues with Esther, you can imagine how that would be possible, yes" she arched an amused brow a Klaus and his siblings

"And of course Mikael was too blinded by his hatred towards Klaus to really see that I had my own agendas"

"You manipulated everything" Rebecca's anger was beginning to rise "Manipulated, such an angry word Rebecca, still I didn't put a gun to your head or your brothers'"

Out of nowhere Jeremy attacked Klaus, "I knew you did something to her!" he punched him in the face a few times surprising Klaus with his strength but he was still no match for the hybrid as he moved to pin the young to the ground.

But Jeremy was quick to react back kicking Klaus before could grab his throat. The next second they were both hanging in the air, "ENOUGH!" Qetsiyah roared a terrible roar that had everyone to cover their ears.

"Enough of this juvenile shit!" she held both Klaus and Jeremy in the air effortlessly "interrupt me one more time with your childish displays and I will decapitate both your heads and be done with it. Is that understood?!"

Jeremy gave an awkward shake of his head since he was hanging upside down in the air before faux Bonnie let go of her hold and both he and Klaus hit the ground with a massive thud. She looked terrible and her eyes were glowing.

Elena threaded her arm with Jeremy's afraid she would fly at Klaus again incurring Qetsiyah's wrath once again.

"Who exactly are you" Kol spoke for the first time naturally curious but also wanting to buy his brother a couple of minutes by diverting Qetsiyah's attention.

He was a dick but he was still his brother.

Qetsiyah actually giggled like a teenager giving the illusion like she was harmless but by now everyone knew better "Oh good sir, you can call me Qetsiyah…" she trilled then made a formal bow a smile playing at her corner or her full lips, 'at your service"

"Now, I'm sure if well all put our little heads together we can figure out where Bonnie ran off to and bring her back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible, or I'll just start ripping out hearts" she winked at Klaus, "I've a feeling you of all people would appreciate the artistry in that Klaus"

She gave him a look, "By the way, I know exactly what you're thinking but darlin', let me stop you right there." She was so fast that not even the original vampires saw how it happened. In less than half of a millisecond she had Klaus' neck in a death grip, "I'm a thousand times stronger and faster than you Klaus, I'll rip _your_ heart out before you can blink. And trust me when I say unlike everyone else…._I _can kill _you_"

"Happy hunting….ta" And with that she was gone leaving the group to stare wide eyed at the very spot she'd vacated without anyone seeing what had happened to her.

"What the hell was that?" Matt finally found his voice "That is Qetsiyah she was rumored for centuries to be Silas' lover" Kol started explaining about how he'd come across a cult hundreds of years ago that worshiped Silas.

"They were trying to awaken him so I killed them"

"Silas doesn't exist Kol" Rebecca sneered at his brother but he was deadly serious, "Yes he does. He's the very first pure Original immortal, thanks to Qetsiyah until he betrayed her then she banished him to hades for all eternity. She bound him far beneath the earth so he could never escape and left him there to rot"

"What did he do" Caroline asked wide eyed, "He fell in love with someone else Qetsiyah found out he planned to share his immortality with this other woman and exacted her vengeance by killing his lover and imprisoning him forever"

"Hell hath no fury like a lover scorned" Stefan said

Jeremy took in everything they were saying, "So what does she want with Bonnie. If she is as powerful as you're saying. Why would she want Bonnie?"

"I'm fresh out of answers Gilbert" Kol retorted "But I do know that Silas was the only immortal with shift-shaping capabilities. He could embody anyone or anything he desired as far as I know Qetsiyah does not have that same gift"

"So what are you saying, that was really Silas the Immortal pretending to be his lover…but for what purpose?" Elena asked rubbing her eyes before stealing a glance at the conscious Damon

"I don't bloody know and I don't want to find out. It's possible he has started to believe his own lies. He could have spent millennia underground being tortured by his ex-lover. That could have done drove him crazy"

"Or maybe she told the truth and she's really Qetsiyah. I know for a fact, that we better found the little witch and fast. I for one don't want to lose my heart"

"So any suggestions where she might be" he asked Jeremy and everyone turned to look at him, "for the millionth time I don't know where she is and even if I did, which I don't I wouldn't tell any of you just so you can deliver her to that thing masquerading as her or whatever"

* * *

**Somewhere in the mountains of Japan**

Bonnie leapt in the air sword in hand. She swung viciously, precisely at her opponent barely missing the mark.

He laughed and she was all the more determined to win, but once again he knocked her down. She stared up at him seeing three heads instead one, "You're tense, Hitomi. I told you let the sword be you, loosen up"

"But you have also shown great improvement" he said proudly looking down at her presenting his hand, she shook him off and stood on his own, "Again"

He frowned, "We'll pick it up tomorrow, you should rest…"

"I don't want to rest, I want to get this right" she insisted angrily, "you were right, I am weak" she swallowed again, "let's go again"

"The art of _Katana_ swordsmanship takes years to grasp, already you've acquired the basics including _tachi-dori_. That's a great accomplishment which is more than most people are able to do in such a short amount of time"

"Well I don't have years and I want to learn more than the basics, so let's go again, Dai"

"As you wish" reluctantly he picked up his sword throwing hers towards, she neatly caught it and the mock battle begun once again.

Afterwards she insisted on practicing bujutsu which included combat martial arts. When she had first arrived at Dai's Bonnie had been afraid to even lift a sword or engage in any sort of martial arts.

She had always been active keeping her body in shape was a habit for her but this was a whole other level. The first few weeks she'd felt like a new born and every muscle in her body including some she hadn't thought she had hurt like a thousand bee stings.

Now she could easily lift a tradition sword without getting sore, then spend a couple of hours in training without feeling like she was about to pop an artery from the sheer stress of it all.

Now she could run up the little pointy stairs outside without falling or tripping in about fifteen minutes, a new high for her. She felt like Rocky Balboa every time she reached the top.

Dai watched her improve every day with a sense of pride.

Bonnie had spent every day practicing from martial arts to sword fighting sixteen hours a day then on the weekends she practiced her magic.

According to her incredibly gifted instructor she had to control her physical being before she could start tapping into all of her magic.

He had explained that her magic wasn't really gone it sort of withered, apparently there was a difference, and all she needed to do was relearn everything from scratch.

That was a huge relief!

Things had definitely changed from when she'd first arrived in Japan.

* * *

_Any other time she would have been excited to be visiting the foreign and exotic country but the reason why she was doing this was never far from her mind._

_The flight was uneventful landing at Tokyo airport. Everything was foreign and she had a difficult time trying to communicate._

_Somehow she managed to get a cab, the driver spoke English and for that she was grateful putting her one small travel bag in the seat next to her she gave him the address._

_The driver's eyes became huge looking at her like she had two heads, "Is something wrong, do you know the address"_

_He shook his head speaking in a foreign tongue, Bonnie frowned at him, he realised she didn't speak Japanese right?_

_"I take you to the dork"_

_"The dork" The driver either ignored her or didn't hear her, he just revved the little car and off they went._

_Bonnie took in the sights and scenes absently; Tokyo was a busy colourful city. She wished she'd brought her camera but she hadn't thought of it at the time._

_She felt a little homesick already she missed her father. Hopefully, she would figure out what was wrong with her magic and be back in no time._

_She could feel jetlag sweeping over her and her eyes dropped and before long she dozed off and on._

_She didn't realise it was getting dark they had driven far out and had already left the city behind. She looked at her watch but it was still in Mystic-Falls time, "Do you know what time it is"_

_The driver peered into the mirror "Six o'clock miss"_

_"Already" she sighed "how much longer,"_

_"Not too long now…"_

_The air had changed now and she could hear what sounded like waves, they had reached some sort of lake. The road was deserted and there weren't any people around as far as she could tell._

_"Where are we, what's this place" the driver ignored her and stopped the car, told her the amount of yen she needed to pay._

_"That's it, I don't see any houses" she beginning to doubt the wisdom of coming here, "You take boat, up there" _

_He was spooked and he didn't want to stay longer than necessary. Bonnie looked up and saw some sort of hill in the horizon._

_"The address up there...you take boat, understand" the driver hadn't wasted anymore time waiting to see what the strange beautiful girl would do; instead he got back into his taxis cab like he was being chased by the devil herself._

_Bonnie looked at the lone boat, well, she was here. She dropped her medium sized suitcase into the small boat followed behind then untied the boat from the dock. There were two paddles inside._

_She figured she was supposed to row the boat, right…she alternated rowing the boat in intervals, she was tired and it took her forever to navigate the lake. _

_And just when she was about to give up, land appeared out of nowhere, she let out a sound of jubilation; finally she had made it._

_That is until she came face to face with about a hundred thousand tiny steps that led to the house on top of the mountain. Was she expected to climb all that after hours in that stupid boat! "You've got to be kidding me" what had she gotten herself into?_

_By the time she'd climbed the tiny stupid steps to the top she'd barely managed to knock on the fragile looking door before it opened to reveal a very large man with a really long beard, she stared at him, then he introduced himself "I am Daichi Youta…and you are Bonnie Bennett. I have been waiting for you for quite some time"and then she passed out._

_Before she lost complete consciousness she thought, this couldn't be good. But she'd done it. Finally!_

* * *

"When were you going to tell me what you did to Bonnie Becca" Matt was angry at her she could see it, "I didn't want to upset you Matt, I'm sorry" she looked away

"What exactly did you do to her?"

"We made her do the spell to destroy the curse our mother placed on us, to kill us"

"Kill you, what do you mean, your own mother tried to kill you, again"

"She's not particularly fond of us, especially Nik"

"So she placed a curse on you and you used Bonnie to get rid of it"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it"

"Why am I surprised at this" Matt asked himself "Bonnie is my friend Becca; she's been very good to me especially since my sister died, we've gotten pretty close" she'd even saved his life once when Vicky's ghost tried to drown him at the school's pool.

"I know that's why I was afraid to tell you. Please Matt you have to understand, I could have died Matt"

"And what about Bonnie, this spell she did. It sounds dangerous if it brought back someone as powerful as Qetsiyah or Silas back, right"

"Yes, there was a chance she might not make it, yes"

"And you still forced her to do it…"

"Would you really want me to die, Matt? Would that make you happy?"

"No," he ran his fingers through his hair agitated, "No I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you Rebecca…but I wouldn't want to lose Bonnie either. Did you even think about asking her to perform the spell for you?"

"There was no time, it's complicated" she looked at him imploring him really, "I don't want to lose you Matt."

"I can't do this right now Becca, I'll see you around" he turned around to leave, "What wait, Matt!" Rebecca ran after him.

Stefan hoisted his brother over his shoulder and left as well Elena trailing behind him, "I guess the meeting from hell is over" Caroline retorted pulling Jeremy along.

It seemed as if he and Klaus were about to fight again any minute now and no offense to Jeremy Klaus would snap him like a twig.

"I can't believe Qetsiyah manipulated the whole thing" Kol said the one thing they were all thinking

"And now Bonnie has vanished into thin air and thanks to us we have an actual immortal threating our very existence once again" the irony of that did not escape Elijah.

"I think we need to know more about this Qetsiyah, time we put the enormous library we have at the mansion to good use"

* * *

That night Klaus tried to connect to Bonnie through another dream but each time he came up empty.

She had blocked him somehow, he winced holding his head.

"So, Klaus tell me something" his head snapped quickly staring in his horror at Mikael, "any luck contacting our little witch"

A low growl escaped his throat making Mikael laugh softly, "You never change Niklaus. You're still the same snot nosed coward you always were as human and that hasn't changed.

You really turned out to be such a disappointment. I should have killed you when I had the chance, you know"

"Yes well join the club" he knew it wasn't really Mikael but it was still disturbing all he same. And Klaus hated the bastard with a passion. He had made it his mission to make his life a living hell and Klaus had relished watching the white oak, burn him to a crisp.

"Oh, what's the matter Nik" she was Bonnie now and she was coming closer towards the large bed. She was wearing a different outfit this time, she looked exactly the same way Bonnie had looked the night of the ball and Nik could help but stare as she sat on the side of the bed.

She touched his face, "Poor Nik," she said running her hand along his chest, up his face and in his hair, "is in love with the witch"

"I'm not in love with anyone!" he denied, she laughed, "do you miss me Nik" she asked as if she was really Bonnie

"You are not Bonnie" he gritted his teeth; she was getting to him, "What if I told you, I knew of a way to make her love you. What would you say Nik"

Her lips were barely brushing his now and Klaus couldn't help the feeling that passed through his strong frame.

"You're never gonna get her on your own, you know. You did almost kill the poor girl, remember"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" he maintained stubbornly

She pouted prettily "Fine have it your way then" Bonnie turned into Esther "Your father was right about you from the beginning, Niklaus, you're nothing but a disappointment.

She placed her palm over his chest burning the hybrid, Klaus screamed in agony as his chest started to smoke in front of his very eyes.

He screamed for her to stop but she didn't…

Elijah, Rebecca and Kol found him on the floor clutching his chest, "What the hell, Nik" Rebecca knelt in front of him, "Why are you screaming like that, Nik"

"She was here, she burned me" he looked at his chest but there were no mark, "She was here!" he insisted.

"Who are you talking about, there's no one here brother" Kol stated looking at the otherwise empty room aside from the four of them.

"That Bonnie from earlier today"

"You mean yesterday, it's past midnight" Elijah pointed out in his usual unaffected manner

"What the hell difference does that make!" Klaus shouted at him annoyed "You're getting worked up Nik" Klaus glared at him

"You saw Bonnie" Rebecca turned his attention to the topic at hand, "what did she say, what happened"

"Like I said Becca, she burned me"

"There are no marks on you Nik"

"I know that, but I didn't feel myself healing. They just disappeared"

"Most interesting" Elijah remarked again

"So Qetsiyah appeared burned you at the stake and then disappeared again, did she whisper any parting words"

"Well, first she appeared as Mikael"

"Our father was here"

"It wasn't really him, Becca"

"Oh, of course not"

"Then he turned into Bonnie and then dearest mother decided to visit. She's the one that burned me….but they are all the same person" he finished frustrated as he sat back on his bed.

"You know if what I suspect is true," Elijah said pulling his hand the pants of his pocket "she seems to preying on our weakness our fear, what precisely did she say Niklaus"

"Well Mikael was his usual charming self, he reminded me how useless I was and he should have killed me when he had the chance.

"Bonnie tried to seduce me before telling me she could make the real Bonnie fall in love with me. She reminded me how she almost died when we forced her to undo the curse mother placed on our lives. That was before mother appeared and tried to burn me to a crisp"

"Why would Bonnie offer to make the real Bonnie fall in love with you, why would that matter to you at all" Kol damn him never missed a beat

"Hell if I know, brother" thankfully, for once Kol didn't push or even make one of his infamous sarcastic comments for which Klaus was eternally grateful.

* * *

Elena waited by the fireplace for Damon to wake up, Stefan was long gone after making sure his brother would be alright.

Her feelings for him lately were baffling her too much. She pulled her feet up sipping the hot tea, "This is very cozy"

Elena nearly spilled the hot substance on her lap at the sound of her voice, "What do you want? How did you get in here?" Qetsiyah rolled her eyes, as if something as silly as an invitation would keep her out.

"Still waiting for your loverrr to wake up" she drawled out the word managing to make it sound even naughtier than it really meant.

"No, thanks to you" Elena returned her eyes spitting fire; of course Qetsiyah still looking like Bonnie was undaunted.

Elena continued to eye her suspiciously, "And leave Bon alone, what do you want with her anyway"

Qetsiyah rolled her eyes at the doppelganger, "I hope you don't think you're intimidating me" she returned in an amused tone taking the same chair Elena had just vacated.

"It's not like you care so much about your "friend" Bonnie"

"That's not true, I love Bonnie; she's my best friend. She's been my best friend since we were little"

"Oh spare me Elena; you don't have your usual audience who buy into every word that comes tripping out of your mouth" Qetsiyah rolled her eyes in amusement "anyway, you should be turning your attention to that young hunter, Gilbert"

"What did you say?"

She gasped in mock horror, "Aww, didn't tell me you, Jeremy has the mark of the hunter. Funny, he didn't seem to have a problem sharing it with Bonnie"

"Jeremy wouldn't lie to me"

"Why would I lie about something that can be so easily verified?" Qetsiyah gave her a look…she really missed the original Petrova, at least she had brains.

"You keep saying how you want Bonnie and yet you're spending an awful lot of time tormenting me and my friends" she hoped that Qetsiyah would trip herself and say something along the lines of her actual intentions but she read her like a book and turned the tables on her.

"That's quite the record for you Elena; gasp, you've managed to refrain from trying to make this about you in all of ten minutes" she clapped hands "and why shouldn't I torment you and your little friends."

She raised an annoying brow at the doppelganger "when it's so damn easy and it amuses me while we wait for dear Bonnie"

"You wouldn't know where she is, would you Petrova. Of course not, you chose her mother's murderer over your supposed treasured friendship with your "best friend" so why would Bonnie bother in the slightest to confide in you" Qetsiyah made a big production of yawning before leaving Elena with her final jab,

"But I guess we have already established that, yeah" Qetsiyah smiled to herself, guilt was a beautiful thing.

"Elena?" Damon stood at the top of the stairs, Elena jumped a little at the sound of his voice, suspecting it was still Qetsiyah.

"Damon?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only Damon in Mystic Falls. That bitch really knocked me out… were you talking to someone just now?" he got a blood bag and fell in the sofa staring expectantly at Elena.

Elena looked back at the empty chair, "Nothing, it's no one. I'm glad you're okay" but she didn't go to him like he had expected she would.

* * *

Bonnie sat down at the house on the hill top. The lessons were done for the day at least the physical lessons, as in martial art and sword fighting.

She was coming along pretty well if she did say so herself. Handling a sword that was something of a foreign concept entirely but she was determined to master the skill if it killed her.

Now it was almost midnight in Tokyo but Bonnie was not in Tokyo she was somewhere deep in some mountain, learning deadly martial arts and how to fight with a sword.

She laughed softly to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Things had changed in such a short amount of time she thought.

She stood naked in front of the full mirror, she had changed. She was stronger. She had muscles in places she hadn't thought she could get muscles.

Her face was thinner, her cheekbones more pronounced. For the first time in her entire life, she was aware of herself as a woman.

She put on her white slacks and sat on the bed. She took the picture of her and her dad and touched his face softly. She missed him so much but at the same time she was enjoying her time here.

She touched the bracelet on her wrist that Jeremy had given her for her birthday, she didn't like going anywhere without it.

She knew she should call but she couldn't, not just for her safety but for the safety of this place. She understood now why it was hidden like that.

With all the supernatural beings out there was no telling what they would do if they knew this place existed at all.

Even she didn't know exactly where she was she only knew they were on top of a magical mountain in the Hokkaido mountains.

And though it seemed to rain a lot the weather was very tolerable and she wasn't sure whether it was a result of natural processes or if **Dai **had anything to do with it.

All she knew was it never got too cold or too hot at the top.

There was only one other person there except for Bonnie and "Dai" as she'd grown accustomed to calling him. She couldn't tell if he was pleased or not so she figured there was no harm in it since he never corrected her.

It was just easier for Bonnie to call him that.

The other person was a woman, Bonnie wasn't sure if she was old or young she had one of those faces that could be any age, she decided.

She came around every day at sunset bringing food then seemed disappear within the hour. Bonnie was sure she came from somewhere nearby same place she went to after she left in the evening but she didn't know where.

And her numerous questions went unanswered. Dai said she asked too many questions for a woman.

A few days after her arrival Bonnie had decided to get some answers but the only answer she got was that the girl's name was Kou. She smiled at Bonnie then went about her task.

Dai had come in then said a few words in the foreign language Bonnie couldn't seem to grasp at all and she had left them alone, once again.

Today after her practice Dai had left Bonnie alone for the first time in three months. The place was quiet and Bonnie wished she had someone to talk to, someone her own age who understood English!

One of the rooms was a library with literary thousands of Grimoires Bonnie was in witch heaven. She started going through some of them trying out different harmless spell.

She smiled each time she was successful. It felt so wonderful to have her magic back! She felt alive and strong and…whole.

"I see you found my treasures" Dai smiled at her from the doorway. He was a large man with a patient smile.

He was also very handsome and that hadn't gone unnoticed by Bonnie and she would wager women went gaga over him.

"Yes!" she said sunnily and his smile widened, "why didn't you tell me you had all these books and Grimoires!"

"You weren't ready, yet."

"I'm ready now"

"Yes, I can see that" Bonnie blinked at him, he sounded…sad?

"You're sad" she said blowing her hair out of her eyes, he shook his head, "I think our time together is coming to an end. Come, there is still much I must show you before you depart,"

"Okay…Dai, can I ask you something?"

"Anything of course, Hitomi"

"What does that mean? You've never told me what that means and you've been calling me that, that…"

"Hitomi"

"Yes, Hitomi isn't it time you told what I've been answering to all this time" She already knew his name loosely translated to Wisdom and sunlight. But she had no idea what hers meant.

He stopped looked back at her in amusement, "The girl with the very stunning eyes"

"Oh," she blushed hurrying up to catch up with him, "There was another one that Kou used before, I can't remember what it is right now though"

"Katsumi, means victorious and great beauty"

"Wow"

"Yes, both are very appropriate names for you Bonnie Bennett" he pronounced her given name strangely due to his accent and she found herself smiling, "You are a beautiful champion with stunning eyes," he turned around sharply taking her chin in his large hands.

"You remind me of your grandmother"

"Oh. You knew grams personally"

"But of course, she was a great beauty as well, a great witch; and one of my very best students."

"So you're like really old right"

He laughed a loud booming sound and Bonnie smiled a little bit in chagrin, she was beginning to sound like an idiot. A rude idiot, "Oh, ah sorry" seemed she had a little case of foot in mouth disease!

"No, no, no you're right I am old" he laughed again, but didn't explain further "And you Bonnie Bennett are very young and very beautiful. If I was only several thousand years younger, I would like to marry you, yes"

He grinned at her expression, it was priceless, "I may be old but I'm still a man"

"Yes course, of course you are I would totally marry you too!" She was playing along and he was very pleased with her.

"So what are you teaching me today?" they were along a long and winding corridor inside the mountains.

"I have something I must show you, Hitomi. It's a very important part of your destiny"

"Sounds serious"

"It is" they entered a huge room at the end of the corridor. He pressed some hidden clasp and the entire wall at the corner opened to allow them entrance.

"How many secret rooms are in this place?" she asked in wonder

"Several….now pay attention. You get to practice magic today. You have dark magic Hitomi; you must how learn to use it, control it. It will be very important, you must listen carefully"

"Now sit," he motioned to a floor mat in the middle of the room, he sat on another mat across from her "tell me everything that happened when you were forced to use the magic"

She did; relaying everything that happened the night of the ball, Dai was quiet for a long time before he spoke, "Niklaus Mikaelson, I remember him well"

"You met him"

"Several generations ago, yes"

"But I was better acquainted with his mother Esther she was a very powerful witch during her time, before she was cast out for disobeying the natural order of things when she turned her children into abominations"

"Klaus mentioned her once or twice I even met her awhile back when she tried to kill her own children. She was a real piece of work; she nearly killed me when she channeled my magic to create the curse that I nearly died de-spelling"

"That entire family is like the bane of my existence. They really suck!"

"I can't wait to stick that white oak through Klaus' chest" she smiled at Dai with malice at the very thought "I bet he won't even see it coming"

Dai merely raised a brow at her; it was disturbing sometimes looking at him clean shaven an all, Bonnie thought, "Tell me more about your relationship with the Original hybrid"

"There is no relationship. I hate his guts, he hates mine" she shrugged "Sometimes Hitomi; there is a very thin line between hate and love"

"Who said anything about love I just plain hate him. There is absolutely no line" she said convinced but Dai just smiled in that all knowing way of his. She'd found it charming before but now it was just irksome.

"What, you're looking at me funny, Dai"

"I'm just wondering how to tell you this…"

"Tell me what"

He didn't answer instead asked "Tell me how you felt when you found out that Niklaus had used your magic against your will"

Bonnie thought for a minute, "I was…sad" she decided, yeah that was it, "What does that have to do with it"

"You weren't angry"

"I was too drained to muster up enough energy to be furious at him. Where are you going with this?"

"Perhaps Niklaus is part of your destiny" he told her as if it was a great revelation

Bonnie wrinkled her nose at him, "You're joking right"

"I never joke, Bonnie Bennett about as serious a subject such as the one at hand"

"Klaus is an evil monster who kills on a whim just 'cause he can, what part of that screams Bonnie's destiny"

"He is a vampire Hitomi; it's in his nature to be evil"

"I cannot believe that you're defending Klaus right now, Dai" she censured him softly unhappily

"I've offended you, I assure you it's not my intention…only to cause understanding on your part"

"Well, I don't understand at all"

"Klaus deserves to be destroyed the same way he has destroyed countless lives"

"Good and evil must exist together. To destroy one is to destroy the other and if that happens, it would cause the beginning and the end of time the world as we know it to cease to exist. It would bring about the apocalypse"

"That's why there is you; Hitomi a warrior for the good. You don't just belong to yourself"

"Who do I belong to then, the witches?"

"No, you belong to the goodness in the world and perhaps the hybrid can be used as part of the good"

"I tell you, I don't see that happening. Klaus revels in being evil. He will never change"

"Well, destiny will tell the tale. But you should be honest with yourself Hitomi. I will not judge you, but perhaps there is part of you that feels something else other that hate for Niklaus"

Bonnie was really confused right now, what was he trying to tell her, "I'm not sure I understand at all" she said again in near whisper

"I have a boyfriend that I love, Klaus doesn't even factor into the equation, at all"

"Fate has a way of bringing us to our true path. And I didn't say you love the hybrid, Bonnie Bennett, I only asked if perhaps you felt something towards Niklaus other than hatred. I think it's very possible but you refuse to acknowledge it to yourself because you're afraid, a very understandable emotion at this point"

"It sounds to me like you're suggesting that I'm doomed to end up with Klaus? That's crazy, Dai"

"I'm sure you're right Hitomi" he smiled at her again, "Shall we begin the magic then"

"A marvelous idea" she replied promptly putting the discussion of Klaus and destiny out of her mind. For now… it was just too crazy and disturbing to even contemplate.

* * *

Caroline had spent the entire day getting ready for the founders ball, she was tired and her feet hurt from standing up and running all over town all day getting stuff ready for the weekend.

Her mom, who was the police commissioner, had called earlier to tell her she would be working another late night shift so the last thing Caroline expected after getting home with visions of a long hot bubble bath was Tyler knocking at her house later that night.

"Hey Caroline, miss me" he smiled at her expecting her to smile at him but instead her eyes narrowed in anger as her hand flew catching him in the face.

"Ouw, what was that for Caroline" he asked touching his jaw, it kinda stung "What was that for, Tyler? That was for dancing with me at the ball and making me think that you liked me…"

"I do like you…"

"Then you take me home and kiss me and say that you'll see me soon instead you disappear who knows where for months without calling!"

"Then you come back here as if nothing happened at all," she swung the door closed in his face but then leaned against it a lot of emotions sweeping over her.

Tyler knew she was still there, "I'm sorry Caroline, I wanted so badly to call you. So much was happening and if you give me a chance I'd like to explain to you…please. I really missed you sweet Caroline"

The door opened again and she sort of smiled at him, "Really, you really missed me"

He smiled back, "Yeah, more than I thought possible"

Her smile widened and she opened the door to let him inside. "I'm not promising anything, but I'll hear you out" she offered and he gratefully took the chance.

* * *

Another long day at the Grill Matt was at home after his shift. He turned the shower on ready to get the smell of bear and greasy food off his skin.

The hot water felt good but he barely noticed. He was still thinking about his fight with Rebecca amid worrying about his friend Bonnie.

To make matters worse it turned out that Becca and her family had almost killed one of his longtime friends. He didn't know how to take that at all.

He thought he saw something in Rebecca and her yearning to be human really touched something inside of him.

She was beautiful gorgeous sexy she was everything any man would want in his life or in his bed. But he was really caught in that almost innocent vulnerable look in her eyes.

She wore her heart on her sleeves around him and he couldn't help but respond to her. He was falling for her but how could he be with her.

More than ever he was very aware of the huge differences between them least of which was the fact that she was a thousand year old original vampire and he was just human.

Matt didn't have a problem with it, he loved being human in a town where all of his friends were supernatural or had supernatural gifts.

It was kind of rare in to be human among his friends and after watching most of them struggle with their gifts, after watching how miserable they all seemed trying to cope with the supernatural Matt was more determined than ever to stay human.

His sister Vicky had been turned and she had died because of it.

Rebecca was a vampire but it hadn't been her choice and sometimes he couldn't help but wonder, selfishly so, if she hadn't been turned he never would have met her.

And despite anything she may have done, he still loved her and he was very attracted to her. "I could take care of that for you, if you want"

He chuckled softly turning around naked to watch her lounging against the shower door, "What are you doing here Becca"

"I hate that you're angry with me Matt. I can't stand it, isn't there any way I can make it up to you" her sultry eyes gave him a once over and he felt himself harden unbearably. He cussed himself for being so responsive where she was concerned.

"I've lived a long time Matt, I know a lot of things most women know nothing about" she smiled again the little witch, "so, would you still like for me to leave you alone"

Matt couldn't help himself he smiled back and pulled her inside the shower, making her scream; but in a very good way.

That morning waking up with Matt was the best feeling for Rebecca. She now knew what it was like to be with someone she loved, someone who loved her back.

So as she made her way back to the mansion she was on literary cloud nine and a beautiful smile graced her equally beautiful lips.

No one could ruin this day for her she was sure, "Already romancing poor Matt out of his trousers Becca"

Swiftly she turned around coming face to face with Matt, "You're not Bonnie"

"No, no I'm not it seems our little group is in need of proper motivation to bring back the little witch" Qetsiyah muttered inanely

"I really, really need her you do understand that don't you Rebecca. You understand what it's like wanting someone so badly…clearly you do"

"Have a little _thing_ for Bonnie do you?" Qetsiyah just stared at her stonily this was getting quite tiresome, "What would Matt say if he really knew every evil thing you've ever done. Think he'll be quick to drop his pants for you" she changed now to Matt.

Rebecca remained quiet "As much as you try to pretend to be a real girl, you're really not are you Becca. How could you be so selfish, Matt is human he has his whole life ahead of him and here you are selfishly taking a piece of it"

"Come on Becca sooner or later he will meet a nice young human girl, he's going to want a family, kids, a normal life, you know. Let's face it Rebecca you are not capable of giving him all of those things. And you never will. So why don't you spare Matt a world of pain and just let him go"

Rebecca stood there at the front steps staring into empty space, shaken to her core. She wanted nothing more than to brush off what Qetsiyah had said but she knew deep down she was right. She was being selfish.

* * *

"I have a present for you Bonnie Bennett," Dai told her after her lessons were over; it was the end of the week now.

"Really," he smiled at her childlike enthusiasm, didn't she ever get any presents back in Mystic Falls. He held out a leathered box "Can I open it"

"But of course, it's yours"

"Wow, it's lovely" she was afraid to touch it, it looked like a rare gem, "what is it"

"It's a talisman" he took it and clasped it around her neck, it was heavier than it looked, "it's very powerful so be careful with it."

"How so"

"It has the capacity to channel and hold the power of a thousand suns"

"Really, cool, but what would I do with the power of a thousand suns, Dai"

"You never know when you might need it," he replied enigmatically like he'd taken to answering her questions lately.

Bonnie didn't know what to make of it.

"I really should go. I'll miss you" but there was restlessness within her bones to be back home to her dad and her friends.

Dai said something in Japanese "You know I can't understand what you just said right"

"It's not for you to hear Katsumi Hitomi; it's for me to say" he answered simply "oh, okay"

Bonnie knew Dai wasn't one for expressing emotions but she couldn't help it she hugged him and surprisingly he hugged her back, holding on to her tightly before letting go.

She stepped back executing a proper traditional bow that had Dai beaming at her, "Very excellent"

"Thank you for everything Dai,"

"It was my greatest pleasure"

Bonnie even hugged the woman Kou surprising her with the gesture, "Thanks for the food and everything"

She didn't reply of course but Bonnie had gotten used to her quiet ways, although there was a smile on her face.

Her one travel bag in tow she walked out of the only home she'd know for over three months. The sun was out, she eyed the little steps, this time they didn't intimidate her.

But then Kou came out gestured for Bonnie to follow her, she took her to a lift, "You have a lift!" incredible! Dai had made her walk up those silly pointy little steps unnecessarily?

"Wonderful" but she didn't mean it at all; she was kinda pissed at Dai now.

Kou didn't go with her, she stood outside the lift watched Bonnie descend the mountain. Bonnie waved a little and she waved back.

She sighed; time to head back to reality. The thought held little appeal but she couldn't stay here forever.

This time when Bonnie got to the lake, she found a nice little electric boat waiting for her, she grinned looked back at the mountain top sure that Dai was watching, "Thanks for the boat!" she shouted before getting inside, started the boat's engine and the mist that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere swallowed her.

* * *

Kou entered the place softly; she transformed herself showing her true face and figure, "You worry about the witch" she walked up to her lover standing outside staring down into the lake.

Dai turned his head smiling at her; she was happiness and light and beauty combined, she was his heart and soul.

"I fear she faces her greatest challenge yet. And to deny fate can at times, be cruel and painful"

She took his hand they both understood the cost of personal destiny. Both of them had lived an eternity together, they didn't belong to the world below, not anymore; they belong up there at the mountain.

Same way Bonnie belonged to the world…along with her Hybrid. She just didn't know it yet, or perhaps she did, Dai thought she just didn't want to accept it.

* * *

The sign welcome to Mystic Falls flew past as the cab took her back to town. It felt almost surreal that she had left for three months.

They passed the Grill and Bonnie asked the driver to drop her there, paid him, took her travel bag and got out.

The sun was out and she inhaled deeply it was good to be back. She couldn't wait to surprise her dad and everyone.

She opened the door the place looked the same way it always did. She looked around but she didn't see any of her friends. The place was pretty much empty except for a couple at one of the booths and they stood up to leave the minute she came in through the door.

Matt was probably around here somewhere though…

Then she found herself on the floor, what the hell, automatically she sent out a wave of magic at her attacker. All of the rage and the anger towards him came rushing back and Damon found himself at the short end of one pissed of Bennett witch!

The next minute she found herself on the floor breaking her concentration on Damon, what the hell was going on here, "Jer!"

He stopped and really looked at her, "Bon! It's really you?" she looked at him confused; "Of course it's me who else would I be" she blinked at him curiously then looked around to find the entire gang staring at her like she had to two heads.

"What? Do I have snakes on my head or something?"

"Bonnie, it's really you" he hugged her then hard, "You're squishing me Jer" how the hell had he become so damn strong!

"Right" he pulled away then held her by the waist and pulled her up along with him in the same motion, "Bonnie! It's really Bonnie" the next minute Caroline threw herself at her then Elena.

"Gosh! We missed you so much Bon, you have no idea, especially with that other Bonnie running around making all of our lives miserable. I really hate her. She called me fat!"

"Huh?" what was Caroline droning on about now, "Yeah," Jeremy started to explain, I'm pretty sure Damon thought you were that other Bonnie, it wasn't his fault this time…" he said sheepishly

"No need to ask how I'm doing," Damon glared at Bonnie but she gave him a look that said not to mess with her, "So where've you been Bon" Caroline asked "We tried calling you and everything"

"I uh sort of needed some personal space…"

Her eyes found Elena, "It's good to have you back home, Bon"

"I missed you too Elena"

"Welcome back Bon" Stefan came forward and took her in his arms twirled her around, "Stefan, put me down this instance," but she was laughing at him now, she brushed down her dress self-consciously, and he grinned at her giving her a kiss, "What I can't miss you"

She rolled her eyes at him and moved away to stand by Jeremy's "So who wants to tell me what the hell is going on. Make it quick, I have to go see dad"

"Wow, you're different Bon, look at you" Caroline was the first to notice the changes in Bonnie's physical appearance, "Yeah you do" Jeremy made a little trip around her, somehow she was a lot sexier, if that was even possible.

"Jeremy, you're leering" he laughed "I can't help it; I really missed you, Bon"

"Hey Bon" it was Matt, "you the one causing a ruckus in my Grill"

"Matt" she turned and met him half way, he easily lifted her in a bear hug, "I think I sort of missed _you_!" she laughed at him and grinned down at her. It was good to see the real Bon again, he decided, the other one was just creepy.

"So you guys filled her in on what's going on yet?"

"We were about to but then you interrupted" Damon spoke up while Stefan walked over to the closed sign and turned it around, "We don't want any more unexpected visitors" he said by way of explaining

"Wow, this sounds serious" Bonnie looked at the gang and waited for the anvil to drop, it always did and this time was no different.

Her eyes grew big as everyone chipped in to tell her everything that had been happening in her absence.

"So you're saying this other Bonnie is going around torturing you in order to get me back here"

"She's really creepy Bon and she seems to want something from you, obviously"

"She said her name was Qetsiyah…" Elena volunteered "Qetsiyah, that's like my ancestor, she died"

"Well in case you haven't noticed witchy, people have a way of coming back to life in Mystic Falls"

"Well, it sounds like I need to meet my other half" Bonnie spoke at last picking up her travel back, "but first things first, I have to go home see my dad" she said as the originals sans Klaus closed the door behind them.

"See that sign there, we're closed" Stefan volunteered but they ignored him.

Rebecca smiled at Matt, he smiled back at her and pulled her into a steamy kiss; Kol rolled his eyes and looked Bonnie up and down, same with Elijah.

"Yep, it's the real Bonnie" Damon told the gang

"Hello little witch," Kol winked at her Bonnie scoffed at him turning back to the gang, "Look we'll go over this in the morning, I promise"

"You know what, you probably don't have your car; I'll drive you. I'm heading that way anyway" Stefan offered Jeremy wasn't happy about it though, "I'll call you in the morning, okay" Bonnie offered

"Okay" he hugged her again, "I really missed you Bonnie"

* * *

"I go away from a little while and everything falls apart, huh" Bonnie spoke from the passenger's side of Stefan's car, he gave her an amused look, "Haven't you figured it out yet, Bon. You're the glue that holds us together"

His grin widened as she laughed, she was really hot; how come he never noticed that before, "When did you start sounding so damn cheesy, Stefan"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Bennett" he replied and Bonnie gave him a look, where did that come from. But Stefan had already turned away and Bonnie really didn't feel like trying to decode Stefan-_speak, _at the moment.

"By the way Bennett, where did you really disappear to?"

"I just needed a change of scenery that's all"

"You're not gonna tell me, are you"

"Nope" she said cheerfully and he shook his head just as her house appeared, the front door was wide open.

Her spider sense started tingling in a very bad way, "Stop the car Stefan. Stop the car!" the vehicle came to a screeching Bonnie was already running towards the house before it completed the motion.

Stefan gaped at the car then Bonnie he hadn't even had a chance to step on the brakes.

Bonnie ran up to the door immediately horrified by the scene in front of her, "oh my God, Dad!"

"Bonnie" Klaus's eyes met hers as he held an unconscious Rudy in front of him. There was blood everywhere.

She saw her dad move, "Dad!" Rudy opened his eyes staring at the door; he was barely lucid and his eyes were glassy from the loss of blood.

Bonnie didn't have a chance to do anything, she was staring at herself, she gaped at the apparition confused, "Hello, Bonnie. I've been waiting for you. Your father and I were having a nice chat. You're just in the nick of time"

"Qetsiyah,"

"My, my I feel I'm at a disadvantage now. Your little friends have been busy little bees haven't they?"

"Get out of my way!" Qetsiyah stepped back; Bonnie rushed over to her dad pushing Klaus out of the way "Dad?"

"What did you do to him?" she snapped at Klaus

Klaus frowned confused, "Calm down Bonnie, I didn't do anything to him, this is Qetsiyah's work"

"Dad, can you hear me" she tried to see where the bleeding was coming from, he was holding his stomach.

"I need to get him to a hospital" Bonnie said with urgency, "Not so fast Bennett" it was Qetsiyah "You and I need to get a couple of things straight but first and foremost, I think I should let you know that I have reached the end of my patience."

"Don't try anything funny Bonnie, you and I have some unfinished business, so in the meantime don't think about leaving Mystic Falls again. Consider that a warning"

Her eyes strayed towards Rudy who was barely hanging on to consciousness.

"Fine, just let me get him some help, okay" Bonnie continued to apply pressure on the wound. She looked up again but Qetsiyah was gone.

"Dad, dad, please hang on, it'll be okay I promise" she looked up at Klaus, "I could help him, Bonnie."

She ignored him, closed her eyes and mumbled something that Klaus couldn't understand. The bleeding stopped, he could tell.

"Come on help me get to Stefan's car, we need to get him to a hospital"

"You're not listening to me Bonnie, I know giving him my blood is hardly very appealing to you" actually it was the perfect solution as far as Klaus was concerned but this was Bonnie he was trying to convince "but I can hear his pulse, he has lost a lot blood and any minute now he's going into shock. That's not good"

"My blood can heal him Bonnie and by the end of tomorrow it will be out of his system"

She looked at him fearfully, her green eyes shone with unshed tears, "O-okay, do it then" her voice wobbled and she watched carefully as Klaus ripped into his wrist and fed her father his blood.

Klaus easily lifted the unconscious man gently depositing him in the bed. He would be good as new in the morning"

Bonnie sat next him keeping an eye on him. Klaus helped her change his shirt after cleaning away the blood from his body.

He looked so pale and her hands were covered with his blood. The strong coppery smell hit nostrils and she noticed the two vampires weren't as unaffected either.

Klaus could tell she was afraid for her father, "Hang on papa you're going to be okay" she touched his face and sat there for a while counting his breaths.

Stefan and Klaus were in the living room talking softly "How did you get inside my house" she asked the hybrid walking over to seat across from him "I compelled him to invite me in the minute I saw your look alike inside with him" he admitted

"What were you doing here in the first place?"

"Waiting for you" he told her bluntly, but he didn't know she would be home today, she hadn't told anyone.

Stefan watched the little byplay with interest.

"You sutured his wound with magic" Klaus stated frankly as they waited "Yes,"

She looked up at Stefan then back at Klaus, "Whatever that thing is; she has messed with the wrong person." Bonnie vowed fiercely

"I don't think it will be that easy to get rid of Qetsiyah"

"What do you mean?"

"She is very powerful" Klaus admitted to her, "We need to find out exactly why she is here, in Mystic Falls and most importantly why you're so bloody important to her"

Bonnie looked down at her bloody floor, "I should clean that …"

She looked at him wondering why he was being so nice.

"I'll go see if Elijah and Kol had any luck unearthing further information on Qetsiyah,

Klaus and Bonnie stared at each other intensely.

Stefan watched the little byplay with interest, "Um thanks for helping" she told the vampires walking them to the door.

Stefan held her, "Call if you need anything"

She gave him a nod, "Yeah," he stepped outside to give Klaus some time with her; he could tell something was going on with the two of them.

"Klaus," he looked at her gently, "thanks for helping my dad, I appreciate it a lot"

"He should be fine by morning"

She tried to smile, "Yeah, I hope so"

"He will"

"Yeah," he walked outside the door and looked back at her, "I'm really happy to see you again, current circumstances aside"

And with that he was gone before she could think of a proper reply.

* * *

_I'm breaking in, shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Music: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons_


	8. Chapter 8: I, Armageddon?

_No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING_

_Only for entertainment purposes_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**I, Armageddon…? **

* * *

_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races, going nowhere;_

* * *

New Orleans,

The coven that had been summoned by Professor Shane fell one by one, the expression was almost complete.

Now he was back in Mystic Falls and Qetsiyah joined him at the edge of the forest, "Finally some progress,"

Shane smiled proudly at the queen he fell to his knees before his face hit the ground Qetsiyah was holding his beating heart in her tiny palm.

"Thank you Professor, you've been a great help"

* * *

Tyler walked over to the balcony of his bedroom on the second floor of their newly renovated mansion. He had a great view of the river and forest outside that separated the Lockwood's and the Mikaelson's estates.

Looking across the river he couldn't help but remember the night of the ball and how he'd met a certain young vampire who had stolen his heart without even trying.

Now he was back and things were more complicated than ever. His mind drifted back to the conversation he'd had with Caroline a few days ago.

_They had just gotten back from a lovely date outside town and he had walked her back to her house._

_Caroline smiled at Tyler he was too handsome she thought and just when she'd got him back another problem reared its ugly head, "I'm really glad to see you again Tyler and I'm so happy you finally got your sister back"_

_"But I can't, I can't be with you" she looked down her heart breaking at the thought of not seeing him._

_Tyler was just as confused "What do you mean; this past week has been going so well…"_

_"I know and it was selfish of me to do that, I just wanted to be with you for a little big longer" before she broke up with him, she meant, "Was it something I did?"_

_"No, it's not your fault Tyler your back was against the wall you only did what you had to…but Bonnie is my best friend. And I don't want to lose her, she's always been there for me and never once has she asked for anything in return._

_And if I was with you…"_

_"You'd be betraying that friendship, I get it"_

_"I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way" Tyler smiled she amazed him this girl, "You're a wonderful friend Caroline. I understand you have to do this just know that, I'm not letting you go" and if Bonnie was as good a friend as Caroline said she was, she would let them be happy._

He missed her everyday…he took a deep breath. It was time to face the witch.

The warlock was not looking forward to it.

* * *

It seems everyone had decided they would be meeting at the Original's mansion; somehow it had been an unspoken agreement.

Kol finally had some new to share with the rest of the family, "Well, our little tormentor hasn't been working alone. Someone has been helping her; I tracked them down to New Orleans…"

"And,"

"And his name is Shane; he was a professor at one of the universities,"

"So why is professor shady helping Qetsiyah" Damon asked in his usual way

"Was? He's dead" Kol dropped the Mystic Daily in the middle of the table "a couple of unsuspecting and freaked out hikers came across his body in the woods…his heart was ripped out of his chest"

"Oh gross" Caroline wrinkled her nose at the picture, "Qetsiyah"

"Yes, but I had some luck I found these Grimoires back at his apartment in New Orleans"

"But that's not all" Elijah explained, "I just got off the phone with Katerina," That got Klaus' attention "Katherine…"

Elijah gave him a look, "What does it matter to you, you didn't seem to mind her presence at the ball"

No, he hadn't but a certain green eyed witch had occupied his mind, "No I didn't, but I haven't forgotten that she prevented me from making my hybrids at one time, which means she owes twice, for not killing her, and one day I will collect that debt"

"You and your bloody hybrids Nik" Rebecca had never been in favour of them in the first place, "You already have a family"

"It's not about that…anymore" Nik brushed away further questioning, why he wanted to keep his hybrids was no one's business, "What did Katerina find out Elijah"

"A coven of witches were murdered last night as part of a ritual"

"Two guess who killed them"

"Professor Shane" Bonnie replied looking at Elijah from her seat near the window  
"Yes"

"And now he is dead"

"This is like a real puzzle isn't it?"

"Something tells me we don't want to wait for the next piece to play itself. Qetsiyah has been way ahead of us this entire; I say it's time to turn the tables on her"

"I still don't get how Klaus and Qetsiyah ended up at your house Bonnie, all at the same time"

What was Gilbert up to now, "Qetsiyah is a millennia old immortal Gilbert, it wouldn't be a hardship for her to figure out that Bonnie was in town"

His family looked at him; they all knew he hadn't told the entire story, after he'd admitted the truth to them last night "By the way Nik, you mentioned you were waiting for Bonnie at her house, how did you know she would be there" Rebecca had asked Nik the same night he'd saved Bonnie's dad from certain death.

Klaus debated whether to let them in on the little secret, "I felt her"

"How do you mean,"

"I mean I felt her the minute she set foot back on Mystic Falls. I knew she was home and if I felt her presence … which means so did Qetsiyah"

The originals looked at each other trying to figure out what that meant. They were all missing something important they just couldn't see it at the moment.

"That's weird" Caroline mentioned making everyone look up "We have been so busy trying to figure out what she wants and fighting with each other…but how did she even know Bonnie was coming home. She didn't even tell _us_….and how come she didn't just do a spell to found out where she was all this time?"

"Why did she need to use us as bait to bring back, Bonnie, to Mystic Falls?"

* * *

Bonnie had been deep in thought thinking along those same lines,

"I got it! It makes complete sense now. I know why Qetsiyah has been using you to get to me" everybody turned to look at her, "Don't you see, she's bound to this place, she can't leave Mystic Falls. You know what that means"

"That she will continue to be a pain in our butts forever" Kol hazarded a guess,

"No, it means she's not as immortal or as powerful as she wants us to think. It means we can destroy her."

"Think about it why didn't Qetsiyah come to me; she had to lower herself by inhabiting a mortal's body and playing stupid mind games with people I care about"

"I knew you loved us little witch," Kol stated in mock exaggeration "I just knew it"

"No I don't! I meant my dad, Caroline, Elena and Matt even Stefan."

"But where do Klaus and his family come in?"

"For one, Rebecca is involved with Matt but she must have needed to use them all for something."

Klaus and his family were original vampires capable of a great deal of anarchy…

"I saw the look on Qetsiyah's face, I didn't have time to think about it then but she looked desperate. She said she'd run out of patience…"

"Wait a minute that's it…Silas …the rituals…of course"

"She wants to destroy Silas…" Caroline asked watching her friend pace back and forth,

"That's just it, maybe she's not trying to destroy Silas; she's trying to awaken him to walk the earth. Silas is the true Immortal…so maybe Qetsiyah wants him to make her immortal in exchange for his freedom"

"And on the full day that turns to night, the earth will run with rivers of blood…"

"Rivers of blood" Bonnie walked over and took one of the books Kol had pilfered from professor Shady's apartment "is this one of the books you got from Shane's apartment," she looked at him "Yes,"

"Old book of prophesy…the old ones, the sun and the moon curse, doppelgangers, witches" she flipped the pages coming back to the same one Kol had been reading from "…the earth will run in rivers of blood?"

"Bon, what is it" Jeremy walked over to her he could tell she was onto something, "Oh my God, Qetsiyah, she's going to kill everyone here, all of us we're all part of her plan"

"Wait you mean the entire Mystic Falls population" but that was insane!

"Yes. Silas has been trapped for aeons to awaken he would need massive amounts of blood. And once he's here he'll be truly unstoppable. We can't let that happen"

"On the full day that turns to night, what does that mean?"

"Sounds like a predestined time for Qetsiyah to awaken Silas" Elijah also walked over to Bonnie standing beside her one side while Kol stood on her left. Jeremy stood across the table looking at her.

Klaus stood by the fireplace his gaze darting towards the dark haired between standing with his brothers. He was brooding.

Rebecca sat on far side of the library texting Matt who was still at the grill updating him on what was happening.

"Yeah…"

"Perhaps it means there will be an eclipse" Elijah volunteered "A solar eclipse the moon will be in position between the earth and the sun obscuring it from view and throwing the earth into darkness, meaning it will have to be a full eclipse and that only happens on the night of the full moon, very rare"

"The perfect day and night to perform a spell of that night magnitude. She can pull from the sun and the moon to increase her powers. As if she's not dangerous enough,"

Everybody was worried now, "So what do we do" Caroline asked in a hush tone sitting on the arm rest of the sofa.

Bonnie was pacing again now worrying her lip, "I need to find out more about what she's planning. The kind of magic Qetsiyah is planning to use, I'm thinking it has to been done in precise order or it won't work,"

"So if we take out one of the ingredients she needs she'll fail to summon Silas"

"Yeah but she's not going to be happy that we ruined her plans, we still have to figure out a way to kill her for good this time"

* * *

Bonnie picked up her keys and headed to the door, "I need to check something…you guys keep researching on Qetsiyah. Go through each of those books Kol shoplifted from Shane's place.

Mark anything out of the ordinary that might be part of the ritual or the spell she's planning"

"Where are you going?"

Bonnie looked back at Caroline her eyes quickly darting towards Klaus "I'm going over to visit the witches, maybe they'll know something"

"I'm coming with you" Jeremy offered but Bonnie shook her head, "No I think I better go alone this time Jer"

"I'll be back soon" First Bonnie headed back to her place, she closed her bedroom door although she was the only one in the house and pulled a large box from beneath her bed.

She opened it throwing objects on the bed hurriedly an object fell as she shook the box upside down scattering everything on the yellow comforter.

"What is that" she took it opened it, several Grimoires were packed neatly inside, she sat on the bed and perused them.

There were thousands upon thousands of spells; one of the books was heavier than the rest and the top of the hardcover spelled Apocalypse. "Apocalypse?" perhaps this would be helpful with Qetsiyah, she took the book and placed it inside her large purse.

How had he known "Thank you Dai" she whispered then, packed everything back neatly she placed the large box back under the bed; she then went into the kitchen large purse in tow and got several ingredients from the spice rack.

She would need to replenish her salt thought she thought pouring the last of it into a Ziploc bag, then she took some sage, some weird looking root thing, looked around the kitchen before grabbing a couple bottles of water.

* * *

Jeremy looked at his watch clearly agitated, "Uh I'm gonna take off see if Bonnie needs my help"

"She just said she would go alone Jer" Caroline reminded him but he ignored her

"Well, don't let us keep you Gilbert" Klaus said snidely, goading him, "You're pretty useless here anyway. Need the witch to hold your hand"

Jeremy just gave him the finger as the library door closed behind him passing Stefan who was on his way inside.

"What's his problem" he asked the minute he stepped inside, "Perhaps he is constipated?" Kol offered he had that look on his face before he left.

Rebecca and Caroline laughed and Stefan grinned at the joke, Klaus wasn't amused as he kept thinking about Bonnie which irritated and disturbed him. He couldn't seem to think about anything else…

Elijah ignored everyone as he made work of studying the books. Kol picked a particularly heavy Grimoire and threw it at Stefan who caught it neatly in the air, "Start reading, witches orders"

"What are we looking for…?"

"I have absolutely no clue," Rebecca answered as he sat next to her, "Anything to do with Qetsiyah or along those lines" Elijah spoke up without looking up from his book.

It must have been riveting the way he was concentrating Stefan thought. A couple of pages and Stefan was ready to go to sleep. And not the kind of sleep humans indulged themselves in a couple of hours a night, oh no, he was ready for the vampire sleep, the one that sometimes took months to wake up from.

That coma sleep was looking more appealing by the second; yeah the book was that boring. He should have gone with his first instinct instead, picking up a couple of chicks outside town…

* * *

"This is boring" Caroline broke the silence standing up, she needed to talk to Bonnie and besides that the Founders Ball was tonight, she should be overseeing everything and snapping at a couple of high school kids making sure they got everything right.

"Where do you think you're going, we have work to do here remember" Rebecca reminded her as she tried to sneak her way out "Unlike all of you, _I_ have a life. And I have to make sure everything is ready for the Founder's ball tonight, so see ya"

"Hey how come she's allowed to bail" Rebecca pouted, she would much rather be with Matt, "You may go Rebecca if that's your wish" Elijah glanced at her before going back to the book; he would concentrate better if they weren't hanging around complaining anyway.

He didn't have to tell her twice as she got up and left blowing him a kiss, "She's pretty useless too anyway" Kol commented watching her leave resentfully "I heard that!" Becca called from the other side of the door.

"Annoying brat"

Stefan snickered at them "Klaus is the one who undaggered her"

"I heard that too!" she said before the front door closed with a resound thud.

* * *

Bonnie headed to the woods, she needed to talk to the witches and she needed to do it alone. Maybe her grams could help her…it wasn't long before she reached the old burial ground.

The ground was consecrated meaning that no unholy beings such as vampires were allowed.

Come to think of it, they pretty much didn't like anyone who wasn't a witch hanging around; witches were antsy about stuff like that and Bonnie couldn't blame them after they had been hunted like animals and burned during those horrible witch trials in Salem.

She shuddered. Just thinking about it gave her nightmares, her ancestor Emily had taken over her Spirit once and Bonnie will never forget what she saw during that time.

The panic, the fear and the pain it was devastating.

She reached the hallowed ground; to the rights was the entrance to some of the caves in Mystic Falls.

She walked inside immediately several fires started lighting the cave; she drew a circle at the centre then sat cross legged at the centre. A fire surrounded the circle while she channeled the witches.

Not long after she was in a trance. She opened her eyes and saw she was surrounded by witches and her Grams were there as well; she smiled at her.

* * *

Klaus worried about his little witch, she was stronger far much stronger than she'd ever been but that didn't mean she was impervious to harm.

She was still very much human which meant she could be easily killed at least by supernaturals like Qetsiyah who have been using magic since the beginning of time.

Elijah glanced at his brother, who was still brooding. Klaus couldn't help but think about what had transpired that morning between him and the green eyed witch.

* * *

_"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Bonnie pulled her night gown tighter around her body; she wasn't wearing anything else except for a very thin camisole under it._

_But it wouldn't matter if she was wearing a layer of wool over all over; the hybrid had a tendency to strip her with a look making her feel like she was completely naked._

_He peered at her with that way he had, his head partially down, he looked like an innocent little kitten and Bonnie almost choked on her own spit, Klaus was everything but innocent, she was sure._

_"Thought I'd come by check on things after what happened with Qetsiyah"_

_"Thanks for reminding me"_

_"How's your dad," _

_"Still sleeping, he was a bit restless for several hours but he seemed to have calmed down now"_

_He shifted from one foot to the other, "I can't even invite you Klaus" he looked up "I'm sorry but you and Stefan have been de-invited. It's nothing personal; it's just that I can't take any chance with my dad"_

_She closed the door and walked over to the bench sitting down; Klaus joined her shortly sitting way too close to her body._

_"I understand" he said finally, no he wasn't happy at all with this turn of events. He'd imagined climbing up that window into her room and surprising her one morning …among other things._

_She'd easily thwarted him again._

_She peered at him clearing her throat delicately, "You do?"_

_He grinned down at her, "Why the shock, I can be very understanding Bonnie. If you took the time to get to know me, you'd see that for yourself"_

_He leaned back crossing his ankles his hand over the bench including her in the intimacy of the gesture. She fidgeted uncomfortably aware of her nakedness more than ever, "Did I tell you how glad I am to have you back, Bonnie girl"_

_"Yeah, I'm sure you mentioned something to that effect"_

_"I am you know, this town is dull without you. You take the light with you wherever you go"_

_"Klaus" he was closer now, how had that even happened, he touched her face and looked into her green eyes, he was looking at her lips now and suddenly they felt too dry and she ran her pink tongue over them._

_"What are you doing" she whispered to him her breathe making his full lips tingle very pleasantly _

_He ran the tip of his finger along her lips watched as she swallowed hard, her lashes rapidly blinked as he leaned closer, "What do you want me to do"_

_He could feel her heart beat faster "I, I, don't know…what you mean"_

_Her eyes closed involuntarily she couldn't take the way he was looking at her anymore, "Klaus"_

_He kissed her softly pulling her lips inside his mouth tasting her slowly. A moan pulled out her throat as he deepened the kiss. _

_He sucked at her tongue gently at first and she returned his kiss, her own tongue moving inside his mouth wanting to feel the taste of him._

_He smelled like sandalwood and tasted like peppermint she decided, he tasted wonderful, and he smelled just as wonderful._

_His virility drew at her own femininity, she didn't dare think about what she was doing. She was kissing him back on her own accord. She shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't help herself._

_She pulled away, "What am I doing? I can't do this, Klaus…"_

_"I'm with Jeremy and I love him, you can't kiss me or touch me like that again, you just can't and I can't"_

_Again with that boy, Klaus brushed his hair frustrated, "Bonnie…"_

_She stopped him firmly "No" she stood back up "this is the way it has to be. This thing…you and me, it's not going to happen"_

_"I don't do stuff like this Klaus, this is not who I am, even if I could look passed the differences between us I couldn't hurt Jer like that"_

_Klaus was frustrated beyond measure. That Gilbert boy was always standing between them._

* * *

"I'm not going to do your bidding Qetsiyah so don't even try" Jeremy had been on his way to find Bonnie when Qetsiyah had appeared stepping alongside him, as annoying as ever.

"Alright, besides, I think you should concern yourself with your well-being at the moment. You're a hunter, but your mark is incomplete. That could cause you a great deal of pain, if it remains in that state.

Not to mention being stuck in a world of nightmares for not the answering the call of the hunter" Jeremy gave her a look

"The good news is there is a way you can avoid all that, to complete the mark all you have to do is kill Klaus"

Jeremy bit down his jaw hard; while Qetsiyah eyed him shrewdly "I see Bonnie hasn't told you yet. Don't you see, she's protecting him Jeremy; and we both know that he wants her"

"How long before he seduces her away from you?"

"That will never happen" he returned confidently

"Come on Jeremy, I assure you Bonnie may be a stuck up hardcore witch but she is still a woman.

I bet Klaus will rock her world in a way you never could. Satisfy all of her desires. You see there is something about us witches; we're not just humans with supernatural powers.

We're animals; there is a part of us that crave to be dominated by vampires, not just any vampires but strong ones like Klaus.

"And vampires can be deceitful creatures"…. She was somewhat of an expert on the subject; she'd fallen in love with one. And look how that had turned out.

"I know you've seen the way he looks at her, Gilbert. And after he saved her father she's probably rethinking the Klaus is an evil monster part, he's her hero now. You can't beat that,"

Jeremy looked sharply at her, "What are you implying Qetsiyah"

"I'm not implying anything Jeremy; I just want to help you keep the girl you love. How long before Klaus grows impatient and eliminates you, you're the only thing standing in his way. Without you in the picture, he has a clear shot at Bonnie. And I know one thing for sure, he will destroy her"

"You don't believe me, do your research and see for yourself Klaus' grim history with witches"

"And if you love my progeny as you claim to, then you will do whatever is necessary to protect her"

He stopped silent for a minute, "What do you need me to do"

"That's the spirit"

* * *

Jeremy was waiting for Bonnie outside the clearing by the time she was done, "Jer,"

"Hey sorry, I couldn't wait in there for another minute" he smiled sheepishly at her, "Its fine"

"So did the witches help you unravel the mystery of Qetsiyah?"

"Shh" Bonnie looked quickly around, "Not here, Qetsiyah could be listening, she could be anywhere" Bonnie tripped catching Jeremy's arm

"Okay…I've been thinking Bon, "we could leave Mystic Falls; let's just get out of here. We're done with high school right; we can do whatever we want" she glanced at him where did that come from?

"Jer, I just got here. I can't take off again" her dad would not appreciate that one bit.

"Why not, we'll take the open road see the country or something"

"We can't just leave town now especially with Qetsiyah out there." He was talking crazy now "We'll let someone else deal with the supernatural for once, why does it have to be you"

"You know why, besides there is still the small matter of figuring out what she wants and why. A powerful being like Qetsiyah she doesn't just mix with mortals unless she's up to something big. I can't leave this town unprotected, I'm pretty sure whatever she has planned, will involve a whole lot of people getting hurt.

Besides, I'm a witch Jer; it's my job to keep the balance. You know that"

"Yeah I do I just don't have to like it"

"I'll be fine I promise. It's everyone else I'm worried about"

"That's why I worry Bon; you're always looking out for everyone's safety. I just wish you took care with your own"

"I promise I'll take care. Does that make you happy?"

"Almost…" he wiggled his brow at her and she laughed as he pulled her deftly for a steamy kiss.

* * *

City hall was packed as Founder's Ball was under way. Everyone wore their best for the occasion as they prepared to mix a night of pleasure with charity functions.

Tonight they would be raising money for the local children's hospital and that's the only reason Bonnie had agreed to come.

She'd spent the previous night keeping watch on her dad as he slept. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

In the wee hours of the morning she was sure he would be okay but she hadn't been able to sleep. Instead she'd decided to do the chores and clean the house.

After she'd put the laundry in the wash she'd transformed the little office space into a work out space. She'd even done some stretching and a little bit of yoga.

She'd kept busy waiting for her father to wake up. It'd been a rough night. She'd thought to catch at least a couple of hours of sleep but she couldn't with Qetsiyah out there waiting to wreak havoc.

She had almost killed her dad; Bonnie couldn't rest until that bitch was destroyed.

* * *

"Hey Care, you should think about becoming a wedding planner" Bonnie walked to City Hall and slid across from Caroline on one of the tables, Caroline definitely knew how to transform a place for an event "Hey Bon." She grinned she'd actually thought about it "How's your dad?"

"Much better, thanks to Klaus" she winced she never thought she would ever say that about the hybrid, it just felt foreign the way it fell from her lips.

"Klaus, he's a regular giver these days isn't he? But you're right; he did save your dad"

Bonnie gave Caroline a look; she seemed distracted "What's wrong? Everything's going great"

"Nothing's wrong…" she tapped a well-manicured finger on the table "Well, I need to talk to you about something, this probably isn't the best time to bring this up with the Founder's ball under way and Qetsiyah on the lose but,"

Bonnie had never seen Care at a loss for words, words came easily with her, and she always had something clever and witty to say.

"Just tell me, start from the beginning" she continued with a somewhat perky note which was supposed to make Caroline smile or roll her eyes but she didn't.

Caroline looked around pulling Bonnie outside away from the throng of people,

"It's about Tyler" a heavy silence descended as soon as she mentioned his name "he's kind of back and we were kind of seeing each other, a little"

"And he told me everything that happened with the spell you know the one that Klaus and his family forced you guys to do."

"Okay…" the next words threw her for a loop,

"That's why I broke up with him; I'm not going to see him anymore. Even though Qetsiyah admitted she made them do it, the spell that almost killed you"

"Whoa hold up, what do you mean Qetsiyah made them do it?"

"Apparently she'd been working with Mikael or Esther" she wrinkled her nose, "I'm not really sure which…"

"Caroline"

"Right, well she said that somehow she tricked him, when their mother cursed them with that spell, that's how she was able to come back"

Bonnie thought about the implications of what Caroline had said, "So you really like Tyler"

Caroline blushed looking away, she cleared her throat "Yeah I really like him and I know I barely met him but when I'm with him Bon, I feel good inside. He makes me feel like, I'm indestructible. He doesn't even care that I'm a vampire and he's a really good kisser, like the best I ever had"

"That good, huh"

"Yeah" but then her eyes were downcast "but, like I said I won't see him anymore"

"Because of me," Bonnie was blown away. Caroline grabbed her hand, "You're my best friend Bon, I don't want to lose you. Look what happened with you and Lena. Your friendship it means a lot to me I'm not going to let some guy come between us"

Bonnie didn't know what to say but she could tell her friend was in pain, obviously this guy meant a lot to her; she squeezed her hand before letting go, "You really like him don't you"

Miserably Caroline nodded, "Yeah, I do"

"Then go for it" her head whipped up so quickly she felt a little dizzy, "What, you're okay with me and him together even after everything he did to you"

"It wasn't his fault, not completely. I was pretty sure Klaus forced him to do it somehow and…"

Bonnie never finished the thought as Elena was standing behind them staring at Bonnie, "You gotta be kidding me, you're okay with Caroline and Tyler together but you continue to give me grief over Damon? What the hell Bonnie?"

She demanded answers "Elena nice to see you too"

"You're such a hypocrite Bonnie."

The witch narrowed her eyes at the doppelganger "Don't even go there Elena it's not the same thing and you know it"

"Of course it's the same thing. You punish me and Damon but you let Caroline of the hook. Tyler almost killed you Bonnie; I guess that's okay with you now"

"No it's not okay with me, Elena. But it wasn't his fault he didn't have a choice unlike Damon." Besides she was fine now,

"Tyler was just trying to save his sister" Caroline added but Elena didn't want to hear it, "Damon was just trying to save my life"

"What are you talking about Elena; you never told me that before"

"Because you didn't want to hear it Bonnie, it's so easy for you to hate Damon, you never gave him a chance"

"Is that what he told you that he did it to save you?" Elena was quiet then, "And of course Damon always tells the truth, right. It's not like he wasn't trying to score points with you so you would leave Stefan to be with him"

"That's not true!"

"I don't care what Damon said! Maybe he was trying to save you but maybe not. It doesn't matter really because Abby is gone and she is never coming back!" her voice broke and angrily wipe away the tears standing up to look Elena eye to eye "Because of Damon, I lost any chance I had to get to know her; I just got her back, Elena."

Why couldn't she try to understand that?

"Now you care about getting to know Abby, better" Elena sneered at her, "I remember when you told me you wished she had never come back, because all she did was hurt you"

"Whoa Elena" Caroline stood up for Bonnie, "That's not a nice thing to say"

"Like I care what you think Caroline. It easy for you to take Bonnie's side now that you don't have to worry about Tyler"

Bonnie jaw clamped down hard, "What did you just say to me" Caroline saw this getting out of control and literary had to hold back her friend.

"Whatever Bonnie, maybe you would rather I'd died that day"

"Of course not Elena, although at this moment I can't say the idea doesn't appeal to me" she snapped back, "but I would much rather have both you and Abby in my life"

"Well, could have fooled me" she turned to walk away before stopping, she faced Bonnie once more, "By the way I don't think I want you seeing Jeremy anymore"

Bonnie scoffed "Are you serious right now"

"I'm dead serious, I know all about your little secret Bonnie. Bet you didn't think I would find out"

"What are you talking, there is no secret"

"Don't pretend like you don't know Bonnie, whatever you're doing with him you need to stop it. I don't want my brother getting too deep with magic"

"Jeremy and I are dating Elena, there's nothing you can do about it. And as for him getting "deeper" into magic, don't worry. I'm the witch remember. Of the two of us, I'm the only one capable of making magic happen"

"Fine, do what you like Bonnie, just know that if anything happens to him, it's all on you" she made an about turn and furious slamming the door behind her.

"That went well" Caroline tried to lift the mood but it didn't help.

"Yeah, so much for progress"

"You should go see Tyler, I'm sure he misses you" Caroline hugged her "Thanks Bon" she let go and looked at her friend, "You're the best"

"So are you, Care. I just want you to be happy and if Tyler makes you happy you should go for it. Don't let Elena get to you. She's just trying to guilt trip me but at the end of the day, all I want is for her to be happy too. I want all my friends to be happy"

"I know, you deserve some of that goodness in your life too"

* * *

After Caroline went to call Tyler, she was so happy she was giddy with it. She could be with Tyler and she didn't have to lose Bonnie's friendship.

Tyler closed the door of his sports car, he'd come here to make a donation for the children's hospital and maybe get a glimpse of the blond haired beauty.

He'd tried to give her some space but he couldn't just stay away tonight. He thought maybe he could also have a little talk with Bonnie if she was in attendance.

She was standing outside the hall her back to him; she was wearing a simple black gown. She turned around and they came face to face ever since the whole mind invasion spell that had nearly killed her.

Bonnie just stood there she wasn't sure what to say or what to feel. It would be easy to get rid of him right now, she would never forget the way he'd entered her mind and controlled her.

She felt sick just thinking about it.

But, she'd just told Caroline that it was okay if she pursued a relationship with Tyler and she'd meant it, she really did, it was just that looking at him now brought back the unpleasant memories to the forefront.

She pushed them away, she could do this.

She even managed a tiny smile "Tyler, fancy meeting you here"

"Bonnie," he stood there feeling awkward what could he say to her, by the way I'm sorry I invaded your mind against your will and made you use dark magic that nearly killed you?

"I've been meaning to come see you" He said uneasily there was power inside of her and the way she was looking at him, "You just got lost along the way?"

He cleared his throat, she was not going to make this easy for him, not that he deserved it or anything, "No I just, I was trying to figure out what to say…"

She crossed her arms against her chest, "No time like the present, I'm all ears. Dazzle me"

* * *

In his defense Damon tried, he tried really hard to ignore Qetsiyah but she was getting to him. She was doing something to him some sort of witchy voodoo or…something.

"Damon, Damon, Damon, you try so hard pretending to be a "badass" but we both know that the one true badass in your family is Stefan. That's why you feel the need to brag about all the bad things you've ever done but the truth is Damon; you're just overcompensating for your inadequacies.

You know, that's why you had to steal Elena from your brother to show him that you could.

It's rather pathetic and amusing….

But Stefan he genuinely is capable of a great deal of evil. I once saw him rip an entire village to shreds in minutes …it was exhilarating. He reminded me of someone I used to know…"

Damon was so tired of hearing about Stefan "Are getting to the point in this century or what"

"I'll tell you one thing for sure. They don't call him ripper for no reason Damon. I'm really surprised he hasn't ripped you apart for humiliating him like that. Brotherly love, you could learn a thing or two about it"

But you won't, though; you are too selfish to see beyond your own wants. How's it going with the Petrova doppelganger these days? She tired of you yet?"

"Do you ever just stop talking? Just shut up already" Damon rounded on her fuming he was so sick of her running around acting like she knew everything, "Or what, Damon"

She stood toe to toe with him, "What are you going to do about it"

"Damon" it was Stefan thank God, for once he silently thanked him as his brother walked into his former house.

Qetsiyah watched Damon in amusement; she straightened his tie her creepy eyes never leaving his, "We'll continue with this conversation at a later time, Damon. We are not done, not by a long shot"

"Stefan" she said his name passing him by "What was that about"

Damon shrugged feeling the need to scrub his skin raw to get rid of Qetsiyah's touch, in all of his years as a vampire, he'd never come across anyone as disturbing as her. And that was saying something.

"She was just doing her usual thing trying to mess with my head" he shrugged off further explanation, "What brings you by, brother. I thought you were gone for good"

"I'm not coming back here Damon" Stefan shot at him "I just came by to get the rest of my suits. Turns out I do need one of them for the Founder's Ball"

"Compelled yourself a date, did you?"

"I'm not you Damon, I like my women willing. They just can't get enough of me"

"Besides, I'm kinda hoping Bonnie will be there"

"Witchy," Damon repeated skeptical "Isn't she into Jeremy Gilbert"

"So"

"So, why would she be there with you if she already has a boyfriend?"

"Bonnie and I have gotten pretty close lately. And last time I checked, she's not married to him. Why do you suddenly care about Bonnie?"

"I don't" and that was the truth "You know Damon you could try apologizing to her then maybe she wouldn't hate your guts so much"

"Yeah right and how will that change the fact that I killed her mother? Besides, I'm not sorry I killed her Stefan; I would do it all over again to save Elena. I don't give a rat's ass if Bonnie doesn't like it; her feelings mean nothing to me"

Stefan just shook his head at his brother, "Oh don't give me that look, brother, you would have done the same thing and you know it"

Stefan paused mid step, and turned around to look Damon in the eye, "Actually, I wouldn't have done it, Damon"

"Even if it meant Elena would die"

"Even if…"

"I don't believe you Stefan, you would have done the exact same thing and you know it. You're just acting up because she chose me and not you"

"Actually, it doesn't bother me anymore, if Elena wants to ruin her life with you; that's her choice. And despite what you think Damon Bonnie is a human being, she has feelings; she feels pain just like anyone else"

"Not to be redundant but I care about this because"

"Because I see the way treat her; it's not right and you damn well know it and one day it will come back to bite you in the ass"

* * *

Bonnie barely managed to give Tyler a debilitating aneurysm regardless of the fact he was a warlock and not a vampire or a regular human; yep Dai had her taught all sorts of things back in Japan.

She was even feeling empathy for the guy, "Elijah and Klaus knew the whereabouts of my sister, they withheld the information from me until I performed the reverse channeling…"

"Yeah I know to make me tap into dangerous dark magic that almost killed me. Did you find your sister?"

"Yes," Tyler grimaced thinking about the condition she'd found her in, "Where was she?"

"She was being held in a …mental ward" it was more like a prison really Tyler thought in anger at what his sister had endured.

Bonnie frowned, "A mental ward, she has mental illness" Bonnie knew that was nothing to laugh about, when she was in the tenth grade, one of her classmates had been diagnosed with a mental disorder.

She'd gotten so bad that her parents had taken her out of regular school in order to get her help.

But she never saw her again and Bonnie wondered if she got better, she hoped so.

Tyler brushed his face agitated as she turned to look out into the street, "It's not that kind of hospital. My sister she's not exactly human,"

Bonnie hadn't expected that, "What do you mean" Tyler looked at her "She's a werewolf but that's not all sometimes she sees things…

"What kind of things"

"Monsters…there was this teacher at her high school who seemed to take an interest in her but she didn't realise that he had ulterior motives.

He convinced her to run away with him. Our mother was devastated, we couldn't find her"

"What about this teacher"

"He disappeared as well; there was no trace of either of them. I tried to do a spell to try and find her but…"

"No luck finding her that way"

"No, I searched for three years, trying to find her through magic but always with the same results. Whoever took her, they knew what they were doing and they had experience with magic.

Long story short I met Elijah by chance a year ago in Europe we started talking, he told me he had a lot of resources, that he could help me find my sister"

"What did he want in exchange?"

"A favour"

"What favour,"

"He didn't say at the time," Tyler looked at her, "But when he came to me with the information of Hayley's whereabouts…I had to do whatever I could to bring her home and get her away from that horrible place"

"Exactly what were they doing to her in there?" Bonnie had a horrible feeling about where this was going. Tyler was silent for a long time, grappling with something, "They were" he almost choked on the words before he turned to Bonnie, "They were experimenting on her, torturing her. It made me sick"

"Tyler" she couldn't help herself she touched his arm wanting to comfort him, "I can't believe she was held captive all these years"

"You can't let yourself think about that Tyler, she's home now. Focus on that, on helping her to adjust"

"I didn't want to hurt you Bonnie, but I had to get her out of there"

Bonnie shook her head, she hadn't expected this, "Of course, you couldn't just leave her there" she dropped her hand looking down.

"Can I ask you something…?"

"Yes,"

"This place Hayley was being held, what was it"

"It was an underground illegal hospital. The teacher who put Hayley there, he was some sort of rogue mad scientist. The thing is when I got there the place was in the process of being destroyed; I barely got my sister out. I don't know what happened but they blew up the place and there were people still trapped inside"

"They were destroying the evidence"

"Yeah"

"This is incredible and nightmarish; I wonder what they were doing in there experimenting on those poor people. You don't think whoever it is, is still out there" the thought was disturbing and she still had the matter of Qetsiyah to deal with.

Tyler shrugged tensely, "I don't know and I don't care at the moment. All that matter is that my sister is out of that place, I just don't know if she'll ever recover enough to tell me what really happened"

"You realise she's probably the only survivor, she's probably the only person left who really knows what was going on in that place" He looked at her knowing where that line of reasoning was leading, but he couldn't worry about that now, "Yeah I know"

"I understand now Tyler I do but don't ever try that shit again" he gave her a half smile, but Bonnie was dead serious "If you want my assistance just ask for it"

"And I hope your sister will recover from whatever it is they did to her in that place"

"Me too"

"I'm really sorry; I'm glad you found her" she looked back at City Hall, "we should probably get inside, we got dressed up and everything and Caroline will be happy to see you" the mention of Caroline's name made him look up with interest and the heaviness on his mind seemed to lift.

Caroline was the one bright thing in his life, she had a way about her, that when she was around, the heavy stuff just melted away and he could breathe again.

* * *

"What the hell Elena why did you attack Bon like that" Caroline was flurry of material as her gown swished around her feet her eyes flashing with something akin to fire as she faced one of her oldest friends.

"Spare me your indignation Care; I don't need to hear it from you"

"If you don't want me to call you out stop being such a bitch"

"It's easy for you to say, your boyfriend gets a free pass but Bon acts like mine has the plague" surely Elena wasn't that dense?

"He killed Abby, how should Bonnie deal with that,"

"God, I'm so sick of hearing that, Caroline, she wasn't even a mother to Bonnie. And Damon was just trying to save my life"

"Tyler didn't have a choice; it was the only way he could save his sister. Klaus and his family forced him into it and I know you want to believe him but nobody forced Damon to kill Abby. We could have found another way; he chose to kill her Elena"

"Damon didn't even factor Bonnie's feelings at all, he never has. He just goes on a destructive rampage but as long as he saves you, right?"

"Don't you get it? It doesn't matter how angry Bon was with Abby, she was still her mom and as long as she was around, there was a chance they might work things out. Damon took away that choice from her"

Caroline softened her tone and pulled her friend into a quick hug, "I know why you're doing this"

"Doing what" there was quiet reflection in her voice, "you're pushing Bon away because it makes it easier for you to be with Damon without having to think about what he did. If you're angry at her then you don't have to think about her reaction to your relationship"

"And you should know that Bonnie, she wants you to be happy even if it's with Damon, she just can't deal with him Elena. And it's not like Damon makes any effort to be nice to her, he treats her horribly even before he killed Abby"

Elena winced at that, "I know you're right" she blew out a defeated sigh, "I just wish it wasn't so complicated"

"I know honey. I just wish you two would make up already but everything in its own time. Sometimes there is nothing else to be done except wait" but Caroline was ready for this to be over they were both driving her nuts and her two friends were also incredibly stubborn.

* * *

She sighed deeply; talking about Abby reminded her of her own sorry relationship with her mother.

How she wished for things to be different. She understood where Bonnie was coming from; it had been the hope of mending her broken relationship with Abby that kept her going.

Caroline wished there something she could do, to change her mom's attitude towards her. They never had an easy relationship but ever since Caroline had turned things had gone from bad to worse.

"You did a wonderful job with the place honey" Liz beamed at her as Caroline turned shocked stared at her mom, "Mom, I thought you weren't coming" Caroline was pleased she'd decide to show "Thank you"

Liz smiled at her daughter wondering if their relationship had deteriorated that much, probably. She should have made more of an effort earlier she realised, but better late than never.

She pulled her daughter into a warm hug surprising her further, "I'm so proud of you Caroline"

"Thanks mom" Caroline bit back tears, it wouldn't do to start crying in the middle of the Founder's ball.

"You look real pretty" Caroline complimented her cream coloured dress, "And you look beautiful as always" Liz held her face for a second, "my beautiful girl"

Just then out of the corner of her eye, Caroline saw Tyler heading her way; she smiled at him mesmerizing him in the process at her beauty "Mom, there's someone I'd like you to meet"

"Mom, this is Tyler…Tyler my mom Liz Forbes" the warlock smiled at her taking her hand like a proper gentleman and Liz was properly charmed.

* * *

"Klaus," Bonnie tried not to notice how handsome he looked in his cream coloured suit. There were auburn highlights in his hair she hadn't noticed before and his lips looked sinful as ever.

His eyes pierced her with their icy blue depths as he took her hand "Bonnie, love….dance with me" the endearment rolled out easily as he pulled her along on to the floor before she had a chance to deny him. This was a first for him, people didn't usually make a habit of refusing him, until he'd met Bonnie that is.

"I didn't say yes, Klaus" but she didn't turn away instead she hooked her arms around his neck, he held her waist

"How is your father, Bonnie?"

"He's doing much better but he can't recall much of what happened"

"A blessing I'm sure"

"Yeah, I suppose…look Klaus" he lifted one brow down at her, "in case I haven't said it enough, thank you for helping. You saved his life. That means a lot to me"

"I'm glad I was there so I could help him"

"Me too, he's the only parent I have left, the only family I have left. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him. I'm afraid I would tear apart this entire town" she admitted to him the scary thoughts that had plagued her all night waiting for her father to wake up.

"An understandable sentiment, Bonnie girl, just make sure to give me a heads up should the need ever arise"

Klaus absorbed the feel of Bonnie into his very being, he thought that maybe if he was close to her, if he touched her and danced with her tonight he would figure out what it was that attracted him to her so much .

Somehow she managed to stay cool and unaffected "You really should have worn the dress I brought you"

"Yeah" she drawled out the word, "And I should probably tell you that I used it to light up my fireplace and burned it" Bonnie wasn't sorry she after what he had put her through she couldn't stand the sight of that stupid dress, even if it had been really gorgeous and a bit slutty.

He looked at her with a pained expression shading his eyes, "Please tell me you're joking, that dress was an original _Oscar de la Renta_ design, it cost half a million to have it fashioned"

Bonnie gaped at him flabbergasted, she brushed aside the fact that he'd just admitted to giving her the gown, finally "You what" he ignored her shocked expression, she was shocked?

He'd really been looking forward to seeing her in that dress again; he'd hardly enjoyed the glorious sight of her in it the first time around. "Are you out of your mind?"

"There's a distinct possibility, yes" he replied glowering at her, why did she insist on defying him at every turn?

And most importantly, Klaus asked himself for the thousandth time, why was he allowing her to get away with it?

"Well, I think mere possibility just gave way to actual fact! What the hell were you thinking?" she snapped at him wondering why he'd done it. It was sheer lunacy she decided. It blew her away; she was not used to such expensive extravagance.

She and her dad managed okay but half a million dollars for a gown she would never wear again?

Since he was in such a chatty mood she decided to ask him something that had been weighing on her mind "You never told me Klaus, how you knew I was back?"

He shrugged, but she was looking at him and she could tell she'd touched a nerve somehow "I made it a point to go by your house,"

"Every day for three months" she asked skeptically "No, sometimes I sent one of my hybrids,"

"Of course you did" she muttered getting the distinct feeling he was hiding something from her.

Perhaps it was best that way, this was Klaus God only knew what went around in his incredibly intelligent psychotic mind. She suppressed a shudder, for some reason she didn't want to think badly of him tonight.

"You alright" he asked, he was incredibly close, of course he never missed a beat "Yeah," she felt his palms along her back pulling ever her closer to him, to the point it was almost indecent.

"He's all wrong for you Bonnie," Klaus said out of the blue brushing his lips to her ear "Huh"

"Young Gilbert, he's not for you"

"Oh, and you would know that because?" they were both dancing around that _thing_ that happened and Bonnie was glad to just let it fall on the way side.

"Because you should be with someone who truly gets you, someone who compliments your strength" and of course by that he meant someone like Klaus, she thought acidly

"Jeremy is stronger than you think,"

"Because he's a hunter" she stiffened again "How'd you know that" she looked at him suspiciously and he bit back a sigh, would it always be this way?

"I've lived a long time Bonnie, I know a lot of things" he flashed her a beauteous smile then because she was properly annoyed with him and she looked really cute looking at him like that, her nose scrunched up at him and he had the strong urge to kiss that nose but instead he brought his own nose brushing against her lightly like it was an accident, "Right…"

The smile didn't leave the hybrid's face, his eyes caught sight of her talisman, "What's this" he moved to touch is but instead it burned him causing him to quickly withdraw his hand, "What the hell?"

Bonnie looked down at her chest, she'd forgotten about the talisman she pushed it back against her bare skin and away from sight, "Let me see your hand" she took it without thinking blowing softly with her breath.

"That doesn't look so bad" without thinking she brought she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it, Klaus' eyes on her intensified.

"Bonnie," realizing what she had done, she quickly pulled away, "There all better" she tried to joke her away out of that one he wasn't buying it.

"I think you should kiss it again just to make sure" Fat chance, she thought, she didn't know what had gotten into her, "You're a hybrid with healing capabilities, Klaus; you're going to be fine"

"At least tell me if were you successful on your witch quest earlier" he asked as he twirled her around, "We will talk about that later, but I talked to Grams" she smiled at the thought.

Bonnie had been so happy to see her Grams again she'd felt overwhelmed.

After she'd lost her magic she was cut off from her line, from Grams and that was the hardest thing of all for her.

She had her magic back and she was stronger than ever. No one will ever use her magic against her, thanks to Dai.

He'd told her the spell she'd used before would not keep away experience and more powerful creatures from tapping into her magic so he had taught her a better way to protect herself.

He smiled to see her so happy. And this time he was the one holding her. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because you're obviously happy," she peered at him astounded "And that makes you happy"

"Why the surprise love, I can't want to see you happy?"

"No" she said with so much vehemence it took him back "No Klaus, I don't understand why you would"

* * *

Stefan and Elena stared at each other uncomfortably, "You look beautiful Elena, as always"

She smiled a little, "And you look very handsome in that suit"

They smiled at each other at their awkwardness towards each other, "This is a little awkward," she said hastily, "It never used to be that way between us"

"No, but that was before…" she looked away, " guilty and ashamed "Stefan, I'm sorry" her eyes pleaded for his understanding but he stopped her, "No you're not" but his voice was gently

"It's okay Elena, I'm a big boy I can handle rejection. There is no point in being sorry now"

"I just wish that, you didn't have to get hurt"

"I'm not" she looked surprised to hear him talk like that, he was so blasé about it, "I have moved on Elena and I wish you and my brother nothing but the best, so…I'll see you"

"Yeah, I'll see you" he turned to leave feeling a bit lighter and a bit of closure.

"Trying to seduce my girlfriend already, Stefan"

Stefan looked at his brother, who'd just arrived at City Hall, "Enjoy the party, brother" Stefan patted him on the left should as he left the couple alone to enjoy the night.

* * *

Jeremy finally got to the dance only to find his girlfriend dancing skin to skin with Klaus. The latter looked over her shoulder smirking at him while his hand travelled down over Bonnie's slim back.

"Enjoying the dance" Bonnie jumped a little trying to wiggle out of the Hybrid's embrace, "Klaus" she whispered hotly at him pulling his hand' he finally gave in and let her go, "Hey Jer uh finally made it"

This was a little awkward,

"Yep," he glanced at Klaus his dark brows knit before looking back at Bonnie "Can I have a dance with my girlfriend now"

"Sure, I'll just go powder my nose real quick" she glanced at Klaus who simply gave her that knowing look, "Play nice" she told him and he shrugged.

Klaus and Jeremy sized each other up, it seemed to be a habit with them whenever they found themselves in the same space, "You can go now, Klaus, I got this"

Klaus smirk grew his gaze dismissing Jeremy at the same time, "That's what you think, Gilbert. A little bit of advice, I always get what I want"

"I'm sure you do Klaus but I suggest you brace yourself for disappointment because no matter how many times you dance with her or send your hybrids after me Bonnie will never be yours"

"Yes, I know it was you, you manipulated the situation so she'd spend time with you at the ball, and we both know it wasn't all about the spell"

"Is that a challenge" his eyes gleamed triumphantly as if he'd already won and Jeremy begun to doubt the wisdom of confronting him.

He was just so sick of Klaus walking about town like he owned the place, and dancing with his girlfriend like he owned her.

"It's not a challenge Klaus; it's just a fact of life. So keep dreaming," and with that he walked away to get a drink, the way Bonnie had been dancing with Klaus had really gotten to him.

She seemed entirely too comfortable in his arms, the notion was disturbing to the young hunter.

Klaus' voice stopped him on his track "You know what I think Gilbert, I think you're afraid I will take her from you because we both know you're not good enough for her. You're not man enough for her, there is only one alpha male and I'll give you a hint, it's not you"

Jeremy glowered at him but they Hybrid was already turning away.

* * *

After the auction Bonnie was ready to leave the ball. She simply couldn't stay here any other minute. She had already made her donation along with her dads and she figured she'd fulfilled her obligation for the night.

She tried to yawn discretely behind her palm as the mayor droned on about something. Jeremy glanced at her "Sorry, I'm tired I think I'm going to take off for the night Jer"

"I'll drive you" Jeremy offered getting out of his chair to pull hers out of the way, "No, I'll be fine. I'll text you when I get home okay. You need to stay"

"You sure" he wanted to argue but he held his tongue "Yeah, I'm sure" she gave him a quick hug before heading out pulling her car keys out of her handbag.

Klaus was leaning against her car, the street lamp bathed his face directly making his cheekbones look more pronounced and giving him a menacing look, more than usual anyway.

"Klaus, what are you doing now"

"Waiting for you, what else" she was too tired for this "Just get in the car if that's what you want"

She could tell he was surprised by that but Bonnie didn't feel like explaining herself. "That was a really generous donation you and your family made to the hospital" she pointed at the ten million dollars they'd contributed at the Founders Ball.

"I'm a generous guy, Bonnie," she gave him a quick glance before focusing on the road, "Apparently so" she yawned again earning herself another look from Klaus, he was definitely quiet "I'm not driving you to your house Klaus"

He grinned then, "I'm open to other options, Bonnie girl" she let out a sound barely hiding another yawn "I don't think so, Hybrid"

It took Bonnie twice as long to get home than usual and thankfully Klaus didn't talk too much for which she was thankful for, he would have had to talk to himself.

Bonnie managed to get home without any incidents for which she gave the Founders Ball a lot of credit meaning there weren't a lot of people driving at this hour.

"How sweet home" she whispered to herself and Klaus looked at her, he saw how tired she was and it amazed him how she never complained not once. She could have gone home at any time and caught a couple of hours of sleep but she hadn't.

Instead she had come striding into the mansion ready to tackle the problem of Qetsiyah as she'd promised yesterday.

"You drive yourself into the ground too often Bonnie" he told her opening the door for her, she yawned again closing her eyes, he took her arm afraid she would fall asleep standing right there.

"You look wiped,"

"I am I didn't sleep at all last night and I think the jetlag is catching up with me"

"Mm" she wavered a little and he took her arm and led her up the stairs, "Where's my key"

"It's right here" he said handing her the keys, he waited until she'd opened the door, then got inside and turned to look at him, "I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart" he leaned against the doorway outside knowing he couldn't cross the threshold.

Instead she reached out her tiny hand and touched his cheek bristly with the five o'clock shadow. Sometimes, he really surprised her "Thanks" he wasn't sure exactly what she was thanking him for this time but he took it, feeling it warm his heart, which he hadn't felt beating for over a thousand years.

Bonnie was barely conscious by the time she got to bed, she didn't even know how it happened. All she knew was she had to sleep; she _needed_ to sleep. She was so tired.

* * *

The next morning Bonnie woke up rejuvenated she brushed her teeth and headed to her little workout room cranked up the music and practiced her martial arts.

Afterwards, she'd made some breakfast and showered …after she dressed she took her large purse with the Grimoires among other witchy stuff and headed over to the Mikaelson's mansion.

The morning was crisp and calm, the calm before the storm the words came to her mind out of nowhere.

But with any luck, Qetsiyah would be dealt with before the week was over, hopefully a lot sooner.

* * *

"Nice trick Bennett doing your little magic to keep me out. I wonder who taught you that" Qetsiyah was upon Bonnie the second she stepped outside her Prius, she looked like Abby disturbing the witch all the more.

Bonnie knew it wasn't really her but still…she felt Klaus' presence before she saw him, followed by the rest of the siblings.

Qetsiyah laughed amused daring them to challenge her "Plotting against me I see

"It's a waste of time you know; I always stay one step ahead, Bonnie. You'll do well to remember that"

"I just didn't realise how close you and Niklaus had gotten, what happened to your desire to stake him, Bonnie.  
Tsk, tsk, tsk Shame on you Bonnie Bennett, neglecting your duty as a witch"

Bonnie just folded her arms against her chest, waiting for her to get to the damn point.

"Come on, do it, Bonnie, do it! It's been a while since I watched an original burn at the pointy end of the white oak. It's such a rush, well almost as much of a rush as fucking one. The second option is much fun though" she walked over to Klaus trailing her hand on his chest as she stood behind him hugging him "Isn't that right Niklaus"

But she was looking straight at Bonnie, "Even better fuck him then kill him" she winked at Bonnie

"I know you want to Bonnie, and I can personally confirm that he is just as good in bed as he is at ripping out hearts. Not to mention he is a fantastic kisser"

Klaus stepped away from Qetsiyah, her touch was very disturbing but not as much as the look his little witch was sporting right that second.

Bonnie made a disgusting sound and looked away from them; of course Klaus had slept with Qetsiyah. The thought disturbed her more than it should.

"Don't you ever get tired of your little mind games, Qetsiyah" Elijah sporting a brand new Armani asked the Qetsiyah, he was immaculate as always one hand in the pocket of his very well-tailored pants.

"Why would I get tired of them, noble Elijah" the way she always said that always had a hint of mockery in it and this time he couldn't help but flinch as his dark gaze switched over to Bonnie.

Qetsiyah knowing the effect she'd had on Elijah stood beside Bonnie now touching her hair in a mockingly motherly gesture, completely ignoring the originals "How is dear Rudy, mm, he wasn't looking too good when we had that chat at your house"

Bonnie shrugged her touch away anger infusing her young body in volumes, "You better stay away from my dad, Qetsiyah" the older witch just chuckled "You can plot all you want my darling, it simply won't do you any good. Remember Bonnie, I always, always stay one step ahead"

"I know what you're trying to do and I won't let you"

"Really and what conclusion by the name of all that's unholy have you come up with, dear Bonnie"

"You want to bring about the Apocalypse so you can wake Silas"

Qetsiyah chuckled at her, "The apocalypse, you've been watching a little too much television. At least give me some credit little witch, I'm hardly that shortsighted" if it was one thing she was good at, it was long-range planning Qetsiyah thought proudly, she just didn't like to brag.

What the hell did that mean Bonnie wondered? She was really tired of this cryptic mess.

* * *

Seriously Nik, I can't believe you slept with that creature" Rebecca shuddered teasing his brother but really his brother never had good taste in women.

"I bet she was wild in the sack, eh Nick" Kol bumped him in the shoulder causing Nik to glare at him menacingly all the while darting a look at Bonnie who studiously avoided looking at him as they went back closing the door behind them.

"If I did I don't remember it happening, she must have been wearing a different body like she mentioned before" personally, Nik wasn't inclined to believe her, she was probably lying about him sleeping with her.

* * *

That day they had already come up with a plan, they wouldn't wait for Qetsiyah to make her move. Every time she had seemed to be one step ahead of them but this time they would be the ones to surprise her.

* * *

"Well, is the hunter dead?" Damon turned around as Qetsiyah appeared in front of him; he really wished she would try to be a little less eerie.

"Could you lose my brother's face, for a sec," Qetsiyah was in no mood to entertain the little vampire. She had a schedule to keep but she reverted back to her Bonnie persona,

"Well" she snapped at him tired of waiting, "I couldn't get to him but I will; they are keeping a sharp eye on him and Bonnie" not mention Elena was there he didn't want her to become suspicious.

What Damon didn't tell Qetsiyah was that he didn't have any intentions of killing Jeremy…no he would let Qetsiyah do her own dirty work.

Qetsiyah stepped closer "So you failed me"

He saw her intentions clearly, "Wait!" she ignored him snapping his neck Qetsiyah wiped her hands "I'm surrounded by idiots"

Oh, how she loathed this bloody century! It was full of incompetent fools!


	9. Chapter 9: Hurt and Loss

_No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING_

_Only for entertainment purposes_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hurt and Loss**

* * *

"Qetsiyah wanted me to kill Klaus," Jeremy admitted to Bonnie after she'd reassured him about his hunter's mark.

"Is that right" Klaus attention was definitely captured by Jeremy's next words but Bonnie beat him with the grilling.

"Say what" Bonnie rounded on him, arms akimbo "And why would Qetsiyah want you to kill Klaus, since when did the two of you start confiding in each other"

"Calm down Bon, I wasn't going to do it; I just went along with her idea so she would trust me"

"So instead you made her think you think she'd succeeded to bring you to her side so she would confide in you!"

"That's about it…."

"That was really stupid Jer, what if she realised what you were planning, you know that woman, thing whatever is unstable! She wants to bring Armageddon and you're playing mind games with her!"

"I was very convincing, Bon. She doesn't know anything…"

"Asking you to confront an original that's suicide why would she…oh my God" Bonnie pulled put her Grimoire and started to read, "Of course it makes sense now, she doesn't want you to kill Klaus, she wants Klaus to kill _you_"

"What"

"You're a hunter, Jeremy, what if she needs your blood to complete her expression but she can do it herself so why would she want Klaus to do it for her." She shook her head, "there must be a specific reason why she tried to manipulate Klaus to do her dirty work…everything has a purpose, right"

"Maybe not, maybe she's trying to make us think that. Mislead us by leaving a false trail"

"She is very strategic, Qetsiyah, all that running around getting on our nerves, she's been doing it for a reason"

"Like what"

"I don't know but if she got to Jeremy its possible she got to someone else within this group" she gestured at everyone

"Has she tried to get to anybody else to do something for her?"

"She also said something else, Bon. She said that my hunter's mark in incomplete and it would be dangerous if I didn't complete it. That's when she brought up the subject of killing Klaus"

"Your hunter's mark is complete, Jeremy"

"How do you know," he asked quietly suspiciously "I uh did a spell…it's no biggie, so stop looking at me alike that"

"How did that happen," Jeremy hadn't felt it grow, Bonnie hid a blush, she knew exactly how it happened but she wasn't going to share that information with others looking on.

"I uh, who knows, it's a hunters mark" she shrugged "Forget what Qetsiyah told you, Jer. I doubt she's capable of telling the truth"

* * *

Elena was not entirely happy that her brother was integral to the plan.

"No, Jer you can't do that, you could get yourself killed" why was he being so stubborn Elena wondered "I'm going and that's final, Elena. I don't want Bonnie doing this alone"

"She's a witch she is strong enough, she'll be okay, especially with her ancestors helping her"

"I have to say I'm on Elena's side on this one"

Jeremy scoffed at the both of them, "Of course you are Damon, you always agree with her even when she's completely wrong, like right now"

"Jer, I'm just worried about you!"

Bonnie touched the sleeve of his shirt making him turn to look at her "Elena is right, you could get hurt. I'm doing this alone"

"No, Bonnie, if I don't come with, you've a much bigger chance of getting killed"

"So could you Jeremy,"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take" he touched her face, "It's my choice so let me do this for you, I want to"

"I'm the only one who can help you, I'm a hunter remember. It's the witch and the hunter"

Jeremy turned to Elena pulling her into a hug, "I love you, Lena. Always, but this is something I need to do"

"Love you too," she was just worried about her brother, she didn't want to lose him.

He let her go and looked Damon in the eye, "You better take care of her, or I'll kick your ass when I come back"

"I'd like to see you try, little Gilbert, your little hunter powers mean nothing to this vampire"

Undaunted Jeremy started packing up some of the things he and Bonnie would need "I think I'll take you up on that offer Damon; I've been meaning to settle a score with you, for quite some time now"

"Have you now" Jeremy just smirked at him.

* * *

"I have an idea, Bonnie why don't you and Jeremy stay with us for tonight" Rebecca ignored the looks from her brother as she interrupted with her idea.

"Just hear me out Qetsiyah can't come in here because of the barrier Bonnie put up to keep her out. Our estate is huge and we have caves and catacombs running underneath our very feet. They can use them to get to the caves without Qetsiyah knowing about it send her back to hell and be back in no time"

"Sounds like a great idea actually"

"I'm sorry to inform you that young Gilbert here will not be staying here"

"Nik"

"Seriously Klaus, you're going to be petty at this moment. Well, if Jeremy isn't staying, then neither am I"

Klaus waved her objections away, "You will stay unless you want Qetsiyah to find out about our plans. Jeremy already made a deal with the bitch, if she doesn't see him she will begin to suspect she's been played and call me paranoid, Bonnie, but I don't think she will be well pleased with young Gilbert here"

"I guess you have a point" she conceded albeit a bit resentfully.

"Why thank you, love. I do manage to hold my own every now and then"

Bonnie ignored him turning back to Jeremy, "You don't have to do this Jer"

"No he's right. We can't let out plans get ruined. I'll be fine"

* * *

"Well, I'm glad that's settled because you're not going without me Bonnie," Klaus announced from his usual place at the fireplace

"You can't come, the witches don't like vampires in the consecrated grounds remember"

"That's why we have you, to convince them that I'm one of the good guys, Bonnie. You're going to need a lot of man power to take down Qetsiyah. I'm sure she has a contingency plan in place"

"Are you sure about that Nik" Elijah looked him in the eye trying to figure out his motives, "Yes, I'm sure. Most likely something will go wrong. I know we are all counting on Bonnie managing the spell and while I've no doubt she is very capable, we can't rule out the fact that Qetsiyah has been one step ahead of us the entire time. I'm not leaving anything to chance"

"Then I'm coming with you"

"So am I….definitely" Rebecca and Kol agreed respectively

"How do you expect me to convince the witches to allow the entire original family into their hallowed place? They'll never agree to it Klaus, and I'm not going to waste time arguing with them. I can maybe convince them to let you come along but trust me they'll never allow the rest of your family"

"Well that's too bad, little witch because we are all coming with you, whether you or the witches like it or not"

"That's right, Nik is our brother, we won't let him go alone and possibly get killed"

"Even if he's a dick and he deserves it" Kol finished making Klaus laugh "Why Kol I'm so touched"

"You should be" Kol snorted rolling his eyes, "So what will it be little witch"

Bonnie glanced at Klaus and his family finally settling on Elijah, surely he had more sense than the other three combined, "Look the best I can do is maybe allow two of you to come with me and Jeremy. I'll leave you to decide which two but that's my final answer. We're going to need the rest of the manpower up here in case something goes wrong"

"Keep the causalities to a minimum. I just wish there was a way to get everyone out of Mystic Falls"

"Can't you do some kind of spell to make them leave" Stefan asked from the doorway "a spell of that magnitude no, there are too many people and even if I could do it, it would drain me of all my strength and magic. I can't stop Qetsiyah without my magic. It will take everything I have as it is"

"Perhaps I can help" everybody turned towards Tyler and Caroline their latest arrivals "Tyler, Caroline fill you in…?"

"I know the gist of it yes" he said proudly looking down at the young vampire at his side, Caroline was quick to jump in "I hope you don't mind but he said that he could help"

"How do we know we can trust you" Klaus asked pinning him with his icy gaze, "Because unlike you, I don't want to see innocent people suffer and die on the whim of some psychotic supernatural" Tyler retorted back, not that he had to explain himself to Klaus.

"You better mean that Tyler or when this is over I will hunt you down and tear you apart"

"Shove it Klaus" Caroline rounded on him fiercely "Leave him alone, you've hurt him enough"

"Please Tyler, Caroline sit down make yourselves comfortable" Elijah offered he still held some guilt over what he and his family had done to him and Bonnie.

Bonnie offered to fill them in on the rest of the plans when her cell phone buzzed loudly, she looked at the screen, "It's dad I have to take this" she slide her index finger across the screen then put her phone against her ear and walked over to the large window for some privacy.

She could register Stefan and Elijah talking to Tyler and Caroline in the background…

"Hey dad," she brushed back her dark hair from her face before threading her left hand into the side pocket of her summer dress, "yeah how's everything there"

"Everything's fine Bon-bon but I have a bit of bad news" Bonnie's heart nearly stopped when he said that, "What do you mean" she gripped the phone tightly waiting for his next words, then she breathed a sigh of relief "I mean that I won't be able to make it home as soon as I thought I would. I I'm flying to London to consult on a project this afternoon, it might take a while"

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief, her green eyes closing for a second, "Oh, that's okay papa, how long is awhile"

"Several days maybe week"

"Okay, no, it's, its fine dad just take your time" She heard her father chuckle over the phone and she thought how blasé that might have sounded, "I mean I know how much you love your job, don't worry about me I'll be fine"

"I'll come back Bon-bon I promise, I will never desert you again" Bonnie smiled back even though he couldn't see her, "I know dad, I love you so much"

"Love you too Bunny, I'll see you in about a week okay"

"Okay, bye" Bonnie ended the call feeling a bit lighter, she'd been worried about her dad coming back in the middle of this Qetsiyah mess. She never thought she would be glad for her father to be gone but she was.

He was far away from Qetsiyah's reach and Bonnie a wave of relief hit Bonnie making her feel dizzy.

Klaus who never took his eyes of his beautiful witch was standing behind her, he put his hands on her shoulders, "Everything okay with your dad" he knew of course but he asked anyway.

"Yeah, he's going to be away on business for a couple of days" Bonnie answered relieved, "It's probably for the best that way"

"Yeah, I know. I've just been really worried about Qetsiyah getting to him somehow, you know"

"I could send a couple of my hybrids to keep an eye on him" he offered and Bonnie turned around her eyes searching his, "What do you mean, like guards"

"They are properly trained and they are well versed in the supernatural. He's won't even know they're there. They'll pretty much be in background"

"You can do that"

"Yes,"

Bonnie thought for a minute, maybe she was overreacting it's not like Qetsiyah could leave Mystic Falls but still, "Okay do it. Just make sure to tell them not to get in his way. Might freak him out"

"Thank you" she hugged him for the second time in her life, she was glad that Klaus was there. His arms tightened around her and her subtle perfume and shampoo scent hitting his nostrils, "My pleasure"

* * *

"I just can't wrap my head around this Silas Qetsiyah stuff" Caroline glanced at Bonnie as she leaned back against Tyler who had his arm around her while she flipped one of the many prophecy books.

"I know, right" Bonnie sat back on the loveseat by the patio, stretching her neck and rolling her shoulders.

"I thought Klaus and his family are originals" Caroline waved her hand Bonnie lean her head backwards, "I know, they are. The thing about Silas is he predates the Originals by a very long stretch of time, before Qetsiyah entombed him.

"When Klaus and his family were turned they were the only vampires physically inhabiting the earth and they weren't turned they were created by magic"

"Right, Esther changed them to protect them, at first"

"With Ayanna's help, plus Klaus and his family aren't exactly indestructible they can be killed by the white oak, which is why they were obsessed with destroying every last one of them."

Klaus watched Bonnie intently this time for a different reason, he hadn't forgotten she'd threatened him with the last of the white oaks and obviously neither had Bonnie because she gave him a quick look wondering if he had told the rest of the family.

"Silas on the other hand, he's completely immortal at best he can be contained by a powerful witch,"

"Hence Qetsiyah burying deep underground during one of her rages"

"Yep,"

"Whatever happened to romance? Flowers candlelight dinner" Caroline wrinkled her nose and Tyler and Bonnie laughed soundly, "She wasn't trying to romance him, she just wanted to punish him"

"Spiteful much"

"Tell me about it. She still loved him when she entombed him"

"I would hate to see what she does to her enemies"

"All the more reason to deal with her on our terms before she gets out of control"

* * *

_Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow._

* * *

After everything was decided Bonnie left to the room Rebecca had told her would be hers for the night.

Klaus and his brothers remained in the study discussing the plan. Klaus had barely repressed his rage as everyone had stood by willing to let Bonnie confront Qetsiyah alone.

Except for young Gilbert who seemed eager to prove he was man enough for Bonnie, they all just leaned back while Bonnie shouldered the responsibility of destroying Qetsiyah.

Elena dismissing Bonnie's safety had been the last stroke and it had taken every ounce of strength he'd ever acquired to not rip her throat out.

Kol made a toast handing each of his brother's a glass of vermouth "Excellent" Elijah commented looking their youngest brother Kol, "It is; I acquired several cases from a merchant in Turin."

Italy was one of his favourite places to visit and Kol was looking forward to going back very soon, now that he wasn't stuck in that damnable coffin.

"Here's to destroying that bitch Qetsiyah…" he raised his glass and his brothers did the same, "Hopefully," Elijah said reminding them all that there was a distinct possibility Qetsiyah might succeed bring about Armageddon and if that happened they would all perish with the rest of the mortals.

"We will succeed brother," Klaus replied looking at each of them, "There's simply no other choice"

"No there isn't" Bonnie who had been on her way back to the Library heard part of their conversation, watched her as she strode into the room slowly choosing to sit by the large window, her favourite spot it would seem.

"Bonnie, did you like your room" Elijah asked smiling at her, she nodded "Yes, it's very agreeable" actually it was more than agreeable it was beautiful and roomy with a balcony that gave her a wonderful view of the lake. And the bed was so huge she could roll several times without falling to the floor. She'd actually tried it.

"We were drinking to Qetsiyah's downfall tomorrow" Kol said handing her a glass of wine, she sniffed before cautiously taking a tiny sip, with such a huge day tomorrow she didn't think getting inebriated was such a good idea.

She put the glass aside her eyes staring into nothing across the room.

"Something wrong, little witch" Kol for some reason decided to sit down on the floor sideways next to her chair, she pulled her legs up folding them "No, nothing's wrong"

She almost laughed at herself here she was sitting down with the originals plotting and drinking wine, something was very wrong indeed.

"Then why so glum" Kol asked looking up at her, he could really like this girl he thought. He admired the way she took charge no matter difficult the task "It's just a big day tomorrow" actually she was a little worried but she didn't say so.

Klaus dragged his chair stopping to situate himself next to Bonnie's chair, Elijah followed soon enough and Bonnie was a bit disoriented sitting there like that with the original brothers.

He saw right through her of course and so did Elijah and Kol, "There is no reason to be worried, Bonnie. We have your back, remember"

He cupped her chin in his hand giving her no choice but to look at him, Bonnie flashed him a smile before removing his hand, she was getting distracted with him touching her like that and she didn't like it one bit, "I remember" she just hoped the witches felt the same way, "Why are you guys doing this. It's really not your fight. You could just leave Mystic Falls"

"But if Qetsiyah succeeds in summoning Silas it won't matter where we are. We'll be as good as dead along with everyone else" Elijah watching the little by play between his brother and Bonnie, he frowned at Niklaus a little.

Bonnie shook her head, her fingers and her eyes transfixed on the wine glass, "Right"

"You don't need to be afraid or worried, this time you won't be alone. And I think I can speak for both my brothers when I say we are warriors all of us, including our sister Rebecca.

We'll do what needs to be done"

Bonnie didn't doubt that for a second, "I know it's just that, so much could still go wrong and so many innocent people could get hurt or killed. I would much rather avoid that part if possible"

"You may not be able to avoid it Bonnie" Klaus told her softly, "I know it's a harsh reality but people die in a war. People who had nothing to do with it become causalities; you can't save everyone, no matter how much you want to"

It was important to Klaus that she understand and accept this because when they do go to destroy Qetsiyah he needed her to have a clear mind. He didn't need her to be distracted by everyone else.

And Klaus didn't care about everyone else; as long as Bonnie and his family made it out alive he didn't care what kind of fate befell to others.

Which he supposed was one of those differences Bonnie kept talking about.

* * *

Qetsiyah pressed her lips into a thin line, she was getting really tired of the witches telling her what she could or couldn't do, "I just told you," she shouted into the caves, the witches had finally deigned to acknowledge her, "I'll help you kill Klaus and his family just stay out of my way"

"So you can raise Silas," Ayanna stood before now a disapproving line marring her face, "Who are you to judge me, you spent decades helping the Mikaelsons now you have morals?"

"You wish to awaken the immortal vampire cause countless innocent deaths and you stand here trying to convince me and my sisters to assist in your madness?"

"Klaus and his family have killed their share of countless innocent people?" she countered desperately "Now he is what, your champion?"

Another witch with a regal countenance appeared next to Ayanna, "Klaus will serve his purpose, as will the rest of his family"

"You're going to double cross them" nothing ever changed Qetsiyah thought, the regal witch looked affronted then, "We have no deal with Klaus, we will not be breaking our word"

As far as Qetsiyah was concerned they were just a bunch of stuck up witches who needed to get laid more often, "I think you should try other methods of releasing that tension that hovers around here like a dark cloud" then perhaps they'd be more agreeable she thought sourly, maybe not.

Ayanna and the other witch ignored her tantrum always she tried to get her own way, had to rebel against the proper authority and that had led to her dismissal from the hierarchy and cast from her own lineage.

"We will not allow you to awaken the immortal Silas, for your own selfish needs"

"We'll see about that Sheila. We'll see how you feel when I deliver Bonnie Bennett's lifeless body at your very footsteps.

* * *

_And I find it kinda funny; I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

* * *

Bonnie was very restless that night, she kept going over and over the plan trying to see if there were any weakness, trying to figure out how Qetsiyah might take advantage.

The truth was, aside from her magic they were pretty much flying blindly. They didn't know the kind of reinforcements Qetsiyah might have or how she planned on utilizing them.

There were only so many of them and Qetsiyah could have unlimited resources despite the fact she was bound to Mystic Falls.

She was very powerful and Bonnie was sure she had allies somewhere. She had obviously planned her return for a long time waiting patiently for the curse over the originals to be deactivated.

And Bonnie was sure that wasn't the only thing she'd put in motion.

She felt him before he even opened the door, "You shouldn't be here, Klaus" he closed the door then flashed to sit by her side on top of the bed.

"And you, little witch, should be sleeping," he replied looking at her as the moon light fell on her face, "I can't just yet"

"Thinking about Qetsiyah"

She sighed "What else, I can't help but feel we'll be walking into some kind of trap. I mean why has she kept the details of her plans so secretive? I mean she definitely likes taunting us, bragging how bad she is and never once has she let slip what her plans really are"

"But the witches told you how to defeat her, right"

"Right," she just couldn't shake this feeling something would go horribly wrong, Klaus pressed her should against him bringing their heads together.

She was just worrying he thought, "You just worry too much, that's all. Don't you ever get tired of taking care of everyone?"

"That's me, I'm a worrier, that's why my hair is turning grey you know" ignoring the latter question, she went for a little humor, after all tomorrow she might die, there was always that possibility not to mention the effect Klaus was having on her body.

"I see no grey hair; I see dark hair, the darkest hair sitting on top of the most beautiful girl in the world"

"Flatterer" he was a very convincing liar "I speak only the truth, Bonnie. One day, you'll learn to see yourself as you truly are, just as I see you"

She didn't know what to say, so she kept her silence. It disturbed her, a lot, this side of Klaus he was indulging her with, it seemed so out of character and yet he'd seemed genuinely concerned for her dad had even sent two of his hybrids to keep an eye on him.

Not that long ago she'd almost died after performing dark magic to free him and his family from their mother's curse then he had saved her father's life.

Now he and his family were willing to go to battle in a war that wasn't their responsibility.

She knew of course they were motivated by self-interests but the question of survival didn't just fall on the originals.

She didn't know what to think of him anymore. The lines were getting blurred and she couldn't see clearly anymore. And that scared her, a lot.

"Would you like me to stay" Klaus asked softly knowing what her answer would be the same one she gave him "No; I don't think that's such a good idea." She said quickly afraid she might ask him to stay.

And as always he seemed to accept her answer taking it in stride. But not before pulling into a quick hard kiss before she could protest.

_Bonnie was dreaming she was sure; she was sitting on top of the mountain again. The ever present Dai, was instructing her on how to control her magic…_

_"You will need a lot more that what the witches gave you to defeat Qetsiyah,"_

_"Hitomi, are you listening…"_

_"Is this a dream?"_

_"Only you can determine that_

_"Great another riddle, I really hate when you talk in riddles like that, Dai"_

_He laughed softly "Yes, I know. But now you must listen…"_

_"Listen to what" he hushed her "Listen…"_

_"You have a well of untapped magic inside of you, you must learn how to control it and use it"_

_"And this sword was forged a few centuries ago, it's been fortified by the strongest of magic, I think you might need it"_

* * *

The next morning everyone was up and moving ready to get showdown on the road.

Klaus and his family took the witch to their basement; more like a mediaeval dungeon she thought darkly, "I can't believe you have an actual dungeon. Why do you need that at all?"

The originals gave her an amused look and Bonne held up one tiny hand, "No, don't tell me, I don't want to incur horrid nightmares for the rest of my life"

Kol laughed softly casually hanging his arm around her shoulders, "Ah come on darling we're not that bad"

"Yes you are" she moved away her eyes drawn to a collection of daggers on one side of the wall.

"My collection" Kol looked at his brother, "You actually kept them"

Klaus shrugged, "It's wasn't a big deal"

"This is some serious weaponry you have" Bonnie made a circle her eyes taking in the various tools that could kill, maim and destroy with efficiency, as the entire walls opened to reveal them.

"We like to be prepared as much as possible" Klaus commented sliding a wicked looking sword out of a long case.

"I think we might need one of these" Elijah reached for the weapon admiring the quality of the work.

He was a master swordsmanship and it'd been a long time since he'd held one in his hands.

"Cool looking sword" Bonnie eyed the long blade "Chinese?" Elijah glanced at her surprised, how would she know that?"

"Yes, it is" his eyes searched her with interest Bonnie merely shrugged, "I watched _Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon_"

He chuckled at her, she was just lovely.

* * *

Elena tried to leave the bed without waking Damon. Now that the night was over she couldn't wait to get away from him.

A cool hand stopped her, she glanced at her right elbow, crap; she'd planned on leaving a note instead.

"Morning Damon" she sounded cool, almost indifferent "Something wrong"

"Of course there is something wrong, Damon. Qetsiyah is still out there and my brother might get himself killed playing the hero. Aren't you just a little bit concerned we might not stop her?

"Of course I am but I seriously doubt she wants to end the world. What would be the point of waking up Silas if she does?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Just as long as we get rid of her"

"I know you're worried about little Gilbert but he'll be fine. He's just trying to impress his girlfriend. Play the hero"

"I can't believe Bonnie allowed him to go through with it," Elena ran her fingers through her dark hair. Damon propped himself on an elbow watching her get dressed.

She simply gorgeous he thought and she was his. They'd had incredible sex last night and he wondered how he could persuade her for another repeat performance "Damon," he glanced at her and found her frowning at him, "Damon, are you listening to me?"

"Of course, I always listen to you, Elena"

"I was saying, maybe we should stop seeing each other for a while, until things calm down"

Where the hell had that come from, "Are you serious right now, didn't you just spend the night with me"

"I know Damon but we haven't exactly been very sensitive to Stefan, we pretty much threw our relationship to his face and we hurt him"

"And how do you suggest we erase that Elena, we can't exactly turn back time"

"No, but we can stop seeing each for a while, Damon"

"You're breaking up with me" he was angry now after everything he'd done for her. Hell he'd even thrown away his relationship with his brother for her "No, Damon. I need sometime, everything's confusing. Let's just cool it for now,"

Damon stunned watched as she left their bedroom, what the hell just happened?

* * *

_When people run in circles… it's a very, very mad world. _

* * *

Jeremy arrived shortly after the Originals along with Bonnie collected the weapons they thought they would need.

Klaus sized the young hunter up and down the ever present sneer gracing his face, "A bit early aren't you Gilbert, afraid I'll run of with _my_ little witch"

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least if you tried something underhanded Klaus" Jeremy was oddly disturbed by Klaus, "And she's not your witch, Klaus. Her name is Bonnie and she is my girlfriend, she's a human being not an instrument to be used by the likes of you"

"Conspiring together I see" Klaus and Jeremy turned at the sound of her voice, "Bonnie, young Jeremy and I were getting better acquainted. I realise now that I never took the chance to get to know him properly, isn't that right," Jeremy scoffed at him and Bonnie repressed a smile.

"You ready Jer" he took her in his arms instead kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Bonnie had to hold on to his shoulders for support because he threw her off her balance.

Panting they both broke apart, "Um, okay." She cleared her throat avoiding looking at the Hybrid "What was that about"

"It's just that, who knows what will happen today"

"We're all going to make it," she really hoped so

"So, are we all ready to kill the bitch" Rebecca and the rest of her brothers joined Klaus and Bonnie in the study.

"Yeah," Bonnie looked at everyone "I'm ready. Did you bring what I asked" she asked Jeremy taking the duffel bad, "Yeah everything's inside"

Bonnie opened it and made sure she had all the stuff she would need; satisfied she gave a sharp nod. "Everyone knows what to do, right"

"Yes, Rebecca and I will meet with Stefan, Matt and Tyler above ground. Caroline and the warlock will be present as well. I am confident that everyone understands their part in all these…" Elijah offered with a smile at the witch admiring her take charge attitude.

"Okay, we have everything covered right?" she took another deep breathe, "Let's roll"

"Wait" Rebecca yelled getting every ones attention, "What's wrong now" Bonnie asked wide eyes, they hadn't even started yet! "Nothing's wrong, I just think we should start with a group hug you know, for good luck"

"Rebecca!" Klaus glared at her,

The men groaned but she just grinned widely "Come on," she told everyone pulling Bonnie towards the group. The witch barely managed to roll her eyes; she was just as bad as Caroline!

"Please tell me, you're not going to start cheering or some such shit?" Kol muttered darkly with a shudder "Because in that cause I say bring on the apocalypse!"

* * *

Bonnie had barely finished her spell when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned ready to confront whoever it was, she needed to get started, "Damon?" why the hell was he there? _How_ was he there at all?

He lifted his hands in surrender, "I didn't mean to interrupt I was doing a bit of reconnaissance when I somehow took a wrong turn. I'll just head back be out of your way"

"We did that yesterday, Damon. So want to try again" then he did something even weirder, he strode over to her and kissed her.

"Argh, get off, what the hell Damon!" she glared at him wiping her mouth, "I just thought you know, how we might die today and all and I guess I couldn't help myself"

"Yeah well, keep your disgusting mouth to yourself, Damon the last thing I need is a kiss of death from you"

"Do you have to be so melodramatic, witchy? Fine, I'll leave you to your ...witchy voodoo or whatever it is you witches do"

"You do that"

He barely took a step when the entire cave started shaking, rocks and dirt started falling on them, what was happening, they both tried to get out but the exit had already been blocked by rocks by the cave in.

"Damn," Bonnie swore roundly "Great of all the people I could get stuck with it had to my mother's killer"

"I'm not happy about it either so the sooner we get out of here the faster we can get of each other's way" Damon replied "Well, why don't you work your magic"

"I'm trying to preserve every last ounce of magic that I have, in case you've forgotten there's still the matter of Qetsiyah"

"Don't you at least have some sort of witchy kool aid to make you stronger?" she gave him a look, "Shame, guess you're not wonder woman after all"

"You know Damon; you're not as funny as you like to presume. And by the way, your little sarcasm needs some work," she really couldn't stand him!

"What you're going to threaten to kill me again, that makes what a hundred and one?"

"Yes, there are so many ways I could kill you right Damon, no one would know. I could just tell them that Qetsiyah got to you and there was nothing I could have done"

"Then why don't you, witchy. You seem to have a problem with follow through"

He should really work in his listening skills, "Because it would hurt Elena and despite the sorry state of our friendship it means something to me. Then of course there is Stefan, I like him. I don't want to see him get hurt, either"

Besides, Bonnie was sure Elena entangling herself with Damon was punishment in itself.

She'd barely made a dent to make an entryway when Qetsiyah herself blocked her, "Hello Bonnie, surprise"

"Qetsiyah" her eyes darted from her ancestor to the blocked entryway, "if you think you're going to stop me from killing you better think again"

Qetsiyah laughed, "Oh Bonnie, I'm not going to kill you, yet, After all you're an integral part in wakening Silas. I could however take something from you"

She winked at Damon "Thanks Damon but I think I'll take it from here. You go keep an eye on our little prisoners" Confused Bonnie glanced between the, "Damon?" surely he wasn't working with Qetsiyah?

"I'm sorry witchy but I had to go with the winning side and this this it's not you, sorry"

She scoffed, why was she so surprised, "I guess I should have seen it coming Damon" she looked at him coldly "I really should have killed you a long time ago"

"Guess we don't always get what we want"

"You realise that if she wins we all die anyway"

Damon shook his head, "That's not true, Qetsiyah explained everything. As long as she gets her immortality spell from Silas she'll imprison him again, he's not going to walk the earth like you have all of us believing so he's not going to kill anyone"

"Wow. Then you really are stupid if you think you can trust her" Bonnie pointed a finger at Qetsiyah

"Why do you think she wants to wake him Damon? And she will kill innocent people to get Silas, how else is she going to wake him. Did you think about that?"

"As a matter of fact yes I did."

A light bulb went up "You made a deal with her, didn't you"

"As long as I help her wake Silas, she'll leave me and mine alone. Elena and Stefan will be safe"

"And what about everyone else" the Salvatore shrugged his shoulders, "All's fair in war and love Bonnie. We all do what we must to protect our interests"

Bonnie let out a mirthless sound, "I'll be sure to remember that Damon. You better hope she wins this war because that's the only way you will continue to exist. And unlike Qetsiyah here, I always keep my word"

With another flip of her wrist Qetsiyah had opened the cave once more.

Damon just made a hasty retreat not wanting to be around when the two witches tried claim top dog.

Qetsiyah had shown him what she was capable and unlike other times he knew that this time she was not trying to manipulate and irritate him, she had shown him the truth.

And the truth was Bonnie and everyone else was going to die. He had a choice to make and he'd chosen to take the deal Qetsiyah offered him.

Elena and Stefan's lives, in exchange for being her mole inside the mansion where Bonnie had banned her entrance; as far as Damon was concerned it wasn't a difficult choice and he sure as hell wouldn't miss Klaus and his family.

He definitely wasn't going to miss judge-y one bit. Damon hated the way she thought she was better than him, not to mention the way she looked down on his relationship with Elena.

Elena would most definitely grieve for her brother but Damon had already come up with a way to solve that problem. He was going to turn her then compel her turn off her emotions.

He didn't give a damn what Stefan did as long as he didn't get in the way. Damon just didn't want him to die; he was his brother after all.

Elena would come around, she was just feeling a little guilt but she would get over it.

* * *

_"What would you do to keep that little doppelganger in your bed, Damon?" Qetsiyah had asked him at the Founders Ball, "I will do anything"_

_"Then let's make a deal, you scratch my itch and I scratch yours"_

_"And how do you propose you're going to help me with Elena"_

_"I have in arsenal of a great deal of magic; you know what happens when someone has that kind of power…I can make anything happen" _

_"I can even make Elena forget about Stefan and their so called love"_

_"You can do that?" he asked unconvinced "Of course I can Salvatore; I can do anything I want now. Think about this, even the witches couldn't kill me, they tried and they failed. Their only recourse was to send some teenager after me"_

_"Bonnie maybe a teenager but she's not stupid. Somehow she always finds a way to be on top"_

_"I'm not her usual opponent though, it doesn't matter what she does. She will not stop me from my goal. It's up to you to decide which side you will be on, the losing side or my side"_

_"Every step she has taken since my arrival has been directed by yours truly"_

Damon shook off the doubts that begun to creep inside his head, he'd made the right choice.

* * *

Caroline was in awe of Elijah, he'd just convinced the meteorological department that there was a severe storm heading to town and that they needed to evacuate everyone immediately.

Of course she wasn't as proud of as she was for her warlock boyfriend, who had made it possible by casting a wide net spell in order to help Elijah compel the department.

The Mystic Falls highway was jammed with vehicles heading out of town; Stefan, Matt and Tyler were down at the hospital helping evacuate the patients.

It was chaos but at least people were leaving the town.

At the consecrated caves, Klaus, several of his hybrids along with his brother Kol and Jeremy guarded the entrance as Bonnie did her spell.

They had already taken care of Qetsiyah's vampires; she'd brought a long with her. They were sure more would follow.

Klaus was antsy already, what was taking his witch so long. He never should have agreed to this, letting her go inside alone.

So what if he upset the Spirits of dead witches, he had never been one for rules anyway, "Wait…where do you think you're going, you can't break her concentration Klaus"

"And you're not the only one worried about her, hand me that bag" Jeremy took the bag that Bonnie had packed for him. Inside were the five items he would need to complete her spell.

"I need all of you to step back, it's time to complete Bonnie's spell"

"What exactly are you going to do?" Kol watched with interest as the young hunter took sat in the middle of a circle.

"I'm going to do exactly what Bonnie said," He handed Kol a piece of paper and told him to read the instructions exactly as Bonnie had outlined.

"What is all this supposed to accomplish?" Klaus asked frowning at the cave, "Well, you know how only Bonnie can do this magic"

"Yes,"

"She's going to channel my energy and use me as her conduit to complete the spell. Its two fold, she wants to make sure Qetsiyah doesn't get a chance to escape. And if she does, she won't go far"

"I'm a hunter that, that's why she could only use me." He added answering Klaus' unspoken question, why couldn't she do this herself, "And she could have done it alone but it would have taken her twice as long to complete and used twice as much magic.

The minute Jeremy was done being a conduit for Bonnie, Damon stepped forward surprising everyone.

"Damon…" Jeremy frowned at him shouldn't he above ground helping the rest of the group, "I'm going to need you to come with me, it's Bonnie. Qetsiyah's got to her, she did something to her"

As Klaus barked orders at his hybrid while he and Jeremy followed Damon, none of the stopped to think about what Damon had said to them.

Just as none of them realised he hadn't followed along.

* * *

"Oh, come on Bonnie Bennett, you and I both know there wasn't much convincing with that one, I didn't even have to try that hard, it was sort of anticlimactic at best.

He's convinced himself he's in love with the doppelganger but he only wants her because his brother's in love with her, so he sits day by day hoping that one day she'll love him.

Some things never change with the passing of time; people want what they can't have.

There is a consistency to that I find strangely appealing. I feel like I can identify with the Salvatore on some level.

No, imagine that "Colour me surprised" Bonnie chimed sarcastically but Qetsiyah was undeterred as usual, "we're not that different, you know, you and I"

"Oookay, so not only are you certifiable you're delusional as well. I am nothing like you"

"So judgmental…not yet, but one day you will become me. One day you'll grow tired of taking orders from the Spirit witches"

"I don't take orders from them anymore"

"Of course you do, you have to, just like I had to once upon a time until I grew tired of being shackled by never ending duty and responsibility. And for what, honour?" she scoffed

"You're very young Bonnie one day you will yearn for more than duty and keeping the balance"

"All the more reason to stop you from destroying this town and possibly the entire world" Bonnie retorted but Qetsiyah went on as if she hadn't heard a word, "And you know what our ancestors will say to you, "You're a witch Bonnie, a Bennett witch no less, you've far more "important" things to attend to than fall in love"

"They'll completely marginalise your feelings, your needs but I ask you Bonnie, what honour is there, if you can't even conjure yourself a date or a companion for heaven's sake!"

"Is that what you're doing all of these murdering innocent people so Silas will come back to you? He fell in love with someone else Qetsiyah, get over it, sometimes shit just happen"

"Do not claim to know what is between me and Silas! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"He was in love with me! Until the rest of the witches intervened, they made him think he'd fallen in love with her."

"Like she could ever be good enough for him but he never truly loved her, he was mine!"

Gosh, and Bonnie thought teenagers had the worst of the boyfriend drama, "So you killed her and imprisoned him because you loved him so much" Bonnie was certainly glad for that though "Wake up Qetsiyah, you're trying to rationalize a very simple and common occurrence in the modern dating world"

"He's just not that into you, honey, accept it and move on. Stop hurting innocent people chasing after the past, a ghost of the love you once shared, that's all it is now"

"You must have realised by now Qetsiyah that I can't allow you to complete the expression that brings back Silas"

"Oh, and how to do you plan on stopping me, little witch, you're just a kid. I've lived far longer than you, I'm stronger than you. So pray tell in the name of hades how exactly are you going to stop me?"

"By any means necessary" Qetsiyah laughed in her face, her eyes for once dancing with amusement as well, "and I would love to see you try, Bonnie Bennett"

"Well, why don't we begin with the fact that you're not just bound to Mystic Falls…" her enemy looked up surprised and now it was Bonnie's turn to smirk evilly at her, "I've bound you to this place, as well"

Bonnie's eyes followed the huge dome of a cave before settling on Qetsiyah's once more "You are not going anywhere Qetsiyah, not until I completely obliterate you into a million tiny pieces"

Qetsiyah's eyes burned with hatred, "You think your little magic can keep me here"

"I have more than a little magic in my make-up bag, Qetsiyah, you continue to underestimate me. And by the way, there will be no sacrifices either, by now they have already been rescued and are on their way out of town, so there goes your plan….oops"

Bonnie was unrepentant she probably shouldn't rile up the bitch but she owed her a whole lot of pain for almost killing her father.

"Yes, yes I have, haven't I" Qetsiyah mind turned looking at the options before her, "in that case, then I'll have to adjust my plan a little. Sometimes a girl has to work with what she's got "

"Just give up already Qetsiyah; you can't wake Silas if you don't complete the ritual"

"Mg now who's underestimating whom little Bonnie" Qetsiyah paced a bit her hand brushing against her chin eyeing Bonnie up and down like she was an animal bound for the slaughter "And to think I was going to spare your life."

"I was going to channel you and bind our magic together, Bonnie. But now I'll just have to kill you instead, after you're of no use to me. There won't be as much blood to nourish him when he first wakes up but we can focus on the details upon his return"

Gleefully Qetsiyah continued, "It's a shame, it would have been worth it to see you struggle with your feelings for the Hybrid. You would have found yourself in the exact same situation as I was with Silas"

"Yeah well, you would be disappointed because I feel nothing Klaus"

Qetsiyah just went on, "There was nothing like us in the entire world, we were perfect, the witches frowned upon it, him being a vampire and all, so we found a way to stay one step ahead of them"

"Being an original witch they couldn't take away my magic. Silas searched the entire world trying to find the cure for mortality.

He succeed somehow, I performed the spell for him only he didn't share it with me like we had previously planned, can you believe that, after everything we'd been through, after everything I did for him, he wouldn't have succeed if it weren't for me" Qetsiyah's voice was incredulous

"So you can imagine my sense of betray. Therefore, I entombed him…it was the hardest thing I'd ever done"

"But enough of the chit chat" Qetsiyah threw a ball of energized fire at Bonnie, she ducked in time. The barrier could keep Qetsiyah in place but it couldn't prevent her from trying to kill the young witch. No matter, she bounced back and begun fighting Qetsiyah in earnest.

* * *

At the Lockwood residence Caroline and Tyler were gather as many weapons as they could carry from their cellar. She didn't know why he needed so many but Tyler said it was for protection, just in case something called for their use.

"Exactly, how old are you sweet Caroline" the young vampire blushed, as much as vampires could which wasn't a whole lot but she couldn't help but feel that rush of warmth every time he called her that.

He treated her like she was fragile, precious and strong at the same time; she cleared her throat trying to remember what the question was.

She didn't know how he was able to take her breathe away like that, apparently along with her mind; she'd only just met him.

And yet she felt this incredible connection to him, like they were meant to be all along, "um, I just turned nineteen" saying it out loud made her feel incredibly young around him, in fact he voiced her thoughts in the next breathe.

"You're very young, sweet Caroline" he brushed a lock of golden hair behind her eyes, "And I am so much older than you not to mention I'm a warlock"

"I think that's pretty cool…h-how o-old are you exactly" he was affecting her speech too " he smiled at her "About a hundred and eighty five" he answered amused by her reaction, "My mom had me when she was fifteen, so pretty young"

"So she's like what now…"

"Two hundred…"

"Aside from vampires I didn't know anyone else had the ability to live such a long time. So you'll never age and die, how does your immortality work"

He chuckled softly, "I'm not immortal and I do age, it's just that my aging process is a lot slower than that of a regular human. And yeah, many other magical creatures have the ability to live far longer than humans"

"Not many but they do exist, some of the witches and shamans among others have that same ability, like Qetsiyah for example she has lived a long, long time without aging and dying"

Tyler removed the weapons in her hands; his palms on her were so, so gently, "You should have let me take you away from here. Things could go very badly, you realise that right"

Caroline shook her head, "I can't just leave. I won't leave my friends to face Qetsiyah alone, besides Bonnie's always had my back, now it's my turn to fight by her side"

She put her hands on his chest raised on her tiptoes and kissed him gently running her fingers through his black hair.

He kissed her cheek, the bridge of her nose then her ear; he blew softly making her shiver, "Tyler,"

"Mm,"

"We should get back …" but she didn't want "Yeah we should" he pulled her further against him running his hands down her back, "I just found you Caroline, I won't lose you now"

She pulled away smiling at him tremulously "Let's go kick some bitch ass, then" he laughed softly, he could definitely love this girl.

They picked up the weapons they had gathered and headed back upstairs,

"Tyler," the young vampire and the warlock turned at the feminine voice coming closer from the door way and a lithe pretty woman with dirt blond hair and a designer pantsuit appeared, "Mom, what are you doing here, you didn't tell me you were coming back so soon"

Carol Lockwood shook her head, "I should have called first I know" she said looking at the young woman, "No it's fine mom" Tyler why is everyone leaving town…and why the grim faces, is the world ending already" Carol asked dryly "As a matter of fact , yes there is a chance it might"

"Oh," neither of them seemed affected by that possibility, they were definitely taking it in stride thought Caroline "Mom, there is someone I'd like you meet…this is Caroline Forbes"

"Caroline this is my mother, Carol Lockwood"

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Lockwood"

"Likewise, I'm sure. And please call me Carol, I'm not _that_ old" Caroline couldn't help it she giggled before putting her hand against her mouth squelching any other outburst, Tyler just grinned and Carol smiled at her.

"No need to be apologetic my dear," she told Caroline, "It's just a little joke we like to tell in the family"

"Of course" Caroline managed to say with a straight face, she liked Tyler's mom already and unbeknownst to her Carol Lockwood was charmed by the blond beauty.

Perhaps there was hope for her son yet, maybe this time he could settle down have a couple of kids…

Her brow inclined in question "What's this about the world ending?"

"There is the slightest possibility that Qetsiyah will bring about Armageddon" Tyler's commented sardonically

"Qetsiyah"

"You've heard of her" Caroline asked her "Oh yes, I've heard of her alright. Qetsiyah and Silas used to be the couple back in the day, in the supernatural world as folklore tells it"

"Well, she is not a myth anymore she is here in Mystic Falls trying to raise immortal Silas" the colour fled Carol Lockwood's skin.

"You wouldn't happen to know a way to defeat her by any chance," Caroline was only joking but Carol surprised her.

"You're not seriously thinking about confronting her in some way" she flung out the absurd notion hoping she was wrong.

"We're not going to do it alone, my friend Bonnie will kill her but we need to help her as much as we can" Caroline replied packing the weapons they'd liberated into a large hefty duffle bag.

"She's a witch" Tyler explained "how old is she?' Carol couldn't believe what she was hearing, "She's nineteen same as me, almost. Her birthday isn't until November. Bonnie can do it!" Caroline said as if suspecting Carol Lockwood doubted her friend's abilities.

"Well, your friend is either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave…or both" she said after a minute

"Bonnie is not stupid!" Caroline spoke up again, feeling angry now, "She's brave and she's strong and she cares about people. And she just graduated summa cum laude not that long ago"

"I don't doubt your friend's academic achievements Caroline" Carol tried to calm her down, "but Qetsiyah isn't just some run of the mill witch, she is very dangerous and very powerful.

It's going to take more than a couple of bullets to take her down"

"We have swords and daggers too" Carol smiled at the girl, "Well, since I have a feeling I'm not going to talk either of you from this foolhardy mission there might be something that could help"

She said walked rapidly towards another room which turned out to be a library, just like the Mikaelson's it was filled with books from corner to corner.

From a vault she removed what looked to be a very old leather bound book; she turned the knob on the vault and brought the book to the table.

"I bought this book at a yard sale the new owner of the house in Denver didn't have a clue what it was but I recognized it instantly"

"It's an original diary of a witch dating a couple of hundreds of years back, it's written in old Sumerian but I managed to translate half of it as accurately as I could, due to the that fact it's a dead language and all"

"What does it say that will help us kill Qetsiyah, mom" Tyler leaned against the black coloured deck waiting for his mom to speak up, decoding languages was his mom's forte no his.

Tyler had no patience with that stuff, "Let me see" she scrolled her hand lightly through the tattered pages.

It was amazing the material hadn't degraded yet, Carol figured it had been protected by magic that's why it had lasted so long but as the years passed the magic had weakened and nature had taken its toll.

"Here it is" she read softly trying to find some hidden passage, "It says the only weapon that can kill her or at least immobilize her is a… sword" she hesitated, "there is another encryption before that I can't make out what it is" she glanced at Tyler and Caroline, "but what is very clear is that, this sword can only be wielded by a witch of the same lineage"

"Bonnie told me that Qetsiyah was her ancestor, so they share lineage"

"Yeah, perhaps that will be enough but she can't do it without a sword" Carol had an awful feeling there was more to this sword; it couldn't be a regular sword.

"We have swords" Caroline said brightly perhaps things will work out after all, "Yes we do, whether they will be up for the task remains to be seen though. I'm almost certain there is more to it than just a regular sword"

"Well, it's a start" Caroline reminded them determined to look on the bright side "it's something we can use. Maybe Bonnie can glamour it with magic or something"

Carol shared a look with her son, "Maybe I can infuse my magic into one of them, see if it helps"

"Is it dangerous" he smiled at her concern for him, "No, it's a simple enough spell but getting it to work on a millennia old witch is another thing entirely"

"Then we have to try it, Tyler. Anything that can give Bonnie and all of us a chance to survive Qetsiyah, we have to try"

"I know" Tyler turned to his mom, "but I want you to give me your word you'll leave, mom"

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Tyler…"

"I'm not alone and believe me there is a small army of supernaturals going after Qetsiyah we have a good chance at surviving"

Tyler held up his hand stopping her objections, "We can't both leave Hayley, she needs at least one of us to survive this"

Carol Lockwood was not happy with the choices at hand but she knew he was right, "Alright" she pulled her son into tight hug, "Don't die on me, son"

"I won't I promise you"

Minutes later Tyler had completed the infusion spell, "Is that it" Caroline bounced off the desk where she'd been sitting watching Tyler concentrate. The only other person she'd ever seen do magic was Bonnie, "Yes, that is pretty much it"

"Well, let's go. There is no time to waste, oh shoot!"

"What"

"I totally forgot to ask, what's the dress code for a probable apocalypse?" she asked sternly and Tyler lifted his dark brow at her, "Tell me, you're not serious"

She wrinkled her nose at him, men, "I never joke about fashion!"

Tyler grinned at her pulling her along just as he picked up their amassed weapons, "You look great, your ass looks great in those red pants," he smirked back at her as she laughed.

They could all die and they were joking about dress codes and her ass. She was hopeless.

* * *

Liz Forbes held the bullhorn on her mouth ready to blast another series of orders, "Come on people, hurry up, we are escaping the path of a dangerous storm not walking on the promenade in Paris!

This is a mandatory evacuation anyone trying to go back to their homes will be promptly arrested!"

She was worried about her daughter Caroline she and Tyler were not back yet; she looked at the older Original walking towards her.

Vampires, her town was run over by vampires and now a pissed off witch was trying to bleed them dry.

This was all too much but luckily for her, she was familiar with the strange happenings in and around Mystic Falls.

Her daughter was a vampire after all.

"Elijah, have you seen my daughter" he turned to her smiling a bit, "I just heard from her, she's heading this way with her warlock"

She gave him a look, "Tyler Lockwood" surely Caroline had mentioned that to her mother, "He's a warlock, Tyler is a warlock. Of course he is"

"You should also head out as well" but Liz shook her head furiously "No, I'm not leaving without her"

"It might be safer for her, knowing you're not in Qetsiyah's path" Elijah reasoned. Who knew deadly original vampires possessed such a quality.

Liz had always thought vampires to be thoughtless beasts, their thirst for human blood the only thing in their repertoire.

Until her daughter Caroline was turned into one and she was forced to change her entire view of them, for the most part.

Tyler, Caroline and his mom exited a brand new Cadillac SUV heading towards Elijah and Liz Forbes.

"Mom" Caroline dropped her bag of weapons and hugged her mom fiercely, "Why are you still here, it's not safe for you"

"I couldn't leave you behind, sweetie" she brushed her hair looking at her daughter, her only daughter, her only child.

"You have to, mom. I have to stay and help. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you"

Liz smiled sadly, "I should be protecting you Caroline; you're my little girl. I love you so much.

You've been such a blessing to me. I hope you know that" she hugged her again not wanting to let go "I love you too, mom. We'll get through this, you'll see"

"My daughter the eternal optimist" she looked at Tyler noting Carol Lockwood, "Make sure you take care of my little girl, Tyler"

"I'll protect her with my life" Carol Lockwood stiffened hearing her son's words, he knew she was about to start an argument so he cut her off but Caroline beat him to the task introducing the two mothers quickly just as an angry sky belched a thunderous boom sending the few people lingering around running for cover on their way out.

The sky turned dark in a matter of seconds.

Liz risked another quick look back at her daughter as she and the newly acquainted Carol Lockwood followed the procession of people out of town.

"Uh, guys we have company…" The men turned around following her finger to a group of soldiers armed to the teeth heading their way and from the menacing expression on their vampiric faces; they weren't of the friendly variety.

* * *

Klaus and Kol pushed back the rest of the vampires "We can't let them get to her until the spell is complete!" Klaus yelled at Kol, soon enough they had made short work of twenty vampires.

"They are newly sired these vampires," Kol remarked dropping to his haunches to examine one of them "then why the hell were they so strong"

"Magic" Klaus answered at Jeremy finished the rest of the spell, "You done Gilbert"

"Yes, but I have to take this bag to Bonnie, she's going to need it"

"Let's move it then, folks, there's no rest for the weary remember?"

* * *

"Arghh" Bonnie held her head in her hands, what was happening; something about it felt familiar only worse.

_Concentrate Bonnie you can shake it off, you need to you must, entire lives depend on if. Listen!_

Bonnie stopped struggling and listened. Piece by piece she started shutting off those little windows in her mind that Qetsiyah had opened preparing to channel her magic.

"You know that kiss the Salvatore gave you just now, it's a spell, it will give me access to your pretty little head" Bonnie felt her anger start to boil over, over her dead body!

"You're going to be out of luck because the only way you will channel my magic, Qetsiyah, is over my dead body"

She shrugged, "That's quite alright, I don't need you to be alive for this"

In a second she produced a sharp thin sword from somewhere, she gleamed evilly at the young witch.

"Bonnie," she dared to look over her shoulder at Jeremy and the two Originals who had just ran inside the cave "Catch!" she did "Thanks Jer, you have to leave now".

Klaus and Kol tried to rush Qetsiyah but she easily held them back with a flip of her hand. They hit the wall, hard before tumbling to the ground.

"Like they could stop me anyway" she scoffed turning back to the Bennett witch.

Bonnie stared at her for a long second, "Mm, not bad….but mine is bigger than yours" she had surprised Qetsiyah she could see it in her face and that in itself was an exciting prospect for Bonnie.

Now, she would have to wonder if Bonnie will throw her off her game somehow. The sword a gift from Dai shone inch by beautiful inch as Bonnie removed it from its black case.

Even Qetsiyah waver a little but only a little.

She laughed hard, "Let's see what you've learned then"

* * *

The swords continued to ring back and forth in a flurry of speed and movements, like a work of art, neither witch giving an inch. Jeremy and the originals were stuck on the sidelines as helpless spectators held back by Qetsiyah's magic.

They all wondered where their little witch had acquired such sophisticated and refined skills. It was breathtaking watching the two witches as they tangled dangerously with the deadly swords.

"Come on Bonnie, is that all you got" she swung her sword with precision and with any other opponent they would have been dead already but the young witch was just full of surprises.

Bonnie drew on everything Dai had ever taught her. She hadn't given thought she might need to use the skills so soon or at all but here she was battling with a millennia old, powerful and pissed of witch!

Klaus paced furiously behind the magical barrier, he hated that he was unable to assist Bonnie.

Kol decided to enjoy the show and hope for the best. There was nothing they could do anyway except wait for a chance should it present itself.

Watching Bonnie handling the sword and holding her own with Qetsiyah really made Jeremy feel proud as if he was the cause of it.

Her skill was unbelievable, is this what she'd learned while she'd been away the last three months?

How could anyone learn so quickly and who would teach her?

"I didn't know the little witch was so gifted with a sword" Kol commented as the continued to watch the dangerous interplay "Neither did I"

"Yes, she is full of surprises that one" Klaus said "and we're stuck here like fools doing nothing"

Kol watched his brother for a second, "It's not like we have a choice." He shrugged perhaps Qetsiyah will grow tired and drop the barrier.

* * *

Perhaps a half hour passed perhaps more and still the battle of the witches continued, until the spectators stiffened almost in unison.

Bonnie was down her sword flung aside by Qetsiyah's, she pointed the nose of the blade at the young witch, "You should have known better than to think you are better than me" she pressed the blade harder making her bleed.

Bonnie didn't even flinch as she stared at Qetsiyah, she refused to be cowered and she would never beg.

She could feel everyone outside the barrier waiting in agony and her eyes met Klaus' for a second, that whole second seemed to stretch over an eternity then she gazed over at Jeremy's who gave her a little smile of encouragement "Come on little witch" Klaus growled at the scene before him and Qetsiyah looked up a sickening smile on her face.

"Jeremy! Get out of here; Klaus get him out of here…!"

A terrible minute stretched between them, then almost in slow motion she flung a dagger towards them so fast they didn't even see it coming until it made impact.

In horror, Bonnie watched as Jeremy took his last breathe he fell to his knees their eyes locked with each other, "Jer" she wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't, "Love you…"

"No! NOOOO!" her scream echoed throughout the caves, she wanted to go to him but Qetsiyah held a death grip on her hair, "I told you Bonnie, I would take something away from you. I warned you, I'm always one step ahead. How's it feel Bonnie?"

The rage inside of her was a monster it consumed her and she lost control of her magic, Bonnie felt the rage build inside of her.

She could feel the talisman against her skin, warming her …one minute Qetsiyah was gloating, the next she was flung away from the young witch.

Bonnie stood up, stretched her hand out towards the sword. Qetsiyah also regrouped and came at the young witch with all her strength.

Bonnie was prepared this time. Time was suspended as Bonnie did the impossible she stopped Qetsiyah.

She tightened her grip around her throat and flung her on the hard floor, the impact splintering the ground along the middle.

Bonnie's eyes were completely black as she squeezed the life out of Qetsiyah. She gagged for air; Bonnie just held on tighter right before she took her sword and plunged into her heart an incantation falling from her lips.

Qetsiyah was horrified. She knew what would happen to her now.

Bonnie levitated Qetsiyah still chanting, hands held out as a white flame begun to engulf her barely conscious body.

The last thing anyone remembered of her was that she didn't so tough on her way to the afterlife.

But just before the flames engulfed her completely she looked at Bonnie one last time "You think, you've won…always one step ahead"

"Not this time" Bonnie fell on her knees; Klaus and Kol were released from their prison as they ran forward, Kol's eyes searching around them for further intrusion as his brother went to help Bonnie.

"Bonnie" he touched her face; she looked at him panting from exhaustion and grief, "Jeremy…"

"Help me, take me to him" he did as she asked and flashed her over to the boy, he lay neatly on the floor looking up a half smile still on his lips.

He'd smiled at her, she touched him. Touched his face, "Jer, I can help you," tried to revive by magic, nothing happened.

Klaus watched her sadly knowing the inevitable would hit her soon enough. A loud crack sounded "What was that" Kol asked just as sand and soil begun to fall down.

"This place is going down, brother. We need to get the hell out of this bloody cave"

"Klaus" it was Bonnie her voice sounded so small, "Help me get him out, I can bring him back, I know I can" she pleaded with him, sheer exhaustion taking a toll on her.

This was hardly the time to argue, "Kol, help me with the boy" Klaus picked up his witch as almost fell trying to get up.

"It's okay Bonnie, I've got you. You did well"

* * *

The rest of the group finally managed to get through the army of Qetsiyah's soldiers only to find the cave falling in itself.

"What the hell happened, someone please tell me that bitch is dead" Rebecca and Caroline came to a halt.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked looking at a still Jeremy and Bonnie trying to revive him, "Oh my God, Jeremy" she whispered

"I can't do it" Bonnie whispered "it's not working, he's not waking up, he's not waking up"

She lifted his body holding him to her as she cried.

"What happened" Elijah asked Niklaus as they all watched the scene before them unable to do anything.

"She killed the boy"

"Qetsiyah….and what is her fate?"

"She's dead" Klaus replied tearing his eyes from his witch to look at his brother grimly, "Bonnie killed her"

"You should have been there, you should have seen it" Kol said glancing at the witch, her grief was affecting them all.

Caroline knelt beside her touching her back, "Bon, you have to let go now" she brushed her hair "No, I can't let go"

Damon who had watched the entire thing go down from a far came striding back like nothing had happened, Bonnie's head whipped at him finally after gently laying Jeremy back on the ground, was moving to stand in front of the Salvatore.

"You should have run Damon, you should have run and kept on running" Damon tried to play it off like it was nothing as usual only Bonnie's expression didn't change.

"You think you can come back here after what you did. You chose to side with Qetsiyah remember"

"What" Caroline was outraged as was everyone else, Stefan frowned trying to make sense of what Bonnie had just said, "Bonnie, are you sure about this"

Stefan could clearly see that the witch was on the edge what if she hurt Damon.

Bonnie ignored the older Salvatore her eyes never leaving Damon's "Listen witchy I know you're upset about losing your little boyfriend over there but we both know it's your fault. If only you'd listened to Elena…" he never finished the thought as Bonnie concentrated her magic on him.

She didn't let up and when Stefan tried to knock her over she sent a wave of magic sending crashing several feet away into the ground.

Bonnie continued to hurt Damon with magic, deaf to his screams and growls of pain. And when the fire started to consume him, she couldn't help but pour all the pain into it.

All the pain he had caused her and all the pain that Qetsiyah had caused her.

In a matter of a few minutes Damon was gone; it was like he never existed at all. Just like Qetsiyah.

* * *

Qetsiyah felt the pain consume her being; she had underestimated the other witch to her eternal dismal.

Not only had Bonnie destroyed her hold on the mortal world above she had cursed her spirit to the underworld to never rise back but to spend eternity here. She could never leave in anyway "Alone at last" Qetsiyah looked above her shoulder petrified.

"Hello lover,"

"Silas" it was a question, "The one and only, lover come over here, let me tell you how much I truly missed you"

"Really" she walked over to him just as Bonnie closed the veil completely

She had really imprisoned her with Silas for eternity "No" her eyes grew round in horror "yes"

"You're stuck with Qetsiyah, I have spent a long, long time thinking about you, thinking about what I

I'd like to do to you"

* * *

"No, Bonnie no" Elena came rushing over. She'd finally managed to charm one of the vampires that Damon had left guarding her.

He had caught her unawares and without knowing his intentions drunk the drugged coffee he'd said he made for her earlier that moment.

He understood if she wanted to take a break…but that had been a lie.

He just didn't want her to get hurt; she was a human he'd told her in that short curt letter tied to her lap.

After the vampire had untied her she had pretended to use the bathroom then climbed out the window and to her car.

She knew the way to the caves, and that's when she'd found Bonnie killing her boyfriend.

It took her another minute to realise it was he brother lying on the ground cold.

* * *

Bonnie stood there staring at the space the Salvatore had been standing but a few moments ago.

She could hear Elena crying at a distance, "Bonnie! You have to help him…he can't be gone. Bonnie"

She turned around slowly to find her cradling her brother in her arms crying, "Bonnie, please do something"

Bonnie was in pain, she was exhausted to her very bones, her soul, "I'm so sorry Elena. But he's gone" she continued dully "Jer, he is gone, he is never coming back. Not even the magic can bring him back"

It was then that a one of Klaus' hybrids came up to them, "Sir, something has happened"

Klaus was immediately on guard, "Its Bennett sir he went missing, we haven't been able to find him. Said something about going home but we haven't seen him around the house. I thought you'd want to know…"

* * *

Elijah picked up the young hunter in his arms and carried him to the car and drove them back. Elena cried every step of the way. She had lost Jeremy and Damon….and it was all Bonnie's fault.

* * *

Stefan knelt on the grass the same place his brother had died overwhelmed by sorrow. Goodbye brother, he thought touching the ground with his fingers.

* * *

Caroline glanced up at Tyler unshed tears in her eyes, "We averted a possible apocalypse" she sniffled back the tears, "Nothing is ever going to be the same again" she sobbed as Tyler pulled her into his arms "I know, sweet Caroline"

And yet they had both survived. Perhaps he was selfish be he was grateful for that more than anything.

* * *

Matt pulled Rebecca closer to his body sharing his warmth thinking about the fact he'd just lost his best friend, "I'm so sorry Matt" she hugged him giving him comfort.

"Me too" he tightened his arms around her, grateful that they'd both survived. Life was so fleeting sometimes, and so unfair.

* * *

Klaus let go of her as soon as they got back to her house. And the gruesome scene that met Bonnie's eye would haunt her forever as her father's lifeless eyes gazed right at her.

* * *

Kol wasn't sure what possessed him but he found himself at the Bennett's home, he sniffed the air, something wasn't right.

That's when he saw his brother and the witch staring at a horrifying crime scene. He yelled at them, Klaus looked back frowned, "This place is about to blow, you need to get out of there"

Klaus not waiting another second, picked Bonnie up and flew out the door just as the entire house blew up to smithereens.

The agonizing screams coming from the witch were difficult to bear for the originals. They had never in all their lives felt such grief and pain.

It took them both to subdue her and stop her from going back into the rampant inferno.

* * *

_Mad World, Mad World._

* * *

Music: Mad world by Gary Jules.


	10. Chapter 10: Bennett Witch in Distress

_No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING_

_Only for entertainment purposes_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

** Bennett Witch in Distress**

* * *

"Bonnie you're bleeding, your chest" Bonnie could hardly make out what Kol was saying to her as gravity won her over and she started to fall.

Klaus gently set her on the ground opening her blouse to look at the wound. There was an ugly gnash beneath her left breast.

And then as he prepared to give her his blood, something happened that made him and Kol, stare at her in wonder, "Did she just"

"Yes, she healed herself…" Klaus remarked unable to understand what had happened he looked at Kol before turning back to the witch, he softly touched her chest trying to see if her skin had really closed on its own accord or whether their eyes were deceiving them.

"I didn't know witches could heal themselves, like us" Kol said softly brushing her hair gently "Neither did I"

"What should we do, she can't stay here and the house is gone. Perhaps one of her friends…"

"NO, no, I'm taking her home" Klaus was adamant like hell would he ever give her back "She'll stay with us"

And so he did. Klaus took her back to the mansion and laid her on his bed. He wanted to give her his blood but something in him hesitated.

Her pulse was strong and she had healed herself, how was that possible?

More than ever he was intrigued by her and more than ever he was determined to never let her go.

There was no one standing in his way now. Not that boy Gilbert and not her father. There was nothing tying her to this place anymore.

He was also aware that when she woke up she would need someone to support her in her grief. And Klaus intended to be that person.

Inadvertently, that bitch Qetsiyah had made his task a whole lot easier.

* * *

_"Dad, what are you doing" Bonnie stood up quickly "What am I doing?" she flushed "Uh, we were just studying"_

_"Without books" he asked amused, "Bon you already graduated remember"_

_"Yeah, duh; I don't know where my mind goes to…" she tapped her head waved her hand a little, _

_"It's good to see you again Jeremy" Rudy turned the look towards Jeremy, "Maybe you can talk some sense into my daughter about college"_

_"Dad," she was mortified and he grinned at her "Well, you won't listen to me"_

_She rolled her eyes pulling his hand towards her chair, she sat next to Jeremy across from her dad, "So dad, how're you feeling this morning, feeling any weirdness or anything"_

_He frowned at her, "Don't think you can change the subject Bon, it's important for you to get an education…and I feel fine, in fact I've never felt better my entire life"_

_"I just worry you work too hard ….I want us to spend more time together, Father daughter bonding and all that stuff?"_

_Rudy having poured himself a cup of coffee sat down again facing his daughter, he supposed it would take a while to rebuild trust, "I promised you, honey I'm here to stay" _

_He got up and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll never desert you Bon-bon remember. _

_Remember…re-me-m-b-e-r" the echoes gurgled as they became faint._

_The witch moaned thrashing on the bed, "Jeremy, what are you doing here" she frowned something wasn't right here._

_He gave her that goofy look "What do you mean, Bon, we're supposed to hang out together remember. Is your dad home yet?"_

_"Dad," she looked back into the swirling tunnel, how come he couldn't see it, maybe she was the only one who could._

_"Are you okay, Bonnie" he looked into her eyes, touched her lip she stumbled backwards terrified, "What's wrong"_

_"You, you how are you here, I thought…I thought"_

_"You saved me Bonnie, remember, you saved me…" I did it I saved him and dad, I saved them I saved them. She begun to smile, _

_"Bonnie" her eyes widened, "Jeremy" he was bleeding, "Jer"_

_"Bonnie, what's happening" then Jeremy was on the ground bleeding but he wasn't alone, her father was there staring at her with those lifeless eyes, "No, no, no, no, NOOOO!"_

She woke up suddenly breathing heavily in fear. She leaned her face to her hands, trying to calm the tremors that shook her.

* * *

No sooner had Qetsiyah been vanquished when the entire town begun to hum with activity again. Some of the people were grumbling how it had been a false alarm and others didn't seem to care at all, having gotten used to the strange happenings.

Mystic Falls had always been a little different than other towns and most the residents just seemed to take it in stride.

Caroline woke up in a strange bed the following morning as she stretched her arms she felt he warmth of someone next to her.

Her eyes instantly popped opened, oh no, "Tyler" she nudged him with a cool toe before looking around for her clothes.

What had she done, she groaned trying inadvertently to leave before he woke up. This was a terrible, terrible mistake, what had she been thinking!

She'd barely met the man for god's sake! What would he think of her now, that she was easy and why not, she'd behaved like a hussy!

"Nice going Caroline!" she hissed at herself "First guy you liked in a long time and you had to ruin it with sex"

Where was her underwear and her bra and shoes….oh this was such a mess, she castigated herself as she looked under the bed for shoes and articles of clothing.

"Going somewhere, sweet Caroline" she froze then pasted a tight smile on her face and turned around, "I uh, I just remembered that I have stuff to do this morning, so….see ya"

"Hold it" she stopped again, he wasn't making this easy

Tyler stood behind her his arms trapping her against his hard chest "Why are you really leaving" he was nuzzling her hair and messing with her thinking.

"Because Tyler, this was a mistake" she bust out in hysteria "why, I thought it was pretty damn good, mind blowing even"

"It was" she bit her lip "it's just that, I always do this, I have sex with a guy too soon and then everything falls apart afterwards.

"I just, I don't want you to think badly of me" he turned her around cupping her face, she was very beautiful now more than ever in the light of morning after a night of indescribable passion ""I would never think badly of you, Caroline"

He took her lips biting them before blowing softly against them, "Tyler" she moaned his name trying to respond to his kiss, but it was hard.

She didn't know how it had happened so fast but he pushed her buttons more than anyone who'd come before him.

She tried not to run her fingers through his sexy hair messed up from sleep and among other things. He was so damn sexy, why did he have to be so handsome and irresistible?

To make things worse, she had the sinful urge to run her tongue along his six pack …following the trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath the half zipped jeans.

"Listen to me Caroline, what happened between us was bound to happen sooner or later. And I'm not sorry that it was sooner. I enjoyed every minute of it" she looked away but he held her cheek his thumb drawing light patterns against her skin.

How could a simple touch feel so wonderful, "Nothing has changed Caroline, except that" she looked at him hopeful and afraid at the same time "Yes?"

"Except… I know that I want to be with you more than ever, don't run away from what we have, okay. It's intense and that's exactly the way it's supposed to be. I wouldn't change what happened between us"

"Neither would I, Tyler" she touches his lips bringing them closer to her own "I wouldn't want you to think any less of me"

"I never would," she leaned closer pressing his muscled back with her hand, "promise"

"I promise you, I promise"

"Okay, but I still think we should wait before we do that…again" her eyes never left his "If that's what you want"

"It's what I want" she insisted but she made no move to leave, "Okay"

"No matter how much we can't resist each other, we can't…"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Both…" they chuckled "it's going to be really hard now that we know, how it feels,"

"You have no idea how hard it will get, sweet Caroline" she smiled at him "oh, I think I have an idea"

"I really should go, Elena is going through a tough time right now and I should be with her not here, having multiple orgasms. I shouldn't have come"

"But you do it so beautifully,"

She blushed "No, Tyler….I really shouldn't have come here. I mean it was really selfish"

"There was nothing selfish about it, Caroline. You reached out to me and I reach out to you. It wasn't selfish it was just human"

"I'm not human though"

"A part of you still is"

"I should call Bon see how it went with her dad. Argh the battery is dead. I'll just go by her house later after I see Lena"

"You want me to come with you to see Elena…" he leaned down and picked up her underwear and bra, she wadded them into a ball, no way she was wearing them now "No its fine I'll call you okay I promise"

"I'll pick up, I promise" he smiled watching her leave she looked good from every angle. He laughed to himself his sweet Caroline was full of surprises.

* * *

Caroline was happy to back home the following morning after the battle. They were all a bit bruised but already she was healing.

It was exhilarating to know they had taken someone as power as Qetsiyah and her minions and won.

"Tea" Liz asked as she knocked lightly on her bedroom door, "Mom, you're home" putting the hot on the side table tea she hugged her daughter so tight she winced, "Something wrong"

"No it's nothing," she tried to grin "but I would kill for hot tea, thanks, mom"

"I take it everyone survived" Caroline shook her head with a grimace "its Jeremy he didn't make it"

"Oh honey…I'm so sorry" but as much as Liz was sad for Elena and her family was also so grateful her daughter was alright.

She supposed it wasn't the pc thing to be thinking right now but she couldn't help it.

* * *

Jenna, Elena's aunt hurried to the door irritated by the continuous ringing of the bell, "Alright cool it already!"

She gasped "Alaric…" Saltzman gave her a wide smile "Jenna Sommers, you're even more beautiful than I remember"

She smiled back and he noticed the sadness hovering around it "Jenna, what's wrong"

She paused pulling him inside the house "Where are Jeremy and Elena" he asked taking off his light jacket to ward off the chilly morning "You don't know, I thought that's why you came back…"

She wrung her hands unsure how to proceed "Just tell me, Jenna" now he was really worried.

"It's Jeremy he is, he's dead"

Ric shook his head confused "Dead, what…how" he'd just talked to him not long ago "There was some sort of powerful witch trying to destroy the town, they tried to fight her off but she killed him"

"They, who…why don't you start from the beginning Jenna"

"Okay, but I barely got here as well Ric. Elena can explain better what happened. She's just been so…depressed"

"I can't even get her out of her room" she sighed "this is a nightmare Ric, I never even got to see him again" her lip trembled and was fighting too hard not to cry "I never should have left them. They're just kids. They're just kids"

"Come here" he held her comforting her and himself too "I should have been here too Jenna but we can't waste time blaming ourselves. We have to pull it together for Elena's sake"

"I know" she shook her blond head, her voice mumbled against his shirt "I just… I miss him so much"

Her shoulders shook with the weight of her tears and guilt for not being present when Jeremy needed her "I know, I do too"

* * *

An hour later they sat around the kitchen table catching up and making plans, "So what brings you back to town, are you staying this time"

"Are you" he asked her instead of answering "Yes, I think I will I can't leave Elena alone. Not now"

"I took a teaching job at the university, so yeah I guess I'll be staying too"

"Good, Elena will be glad" she looked at her coffee cold by now, "the Funeral will be three days from now"

"That's on Friday"

"Yeah," He took her hand holding it against his own, "We'll get through this together"

The doorbell rang again admitting Caroline, "Jenna, I didn't know you were back" Caroline stepped inside the Gilbert home carrying some kind of food wrapped in foil, "I uh brought a casserole. My mom made it, she'll come by later"

"Thanks Caroline, I'll just uh put this with the rest of the food. I'll be right back. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm good…"

She looked up as feeling someone else in the room, "Alaric, you're also back"

"Hello, Caroline…Yes I just got here actually"

"So have you talked to Elena" shaking his head he took a seat on the sofa "No, Jenna says she's still sleeping. She's had a rough time of it"

"Yeah I know. It must be really rough for her losing Jeremy and Damon…"

"Damon is dead too" that was news.

"Yeah" she deliberately left out the bit about Bonnie incinerating him like a piece of very well-done beef "uh I thought you knew…"

"No, no I didn't…how did it happen"

"Details…it's not important. Guess he finally pissed off someone he couldn't handle, this time"

"Bonnie killed him" Elena stood at the foot of the stairs still wearing her pajamas, "It was Bonnie. It wasn't enough that she took Jer from me she had to kill my boyfriend"

"Bonnie didn't kill Jeremy, Qetsiyah did Elena, you know that" Caroline was really concerned now,

"We only have her word don't we. Ohh, no we don't, let me amend that we only have Klaus's word on that. Maybe they killed him together, we'll never know for sure will we"

"Elena I know that you're hurting but blaming this on Bon, it's not right and it won't change anything. Bonnie would never hurt Jer, not in a million years. You know that!"

"You know her, Elena. How many times has she sacrificed herself you and Jeremy for all of us?"

"Then you should go to her Caroline, what are you even doing here, to plead her case"

"No, I don't need to plead her case, she is innocent"

"She killed Damon, she's not innocent"

"Well neither was he not by a long short and you know it. He had it coming when he decided to side with Qetsiyah because of him we might all be dead"

"That's enough Caroline" Jenna spoke from the kitchen doorway "if there isn't anything else, perhaps you should leave"

"I came here to help and that's exactly what I'm gonna do" she hated being in the middle of her two friends, just when she thought things were getting better something else reared its ugly head.

She understood that Elena was hurting but blaming their friend wasn't the answer. She groaned in frustration.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start a fight" she gave Elena a quick hug which she did not reciprocate and after they talked for a while left the premises unsure what to do.

* * *

"You're awake" Rebecca sat on the side of the bed, holding some sort of beverage in her hands Bonnie hardly spared her a glance.

Her mind was numb, as was her very soul, deep inside her bones she tried to hold the grief at bay.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here" Rebecca chuckled nervously "I promised Nik I'd let him know when you woke up, he'd push that dagger in my chest if I didn't. You know how he is"

She was trying to lighten the mood buy Bonnie barely acknowledged her presence, "I'll be right back" Rebecca lightly touched Bonnie's hair.

She felt bad for the girl, even though they'd had their issues now and then, she still liked her. Plus she had saved the town.

"What day is it?" Rebecca had almost reached the door when she heard the question; "It's been three days now since…" she trailed off unsure whether she should mention Qetsiyah and the events that had followed afterwards.

"Three days, Jeremy is he…did they bury him yet?"

Matt had mentioned something about the funeral earlier, "I think in two days"

Rebecca waited for a minute and when the witch didn't ask or say anything else went on to alert Nik that Bonnie was awake.

That should make him happy he'd been driving her to madness ever since he and Kol brought the witch here, unconscious.

Bonnie threw the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed, her palms pressing down in the mattress, her hair hang down hiding her face.

She felt pain when she tried to stand up, but managed holding her midsection, she looked at the room. She had a feeling she was back at the mansion but this room was unfamiliar.

She made her way to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Any other time, she would have grimaced at how horrible she looked. Her face was almost pale and she had marks on her face, dried blood.

Her hair was matted around her head and face and her eyes were swollen, from what she couldn't tell. Had she been crying?

She looked down at her clothing she was wearing a long baggy shirt, which she assumed belonged to one of the originals.

Most likely Klaus, but she didn't care how the shirt had found its way onto her body. She found a new toothbrush on the counter and used it.

Shirt on the floor she headed towards the huge bathtub with the shower turned on the hot water until it was almost scalding and eyes closed stood underneath the spray.

Then the tears came and her entire form shook from the onslaught of emotions as the reality washed over her bombarding her with its inescapable cruelty.

That's how Klaus found her a few minutes later. He should probably give her some space but decided against it.

"Bonnie" he stood behind her turning her around to face him and held her tightly. His clothes were getting soaked but he didn't care.

As usual, he was disturbed too much by her pain.

After a while he took the soap pouring it into his palms and washed her gently, starting with her hair. She closed her eyes feeling his fingers thread gently untangling the strands and rinsing again.

He brushed her hair back from her face, watching the droplets hit her golden skin to trail down her lashes, her nose and her mouth downward.

He continued washing her almost dispassionately until she took the wash cloth from him, turning from him.

She was embarrassed he could see it on her downcast eyes, so he stepped outside the shower losing his damp clothes and shoes in the process except for his trousers.

He got a couple of towels and walked back to the shower. He wrapped one around her while she took another to dry her hair then wrapping it like a turban around her head.

She was shake-y he could see it. She was probably starving he thought "Are you hungry" she looked up confused, she shook her head.

The mere thought of food was revolting. She sat on the bed holding on to the towels, her hands trembling.

After exchanging his pants for drier ones Klaus knelt in front of her and helped her dry her hair "Bonnie" he said her name softly and he could see her lashes fluttering against her cheekbones as she looked at him.

She seemed fragile in that moment the hybrid had never seen her in this fashion. Always, she had been too strong, irritating him that he could never catch her unawares.

The door opened to admit Rebecca carrying several clothes she looked from Bonnie to her brother, "Um I thought you might need some clothes"

Bonnie was tired, her bones were freezing inside of her, her teeth started clenching and she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

Klaus looked at his sister, "Get one of those fluffy night gowns you use in winter sometimes Rebecca"

As she flashed to get the gown, Klaus sat up pulling Bonnie into his arms, "It'll be alright, little witch. I promise you that. You're safe here"

"My dad… the house, did you find anything, what about his body. Please Klaus, where is he?" she wiped the tears as soon as they feel from her eyes, "Klaus"

But he shook his head instead, "No, I didn't find anything Bonnie, there was nothing left"

He could feel the breath get knocked out of her chest, "What? I need to bury him" But he didn't want to repeat that to her, "There was nothing there anymore, I'm sorry"

She held her mouth in her hands covering her face "Oh God, I can't take this. Oh God, oh my God what have I done? What have I done?"

Klaus didn't know what to say to her so he just held her pulling her down on the floor with him as she drowned in her lament for a father who was no more.

He really sucked at this sort of thing.

* * *

She grabbed his arm suddenly, "I have to go….Jeremy is he okay, did he make it?"

"Bonnie, love…"

"What is it, what time is it?"

"It's ten thirty in the morning, on a Wednesday remember"

"Oh I should call papa, he will be so mad" Klaus looked over his shoulder at Kol and Elijah, the older original sat down next to Bonnie as Klaus stared out the patio windows frustration etched in his leonine face,

"She's burning up, she's delirious"

Nik looked over his shoulder, "I thought the good doctor said she was fine,"

"The good doctor" Bonnie repeated "Dr. Meredith Fell she came to check on you before."

Klaus explained even though he doubted she could follow his explanation now "She said there was nothing physically wrong with you and the reason you were in a coma was most likely psychological"

Bonnie clutched her head, "My h- head hurts" Elijah helped her lie back, towel and all, fluffed a couple of pillows behind her head before spreading her slightly damp hair across the cushions so she would be more comfortable.

"Better…"

"Much better…"

"You know I think I'll go give the good doctor another call" Kol scratched his head looking at Bonnie she looked so much different than the warrior who had taken on Qetsiyah and won.

Now she was just a fragile girl afraid to face the reality.

"Where the hell is Caroline" Klaus muttered "I'll uh go see what's keeping her" Rebecca volunteered wanting to feel useful

"Care is she here I have to talk to her" she tried to sit up again but it didn't go so well.

"No Bonnie"

"Oh, my head…" she plopped back on the pillow the motion making her feel dizzy. "You can't keep me here"

"We won't …she's on her way, I give you my word"

Bonnie looked at him intensely and for a moment Elijah thought perhaps she was lucid again "Noble Elijah" she giggled "Nobble Elijah wouldn't lie to me"

The original was disturbed, she reminded him too much of Qetsiyah when she said that.

"Klaus did you kill my dad" where did that come from, the two originals were thrown back by the question to say the least as they shared a look of confusion "If you take papa from me I'll kill you" she said fiercely only it didn't come out that way

"No Bonnie I didn't kill your father" what if she stuck it in her head that he did, "You're such a silly little wolf, silly little wolf"

"You know what I know" she whispered loudly "That you like me, I've always known"

He merely raised a brow at her, "You do, do you" she shook her head slowly against the pillow, "He's not gonna like that…..why were you washing me like a baby"

"Because you needed it"

"Naughty, naughty you looked! Jeremy won't like that one bit" her voice was coming out sing song-y

"No I don't imagine he will"

She placed her hand over her heart, over the towel, "My scar itches"

She threw away the towel surprising the two brothers, Elijah gaped at her briefly before looking away embarrassed "I'll get her some of Rebecca's clothing" ignoring the pile on a nearby table that Rebecca had brought earlier.

Klaus was amused by Elijah he knew bloody well he wasn't the prudish gentleman he appeared at times.

"See what you've done now, little witch, you've embarrassed my brother" Bonnie wasn't paying attention, she holding her breast in both her palms, frowning.

Klaus was aroused by the sight of the plump, tight round breasts, she had great breasts and he cursed himself for looking. This was hardly the time for such leering thoughts he pulled the covers around her

"My scar itches" she repeated as he made sure she was snuggled beneath the covers "There is no scar, love"

"But…it itches. Why am I here?"

"Because I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself after you were injured"

"Injured…did you rescue me?" she held the sheets tighter in her grip, they were fresh and they smelled of morning dew.

"Yes, in just the nick of time" he trailed a finger down her cheek,

"Nik in the Nik of time" she giggled again, "I'm in the devils' lair"

"Are you going to save me Klaus?" she was serious again "Save you…"

"Like prince charming."

"Mm, and what will you be, my Bennett witch in distress?" he asked the mattress dipping on either side of her as he leaned closer.

"No, that's not how it goes" she wrinkled her nose at him suspecting foul play "You're messing up on purpose, silly … little wolf" she tried to waggle a stern finger at him but slumber over took her in that moment.

He sat there staring at her watching her every breath "What is it I feel for you, little witch" he asked himself softly "I cannot allow for you to be more than a means to an end"

* * *

Not long after Bonnie fell into another comatose sleep that Dr. Meredith joined them the originals.

She examined Bonnie "Well, what's the verdict, doctor" Elijah asked "She's fine…you said that she woke up"

"Yes, but then she got delirious and confused"

"How so"

"About the details of what happened to her, her father and Jeremy. At first she remembered what had occurred and then she just started rambling about getting home and how her dad would be mad because she wasn't there"

"Jeremy and her father are both deceased, correct"

"Yes, they are"

"Did anything out of the ordinary happen between the time she woke up and when the confusion set in"

"No, I don't think so. She cleaned up but that's it"

"So what happens when she wakes up and she can't remember?"

Meredith looked at him "There is nothing more I can do for her, Elijah. Bonnie will wake up, hopefully she will have regained full grasp on reality. I see no reason why she can't"

"There is nothing physically wrong with her. It must be some sort of psychological trauma, her amnesia is a protective mechanism it's a way for the brain to protect her from certain events, traumatic events, be it emotional or physical or both"

"And since none of you are willing to be forthcoming with the details, that's the best guess I can hazard"

"Although if you're interested, I can forward you to a reputable psychiatrist perhaps he can help her since that's not my field of expertise"

"Bonnie is not crazy she's traumatised. If she still doesn't remember then we will help her"

"It's you decision" Meredith closed her bag and Elijah offered to walk her out, "I will mail a check for your services"

"No that's not necessary," she didn't want anything to do with the vampires.

But Klaus wasn't having any of that "Make sure to mail the check first thing tomorrow morning"

Elijah closed the door turning to his brother in the same motion "She doesn't want our money Niklaus or perhaps she just doesn't want anything to with vampires"

"Maybe not Elijah but everybody wants something…I won't have us owing her a debt. She seems like the vengeful sort"

Elijah eyed him doubtfully "Dr. Meredith? I think you've become too cynical Niklaus"

Perhaps "I'm just pragmatist, brother" Klaus knew people most importantly the dark side of people, just when you thought you were in the clear they bit you in ass.

"Speaking of your pragmatism Niklaus, it makes me wonder all the more what you think you're doing with the Bennett witch"

Klaus just gave him an evil smile "Who says I'm planning anything, I'm just trying to be gallant an upstanding citizen like you, doing good deeds and all that"

Elijah didn't believe a word of it "Just be careful brother…"

He was sporting that disapproving stare that Nik found utterly aggravating, as usual he ignored him "Bonnie killed Qetsiyah, those were your words" he remarked on what they all knew

"Yes, what of it?"

"That kind of power she has…it's indescribable, it's exciting and frightening all at once" he remarked thinking back to the fight back at the cave just as Kol joined them a glass of blood in his left hand.

"So what are you saying Nik, "Kol asked. He knew his brother well and he could see where this was going.

"You want her to be your witch, to use her magic for your gains" the girl had just watched her father burn to ash, yes Kol was a vicious vampire but he wasn't that heartless, well this time anyway.

He actually liked the little witch.

"No brother, I want her to be our witch." Glancing at his family Klaus continued in his usual manner,

"You wish to control her" Elijah pinched his nose, this kept getting worse and worse "How do you intend to control someone capable of destroying a powerful being such as Qetsiyah!"

"Leave it to me, brother. I have everything under control"

"Leave it to you, he says"

"Do you realise what it would mean to have someone such as her on our side. We would be indestructible, immortal like Silas only better. We would continue to live our lives with no fear of being killed by a white oak or anything else for that matter"

"White oak, they're all gone Nik, we _are_ indestructible"

"Not quite"

"Explain yourself Niklaus,"

"Bonnie has the last of the white oak." A hushed silence descended among the siblings then.

"She could kill us if we got on her bad side. Hell, with her magic she wouldn't even need the bloody oak to stake us into extinction, would she"

"But, that's impossible we destroyed every last one of them"

"All except for one"

"And have you laid eyes on this white oak"

"Not, yet Kol but if I play my cards right, not only will I gaze upon it, I'll be in a position to destroy it"

"But perhaps she was lying…bluffing"

"No, she wasn't"

"Keep your enemies closer" Rebecca said softly striding back into the mansion, didn't anyone knock anymore Nik wondered in irritation "Yes, but I'm not sure Bonnie is our enemy anymore"

"Well she's not our friend either" Kol replied offhand

"No, but if we play our cards right, she could better than a friend…she could be part of the family"

"Now I know you've lost your bloody mind, Nik. I know she is grieving the loss of her father, but that doesn't change anything. She's not going to leave her little friends so she can run off with us."

She scoffed muttering in a low voice, "You and your witches Nik, you never learn"

Klaus smiled at his sister, "That's the beauty of my plan, dear sister; I don't have to do a bloody thing. _They're_ going to do it for me"

"It won't make a difference Nik you're playing a treacherous game. Bonnie won't hesitate to wipe us out, all of us, including you."

"She's not like the other witches you have controlled over the centuries, she's different, and she's always been different."

"I'm aware of that, sister, all the more reason to get her to our side"

She just kept talking over him desperate to make him see the truth "And that will never change! Because she will never be on our side, why don't you get that" she looked at Kol and Elijah for some help, "Talk some sense into him please" she turned back to Nik,

"Our sister is right Nik, I realise Bonnie is weak and vulnerable now, but it won't always be this way."

Klaus bit hard against his jaw, they could never see the big picture, "Bonnie isn't just a very strong witch she's a weapon. Someone trained her into a bloody weapon. What Kol and I saw in that cave when she was fighting Qetsiyah was out of this world"

"So you have said Niklaus"

"Think about it, Elijah why would someone go to such lengths to train her in ancient martial arts and it's not just any martial arts we are talking the deadliest that ever existed, the sort that only belong in Legends."

Only it wasn't Legend it was very real all wrapped into one tiny package that was Bonnie Bennett. Nik did not believe in coincidence.

"I would have liked to see it for myself" Elijah was very intrigued by the information "you also said she is very skilled with a sword"

"Skilled fails to describe what she possess it was phenomenal. Perhaps you would know more about her skill Elijah" Klaus knew he was on to something.

It all made sense, why Bonnie had been so secretive about leaving Mystic Falls, her long absence without even calling her own father…it seemed very unlike the young Bennett witch.

She tended to be over protective of those she loved and leaving them high and dry didn't seem like the sort of thing she would do.

"Oh, how do you imagine I should do that Niklaus, I didn't see her fight, you and Kol did"

"True but you can challenge her to a match" he suggested knowing Elijah would be hard pressed to refuse.

He was a master swordsman since joining her royal majesty's army in France. Marie Antoinette demanded only the best and Elijah had been among the highest ranking members.

"It's been a long time Elijah, since you had a proper challenging of arms," he could see it in his eyes he wanted to see the witch in action for himself.

"Perhaps I will" he agreed totally unprepared for what was to come.

"Well, be sure to let me know when this grand mortal combat is taking place, I'd like to be there" Kol and Nik shared a knowing glance, "come to think of it, I've never seen anyone defeat our brother in a swords match"

"Always a first time for everything, Kol"

"This brings me to full circle and to my first question…when you're having your match Elijah don't hold back. Keep her on edge"

"Oh we're back to this again, are we?"

"Do you even care for that girl upstairs or is everything you do about amassing power for yourself?"

"Don't be ridiculous Kol she's just a means to an end. I'm not just doing this for myself" he pointed at them angry they could never seem to be on the same page "Once again I will do whatever is necessary to protect this family!"

"Oh, come off it Nik, don't pretend like you're some kind of martyr and everything you do is for us.

"No none of us ever forced you do go it alone. You chose to do that, time and again" Kol was livid now, he'd absolutely had enough of his brother and his plans.

"Oh, here we go, are you going to throw a fit again because I daggered you, Kol? Perhaps you should remember that I saved your life!"

"I never asked you to do that, Nik. If you hadn't been so busy with your little plans to conquer the world you would have realised that"

"And that's the problem with all of you. You think like lesser beings, always. You never see ahead into the future like I can"

"Oh, he is the bloody prophet now and he can see into the bloody future. You're nothing more than a little punk!"

The punch was made Kol staggered backwards but he was quick to recover, "Come on then, if you want a fight I'll give you one"

"Stop it" Rebecca stood between them while Elijah held Niklaus back… he roughly jerked away from his hold and Kol flashed out of the house slamming the door hard, Rebecca sighed loudly and went after him but not before she threw Nik a glare that almost singed off his hide, muttering something about obstinate brothers "Kol wait"

* * *

"Wrong time," Caroline peered her blond head eyeing the originals warily "What the hell do you want" Klaus asked rudely

She straightened not intimidated by him one bit, but she made sure to stay as close to the door as possible just in case she needed to make a run for it.

She knew just how unpredictable the hybrid could be, which made her even more concerned for her friend.

"I'm here to see Bonnie" Klaus was truly aggrieved and aggravated and he was sorely pressed to take hold of the baby vampire and throw her out on her butt.

He flashed her phony smile in her direction "Wonderful of you to finally join us, Caroline"

She closed the door carefully stepping inside slowly just in case. He raised his brow at her, reading her thoughts, she scowled back at him.

"What took you so long?"

"My phone died and then I was busy helping Elena make plans…you know after what happened to Jeremy" she shifted from one foot to another feeling very uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"Bonnie would want me to" she continued quickly feeling the need to explain further

"Where is Bonnie and why is she even staying here"

"Ms. Forbes please forgive my brother's abrupt behaviour" Elijah spoke up smiling at her, she smiled back. Why couldn't Klaus be more like his brother?

"Your friend Bonnie has been through…." Klaus sent him a look "I'll take care of this, brother"

For some reason he didn't want him telling Caroline what had happened to Bonnie.

"As you wish, I do have some business calls to make…"

"So are you going to make me wait here all day, Klaus" he shot her a bored look, "Yes, actually Caroline I can make you wait here for as long as I please"

She rolled her eyes "Yes, I know you're the alpha male blah, blah, blah…"

Nik was not in the mood to indulge her so he roughly took her arm leading her up the stairs. She objected immediately, "Hey, let go of my arm, you can't manhandle me like that" she glared at him

"Wrong again I can do whatever I damn well please"

Asshole "It's no wonder you have so many friends Klaus" she rubbed her arms her lips pressed into a tight line.

"Yes well, if there is one thing I've learned since my return to Mystic Falls Caroline, it's that friends are over rated"

A hard edge laced his tone now leaving her to wonder what she had done to make him angry…

Klaus hardly spared her another glance as he escorted her to his room pondering his earlier decision to woo the baby vampire.

There was nothing special about Caroline, matter of fact he had come across her kind many times over the centuries, they were as common as flies.

He had a sister just like her.

"Well here we are" the hybrid opened the door "ladies first" Caroline didn't have time to explore what it was she heard in his voice constantly she was drawn to Bonnie's very still form lying on the bed.

"Bonnie" she rushed to her side "what happened to her" she demanded angrily why hadn't Klaus sent one of his hybrids to come get her?

"I guess she is still recovering from her fight with the wicked witch. I think her magic is depleted but we won't know more until she wakes up again"

Klaus didn't bother to explain further he simply closed the door softly and left the vampire with her _friend_.

* * *

After losing his brother Kol, Rebecca headed over to the grill to see Matt thinking about Nik who appeared to be in a stranger mood than usual.

She wondered why he seemed to care so much for the Bennett witch. Rebecca had never seen Nik care for somebody, physically take care of them like he was taking care of Bonnie.

It was a conundrum for sure, which could only mean one thing. Nik was planning something big involving the witch.

It was the only reason that tracked with what she knew about her brother, it was just that, there seemed to be more to it than that.

Rebecca never noticed that she was being followed.

* * *

"Bonnie," Caroline touched her face softly thinking how exhausted she seemed even in sleep, what will happen to her when she woke up.

"Oh, Bonnie, I'm so sorry this happened to you" she kissed her cheek softly "It'll be okay, I promise, we'll figure it out when you wake up"

She found Elijah in the study a glass of scotch in his hand, "Elijah, you have a sec"

"Of course, sit" she did taking a deep breathe, "I want to take Bonnie home with me"

He cocked his dark head to the side a smile playing at the corner of his mouth, "I believe my brother will object to that suggestion"

"Well, screw him. This isn't about his latest tantrum or whatever, this is about Bonnie. I'm worried about her"

"So am I, Caroline" Elijah admitted "but my brother Niklaus, he seems quite taken with the witch. It wouldn't matter if you took her with you, Caroline. He would just come back and get her"

"I thought you of all people would understand, I thought you had compassion for her"

"I do" but his mouthed hardened all the same "but Niklaus is family"

Caroline blew up pacing back and forth now, it was just like Elijah and his family to be so selfish "That is such bullshit and you know it"

"I'm also doing this for you, Caroline. We both know that Niklaus wouldn't hesitate to hurt the people you love if you took something from him"

"I'll have Tyler do a spell or something. To keep him away" she maintained stubbornly "No offense to the young warlock but he is no match for Klaus"

"He helped you de-spell the curse remember"

"Yes with a little help from Bonnie….that was then. Things have changed a great deal since then" like the fact that Bonnie Bennett was stronger than she let on and Elijah wondered just how much more she really was and needless to say he was intrigued by the idea of sparring with her when she got better, of course.

Niklaus was right it had been a long time since he'd had a worthy opponent.

"Yeah, I'll say" she stopped suddenly "why did you bother to ask for me"

"We thought it might help her to have someone familiar talk to her, maybe coax her out of her delirium"

* * *

_"Bonnie," she dared to look over her shoulder at Jeremy and the two Originals who had just ran inside the cave "Catch!" she did "Thanks Jer, you have to leave now"._

_"Come on Bonnie, is that all you got"_

_"You should have known better than to think you are better than me" she pressed the blade harder making her bleed._

_"Jeremy! Get out of here; Klaus get him out of here…!"_

_"I told you Bonnie, I would take something away from you. I warned you. How's it feel Bonnie?"_

_"You think… you've won…always one step ahead"_

_Her father lay on his favourite chair. His insides ripped out in the open …his heart, his stomach his intestines, his tongue, his eyes._

_"No! NOOOO"_

* * *

Bonnie woke in horror everything coming back to her in angry flashes, she held her mouth, then ran to the bathroom sickened by the memory.

She leaned over the sink and threw up the bile as it rose up burning her oesophagus and her mouth in its bitterness and acidity.

"Oh, Jesus" she turned the tap on with trembling hands, the cold water filled her mouth as she swished and spit, then threw the water on her face.

She looked in the mirror hardly recognising her own face, "Oh, God, oh God" her breathe came out faster and faster until she thought she would pass out.

She pressed her fingers harder against the outer layer of the sink. She took a deep breath and another and another until she calmed down.

* * *

Rebecca woke up bright and early that day. She couldn't sleep or rest her thoughts disturbed and saddened her too much.

Even with that bitch Qetsiyah gone, her memory remained like a bad stain and she couldn't forget their conversation about Matt.

What really could she offer him? Matt was such a good guy on every level. The way he treated her like a queen made her almost catch the breathe she no longer had.

When he was around she was on top touching the clouds, she didn't know what she would do without him but one thing she knew for sure was she couldn't stay here in Mystic Falls.

She would only hold him back and what would happen one day he desired to have more than a relationship with her, he could want a family and children and all the things she was no longer capable of providing him with.

This tormented Rebecca in her every waking hour. The thought of Matt with someone else made her feel sick to her very bones and yet if she truly loved him, didn't that mean she had to let him go?

She was being selfish holding on to him. How could she ever be enough for him in the long run?

But how could she let him go when finally she realised he might easily be the love of her entire useless existence?

* * *

Another shower revived Bonnie a bit and for the first time since fighting Qetsiyah, she was of a clear mind. She stared at her room someone had been there, sleeping besides her.

Wrapping a towel around her body she walked over to the patio doors and opened them. She was looking across the lake.

She was at the Mikaelson's family mansion just as she'd known.

Looking at the décor she was pretty sure the room belonged to the hybrid. She tried to think about everything that had happened.

What day was it? Then it all came rushing back to her…it was the last week of September two thousand and thirteen.

On a chair next to the bed were several pairs of clothing, two dresses, a few shirts and jeans. Rebecca's probably.

She chose a flowery dress noting it was a bit bigger on her but not too much. She let her hair fall down her back untangling it for a couple of minutes before heading downstairs.

The mansion was quite as her feet softly sank on the carpet. It seemed the originals went all out for their comfort. They spared no expense, the perks of being an original hybrid.

* * *

"Hello anyone here" she called out "In here little witch" Kol was grinning at her from a doorway and the smell of food hit her nostrils.

"Kol," she stopped "The one and only darling. Come on then, I made you some breakfast"

"Really, how did you know I would be awake?"

He shrugged in that careless attitude of him, "Call it intuition or extra sensorial perception"

She followed him into the kitchen sitting in out of the chairs, "Where is everyone else"

"Well, Nik is somewhere pouting, seems that's what he does best, Rebecca is off getting her rocks of with Matt Donovan and Elijah is probably doing the same to some poor peasant girl"

"Ah, come on love, I'm working really hard to make you smile"

"Not much to smile about this morning, Kol"

He placed the rest of the omelet on a plate placing the spatula down in the sink, "You look really weird in that apron"

"You've never seen a male chef in this century"

"I just didn't figure you for one" sliding a plate in front of her he sat across from her on the table

"Well, try one of my omelets and find out for yourself" She shook her head, "I'm sure they're really good, Kol but I can't"

"You need nourishment darling. Otherwise you'll starve you can't go on like this Bonnie"

"I know, I just…I'm afraid I'll throw up as soon as I swallow…"

"Well, just think about how loathsome and intolerable my brother Nik truly is, your appetite should return in spades"

She actually smiled a tiny bit, "There you go a smile is the first step"

She took her fork and bit a tiny bit of the omelet "What'd I tell you, food for the gods, eh"

"It's very, very good, Kol"

"Very good, is that the best you can do…" she made a pretense of rolling her eyes at him "Alright, its perfection, happy"

"Not quite but I'll take it"

"So what happened between you and Klaus this time" the youngest original shrugged beaming a smile at the witch, it was good to see her back to her old self, "Nothing in particular, you know my brother, always getting his panties twisted over the littlest things, like a little girl"

"Good morning, Kol and Bonnie" Rebecca did an about turn "Bonnie?"

"It's okay Rebecca I remember everything now" she heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh, good" Kol nabbed her in the ribs, "Oomph, what…oh, shoot, sorry Bonnie"

"It's fine… no need to walk on eggshells around me"

"Is Nik here" Becca asked placing a couple of omelets on a plate, she didn't thinking drinking blood in front of Bonnie right now would be proper in the least.

"Nik" Bonnie asked pushing her plate with of half eaten omelet aside "Niklaus my brother"

"Oh, he is so evil sometimes I forget he is named after Santa Klaus" Kol sniggered at Klaus standing on the doorway "This evil Klaus saved your life sweetheart…_remember_"

"Not without my help" Kol reminded him,

"This Bonnie is grateful for your help"

"Mm, how grateful would you say you are Bonnie girl?"

"Not as grateful as you are insinuating Klaus"

"AH back to Klaus are we" he asked leaning insolently against the doorway, his eyes fixed on the Bennett witch.

"It is your given name isn't?" she retorted, but there wasn't much heat in it, before turning to Rebecca "Do you mind if I borrow one of your nicer dresses Rebecca"

"Not at all, what's the occasion" she asked making short work of her omelets

"It's Jeremy's funeral today, I'd like to attend"

Right, that kind of outfit, Rebecca wasn't sure she had funeral appropriate clothes, "I believe I can come up with something"

"I see Kol made you his infamous omelets" the hybrid commented looking her over with a sharp look.

"Yes I did and she swore they are the best she ever had, isn't that right Bonnie. Unfortunately Nik, we didn't save some for you"

"That's alright Kol, I already ate" Bonnie frowned at him but Klaus missed the look.

Klaus was not happy with Bonnie attending the young hunter's funeral, but he supposed there was nothing he could do about it.

Besides, she would be saying goodbye for the last time then he would never have to hear about the boy ever again….nothing like looking at the bright side of things.

"Would you like an escort" he offered softly his eyes hooded so that Bonnie couldn't tell what he was thinking. All the same she felt an undercurrent of something, "to the funeral, are you kidding me"

"No, I thought you might need some emotional support"

"From you, no offense Klaus but your presence is hardly comforting" then she thought how it sounded, "I mean people might feel uncomfortable around you, if you were there"

"Which people" he demanded "You know, everyone else, like Elena and her family" she looked him square in the eyes.

"You don't exactly have a stellar reputation in this town, Klaus and you well know it. The funeral is for people who loved and cared for Jer they need closure not upheaval from a notorious hybrid"

"And that closure would be better achievement in my absence"

"Bingo" she pushed her chair away standing, "um I'm gonna go, get ready. Thanks for the omelet Kol"

He stood in front of her expectantly and Bonnie was at a loss what else to say to him, "Is that all"

"I think so" at the dejected look he gave her she felt she had no choice so she stood on tiptoes and kissed his forehead, "plus, you're very cute" she said in sudden inspiration and left quickly before she was forced to do something else she wasn't entirely sure about.

Of course Kol had needled her in order to get under Nik's skin, the very same hybrid glaring daggers into his back.

Kol was undaunted, the kiss was entirely unexpected but very pleasant, plus he'd pulled a compliment out of her, "Disgusting Kol" Rebecca said with a small smile that she tried to hide from Nik.

"It's not my fault if the witch finds me dashing and handsome everyone knows I'm the looker of the family"

Klaus corrected him immediately of course, "She never said you were handsome and dashing, she called you cute like a little puppy"

"Oh don't be jealous brother, we all know she was thinking it, it's a matter of semantics nothing more"

"And who can blame her I'm the most civilized in this family…" Both Becca and Klaus bust out laughing and now it was Kol's turn to glower "It's true!" he insisted.

"Good one Kol, I didn't think you had a sense of humour as well but it's a wonderful way to begin the day, don't you think Rebecca"

"Yes, I very much agree" she winked at Kol who pretended not to hear as the two went on about his past exploits.

"Remember that time he wrapped hot coals on a lady for her indiscretions and left her buried outside a village" Rebecca winced at the thought, sure they had all done their fair share of murdering and torture but Kol was a master at it.

He was without a doubt the most twisted of the originals because unlike Klaus and Elijah who killed out of necessity and power, Kol took pleasure in his kills.

He reveled in being an original vampire more than the rest of them combined. Of course it didn't help he was a handsome devil skilled in charming the panties of every lady he met.

Rebecca had never met a woman who could resist Kol, yet.

"The bitch deserved every ounce of pain and more for what she did" Kol reminded them, "Perhaps" Klaus shot him a look "But because of your actions Mikael almost caught up to us"

"Yes and how well I remember Nik, how well I remember the way you daggered me and left me to rot in that fucking coffin for decades"

"Please, not this again" Rebecca was sick and tired of them fighting over the same thing over and over again.

Kol flashed a saintly smile at her "Don't worry Becca, I'm over it now" Klaus just narrowed his eyes at him knowing that was not the end of it.

"Now if you will excuse me I have a funeral to attend"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean"

"It means I will be attending the funeral with Ms. Bonnie Bennett, of course. She shouldn't be alone at a time like this, all sad and lonely grieving for her love"

A muscle begun to tick dangerous on Nik's forehead "I believe the lady made herself clear, she wishes to attend alone"

"No," Kol drawled out as if Nik was thick in the head "it's your presence she does not desire, brother. She never said anything about me"

"Stay the bloody hell away from her Kol…"

"How about we let the lady decide whom she wishes to keep her company, eh Nik"

* * *

She took care in her appearance even borrowed some of Rebecca's make applying them lightly on her face.

She wanted to look good when she said goodbye to him for the last time, she stood in front of the full mirror "What do you think, I look okay"

Rebecca smiled standing beside her she pulled a lock of hair and secured it behind her hair, "Perfect"

"Thanks for helping Rebecca, I won't forget it"

* * *

Bonnie didn't even try to avoid it she merely closed her eyes waiting for the sting of the abuse.

The slap never connected with Bonnie's face and the doppelganger was all the more livid for it, "I don't think you want to do that now"

Kol's voice was soft unlike the hard twisting grip he had on Elena's arm, he could feel the fragile bones beneath his calloused fingers and he wanted nothing more than to feel them breaking bone by bone beneath his hand.

Stefan stood in front of Elena demanding that Kol go of her, he hadn't set eyes on the witch since she had killed his brother. "Let go of Elena, Kol"

"Why don't we ask Bonnie what she thinks?"

"Just do it Kol" she sounded defeated and Kol loathed the stupid doppelganger even more, unlike his brother Nik he held no love for the idiotic species and the way she treated the little witch strengthened his desire to see her blood frothing out of her neck like a bloody tap.

"The next time you even feel like laying a hand on Bonnie, you'll sign your own death warrant"

"You'll have to go through me first" Stefan said quietly but the original dismissed him with barely a glance.

"Kol don't" Bonnie grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her, "You shouldn't let them treat you in such despicable ways little witch"

"Just give me a sec, I need to talk to her" Kol set his jaw but did as she asked nevertheless "as you wish then"

* * *

But...Elena was not in the mood to listen, still smarting from being mistreated by Kol she hissed at Bonnie "Get out of here. It is your fault, Bonnie, I asked you to keep him out of this, that he might get hurt. Of course you didn't listen to me, of course you didn't"

"You're being unfair Elena; Jeremy loved Bonnie she should be here"

"I don't care! My brother is dead! He's not here any to make more stupid dumb decisions that get him killed"

"Lena…"

"No, no you don't get to do that, you don't get to come here all repentant. It's too late Bonnie. I can't believe I spent so much time agonizing about getting back our friendship.

"But you know what, I'm done trying to make you understand, trying to earn your forgiveness.

"And every time you threw it back in my face. How does it feel Bonnie, tell me?"

"Was this some kind of pay back, taking Jeremy from me?"

"I would never do that, Elena. You know that"

"Then bring him back…bring him back to me, Bon"

"I can't I've tried…I can't"

"The all-powerful witch, you can't even bring back the man you claimed to love so much. Where is he Bonnie, that's right he's inside that coffin" she pointed back at the black casket behind them

"His entire life his future is gone, and for what for you? You're just some girl he thought he loved, one of many in fact. You're nothing special. A year or two from now, and he wouldn't even have remembered your name"

"You don't deserve to say goodbye to him"

"Elena stop, you're being cruel to Bonnie, your best friend. It wasn't her fault Jeremy died, he chose to stand by her side he wouldn't want you to do this"

"How the hell would you know what he wanted, Matt? Did he tell you that he wanted to die too young? That he would rather be dust and ash than here in this world living his life"

* * *

"She's right it is my fault she has every right to be angry at me…"

"No it's not your fault Bon, Jeremy he wouldn't want you to feel guilty like that"

Matt walked over and kissed her forehead, "Matt"

"It's okay Bon" he took her face in her hands brushing her tears away with his thumbs, ever so gently "I'll take you home, everything, everything will be okay"

"I-I-I don't have a home anymore…" she took off running "Bon, Bon wait" but she was already gone.

He looked back at the funeral proceedings this was such a mess he looked upward at the sky searching for some kind of inspiration "Jer, if you can hear me, watch out for Bon okay"

After the funeral was over, he stood by the grave alone wanting to say goodbye to his friend, in his own way.

"I thought I'd find you here" Rebecca stood by his side, one hand set in comfort across Matt's shoulder.

"My brother told me what happened" he glanced at her for a sec "Elena was just upset, she lost her brother"

Yeah and Bonnie lost her father and her boyfriend, "I'm sure she was"

"Can you not judge her right now" Becca acquiesced but only for Matt's sake. "Okay, no judging, I promise" at least for now she thought crossing her fingers.

"How are you really Matt, you haven't spoken much about young Gilbert since he…passed"

"Only he didn't pass did he, he was murdered by that bitch Qetsiyah. I'm so glad Bonnie got rid of her. I hope she's burning in hell right now for what she has done. For all the pain she has caused to the people I care about"

"I'm sure she is" but inwardly Rebecca cringed thinking about what she and her family had done over the years.

How many other families had stood by grave sites like this one wishing them all to perdition? She suppressed a shiver this wasn't about her or her family.

It was about supporting Matt. He needed her now, she wasn't about to turn his grief into her own pity party.

That would come soon enough, when she left him.

"Do you want me to stay" she asked softly hoping he would say yes, "Yes," he turned and held her and she held him back, "You're the only thing in my life that I can hold on to, Becca"

She closed her eyes refusing to cry, how quickly he had become her entire world. It scared her more than words could ever say.

* * *

Standing on the old bridge Bonnie looked at the water below recalling the very first time Jeremy had kissed her or tried to kiss her in second grade.

She wished she could smile at the memory but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to indulge the pain.

It embraced her in its tentacles until she couldn't feel anymore. The bracelet caught her attention, _"I got it for you Bon, for your birthday. You can't refuse a gift…besides I had it engraved…"_

_His voice was replaced a much harsher one his sisters "It's your fault Bonnie my brother is dead because of you. And for what, you're just some girl he thought he loved…one of many in fact…nothing special"_

She unclasped the bracelet held it in her hand, she closed her eyes ready to embrace the pain, said an incantation.

She set the bracelet on fire still upon the palm of her hand, it burned melted then she cooled it into a malleable necklace.

She stretched it pulling it over her head to lie against the talisman on her chest. She folded her fingers into a fist over the scar of the burnt flesh, she barely felt the pain.

* * *

_All I have… all I need_

_He's the air I would kill to breathe_

_Holds my love…in his hands_

_Still I'm searching for something,_

_Out of breathe I am left hoping someday_

_I'll breathe again._

* * *

"I love you Bon, always" Jeremy watched over her sadly knowing she couldn't see him. She had shut off that part of her, the part she had shared with him.

He touched her hair but she couldn't feel anything he knew, and soon enough he began to fade away.

* * *

"Why are you following me, Klaus" she didn't even turn to look at him as he stepped alongside the railing his cerulean eyes following the same trail as her emerald eyes staring at the water.

"I want to make sure you're okay…obviously you're not. I could rip the heart out of the doppelganger if it will make you feel better"

"Not really, why would I want that, I'm not angry at her Klaus, I'm angry at myself she was right. It is my fault her brother's dead"

"Correct me if I'm wrong Bonnie, but the way I recall it nobody put a gun to Gilbert's head. He did what he wanted in order to help you. He was in love with you he wasn't just going to sit idle while his girl is facing the big bad all by herself"

"No, no you don't understand. Jeremy wasn't supposed to die, Klaus. I gave him my magic, to protect him. So he wouldn't get hurt, something went horribly wrong, don't you see…I must have done the spell wrong. What other possible answer could there be?"

He hadn't expected that, "What do you mean…like a protective spell?"

"No, Jeremy was a hunter a general protective spell wouldn't have protected him, I had to link him to me"

The Hybrid went still as she continued, "I felt it, when Qetsiyah threw the dagger I felt it break his skin and sink deep into his muscle and his heart"

"I think I may have made him a target, what if Qetsiyah realised what I had done. What if…she would have tried to weaken my magic? She must have thought by hurting Jeremy by killing him she could gain the advantage"

"The scar you mentioned, it was over your heart, same as Gilbert's wound?"

"Yes, I think…I think that's why I got sick afterwards. It's because he got hurt and he died"

"It makes sense…but you didn't die?" Klaus pointed out the obvious she was willing to risk her life for the boy? He felt certain anger at her for doing such an imprudent thing, for being so willing to put her life on the line for others, less deserving.

"No" she shook her head, her dark hair hiding her face "His wound wouldn't have been enough to kill me, weaken me perhaps"

"But that didn't happen…you killed Qetsiyah"

"Yes," she didn't expound on her answer of course. The lady of mystery what a secretive little thing his witch had become.

"If it's any consolation Bonnie girl, I am sorry for losing your father. You didn't deserve that" she rounded on him furious "What are you saying that Jeremy deserved to die?"

"That's not what I said" of course he had but she didn't need to know that, "But you're thinking it" she accused him eyes glaring fire at him.

He merely shrugged his blasé attitude towards Jeremy's death infuriating her the more "The young hunter made his choice. He chose to be brave and save his girl"

He turned towards Bonnie matching her eye to eye "An admirable virtue…bravery." There was only one caveat "He chose to be a hero and he died. That's what happens to heroes Bonnie they die"

"A hero, yes he was a hero. A quality no one would ever accuse you of possessing Klaus" she snapped back and he gave her a sharp nod "You're right, I'm no hero nor do I crave for said position, witch"

"Look at you for example, the hero of Mystic Falls" he shaped her beautiful face but not touching her yet "you give and you give your heart to these _good_ people to your friends and yet you don't even exist to them"

"They take and they take until there is nothing left. Now, there is literary nothing left for you here Bonnie"

"That's not true, don't say that, Klaus"

He cornered her against the railing compelled by the devil in him his anger confusing her as her fingers found purchase on the rails behind her "Can't you see, Bonnie, they don't care about you like you care for them"

"You are dispensable to them. Nothing more….I am left to ask myself how much longer can I sit back and watch it continue to happen. Watching you waste your gift on the most useless undeserving bunch that ever graced this earth"

She blinked at him waiting for him to finish his diatribe, "are you done, Klaus" they stared at each other and he could see clearly the vacuum inside of her heart she tried so hard to hide from him.

"Understand me Bonnie, I am done waiting for you" he touched her then caressing her pert nose, noting that it was slightly crooked nose. He found it attractive everything about her was attractive to him.

His words had unnerved her just as he'd intended.

Stefan took in the scene before silently turning around and flashing away.

* * *

"Hey Beccs wanna hit some clubs" Bonnie shouted at the doorway heading up the humongous stairway to her "room". Like any other healthy normal teenager Rebecca loved clubbing and in mere seconds she was blocking Bonnie's trek upstairs.

"_You_ want to go to a club" she asked in that accent of hers "that's what I said" seriously, was she so stuffy no one believed she could have a little fun. Well she would show her she could throw down with the best of them…wait did people say that anymore?

The blond vampire smiled hugely "Well" she said looking her up and down "you're going to need another outfit"

Bonnie wrinkled her nose down at her funeral wear, "my thoughts exactly"

* * *

"These heels are killing me" Rebecca complained "I told you to wear the black ones, remember"

"But these ones look much better on me…" The witch rolled her eyes "Then stop complaining, Rebecca"

"Hey Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett…." A young guy with a mass of curly hair grinned down at her

"Hey what's your name?"

"You don't remember me, it's Bryant, Bryant Almeida" she scrunched her nose at him, "Physics … senior year?"

"You do remember, who's your friend"

"This is Becca, she'd like to dance with you" the vampire shot her a look "I didn't say that, I have a boyfriend remember?"

"You're not taking him home you're just dancing with him, Becca. That's why we're here"

"I guess the glasses are pretty cute…" Bonnie merely grinned at her.

The crowd moved senseless to the beat while Sia blared through the surround sound of the club.

But the most interesting thing was the witch in the middle of the floor dancing suggestively surrounded by a bunch of guys.

* * *

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones, if I took you home, it'd be a home run show how me how you do, I wanna shut down the club, with you…_

* * *

Klaus and his youngest brother Kol stalked through the edge of the crowd watching her move. They sat at the bar ordered a couple of strong drinks between them, "Two bottles of Tequila…"

The barkeep barely raised a brow at them he saw a lot of drunks every day. Nothing seemed to faze him anymore.

From the raised platform they both had a great view of the throng and of Bonnie. "She seems to have recovered nicely, yes"

Kol looked up at the little witch watched as she lost herself to the beat of the music, drowning herself "I doubt that, I would say she is trying to drown her sorrows in this obnoxious music"

But at least it had a rhythm Kol thought darkly, "Why don't you join her Nik…"

"Why would I want to do such a thing" Klaus took a long drink of his tequila, did he look like a hormone induced teenage time bomb?

"Perhaps because you've been salivating at her like Pavlov's dog at bone and mutton stew" Klaus chuckled deep in his throat "Like you haven't done the same, brother"

* * *

_I am a wild one, break me in saddle me up and let's begin…_

* * *

The minute the words left his mouth his smile vanished and he leveled a hard expression at Kol "Well if you won't join the little witch Nik, perhaps I will"

He was gone before the hybrid could retain him and headed to the dance floor, "just as long as dancing is the only thing on your mind, brother" he muttered softly knowing Kol could hear him.

The youngest original didn't even try to suppress a lascivious grin at Bonnie. He had decided he wouldn't wait much longer to claim the little witch, if his brother didn't make up his mind soon, Kol would.

* * *

_I am a wild one, tame me now, running with wolves and I'm on the prowl,_

* * *

Bonnie didn't give a damn about anything in that moment all she cared about was feeling the beat and the music rolling through her body, caressing her like a lover.

As long as she danced and as long as the music burst out her eardrums the reality didn't exist and she could completely drown it out.

She understood now why people felt if necessary to waste their time in clubs all night. Two more guys stepped forward and she pulled them towards her, sandwiched between them…one in the front and one in the back.

Kol watched her swaying back and forth indecently between the two men leering down at her, touching her, "it's always the quiet the ones…" he thought as he noticed for the first time, the wildness locked inside her petite body just bursting forth like Vesuvius.

* * *

_Show you another side of me, a side you would never thought you would see  
Tear up that body, dominate you 'til you've had enough I hear you like the wild stuff._

* * *

Bonnie's eyes landed on _his_, she had known he was here watching her every move, "Kol" she stretched a delicate hand towards him, inviting him and in that moment he felt like he couldn't deny her anything.

He shook him his head ridding himself of such ridiculous thoughts he wasn't like his brother who was constantly obsessed with witches.

"Having fun little witch" He took her hand withdrawing her from the embrace of the two perverts. One of them tried to cop a feel for like the tenth time, "hey no touching these" she pointed towards her breast and she could feel the tension in Kol's body.

"Kol…" she warned him pulling her arms around his neck, the two guys tried pull her away again only to be compelled by the original to leave them alone.

"You're playing a dangerous game you know"

"Really…" she pouted at him watching him from under her lashes "what game is that, Kol. Here I thought I was minding my own business dancing, working the beat…"

"You were working the beat alright" she was gyrating herself against him and he lost his concentration for a second before he stopped her.

"Is this little show for me or for my brother?"

"If you don't want to dance Kol, then perhaps you should get off the dance floor" she turned to leave but he held her back "fine, dancing it is" that ought to annoy Klaus.

A much slower song started playing and Bonnie disentangled herself from the vampire claiming a sudden headache "Thanks for the dance but I think I'll just head home now"

She didn't wait for him to reply as she made her way outside the club. The evening was chilly but her blood was still hot from all the dancing.

She barely made outside the exit when she was waylaid by a furious Elena "Wow, good to know you're all torn up about my brother, Bon" her eyes suggested otherwise.

The witch shrugged carelessly "Well, since I wasn't allowed to mourn him I thought I should…celebrate his life instead"

"By throwing yourself at a crowd of men, wearing that" Bonnie shrugged again "what about you Lena…shouldn't you be home moping about making it all about you, like always"

She could see the doppelganger's brown eyes widen in surprise, she hadn't expected Bonnie to retort back so defensively. She always appeared to shrink back anytime Elena confronted her or tried to dominate her will.

"I'm surprised you don't have Stefan trailing at your heels again…"

"Actually I'm here to meet him"

Of course she was "Oh how wonderful for you" Bonnie didn't spare another glance as she brushed rudely passed Elena. That definitely didn't take long.

Her footsteps slowed down wondering where she was supposed to go now and that's when she felt the vampire behind her.

In reflex her foot connected with the body pushing the vampire a few feet backward before hitting the floor then turned in a fighting stance.

"Stefan…what are you doing?" she'd had a couple of drinks, bad idea considering her moderate tolerance for alcohol. She wasn't a big drinker but tonight she'd felt like a natural.

Stefan stood up warily eyeing the wit h as he rubbed his jaw, "I wanted to talk to you but obviously you felt the need to attack me…"

"What's this about Stefan…" the black haired vampire narrowed his eyes at her "ah, I know this one! This is about Damon, right"

"So what now, you want to kill me to avenge your traitor of a brother, Stef" she stepped closer brushing a lock of hair behind her ear "Is that it" she almost wished he would challenge her she was just itching to kill something else…

"I know he wasn't perfect but he was still my brother, Bonnie. You didn't have to kill him"

She disagreed "Nooo, I _had_ to kill him. But I understand your need to confront me" she opened her arms wide open "taken your best shot. Come on, give it to me"

He hadn't expected that at all, "Go ahead Ripper, avenge the brother who had no qualms banging your girlfriend Elena against her bedroom door. Believe me it was beyond traumatizing catching them right in the middle of the deed, so I can only imagine how you felt, wondering if she liked it better than yours"

"Or perhaps all the times I saw them pulling apart guiltily trying to hide the fact that they were sneaking around behind your back. That Damon, you know, he is your brother and all"

She could tell he was having a difficult time maintaining his composure.

"All he did, was take away the woman you loved from you Stefan he didn't even have the decency to hide his gloating from you,"

She was standing with barely an inch between them now "What are you waiting for Stefan, no guts" she taunted him softly raising her nose at him.

The Salvatore held back his fists clenching at his sides, "He didn't mean to hurt me Bonnie, he just feel in love with her same as I did. She chose him and I accepted that"

"Wow, very generous of you Stef. I would have ripped him apart but, how about you take into consideration the pain that he caused me or the fact he almost got all of us killed including Elena?"

"He made a mistake…"

"He did more than that and you well know it. But I really don't have the time to explain it to you Stefan. Nor do I care to. Just don't make the mistake if thinking you can take me. Because you can't"

She could see the frustration and the pain in his eyes but that was his problem to deal with, "Look at it this way, he took my mother's life like it was nothing and I snuffed out his worthless existence"

"Are you even now, Bonnie? Did it make you feel better?"

"Even" she scoffed "where do you get off comparing Abby's life to that monster's? Abby's life meant something, there is so much more she wanted to do with her life. Things that matter, your brother's life doesn't even begin to compare to hers. It could never be even"

"That's why you really killed him isn't Bonnie, not because he allegedly betrayed us to Qetsiyah but because you've been itching to get rid of him ever since he killed Abby"

This conversation was beginning to loop and Bonnie had had enough of explaining herself "Go home Stefan, before I forget there was a time I liked you"

"A very hard thing for me to do, I don't take to vampires very easily you see, so do yourself a favour and don't squander it on a waste of space like Damon. He got what he deserved and if you're waiting for an apology then you will be waiting for a fucking long time because I am fresh out of compassion for your brother"

She turned from him but not before she clued him in on another secret, his own "Oh, by the way Ripper, I know you're back on human blood."

Stefan was still, very still at the lethalness he heard in her voice, how…

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Besides, you're not very careful with your kills, Stefan." He couldn't help the chill that dropped inside his stomach.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" he insisted on being bullheaded, fine, she paused midstride and turned her head just enough to meet his eyes, "then let me enlighten you, Stefan, it means you're this close" she held up her index finger and her thumb, green eyes narrowed "to joining your brother"

* * *

"You can come out now Klaus" the Hybrid stepped out into the light as Bonnie headed down the road on foot "I didn't realise eavesdropping was your thing, hear enough?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Ripper" Stefan spared him a sharp glance, "Earlier today, you were spying on me and Bonnie at the bridge"

"You knew I was there"

"Of course I did" amused Klaus clasped his hands behind his back "Whatever you're planning Stefan, I suggest you drop it."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Klaus"

"Mm, I could have sworn that you do" he paused for a mere second, "let me put it this way, if anything should happen to the witch, I will take it very personally. And you know how I get when I take things personally don't you Ripper"

* * *

Bonnie wasn't sure where she was going but she was aware she was heading down the same road that lead to her house. She wasn't sure why she just felt like something was pulling her there.

This would be the first time since her father's death that she would go back there to the empty space where her house used to stand once upon a time.

She was hardly half way back when she felt the hair at the nape if her neck stand on edge, someone or something was following her.

Turning back she saw nothing…she was imagining things, that's all, understandable considering she was walking home on a dark night.

* * *

The house loomed in front of her and for a second she could almost see it in the dark.

She felt her heart pounding as she looked at the space intensely. She took in a rugged breathe, trying to shut out the images that haunted her every waking moment.

With painful strength she shut out the horrendous pictures of her father lifeless body and walked closer.

Klaus was right, there was nothing left. Strangely enough the large grassy lawn that her father had tended to so meticulously remained along with the oak tree near the house.

Bonnie stood there feeling like a lost lonely waif, what was she supposed to do now? She looked down at her hands.

She couldn't deal with what happened to him, not now, maybe not ever. She just had to put that grief aside.

Walking to the centre of the grassy lawn she sat down then lay completely flat looking at the sky before turning to her side hugging her body closer.

This was what was left of her home.

* * *

Klaus followed her scent. The car's engine hummed softly down the dark road the as the headlights shone ahead of the path.

The windows of the powerful vehicle hung low allowing the slight wind to blow across his bringing with it, the scent of a witch.

He knew now where she was headed….her house or at least where her house used to be. Thanks to that mad bitch Qetsiyah the place had burned to the ground almost taking Bonnie and him down with it.

Making the slight turn on the driveway the headlights outlined her form sleeping on the grass her back to him.

He wondered if she was asleep…

Getting out of the car he meandered closer to her.

Bonnie felt something cold touch her arm. She opened her eyes coming face to face with a wolf.

She didn't scream like he'd expected…he kept forgetting that Bonnie wasn't just any girl.

She didn't move, "Klaus?" the wolf whined nudging her again. Then she realised he couldn't cross the barrier she had put up all around except for a tiny opening to let in oxygen as she slept.

"You shouldn't be here Klaus, leave me be" of course he didn't listen instead he thought it wise to lie on his paw giving her pathetic puppy dog eyes or wolf-y eyes trying to appear non-threating.

"I'm not letting you in" she said sitting up and trying to shoo him away. The witch and the wolf stared at each other and a low growl rumbled along his powerful frame.

She narrowed her cat like eyes at him, "You're not scaring me, Klaus" she told him as the wolf got up to its impressive height and length.

He was beautiful, his fur was golden yellow and white and its tongue was now hanging out showing its impressive canines.

"Show off" she felt like sticking her tongue out at him "You're not going to leave are you"

He growled again and Bonnie was truly exasperated now, "damn it Klaus, can you at least revert back to your human form so I can have a decent dialogue with you"

He didn't listen to her big shock "Fine," she waved the barrier aside letting him pass.

Had Bonnie been in her right mind she would have questioned the wisdom of allowing a deadly wolf inside her safe haven for the night but of course she wasn't in her right mind, she told herself.

There was no other explanation.

Klaus stalked inside like a proper predator, sniffing her and licking her arm, "Eww" she tried to slap him away but he was quicker, "Stop it this instant Klaus!"

She demanded in a high pitched sound "I knew I shouldn't trust you. You're a bloody wolf for heaven's sake" he nuzzled her hand and she unconsciously found herself petting him then she became aware of her actions and snatched her hand back.

He was never going to leave now, she'd spoiled him.

He sat in front of her and she watched him take human form once again….except this time he was naked.

"You're naked!" she groaned averting her eyes and she heard him laugh softly "You said to change back to a human so you could have a dialogue with me, remember? I'm just complying with the lady's wishes"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Put on some clothes Klaus" she ordered still not looking at him, "That might prove a difficult task considering I threw them away on my drive over here" that wasn't entirely true though, his clothes were in the car a few feet away.

"What the hell for?"

"All those clothes feel highly irregular. I'm much more comfortable in my _natural_ state"

Bonnie had no choice, she literary conjured him a pair of pants and handed them to him, still looking away from his nakedness. "Annoying vampire"

Amused he took them and slid them over his lean hips "What are you doing here Bonnie, its night time in case you haven't noticed"

She snorted rudely at him "Yes its night isn't it. And I was sleeping peacefully before my rest was rudely interrupted by a wolf in sheep's clothing"

"I assure you Bonnie, when I change into a wolf, I am all wolf"

"I don't care" she gritted her teeth "state your business and then be on your merry way"

He shrugged leaning down on the grass to look at the sky "I'm not going anywhere Bonnie." He reached out and pulled her down beside him. "If you insist on staying….then I'm staying. Simple as that"

Bonnie didn't even bother to fight with him "You've been crying" he frowned at her like she'd committed a cardinal sin.

"Have not…"

"I've excellent sight Bonnie I can see you quite clearly. I know you've been through a lot lately"

"If you're going to stay Klaus, please do me a favour shut the hell up" she turned her back to him intent on resting as much as she could with a dangerous wolf at her back.

He laughed again, very softly "As you wish little witch"

"Why do you care anyway" she muttered to herself but of course heard her with his annoying super hearing.

"Because I care about you" she snorted rudely at that "it must be the eighth wonder I've heard whispered about in the underworld"

"Why is it so difficult for you to believe I actually care what happens to you"

He really did have some nerve! "Take a freaking wild guess, vampire!"

"I'm not a vampire Bonnie, I'm a hybrid. If you insist on using my nature to insult me then at least get it right"

"You're still a vampire Klaus" she reminded him

"I'm also part wolf…"

"Is there a point to this conversation, you're a thousand year old vampire, I was under the impression that with age comes maturity. But you, you just get more annoying every time I see you. So much for maturity"

"Who's acting childish now Bonnie"

"I'm nineteen Klaus I'm supposed to act immaturely. What's your excuse?"

"Do you always have to be so bloody contrary?"

"You mean around you or in general…" she wasn't going to give an inch was she?

"Because it's fun watching you foam at the mouth, hybrid" like she was going to let her guard down around him, "not bloody likely"

"What was that Bonnie?"

"Nothin' I thought you had excellent hearing" and if he kept pestering her about she would set his fur on fire.

Bonnie wasn't sure how it had happened all she knew was she found herself with a hybrid on top of her piercing her with his laser sharp eyes.

"What were you thinking earlier today Bonnie, dancing with those men like that…with Kol. You were practically naked"

Klaus didn't know what possessed him to cage a dangerous witch beneath his body but inside of him had reacted primitively watching her with those men, touching her body, grinding against her.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they had been thinking. He could read their intentions in their eyes, the way they moved against her….

The tiny red mini skirt barely covered her cute butt any more than her red top had covered her full breasts. And her precariously high heels hadn't done anything to cool heated male blood.

"I just wanted to have a little fun, and I wasn't naked." Bonnie wasn't sure why she was explaining her self; it wasn't as if she owed him anything. She glared at him resentfully, god, why was he always on her case?

"If you're done with your questioning, Klaus kindly remove yourself…"

He didn't heed her request instead he sank further along her body "I didn't like it Bonnie, the way you danced with them, including my brother"

"It meant nothing" she frowned up at him "not that I have to explain myself to you, coz I don't."

"You've been through a lot lately, Bonnie girl" he leaned down and kissed her light at first, she pushed him away "what do you think you're doing, Klaus"

"I'm kissing you" he cupped her face in his hand enjoying how smooth her skin was, "You can't kiss me…"

Her chest heaved with every breathe becoming aware of his body against hers, "You can't be here…" but she didn't sound convinced as she touched his full lips and leaned upward to touch them with her own.

"You already invited me in, remember" she blushed at the double entendre and the hybrid was charmed by the sight.

"Bonnie…" she silenced him by putting a finger against his mouth. She'd always thought he had great lips, not all the time…just some of the time "this isn't happening…" she didn't get to finish her thought as he invaded her mouth in a fierce almost brutal kiss.

He was determined to get as much pleasure from her before she turned on him. He had waited a long time to have her in this position, to be close to her and he meant to take every advantage.

Bonnie could feel his warm body, she didn't know how he could be so warm him being a vampire and all. Must be the werewolf part of him she thought.

Distantly she was aware of his full lips on hers applying pressure and pulling on her softer ones.

She didn't know why she wasn't stopping him, she should pull away and slap him for taking such liberties…instead she moaned a sweet sound that had him growling deep in his throat in return.

She pressed closer to him as he pulled her further along his half-clad body.

He kissed her not allowing her a chance to pull away and think and she found herself become lightheaded.

She needed to breathe, hands on his hard chest she pushed him a little managing to get much needed air in her lungs but no sooner had she done that, his lips were back on hers again.

Bonnie was not unaffected by the kiss and neither was Klaus. Her breathe came on in short hard pants "Klaus…" he stopped looking down at her their lips barely an inch apart as her breathes fanned across his face.

It was sweet just like her mouth, he caressed her throat his large palm threading across her fragile throat feeling her heart beat against his palm.

She pushed him away sitting up. He thought that was the end of it, she would probably level another one of her infamous aneurysms at him but she surprised him, again.

Bonnie chose not to examine her actions too closely as she removed her top and miniskirt throwing them on top of her heels.

The hybrid watched mesmerized as her naked body was revealed. His blue eyes grazed down her face travelling to her high firm breasts their hard nipples beckoning his mouth…his eyes took in her toned stomach and her navel before landing on the crown jewel of femininity bare of curls.

He swallowed hard and suddenly his throat felt dry, very dry he dared to look back into her eyes, her witch like eyes that had the power to penetrate deep inside of him.

"You are…exquisite" he told her in a low decibel gruff laced voice as he drew closer to touch her. Her eyes fluttered closed as he cupped her face "I've imagined you like this for so long…"

"Y-you have" why was her voice trembling he probably thought she was a novice at this sort of thing.

She didn't know why his confession thrilled her and she felt her body tighten further in budding desire.

"More times than I care to admit" he replied with a rueful smile wondering why he was admitting his thoughts to her.

Perhaps it was the vulnerability on her eyes, the way her soft lips trembled every time he caressed her skin or the way her eyes fluttered delicately against her exotic cheekbones or perhaps it was the blood rushing through her veins.

He could hear every beat of it and wanted to bare the side of her neck and drink his fill.

Perhaps it was the way she had exposed herself to him or the way she had teased him dancing with those met at the club with Kol daring him somehow, this was a different side of Bonnie he'd never seen before.

The sensuous sexy side of her she hid from the world…he felt her tight dark areolas digging into his chest and he knew he had to taste them, taste her. He felt his fangs lengthen and wisely he pushed them back, his witch was not ready to appreciate his vampire side at that instance.

No, he knew what she needed, his wolf side the side that was purely passionate without the cold calculating urges of the vampire.

She needed the side of him that was warm and hot the side of him that could appreciate her tumultuous feelings and most importantly she needed the side of him that answered to the base earthiness of her other persona, her pure witch side.

Vampires and witches were never meant to mix but wolves and witches, that was a whole other animal and the hybrid was all too glad to indulge her all the while enjoying the ride.

His mouth found hers eyes once again his tongue foraged inside her hot wet mouth, brushing against her sharp little teeth as his fingers threaded tightly through her dark soft curls.

He touched her brushing down the contours to the small of her back and over her round tight butt.

Bonnie felt the desire light a fiery path through her veins. She didn't understand why his touch ignited her to such heights but it did and she didn't care what he was at the moment.

All she cared about was the way he made her feel, the way he kissed her, the way he his eyes journeyed down her body like he'd never beheld such beauty, even though she was sure he'd been with hundreds of beautiful women.

She didn't care that he might be using her in some way she was using him too. She was afraid to think about the torment of the last few days.

They haunted her every waking moment stealing away any solace she might have had.

When he'd found her she had been crying but Bonnie hadn't even been aware of it. She was a coward hiding from the pain she must face one day.

She just…couldn't, not yet. It hurt too much. And he…as unbelievable as it seemed to her, he transported her to a different universe where nothing else existed except for his touch.

* * *

His hard hot body pressed her further against the grass as his palms found purchase on her gorgeous full breasts.

He kneaded gently his thumbs drawing circles around the tight nubbins before pinching them drawing a series of moans from her.

He could clearly see her in the semi darkness and the half-light she had created her head thrown back against the ground inclining her torso at a sensuous angle.

His mouth followed her skin, tasting her like a connoisseur, lapping then blowing softly against the sensitized skin.

His large hands continued to weigh her mounds and soon enough his mouth found its way there deliciously drawing her in against his mouth worrying the nubbins against the roof of his mouth before bearing down and taking her inside.

He found he could only fit a portion of it but that was enough for what he had in mind

As he tasted her breasts his hands went on a journey touching her any and everywhere he could. He was greedy he realised, to have and taste as much of her as possible before she changed her mind.

His fingers grazed along the skin of her thighs converging along her femoral arteries…then he spanned her small waist noting the lovely curves with a playful squeeze ….the same hands continued along the sensitive skin along the sides of her breasts.

His long body matched hers inch for inch his growing length inside the long pants she'd conjured for him earlier making him move uncomfortably above her.

Bonnie panted silently as he continued his ministrations on her breasts. They were full and they ached so much… "Klaus" she moved restless grinding against the ridge teasing her behind the material of his pants.

"Mm" he didn't stop what he was doing he was enjoying her too much as he swiped his talented tongued along the wet nipples

The raw desire inside of her small body increased to dangerous levels until she felt strung out, she felt like she was being stretched on a string and was about to burst at any given time.

Klaus could feel it all, he fed on it pushed her further and further into losing control.

Suddenly he let go standing up in front of her his stance anything but stable while he dropped the pants and kicked them further away.

Then he was kneeling in front of her, spreading her legs wide and before she could comprehend in her muddled mind what was happening he was licking her spreading her wet sex with his fingers licking her clit like a Cheshire cat on cream.

"Klaus no don't…" she was breathless and spellbound.

She wanted to push him away but instead found she gripping his hair in her fingers pushing his further against wanting nothing more than that ultimate release he promised her.

The hybrid didn't stop not once, he was savouring the most delicious nectar and her feeble attempts at modesty were not going to stop him. It was too late now he wanted to tell her but he didn't want to halt his foraging.

He inserted a finger inside stretching her she was definitely tight, tighter than he would have thought.

But that wasn't all, she was wet and hot her heat scalding his digits, her breathless moans and pants made him harden unbearably until he was near pain.

"Bonnie…" her name came in a grunt the sound reverberating against her jutting clit and inside of her.

He gave her glistening lips another kiss before making his way upwards trailing kisses along her body until they lay flush against each other once more.

She trembled on the verge of a powerful climax, he'd purposely held back. He wanted to feel every ripple of her pleasure along his length when she found completion in his arms for the first time.

Klaus didn't even try to unravel why he was being considerate and gentle with her.

She could feel his cock trailing moisture against her inner thigh. She gasped again biting her lip as he entered her slowly his eyes snaring hers their heavy breathes mixing together.

Her hands rested against his shoulders now as her lower body lifted and stretched to accommodate his size.

He was definitely a lot bigger than she would have thought…Klaus leaned his head against hers as they completed the union.

He closed his eyes relishing the blissful feel of her, she felt better than he could have imagined, "Bonnie…are you alright" he asked softly his lips kissing her closed eyes "Yes…are you"

How she managed to even ask him that while his body pulsed wickedly inside hers was a mystery, "Yes…" he was more than okay, he was…complete, almost.

"I never imagined you would feel this good" he told her nuzzling her nose before kissing the slightly crooked point, then down to her sumptuous mouth.

Her small palms cupped his face above hers, then threading through his blond hair "Stop talking" she commanded him pulling his lips against hers in a full blown kiss that only fueled his need for her.

He took on rhythm slow at first then gradually increased until he lost complete control. Klaus felt his thrusts connect with hers over and over again.

Bonnie arched her back taking him further inside her tight body her palms sliding along his muscled back clenching beneath her touch, slippery with exertion.

It was incredible the way he was making her feel, the way her body expanded to accommodate his length on each thrust. Each thrust brushing against her sensitive nub.

He knew he was close to orgasm and so was she, he could feel the way her inner muscles tightened and released along his penis every single time he thrust pounding heavily inside of her as desire coiled inside both their bodies surrounding them in its silken prison seeking to be freed.

It would not be denied.

They moaned in frantic pleasure, hands clutching soft curves and the other pulling chunks of grass beneath her.

He pulled her tighter grabbing her buttocks as he ground in desperation wanting nothing more than that ravaging of senses to pour all over him.

The pressure intensified inside her loins coiling tighter and faster holding her hostage in its carnal pleasure.

He was relentless giving her no quarter…suddenly, an incredible warmth shot through her to rest at the base of her spine before fanning out to join with the scalding pleasure driving her mad until she craved release above all else.

And then it came, bursting from the centre of her womb…she threw her head back hard hitting the ground. None of that registered as she rode to the top shuddering in ecstasy.

The minute she reached her pleasure Klaus could no longer hold it together. He let go as she tightened around him in voluptuous waves; his neck corded in severe tensions while his body arched like an accordion pouring every essence into her.

They stayed in that position, locked together enjoying the rays of pleasure lapping at them through their connected bodies.

He felt her heart beat begin to slow along with her breath. Klaus tapped his tongue along her skin tasting the saltiness then pressed his lips against the pulse point along her neck murmuring incoherently steading her trembling body.

Long minutes later, their bodies had cooled down enough too he gently pulled out of her instantly missing her warmth.

He leaned on his side to look down at her, brushing a few strands that were sticking along her forehead away. "Bonnie…"

She held her finger against his lips, "Don't …this isn't really happening remember" she whispered pushed his back to straddle his hips then captured his mouth in wet kiss, her hand between their bodies grasping his hard cock firmly in her hand.

"Insatiable witch"

A tortured groan escaped him as he lengthened and arched into her hand. She cupped his balls in her palm rolling the sacs between her fingers while her other hand shaped him rubbing up and down in a slow rhythm that drove him wild with renewed desire.

"Can't handle it, Klaus" she blew against his neck feeling the slow rumble rising along his chest.

He gritted his teeth trying not to embarrass himself on her hands, how could she do this to him so easily? "I can handle it" but she wasn't making it easy.

He was a man who prided himself in self-control and no woman had ever brought him down to his knees with barely a touch.

"Good shut up already" he wanted to laugh at her domineering but it came out as half a throaty groan.

She reveled in her power over him; she never would have thought herself capable of such sensual curiosity not with Klaus.

He invited something dark and primitive from her making her want nothing more than sexual fulfillment. She'd always thought that sex was something you did with someone you cared about.

She didn't fool herself into thinking she cared about Klaus he was a means to an end. He knew what would most likely happen when he'd followed her here.

He'd known what she wanted before she knew it. He was very astute she would give him that, like a shark to the scent of blood in the water.

Klaus was an opportunist he knew how to play his cards, she vaguely wondered what it was he wanted from her? It couldn't just be meaningless mind-blowing sex and right now she didn't care.

* * *

He rested his arm along her waist holding her against his chest and closed his eyes. She did the same as the night became quiet around their barrier.

In the morning Klaus found himself alone he wasn't surprised. He'd had a feeling the little witch would run away after using him shamelessly last night.

He didn't hurry to hide his nakedness or even to get in his car and drive back home. Instead he linked his fingers behind his head a smile playing at his lips, he would see her soon enough.

* * *

_Music: Breathe again ~ Sarah Bareilles; Wild ones by Flo-rida Feat Sia_


	11. Chapter 11: Alpha Male

_No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING_

_Only for entertainment purposes_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Alpha Male**

* * *

Bonnie threw the newspaper in the middle of the kitchen table,

"A hundred and fifty dead, someone wanna explain that to me because I thought we had agreed to get everyone out of town, right"

"They chose to be stay back at their houses, there was nothing we could do. We were all preoccupied trying to save those who wanted to be saved. "

"And you know what, I don't really care."

"My father was brought back and murdered so you want to repeat that to me Klaus"

"I'm sorry that Bennett got caught in the crossfire Bonnie…" he tried to be calm, she was emotional again but he must take into consideration she hadn't mourned her father just yet.

"It's Hopkins" he glanced at her "My father's name is Rudy Hopkins not Bennett. The Bennett witches are matrilineal we are named after the female side of our families"

"Like Amazons" Kol said with a smile, Klaus on the other hand wasn't impressed, "Details…"

"Details matter" she snapped at him. "You failed me Hybrid, you gave your word or at least what passes for your word that you would make sure my father was protected"

"All I said was that I could keep an eye on him, through my hybrids. Out of the goodness of my heart"

"Goodness of your heart?" she sneered at him feeling this overwhelming need to hurt him, cut him deep "He's dead now isn't he. I suppose to you it's just another one of those insignificant minor details you couldn't be bothered with, right?"

* * *

Kol laughed softly at his brother after her departure "so much for your plan eh Nik. What did you think, you would seduce her and she would fall in line"

"Of course not, Kol, my little witch is too smart to fall for that age old strategy. She require finesse and patience"

"Right, but you know what I think I think you're the wrong original for the job at hand"

"Please, enlighten me Kol….."

"Isn't it obvious, I'm the dashing charming one in the family, plus I'm sensitive, chicks are drawn to that like a magnet?"

"Yeah as sensitive as a porcupine"

* * *

Rebecca leaned against her palm watching Matt swirl a couple of drink before pouring them into different glasses.

Who knew watching something so mundane could be interesting "I'm sensing staring Beccs" Matt smiled knowing she couldn't see him.

It was funny how much he'd tried to get away from the supernatural and the vampire but somehow they always seemed to find him. Like it or not, he was stuck in this world.

"And I'm discerning too much thinking, Matt" she said in way of reply. She also had a lot on her mind where the two of them were concerned.

"Thinking about the witch" he turned around handing the a tray of drinks to another waiter thinking how Jeremy used to be the one to help him before the whole Qetsiyah stuff, "Yes and Jeremy"

"I wonder how she does it" Matt leaned across the counter on the opposite side he couldn't help it he caressed her alabaster face, "Do what and who"

"Your friend Bonnie giving up her life to protect everyone else except herself? Doesn't she ever wish to be normal without all those powers that demand such responsibility from her?"

"I didn't realise you cared so much for her Becca" Matt announced a half smile lighting his blue eyes she rolled her eyes of course trying to play it off like it was nothing.

"I do feel bad for her I'm not a complete monster. The girl just lost her boyfriend and her…"

"You're not a monster Rebecca" he reprimanded softly "don't say things like that about yourself"

"I've done a lot of awful things, Matt." Why did he chose not to understand that, "But that was in the past…who else did Bon lose?"

"What, before you said how she had lost her boyfriend and someone else? Did something else happen to her that I don't know about" he didn't know? A sharp jab connected with her ribs before she could tell Matt about Rudy?

"Hey Matt…Rebecca" she scowled at him "Whatcha you guys talking about?"

"Becca was telling me how it must have been different for you, you know losing Jer…" he looked expectantly at her waiting for her to tell him the rest her eyes got huge "oh yes of course there's the part of my house burning down and everything, very inconvenient"

"Yes of course and you can crush at my place anytime, you know that" Matt peered at her downcast eyes "hey, are you alright?"

No Matt, no I'm not alright" she looked up to see pity written across his face "it's…it's nothing really. I'm just all over the place lately"

"Of course you are…listen Bonnie, I'm really sorry about yesterday the way Elena threw you out of the funeral wasn't right"

She shook her head at him "Forget it Matt, she wasn't entirely wrong, I understand where she's coming from, her anger"

"But it's not fair to take it out on you"

"Maybe it is. I don't know I just, if it helps her deal with losing Jer then who am I to judge? We all deal with grief differently"

Rebecca wisely kept mum but Matt knew she wanted to say something so she made a zipping motion with her fingers leaving him highly amused by the gesture.

"You know what I could use though, a very strong drink"

"One very strong drink coming up" as soon as Matt turned his back Bonnie whispered fiercely at Rebecca "What do you think you're doing, you almost spilled the beans about my dad"

"Why didn't you tell him" she whispered back just as ferociously "You've put me in a very tenuous position here"

"How so, it's not your secret it's mine and I don't want _them_ to know, okay. Just zip it Rebecca!"

"I just do not understand why you are lying to your friends, especially Matt. I don't like lying to him"

"Oh, just deal with Becca it's not like you've never lied before. You're a thousand year old vampire you can keep a secret"

"Argh I'm really beginning to hate you again"

"Yeah, I hate you too so we're even. Just keep your mouth shut, Matt's been through enough, you want him worrying about me too"

Rebecca was torn, "No…" but still,

"No buts"

"I didn't say anything this time" she glared at the witch who glared right back not backing an inch, "you didn't have to. You need to buy yourself a better poker face, because the one you have right now is terrible, absolutely terrible"

"Drinks anyone" Matt put the glasses down with a thump looking from one girl to the other "someone wanna tell me what that's about"

They looked at each other… then at Matt "We're bonding"

"Female stuff, like what size tampons we both use…"

He lifted his arms in surrender turning to help a customer "Alright, TMI here" Bonnie swallowed a laugh she almost choked "you still use tampons Rebecca?'

"No" she snorted loudly "one of the perks of being a vampire is that I don't have to deal with menstrual cramps and loss of blood. Besides, we didn't have nifty things like tampons when I was growing up"

"I can only imagine…so let's just leave it at that"

"I agree a little too much bonding"

"Yep,"

"But now that we have exhausted the subject of tampons and menstrual cramps you want to share why it is you reek of my brother, Nik"

The witch choked on her drink then looking straight ahead at the large screen hanging high above the wall, the words breaking news scrolled in big letters beneath the screen, she looked across the counter for the remote only to find it on the stool Matt had vacated earlier.

A second later the remote was in her hand and the volume turned up "Saved by a massacre…oh my God" She covered her mouth in horror, "Oh, no" why did this keep happening?

"Do you know those people" she blinked fast trying to focus "yes, that's the women's shelter I volunteer there…who would do such a thing"

The camera zoomed in on the mutilated bodies of several workers and she quickly looked away feeling her stomach heave dangerously.

"I have to go," she hastily threw a ten dollar bill on the counter and took off. Rebecca changed the channel before anyone else was alarmed.

* * *

Klaus stood in his office the two hybrids cowering in front of him, "Did you really think you could outrun my wrath"

He asked them his voice deceptively calm as he "Look at me when I speak to you" the hybrids lifted their eyes knowing they were as good as dead.

"We tried to keep him safe…"

"At first it was easy but, I don't know what happened one minute he was heading to this building in London for a meeting, the other next he was turning around heading for the airport."

"We didn't realise what he had done at first, we thought maybe he forgot something but…"

"And you left him alone"

"The plane he boarded was last minute we had to wait for the next flight back to the states"

"Yes you did and by the time you got here, he was already dead!" they flinched in unison "and now I've one pissed off witch on my case. So what I'm I supposed to do, Mm. Now, I know I trained you better than that so my question is very simple. What I'm I supposed to do when confronted with such blatant incompetence?"

He grabbed their faces looking them in the eye "I asked you a question,"

"ANSWER ME!"

"We have failed you…the penalty for failure is death" one of them answered quacking with fear they had two options now, a quick death or a slow tortured death for defying the Original, they chose the former.

"I'm so glad that we agree on something" of course he ripped their hearts out without missing a beat dropping the bloody organs on floor.

"Clean this up will you" without looking up he stepped over the dead bodies leaving the other two hybrids to get rid of them.

* * *

Elijah knocked the door lightly he could hear soft footsteps nearing the door, "Good morning Elena,"

"Elijah, I didn't expect to you see again" he smiled at her, she reminded him so much of Tatia, the original doppelganger "I wanted to come by sooner but I didn't wish to intrude"

"You didn't wish to intrude on my grief I got it the first ten times you explained that. Well I'm all grief-ed out so…"

"In all earnest I'm very sorry for your loss, Elena. I know what it means to lose a sibling a brother"

She looked at him in wonder "You lost a brother…of right, Finn"

"Yes but there was another one, our youngest brother Henrik,"

"I'm sorry…"

"No need to be sorry, it's been a long time since he died"

"Does it get easier with time?"

"Yes and no but I suspect you already know that" he said softly looking down at her "not a day goes by that I don't miss my parents but it was easier with Jeremy here. We could support each other"

"Things were a lot easier before Bonnie started using dangerous magics" Elijah was struck by the bitterness in her voice, "I knew something like this would happen but she didn't listen"

"I'm surprised you haven't come by the mansion" she looked at him expectantly "to check on the witch…Bonnie"

"I know what her name is but um excuse me for not wanting to be in the vicinity of your brother, he almost ripped my head off at my brother's funeral no less"

"Niklaus" she shook her head "Kol, he is my youngest my brother. Please forgive him my dear, he simply lacks a certain refinement shall we say" He explained in amusement as they sat on the top step of the verandah.

"Our _dear_ Bonnie seems to have a lot of original bodyguards these days"

"It's funny, the only reason she was even with Jer was because he was the only one who gave her the time of day. Everybody knows she couldn't keep a man anyway"

Elijah frowned at her, what happened to the sweet caring girl he'd come to like so much "I have to say I'm surprised to hear you talk about your friend in such a terrible fashion Elena"

She shrugged carelessly "Lucky for me, she doesn't fall into that category anymore"

"You should be careful Elena," she looked up at him the dark orbs affecting him "of what"

"Grief and anger can cloud our judgment sometimes make us take action that we regret later"

"Believe it or not I'm very clearheaded Elijah" she looked away "it's better this way"

The original looked at her sadly before leaning over and place a chaste kiss on her temple "I hope you're right"

He left her there staring at his back until he disappeared from sight. Elena felt the dampness hit her cheeks before quickly drying them away.

* * *

Matt picked up the necklace recognising it immediately it was Jeremy's …Bonnie must have dropped it. He placed it in his pocket meaning to give it to her later.

He didn't notice the strange glow that emanated from it absorbing into his skin.

* * *

Bonnie strode with purpose inside the cave more than ever she needed the guidance from her grams.

Before long she appeared to her smiling gently at her granddaughter "Bonnie,"

"Hi Grams, I've missed you so much"

"So have I, and I've been worried about you child" Bonnie looked away "I know…have you seen papa on the other side. Is he alright"

"No but I can feel him. He is alright though"

Bonnie tried to smile instead tears threaten to overwhelm her "I'm glad he is okay. I just, I wish I got a chance to say goodbye"

Sheila wished there was something she could do, she hated being helpless to help her beautiful granddaughter. But all she could do now was lend her strength as much as was possible.

"I know child but now I need you to listen to me very carefully" Bonnie blinked at her grams

"You need to distance yourself from the hybrid Bonnie. The Spirits aren't very happy with you at the moment I'm afraid, any more than they're happy with Klaus and his family"

"What do you mean?"

"They know about your liaison with the hybrid"

Bonnie stepped back from her shocked and embarrassed "You mean they're spying on me"

"Not literary but you're a witch Bonnie. Every move you make is closely monitored by the Spirits"

"Lucky me" she muttered unhappily,

"I shouldn't tell you this Bonnie but something is in the works" Bonnie felt a chill climb up her spine "what things?"

"To eliminate the originals, listen stay away from them Bonnie" she blinked at her grams,

"You're going to have them killed? After they helped me stop Qetsiyah…but Grams you can't let that happen. They helped me they took care of me…"

"They are still dangerous vampires Bonnie, they were never meant to exist anymore than Silas was"

"Listen to me child, don't interfere with the Spirits" she touched her face "promise me"

Bonnie dipped her head "Yes I promise…" she hugged tightly getting a terrible feeling in her stomach "I love you much grams, please don't  
be terribly disappointed in me"

Sheila smiled brushing her hair "I never could, my sweet Bonnie"

"I have a favour to ask of you grams…"

* * *

After leaving grams and the witches Bonnie felt torn about what they planned to do? She realised for the first time she hesitated about killing Klaus and his family.

At one time she had wanted nothing more than to get rid of them but things had changed now…he had helped her taken care of her…she'd had sex with him for heaven's sake.

Now she was supposed to watch him die? She could do it couldn't she?

She wasn't sure of herself as she should have been. Perhaps, there was a way to avoid all this…she bit her lip worrying it until it became sore.

She stopped suddenly before crossing the invisible line that separating the hallowed grounds and the rest of the forest.

She dropped to her knees and drew a circle around herself. She felt her head pulling the butterfly pin holding her mass of curls at the nape of her neck.

She chanted over it sharpening the edges before cutting her wrist with it. She watched the blood drop on the ground continuing with the incantation. A fire grew higher and bright around her…

Sheila watched horrified "Bonnie no" but she wasn't listening. She had cut herself off from the witches.

Bonnie stepped over the barrier and shared a look with her grams. She turned around quickly and hurried away before she could change her mind.

* * *

Rebecca ran flashing as much as she could to get away from that thing, but still it was closing on her. She felt weak and dizzy and she tripped and fell.

She tried to scream for help but no sound left her mouth. She watched in horror as Matt's body hit the car with sickening thud.

This wasn't happening, she was an original she couldn't die…and yet she felt like she was.

She was worried about Matt, what if he died? She closed her eyes trying to think what she needed to do.

Where was Nik when she needed him…distantly she heard footsteps finally, it was about time he got here.

Screams of agony reverberated in the air then all was still. "Rebecca" Bonnie lifted her head checking for any injuries, her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened" she clasped her head in her hands Bonnie helping her to sit up "I was about to ask you the same thing"

The vampire stiffened "Matt! Where's Matt" she scrambled to stand up while they both searched the ground.

"Matt" she ran to him worried he would be dead "He's still breathing, thank God." She glanced at the witch "how did you find us"

"I didn't I was just passing through when I saw them attacking you" she pointed to the group of male bodies littered across the road

"They came out of nowhere one of them was lying on the road so Matt stopped the car to help him that's when the rest of them attacked us"

"Do you recognize any of them" Rebecca shook her head brushing Matt's hair "no, they knocked him out then threw him against the car. It was awful. I couldn't help him"

Bonnie touched her arm comfortingly "I think he'll be okay now" she placed her hands over an unconscious Matt feeling his heartbeat, her magic healing any bones that might be broken.

"You should get him in the car and take him home" Bonnie stood up walking over to one of the attackers, "What about you" she didn't look up as she replied "Call your brother to come pick me up but you need to get Matt out of here just in case more of them show up"

"Go Rebecca, I'll be fine" her tone invited no arguments. Rebecca sped away already dialing Nik's phone number "Nik! I'm so glad you answered your phone"

"Calm down Becca I can barely make out what you're saying"

Bonnie nudged the attacker with her foot, he was still alive she could feel it, she dropped on her haunches and waited for him to open his eyes "Hey, sleeping beauty"

"I know you're awake so you can stop playing dead now"

"Witch" the eyes opened "creepy" Bonnie said softly at the red eyes staring back at her.

"You and I are about to have a little chat, creepy. You made a mistake attacking my friends"

"You can't stop us from completing our mission, we will kill the vampires" she frowned "what about Matt he's an innocent you didn't think twice about attacking him too. You could have killed him!"

"He chose to associate with them, he is tainted and so are you"

"I'm guessing you work for someone, you're just hired foot soldiers, aren't you?" he smiled maniacally at her "A witch fighting with the vampires. It's disgusting, you're disgusting!"

He tried to make a grab for her neck but she was quicker, she reached into his chest and burned him. He fell back staring at her with those creepy eyes.

"Bonnie" Klaus knelt alongside, her staring at the dead guy "Rebecca called me, are you alight"

"Yeah I'm fine but we should check on Matt though"

The hybrid grabbed the dead hand pushing the sleeves along the arm to reveal a strange looking symbol "What's that….and how did you know"

"I didn't. It was just a hunch" she looked at him suspiciously, he was lying to her.

"If you know something Klaus you need to tell me so I can figure out what to do" he brushed her questions aside "I told you, I don't. Come on let's get out of here"

"What about the bodies"

"I've a feeling whoever sent them isn't far away…"

* * *

Rebecca sat on her bed watching Matt sleep. She replayed the feeling that had invaded her body when she'd thought he would die.

She couldn't remember the last time such terror had griped her heart perhaps when she'd still be human.

Those guys had been after her and Matt had nearly been killed. She'd nearly gotten her killed.

"How is he" Bonnie asked from the door knocking softly "his breathing is much better. Thank you for helping us, for helping him"

"No thanks necessary Rebecca…any idea who they were" she asked standing on the other side of the bed to look at Matt.

"No" she shook her head "but I got the feeling they knew exactly who I was. It's weird, these last few days I've had this feeling someone was watching me"

"Well, they won't hurt anyone else now"

* * *

Klaus poured another drink the acrid taste burning all the way down to his stomach his mind swirling with different scenarios.

"I'm glad you're both here" Bonnie's voice echoed softly to every original in the room, "it seems that we have a serial killer in our midst"

She smiled coldly at the irony of her words, "A women's shelter was attacked earlier today several volunteers murdered in cold blood. Now I had to ask myself who in this town would be capable of such horrific crimes"

"Are you accusing us, Bonnie" Klaus asked her softly "No, actually I'm not. This time, I know it wasn't any of you, ask me how"

"How"

"Because I did a profile of the crime scene, the _fingerprints_ screamed vampire but it definitely wasn't any of you"

"Well I'm certainly glad you ruled us out" Klaus waited for her to get to the point, he knew it was coming.

"I know everyone there including the women that were killed"

"Since you and your family have been ever so helpful to me, I'm going to do you a favour and send you a warning first."

That caught their undivided attention "Warning," she could tell he was already chomping at the bit.

"Mm, wait till you hear my edict hybrid. There will be no more feeding in Mystic Falls starting now" She was silent waiting for her statement to sink.

"I am the guardian of this town. I've cast a long range spell over the city. No one will be harmed or killed by vampires within the walls ever again"

"Sweetheart, I hate to break it to you be we are the originals you can't stop us from doing what comes naturally to us"

"Try it, see what happens. And don't even bother trying to work around the spell. You see, I know exactly whom I'm dealing with I thought of everything, every possible angle. There are no loopholes"

"Is that a threat, Bonnie" Klaus got in her face but she never flinched while coolly replying "If we manage to defy your edict…"

"Then I'll castrate you and I don't mean the cocks dangling between your legs. That's' a promise…"

Klaus laughed she had balls "I have news for you sweetheart, I am the original Hybrid. I am the alpha male"

"Not anymore. You see there is a new sheriff in town baby, and I'm it. You are no longer the biggest, _baddest_ in town, Klaus"

She got in his face as he'd done earlier "_I am_ stronger than you Klaus. You have no idea what I can do now."

"_I am_ the Alpha male. Got it"

"And if at any given time you feel the urge to reclaim your title I'll be more than happy to accommodate you just step on up"

It was Kol's turn to laugh now, "Looks like you've been dethroned Nik" he laughed again. This should to be fun he thought to himself, he'd been lacking in serious entertainment lately.

"How about that, eh"

"Yes, how about that…" he was smiling Kol should his head at his brother he never knew when to quit.

The hybrid made a phone call "Is everything set…good"

"Nik, it's your move now" Klaus looked down at the chess pieces thoughtfully before moving his queen in a strategic position.

"You sacrificed your Knight as if a pawn" Kol remarked trying to figure out his next move,

"Yes. The Queen's hero…" like he'd told his little witch, the heroes were always the first to die…

"Fuck" Kol glared at the board, how could he not have seen that. The game was basically over,

"Check mate"

"So Nik, what do you intend to do about our little Bennett witch"

"I've already made my move" Klaus grinned at his brother "the phone call"

"Yes…now the question is little brother, are you in or out?"

"And miss her kicking your butt again, Nik. Not bloody likely"

* * *

Bonnie headed over to the grill to take over the late shift. The place was important to Matt and she knew he needed the money. Besides it wasn't like she was busy.

Now that she had completed the spell she felt much better knowing most people would be protected at least within the boundaries of Mystic Falls.

Of course that wouldn't completely stop the vampires from feeding but it would make it difficult for them to stick around and that was the whole point.

She'd tried calling Caroline several times but it was no use. She would have to let her know not that she was worried. She knew Caroline didn't feed on human blood choosing instead to get her daily nourishment from the animals.

She also knew her friend didn't like that option either but it was better than killing people.

After what had happened today at the shelter Bonnie felt she had no choice; she had given up everything that mattered to her to protect these people she would be damned if she allowed vampires to snack on them one at a time.

She would not allow the deaths of those she loved to be in vain. It had to mean something she would make sure of it.

As for Klaus and his family, she wasn't worried she would handle them if it came to that.

* * *

Klaus smiled at the young woman sipping a bear next to him on the counter, "Bonnie," narrowed her eyes at him "What're you doing here Klaus"

"Having a drink with my new friend" he winked at the girl and she looked away giggling "what's your name sweetheart, I'm Nik"

"Melissa" she smiled back

"Melissa, I like it a very lovely name, don't you think Bonnie" the witch glared at him "Melissa why don't you get out of here, this one's taken"

"Not so fast" he grabbed the girl's arm ignoring her frown "why don't you stick around Melissa and no eavesdropping on the conversation, love"

"Klaus let her go"

"What's the problem Bonnie, it's not like I can kill her, right" he leveled his eyes at her "I have to give it you Bonnie; you are a clever little witch. Just when I think I have you figured out you surprise me"

"I can't just let vampires feed on these people. I've lost everything trying to protect them, Klaus. I don't expect you to understand that"

"I'm just curious how you managed to do it, Bonnie. You must tell me all about it one of these days. But that's not why I'm here"

"Well…"

"Your friend Caroline, she's a vampire, which means that I kill her" Bonnie remained still listening "I see now that I have your attention"

"I know you feel a certain responsibility to protect this god forsaken town but there is only so much you can do to stop me and my family from feeding if we want to. We aren't just some regular vampires, sweetheart. But you already know that, don't you Bonnie. For instance what would you say if I decided to call you on your bluff?"

She dropped the towel on the counter "I'm not going to drop the spell. It's out of my hands now, the spirits are in control of it" so damn stubborn.

"On contrary Bonnie, I don't want you to drop the spell I want you to come straight home after your shift here" that was unexpected…

"My house burned down, remember" she put down the glass immediately picking up another wiping it "I meant your new home with me…"

"You want me to continue staying with you at your mansion, why"

"You'll find out soon enough, witch. So that means you won't need to stay at that bug infested motel after all. Really Bonnie," he scowled at her like she was five making her resent him all the more.

"You're an expert on what I need now?"

"Well, I don't like to brag…" she disregarded his innuendo completely, so what if they'd had sex big freaking deal.

"A first for you I'm sure"

He chuckled at her determination it was the very quality that made him want to keep her by his side "Why do you insist on pretending nothing happened between us" he asked mildly curious

"Because nothing happened Klaus remember?"

"Keep telling yourself that, Bonnie girl"

"Is that all, hybrid" he smiled at her all teeth, "why do I get the feeling you're not complimenting me when you say that"

"It is a mystery isn't it? And no can do Klaus, I have absolutely no interesting in staying with you anymore. But I don't want to seem ungrateful so I'll be sure to start paying you back"

"Oh, did I mention that your little friend Caroline came by earlier to see you. I insisted that my hybrid escort her home."

"Klaus…"

"Did you also know that I could compel her to start feeding on humans again I could even compel her to leave Mystic Falls and turn everyone in sight…"

"Why are you doing this, don't you ever get tired of threatening me and my friends?"

He made a pretense of thinking about it for a minute "And miss that delicious look on your face never….don't think you can defy me again Bonnie. I expect you to be home at the end of your shift and trust me when I say I'll be counting down the minutes"

"Before I forget your other friend Matt he's recovering quite nicely thanks to Rebecca. She really seems to have taken to him. Like your young hunter he's a proper hero"

"Don't hurt them Klaus"

He flashed in front of her cupping her face almost gently, "You tried your best, love. But there is only one Alpha male and that's me" he kissed her softly "we have so much to do, Bonnie. After tonight I better not see you working in this dump again"

He lifted her face tightly "You're better than this"

The air changed as electric currents flowed between them and Bonnie pushed him away "It's called helping out a friend. You should try it sometimes…oh that's right you have no friends"

She waved over to the girl still sitting at the counted, "Let her go Klaus, she has nothing to do with this. And leave my friends alone"

"Your wish is command, love. I give you my word of honour your friends will remain unharmed" He could never let her know how craved her warmth to sink into her, bite her…he wanted to hurt her and watch as her lovely tears fell down her beautiful face.

"But it'll cost you" she scoffed at him "What did you expect. Even my generosity has limits my dear…" Klaus smiled like the big bad wolf he truly was, there was rage in her eyes and that's exactly what he needed from her.

Her rage and her frustrations were so enticing and damn it he was turned on, she was itching to kill him most likely. After a lifetime of oppression and loss his little witch was ready for the next step.

And Klaus knew just the thing that would make her feel better.

* * *

The warehouse was surrounded by guards the huge black wolf was not worried at all as he transformed to face the hybrid.

He held all the cards "Niklaus Mikaelson, as you can see my people have this warehouse surrounded not even you could win the ensuing fight"

"Maybe not but I'm not alone"

"Your overconfidence will always be your downfall my friend"

"I beg to differ, _friend_ but I think I'll take my chance unless you surrender then perhaps I'll spare your lives" he wouldn't of course but it was nice to feel like the bigger man for once.

A large booming sound erupted from the hybrid Jacobson "Look all around you, this is my tuff Niklaus" the huge man gestured at his domain, "you may have your run of that silly little town but you're no longer in Mystic Falls, this is Los Angeles"

"Yes, it is. But I think there's been a misunderstanding I'm not interested in taking over your territory…" he paused for a minute the silence "I just want to kill you for almost killing my sister"

There was no point in pretending ignorance anymore "You and what army, your little brother"

"Wait until you see my surprise…Bonnie sweetheart can you come in here for a minute. Kol the door, please, let's not keep the lady waiting"

Bonnie did not look happy, "Klaus you want to explain to me why the fuck I'm here? You know I'm not one of your idiot hybrids to be commanded by your whimsy!"

"Bonnie, not now…"

Jacobson was laughing now, "Please tell me you don't intend to hide under the little lady's skirt, Klaus"

"Who are you…and I'm not little, I'm just petite"

"There's a difference?" He was ogling at her like a piece of meat "totally, duh"

The rest of the hybrids snickered except for one of them a girl she whispered something to the Alpha "Well, well what do we have here"

Bonnie was looking between Klaus and the other Alpha she had a really bad feeling about this, "Klaus" she dug her elbow to his side, "what do you think you're doing and most importantly why did you drag me here" she whispered angrily

"Just pay attention, Bonnie girl…" she looked back at Kol standing behind her with a baseball bat, she wasn't comforted by his careless grin.

"Why do I get the feeling you just led us straight into an ambush. You are such an idiot you know that"

"Feel free to punish me after we get out of here, sweetheart"

"How do you figure we're going to do that, we're surrounded and you just keep pissing them off"

"I'm not worried…"his coolness did nothing for her temper "Well, I'm worried"

"Don't be…now start paying attention Bonnie, wait for my signal" what did that even mean?

The other alpha was standing in front of her now, "So you're the Bennett witch" he touched her hair and instinctively she reached her hand to touch him. Immediately her eyes widened and took a step back.

He noticed "Smart girl, you know what I do to little witches like you don't you?" she straight ahead at the same weird symbol "hey, I've seen that before"

"It's our Emblem…" the big alpha announced with pride "Emblem"

"Think of it as an identifying code"

"I know what an emblem is, I'm not stupid"

"Really, your lack of judgment betrays you my dear. Niklaus has been known to influence one or two witches in his day. Usually the weaker ones"

"I guess I'm the upgrade then" she retorted with attitude flipping her hair back. Jacob laughed again "I think I like you"

"Well I can't blame you for that, I'm _absolutely_ awesome" Jacob laughed once again "it's a shame that you won't make it out of here this day, Bonnie Bennett"

Her eyes narrowed her muscles tensing further Klaus' next words made her stomach flip out in a bad way "You know Jacob, there is a way to adjourn this meeting without further bloodshed"

"What are you proposing Niklaus?"

Klaus pulled Bonnie in front of him, holding her securely against his chest "A trade off my witch for information"

"What?" she tried to pull away from him, "Klaus…"

"You can't even control her Niklaus, besides I don't need any witches in my outfit they're nothing but trouble." He held up his large fingers "They're only good for two things, fucking and killing"

"Yes, she is not easily controlled however I have found a way. And most importantly, this one is special…she killed Qetsiyah for me" Jacob's eyes jumped with interest,

"Which information do you seek from me" Jacob was intrigued could it be true, they'd heard whispers about Qetsiyah's return and ultimate demise but no one really knew what had happened.

"I want to know how you attacked Rebecca, why are you after us and who hired you?"

Bonnie had stopped struggling now, Klaus' hold on her had loosened he wasn't going to offer her as a sacrificial lamb was he? But he wasn't actually hurting her…he'd said to wait for his signal but could she really trust him?

She could barely see Kol within her field of vision, he was trying to communicate something to her she closed her eyes and concentrated.

The silence was deafening they could hear a pin drop,

"As much as I'm tempted by your offer, I'm afraid that information is confidential, Niklaus. It's nothing personal, it's just business. You of all people should understand that"

Jacobson made a half turn eyeing Klaus and the witch curiously "But perhaps I could be persuaded…"

"Name your price…" Klaus inwardly steeled himself for Bonnie's wrath he was going to pay for this.

"You say she is your witch and you can indeed control her… prove it then…I want you to feed on her, now… and share with us her powerful elixir, as a show of good faith"

And that's when Bonnie realised she didn't trust the hybrid at all.

And then another truth hit her. She'd walked right into his trap…


	12. Chapter 12: Spiraling Into Darkness

_No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING_

_Only for entertainment purposes_

* * *

**Chapter 12: **

**Spiraling into Darkness**

* * *

The bodies littered the ground in grotesque fashion Bonnie looked around her as the werewolves and vampires fell with a thud having been bled dry by Klaus.

"Some of them are vampires!"

She felt a strange energy at the back of her head and instinctively sent a wave of magic in the direction of the probing. A young girl fell on the floor…where had she come from?

Kol was enjoying himself way too much it'd been a damn long time since he'd been involved in a lovely massacre.

"Where's the Alpha" he asked suddenly "I killed him…" Klaus looked back to an empty space.

"He's over there"

They were all covered in blood and gooey stuff except for the witch, Bonnie's eyes were drawn to the opposite corner of the spacious warehouse, she run over and sank to her knees, "She's not a wolf…" nor a vampire.

She grabbed her arm gently "She's a witch!" she exclaimed softly looking up at the originals with wide eyes, "I killed her, I didn't mean to kill her"

She lifted the dark haired girl in her arms, "Why couldn't I feel her, I should have felt her powers"

She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the other witch "I don't feel anything…"

Klaus wasn't paying attention to the fallen witch he was busy trying to figure out where Jacob had gone.

He should be dead he kicked one of the dead werewolves viciously how was he supposed to get his hands on the charm now? Yes there he was at the opposite and furthest corner.

He approached him, he was deader than a doorknob and oozing from various orifice thanks to his little witch or so he thought "she really did a number on you, mate" squatting he pilfered his pockets and neck and there it was, the charm.

Then he felt his eyes on him "Not dead after all not to worry you will be. You've angered my witch and as lovely she is, she can be quite vindictive"

Jacob couldn't move or speak he could feel the magic pinning him to the ground immobilizing him. His eyes were full of hate and impotent wrath as Klaus took away the one thing that he might have bargained with.

"Yes, this is mine now since you won't be needing it"

Charm in his coat pocked he turned his attention towards the witch and his brother,

"There's no time to cry over dead witches Bonnie, she must have known what would eventually happen for siding with Jacob"

Kol knelt beside the witches he'd always had great respect for the lot it took a lot of courage to be able to stand up to monsters like him.

"She's not dead yet" he said softly just as the girl opened her eyes to stare straight at Bonnie who exclaimed excitedly "Hey, you're awake! You're not dead…" her eyes fluttered closed "no, no open your eyes please…I'm so sorry…."

Then suddenly the girl grabbed her arm feebly "Bonnie …Bennett…" she with great exertion Bonnie smiled weakly "Yes…how?"

She was gonna burn in hell for this, she was sure.

"What's your name?"

"Bonnie…Bonnie McClain…I, I hail from the Scottish druids, migrated years ago" she winced painfully "Sorry didn't…didn't mean to hurt you"

"No, no you didn't hurt me. I'm the one that's sorry…" she rushed to apologise,

"It's okay. He came …killed my family…"

"Who, the alpha, Jacob"

"Yes, killed everyone I love, he forced me to go with him but…"

"But what…I couldn't get away, I tried" her eyes caught Bonnie's intently "I want to go home. Please, don't leave me here…I'm so tired"

Bonnie swallowed painfully brushing back her hair "I'm sorry. You don't deserve this"

"What happened to you what did they do?"

"He took my powers …I tried to resist but I c-c-couldn't…" she struggled to answer and Bonnie finally shushed her. When she'd touched Jacob she had seen him torturing a group of witches.

They writhed in agony and it hit Bonnie that he'd been harnessing their power. That's how he kept them captive, he'd found a way to take their magic away.

"There were others but he killed them"

"Take me home please I don't want to be left here in this prison"

"Yes, I'll take you home"

"Promise"

"I promise if it's the last thing I ever do" she held back tears as the girl breathed her last "Bring the car around"

"We don't have time for this Bonnie, leave her here" Klaus had run out of patience though

"Bring the car around or nobody leaves this place!" she hardly spared him a glance she asked Kol to help her "Please Kol, could you bring the car around, we need to get her home"

"Alright little witch"

Klaus brushed his temple impatiently "Fine then, I'll help you carry the girl" but Bonnie stayed him from touching her "No, don't touch her. I'll bring her to the car myself"

"This is not the time for your stubbornness little witch"

"I have to do a spell on her you can't touch her you'll interfere with it"

"Why don't I believe you, Bonnie?"

"I don't care if you believe me, just make sure to keep your hands to yourself" she would not subject her namesake to further abuse by vampires even though it was too late now.

As soon as Kol drove besides the entry Bonnie picked up the girl expecting to struggle a little with the weight but she didn't seem to weigh much at all.

If she didn't know any better she'd say she'd been starved.

She carefully sat her in the back seat then stood inside the opened door "Bonnie Love"

Klaus expected her to be livid with his ploy but she was unnaturally calm.

"I seem to leave a massacre wherever I go don't I"

Kol and his brother exchanged another look "well, Nik and I did pinch in…plus it's not like Jacob and his pack didn't deserve it"

"I'm not sorry he had it coming after what he did to those witches" she gestured to her counterpart "to her"

She leveled a cool glance at Klaus "But you used me to do your dirty work for you. Even though you knew I was still recovering from the fight with Qetsiyah. You put me in the middle of an ambush"

"I do apologise for that love but it was necessary"

"It's always necessary with you"

"Shall we leave then" Kol called out to them "wait he's still alive"

"Who"

"The Alpha that Klaus supposedly killed" but as Klaus tried to stride off to correct his error Bonnie stopped him with nary a look and run after Jacob as he tried to crawl away.

A well placed boot stopped his errant journey then she knelt beside his reshaped face, his left eye completely shut he blinked up at the witch with the other "I knew you would try to slither your way out of here. You know how I know you have that look of a disgusting snake"

She reached out spurred by the recent death and pain of the girl waiting in the car lifeless and all the other witches he had tormented and tortured for his own sick pleasure, her tiny hand spanned his throat half way.

"I should use my magic on you, it would be poetic justice in a way but I have this need to watch you struggle to breath. Let me know how it feels to be robbed of precious air"

Jacob watched her in fear as he realised how much he'd miscalculated her power…his throat moved beneath her hand struggling for air with a sickening gurgle, struggling to say something.

She let up slightly "Something you'd like to say"

"I…make… deal with you…I know where the charm is?" his words whistled passed his lips as air bubbles filled his lungs in a shallow gasp "charm? You think to bargain a mere trinket for the gift of life?"

He tried to explain but that only infuriated her more how many witches had he held in his hands, how many of them had looked at him begging for their lives? No, Bonnie would not allow him to sweet talk his way out of this…

She pressed harder surprising and confusing him with her mere strength, this was no ordinary witch "did they beg you, did they cry when you took their magic away, tell me" she continued through gritted teeth "when you fed them to those vampires did they scream. Oh how I would love to hear you scream but I think I'll just settle for crushing your windpipe with my bare hands!"

And so she did.

With an incantation the warehouse was consumed by a raging fire. The two originals and the witch could hear screams from some of the wounded vampires as they burned to their deaths.

They didn't faze her in the least she only wished to cause them more pain.

* * *

The ride back was quiet as neither Klaus nor Kol brought up the subject of her killing the Alpha. She could tell she'd shocked them with her brutal action but she didn't care.

Bonnie held her namesake in her arms until they reached Mystic Falls.

"Stop by the witches place" that was the first time she had spoken since their drive back, "can you guys wait for me here, I don't want the Spirits to be angry I'll be right back"

Bonnie placed the girl within the edge of the hallowed place she drew a circle and placing her arms on the girl begun to chant.

The invisible barrier concealed her from normal eyes as she went into a trance but this time, it wasn't grams that appeared to her it was her ancestor Emily.

"Her name is Bonnie McClain, I've come to bring her home" she announced and Emily gave a nod of acceptance.

"Another one killed by vampires" she watched her progeny closely "it wasn't just vampires there was a pack of werewolves with them. The alpha Jacob he imprisoned her from and the wound marks all over her body I'd say that he allowed the vampires to feed on her a little bit at a time before starving her."

"She was already weak because she didn't have her magic anymore. Emily, I didn't know that was possible how could he take those witches and their magic, how's that possible"

Alarm crossed Emily's eyes swiftly "It's possible there is an ancient conduit he must have used one, I'm just not sure how because it was destroyed centuries ago"

"Conduit what do you mean like a person?"

"No, the conduit must be inanimate in order to contain the mercurial nature of raw magic in a way person would not be able to. And if that's the case then those witches would have been vulnerable before they knew what happened."

The news disturbed them both deeply "Don't worry Bonnie no one could take your magic, you're a Bennett. And I suspect there is more to your powers now than you're letting on"

"Tell me about this conduit…how a pack of werewolves would get their hands on it is very odd"

"Yes a most curious thing"

"I suspect Klaus is withholding vital information from me" Maybe he even possessed the conduit at this very moment "Something as important as the conduit he would want to get his hands on it"

"True…but I doubt the Hybrid would know of it since the last person to hold the conduit was none other than Silas himself"

"He is entombed…" something wasn't adding up, "Perhaps Klaus found out about it somehow. He has lived a long time especially with witches. I know Klaus, he had an ulterior motive for bringing me to that place he wanted me to kill Jacob and his pack and his vampires"

"Vampires amalgamating with wolves, the world has run mad"

The younger witch scoffed at that "You don't know the half of it Emily"

"You must find it and destroy it Bonnie we can't allow something like that to exist. It must be destroyed once and for all. The lives of generations of witches is at stake"

"This conduit….how does it work I mean was Jacob harnessing their magic? Does that mean he could use it against other supernaturals, other witches?"

"Not unless another witch was helping him or a warlock"

Around the same time that Rebecca was attacked she got the feeling she was being followed as well. But it must have been a coincidence because nothing happened to her…

"But how did Silas get ahold of it in the first place"

"Our beloved Qetsiyah created the conduit…"

"Hold it, you mean to tell me that Qetsiyah created the conduit knowing very well it could be used against us? How could the Spirit witches allow this to happen?" she demanded in disbelief.

"They entrusted her with a mission to destroy Silas instead fell in love with him. He then took complete advantage of that, stringing her along. After it was a complete disaster the Spirits were hesitant to use the same strategy on the dangerous vampires"

"Until now, they've reconsidered their strategy now?"

"We have received some disturbing information from our sources in Europe. The vampire clans are gathering together at a faster rate than anticipated and that can only spell doom for us. We need to find out what is happening and why"

"You mean me?"

"We need you stay close to the hybrid and his family. He seems to be attracted to you, Bonnie"

"You want me to whore myself for you?" she asked wide eyed was there any line they wouldn't cross, "of course not" Emily refuted the suggestion before adding "but we do what we must to protect the innocents"

"You're serious. Emily, even if I could do this for you what makes you think that Klaus would ever trust me with any vital information"

"By making yourself indispensable to him if what you say is true then he will be in need of a witch, and right now Bonnie you're the best we've got for various reasons"

"You don't know what you're asking me…"

"New Orleans has already been overtaken by vampires, Bonnie. A very charismatic leader by the name of Marcel sired by none other than your hybrid"

"He's not my anything…what do you want me to do about it?"

"Be that as it may…and don't worry about N'Orleans Bonnie we have a very capable witch in position. It will be handled. We need you to be in a strategic position in Europe"

"And what if you're wrong what if Klaus doesn't take the bait what if he's not interested in Europe?"

"We have cause to believe he will be there. And if he does, you know what must be done" Bonnie gave a sharp nod but inside she was feeling queasy at the thought of constantly deceiving Klaus.

Not because she was afraid of him, she wasn't but he could wound her in other ways. The same way Silas wounded Qetsiyah "Yes, whatever it takes"

"The Hybrid is interested in you Bonnie as more than just a witch if latest events are any indication"

The young witch felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, was it possible to have some sort of privacy?!

"You're wrong Emily Klaus is not attracted to me. I'm not family I'm just some nobody witch he wishes to control short term. He will never allow me into the very short list of people he trusts" assuming he actually trusted anyone.

The Hybrid was the most distrustful paranoid creature Bonnie had ever crossed paths with.

Emily frowned at her "Not with that attitude you won't. You must carry yourself with confidence Bonnie. This inferiority complex you have is unbecoming, you're better than that"

She could have sworn Klaus had said the exact same thing to her! "Wonderful, you're exchanging notes with the annoying hybrid now?"

"Ah, we agree on something. A man like Niklaus is attracted to strength, power, beauty and loyalty. Combined with your candid integrity you will be irresistible to him" and maybe even his family she added silently.

Emily could see the hesitation on Bonnie's face "Bonnie you were right we do not control you anymore but you are still the guardian. Do the right thing"

"I already did the spell for you" she sighed "It's not enough, it's never enough"

"When will all this be over?"

"Until the universe seizes to exist, we're in this for the long haul Bonnie Bennett we are the balance. I know this is a terrible burden to put on your young shoulders"

"I'm surprised the Spirits aren't trying to kill the originals whatever happened to that idea"

"I think you know you know the answer to that…" Emily replied as Bonnie looked at the girl now in Emily's arms as another white haired witch appeared next to her handing her over "We'll take care of her now, she's home"

Bonnie nodded softly "Yeah she is." It must be lovely.

Emily smiled at her kindly "Bonnie, we all have our roles to play"

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I was thinking college and boys and marriage, kids, maybe"

"You didn't want to attend college"

"Well maybe I changed my mind, Emily…and Dad wanted me to"

"He loved you. I'm sorry you lost him but he never really understood us…or you" but in the days before he died, he'd made real effort to be there for her and she really missed him so much.

"I better go…tell grams,"

"What?" She shook her head "Nothing, it doesn't matter. About Klaus, I will try my best but I won't use sex a weapon to get close to him" there were lines she simply refused to crossover and that's that.

Emily looked at her once more "I understand Bonnie….what happened with Jacob, the Alpha"

"I killed him," she replied without compunction "then I cursed him."

She didn't know why that made Emily smile "Smart girl"

"His spirit should be on your way any minute now. Whatever you decide to do with him is up to you. Maybe he'll be able to shed light on this conduit you mentioned?"

Already Emily was beginning to understand the admiration and attraction the young witch held for the hybrid.

But the look of admiration on Emily's face was combined with concern but this was no time for cold feet. Her progeny will need to be tough, sometimes even cruel in order to keep the Hybrid and his family in check.

"Emily, if I decide to do this…it's going to be on my terms. That means no interference from you or the Spirits" her ancestor didn't bother to argue with her, they both knew that she held all the cards.

Most importantly, she was the only witch the Spirits could entrust this mission to.

* * *

"What a strange girl our witch is" Kol was leaning against the car next to Nik as they waited for the witch to come back.

"Witches tend to be strange, Kol"

"You would know…"

"I would"

"I like her Nik I don't want you to hurt her"

"You like her now do you?"

"I've always been attracted to strong women unlike you. Which is why I was surprised to see you go after her" he indicated towards the place Bonnie had disappeared to several minutes ago.

"It's not much of a surprise Kol. She is perfection and she doesn't even see it"

Did Nik even realise that his words betrayed him, probably not, but he was bound to ruin things down the road. Kol was sure of it…

"What do you say we pick up a couple of university girls after this; suddenly I have a yen for a dark haired girl with hazel on top of golden chocolate caramel"

Nik laughed softly "Perhaps I'll join you…later"

"Afraid of what Bonnie will think of you?"

"Not in the least Kol, Ms. Bennett is perfectly aware of what I am" and that's exactly the way Klaus intended to keep things between them.

* * *

Elijah stood back staring at the box there was no way he could open it, it was sealed by magic. It made him wonder what it was that Bonnie was hiding.

Although he couldn't blame her, she was living with original vampires. And after the pain his family had cause her she was bound to get bit paranoid.

"Nik are you in here…we need to talk" Rebecca paused at the doorway "Elijah what are you doing?"

"Trying to open Ms. Bennett's little bag, naturally it's protected by magic" she narrowed her eyes at him, that was unlike their big brother "why are you trying to open it"

"Niklaus asked me to snoop for him"

"I swear he will be our downfall in the end" she muttered standing next to him, "you're possibly right dear sister"

"Then why are we still sticking around, we should have cut ties with him a long time ago, Elijah."

He was a bit surprised at that if anyone was close to their hybrid brother it was Rebecca "I know what you're thinking but sometimes I can't help but think our lives would be much simpler if we went our separate ways"

"Does this have to do with the young Mat Donovan?" this is why Rebecca loved Elijah at least he tried to understand her without judging her choices unlike Nik.

"Yes and no, I wonder sometimes what my life would be like if I'd gone my separate way away from Nik. He always managed to ruin all of my relationships I lost count of all the men he chased away or murdered" she shook her head

"Matt is different from most guys I've been with over the years. I think, I think I love him"

Elijah waited patiently for her to continue and she did "but I just don't think I should be with him"

"He seems to care about you Rebecca"

"Yes and that's the problem don't you see"

"I thought it was the point for him to like you, it's what you've wanted all along"

Elijah was mystified it seems the female of species human or vampire they remained a maze of strange behaviour and convoluted thinking.

"Yes I did! I do I want to share everything with him"

"Then do it…."

"I can't, Nik was right it would never work out"

"Niklaus, this is because of our brother" Elijah was concerned for her now this attachment to Nik was becoming unhealthy "Listen to me Rebecca, you can't put your life on hold forever because of Nik"

"I love our brother as well but we both know he is selfish he never takes into consideration that you might need to create a life of your own. Don't let this Matt slip through your fingers because of him" he took her chin lifting her face to his "you deserve to be happy"

"Do I really? I keep thinking that's the last thing I deserve. I have done so many horrible things, I don't deserve to be happy and Matt he's too good for me"

"We've all done our share of evil Rebecca it is what it is and we are who we are. I know how hard you've been trying to show Matt there is good in you and there is"

"He almost got killed because of me. I have this horrible feeling that if I stay with him he will die just like the others"

"Is that all you're afraid of"

"He's human I can't offer him the things he will one day crave"

"What things?"

"The warmth of another human being, a family a real future…how can I deny him that"

Isn't it human to be unselfish? She thought. In that case she had to let him go. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him miserably "what about you, did you ever love someone like that, a human"

Elijah was silent for a long time debating with himself "Yes a long time ago"

"The doppelganger…."

"I loved Tatia yes but I was speaking of someone else after her"

"You've never said anything" she touched his arm "It's difficult to speak of"

"What happened to her, Elijah?"

"I killed her" she'd been human and therefore fragile as humans were wont to be. Their bodies disintegrated and fell ill. That was exactly what had happened to her, she'd fallen sick with what he later suspected was a tumor and not even his blood could heal her.

He'd held her every day as she'd battled extreme pain along with the nausea she'd gotten extremely thin and one day when the pain had become excruciating so much so she shook with it, she'd fallen into despair and asked him to kill her…so she could pass on peacefully without another day of agony.

And so he'd agreed.

* * *

Caroline came to a screeching halt inside the grill spying Tyler with a beautiful brunette. He'd said he would be busy she approached trying to listen to their conversation.

The girl looked up and smiled at her "Hi" she greeted shyly "Hi…Tyler"

"Caroline" he stood kissing her cheek "I thought you said you were busy"

"I was, I'm not now" he was smiling at her before introducing the two of them "Hayley this is Caroline"

"Your girlfriend I know"

His sister of course "Hi so you're Tyler's sister"

"Yes, I saw a picture of you on his phone screen" she explained how she knew about her "he keeps talking about you"

Since when did he have a picture of her "I hardly know anything about you" she claimed as Tyler pulled at extra chair from another table for her.

"Yes you do, you know her name" he grinned right back at her because he knew for a minute second that she'd thought he was sneaking around on her. She looked away embarrassed.

"So Hayley are you here to stay?" the girl looked up unsure "I don't know yet maybe"

"Yes" Tyler replied "Mom and I would like for you stay Hayley" She looked away "I uh…we'll see"

"I hope that you do stay, Hayley" Caroline spoke up smiling at her "I would like to get to know you"

"I think I would like that too. You're a vampire right"

"Hayley…" Tyler begun but Caroline was unfazed "Yes I am"

"You're very sweet for a vampire" she added making Caroline smile.

* * *

That night the death of the witch was yet another loss weighing on her mind. And what were the odds they shared the same name?

What was going on here and why had Klaus put her in middle of it? Did he know about the conduit?

Bonnie was confused more than ever, why had she allowed him to make love to her.

That wasn't merely sex that had transpired between them. He'd been…gentle, chuckled bitterly she was really losing it.

There was nothing gentle about Klaus not even a day later he was back to threatening her friends. But there was something between them she could feel it and sometimes she wondered if he felt it too?

"So … on a scale of one to ten how mad are you right now?"

Her dark head swiveled from the patio of her bedroom as the hybrid approached her "just answer me one thing"

"Sure…if I can" he answered cautiously waiting for her to strike him with magic but she didn't.

"Why was I there, you know I'm still recovering most of my magic, what was so important you felt the need to risk my life"

"I wanted information, he nearly killed Rebecca and he was after us"

"What did you find out about who hired him?"

"Alas, he wasn't forthcoming with that crucial piece he took with him to the grave"

"So it was an exercise in futility then, you're just as clueless as you were before we confronted him and his pack of wolves and vampires"

"I do know one thing, someone definitely sent him after us he wasn't working alone. He was working for someone…I did get a lead on who it might be"

"And are you going to share that information with me?" perhaps whoever had hired Jacob was in possession of the conduit…

"Only when the time is right"

"Well I'm happy for you Klaus because of you I murdered my own kin, so congratulations on your lead"

"If it weren't for me we never would have found her at all"

"Everything is a game to you isn't it?"

"Not everything. On the contrary I take the matter at hand very seriously Bonnie.

"This is my family we're talking about there isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep them safe"

Of course Bonnie wasn't part of his family so what did it matter to him if he jeopardized her life?

Klaus brushed her face with his hand, his fingers caressing a strand of dark hair in his hands "I would never have allowed him to hurt you" his blue eyes bore into her emerald ones imploring her to understand him "everything I said to him, I didn't mean it"

Her lashes veiled her eyes so that he couldn't tell what her thoughts were but then she pulled from his touch "I don't care what you meant Klaus"

She stepped back and turned from him, he must think her a fool, Bonnie thought to herself. She knew without a doubt that she was just a means to an end for him and nothing more.

And to convince herself there was something more between them would be deceiving in the worst ways.

His jaw clenched hard as she turned from him, "I get that you're hurt but this doesn't change anything, remember our deal Bonnie. If you still wish to keep your friends safe…"

She stiffened at the reminder "I remember clearly vampire. There is no need to throw it in my face. If you'll excuse me now Klaus I've a lot on my mind"

He fisted his large hands to keep from reaching out to her echoing her earlier thoughts in his mind. It was best this way she was a means to an end and nothing more.

And he'd best remember that.

* * *

Bonnie waited at the Grille for Caroline drink in one hand the other braced against her chin. She didn't dare think about her father or Jeremy or the look of disappointed on her grams face.

Everything had fallen apart and nothing was as it should have been.

And she was the bigger fool for ever thinking that Klaus might care for her, even the slightest bit. He was just like everyone else in her life. All he wanted was her magic.

"Bon where have you been I've been calling you"

"I'm sorry Care I had to go out of town…I wanted to talk to you too. It's important"

"Okay fire away"

"I was hoping you would get me in contact with Tyler there is something I'd like to ask of him"

"Tyler" she beamed looking curiously at Bonnie "Couldn't you just do a spell?"

Bonnie didn't return the smile like Caroline had expected "I could but instead I'm asking you"

"Why so serious …is something wrong, Bon?"

"No, no it's… to be honest I thought I could talk to him about using his Library maybe exchange ideas about a couple spells I've been trying lately."

"I figured maybe I should get you to ask him for me things are still awkward between since he nearly me and all" she didn't bat an eye as she waited for the guilt to kick in and of course it worked like a charm.

"You're right Bon, I'll definitely ask him. I'm sure he'll be glad to help" Caroline flashed another one of her sunny smiles.

"Thanks Care, I knew I could count on you. Oh um I have to go I have this thing…call me after you talk to Tyler okay. But don't tell anyone else about it"

"Wait…"

"I'll call you tomorrow we'll do something...shopping or something"

"Wait Bon why are you still living with Klaus you're better now. You need to stay away from him"

"Oh no can do Care trust me he's counting down the minutes as we speak, it's just easier to go along with him for now"

"What is that mean?"

"It means Caroline I either live with him or he presents me with your beating heart on a platter…uh minus the beating part. You know what I mean"

"Argh he's holding you hostage Bonnie we need have to do something" maybe Tyler could help…

"That would only work if he weren't such a slippery little hybrid. I can't risk him coming after you Caroline, just leave it alone. I'll handle Klaus"

"Oh come on Bon you can't kill him and you know it. How do you expect to handle him, he's unpredictable and crazy, he could hurt you"

"And on that note of confidence I think I am gonna go"

"I didn't mean it the way it came out, come on…Bon…!" that was weird the young vampire thought. Bonnie was acting peculiar than usual.

She knew her friend was still dealing with losing her dad and Jeremy but did she have to live with Klaus every day? She barely saw her anymore?

Disappointed she pulled out her phone and called Tyler.

* * *

"Did you find out who sent the killing squad" Elijah joined his brother in his study after making sure they were alone.

"Yes I did you'll remember Jacobson Elijah"

"Jacob is alive"

"Well, _was_ would be the most appropriate word I believe, now he's just dust and ash"

"The witch…"

"Needless to say brother our little witch wasn't entirely happy with the sick puppy for killing dozens of her kin. He had a nasty habit of trapping those poor dears and sapping their magic away before feeding them to his vampires"

"How interesting…and I imagine by the same token Ms. Bennett isn't entirely happy with you"

"Not particularly especially since she ended up killing another witch." Elijah's head perked up at that "on purpose?" that didn't sound like her at all.

"Not on purpose no. Now I have to deal with her misplaced guilt along with her moods" he brooded, if only Bonnie would discard that annoying conscience things would be perfect between them.

But she has to insist on caring about others and looking after others, it was positively nauseating.

"Don't worry about Bonnie Elijah I'll handle her. Right now we need to focus on whoever is after us again."

"You suspect Jacobson wasn't working alone"

"I know for a fact he wasn't working alone …emblem identifying his outfit was rather unique however I've seen it before"

He outstretched his hand holding a piece of embroidered cloth that his brother picked up thoughtfully tracing the pattern with his fingers.

"Perhaps it's an ancient symbol," perhaps one of his numerous books would shed light on the matter.

"Mikael had one just like it" Klaus told him catching Elijah's focused attention yet again "Father?"

"When he last came here to this town to murder me I saw this symbol on one of his jackets. I didn't think much of it I thought it was probably some sort of inlaid harmless aesthetic pattern but now I'm not so sure"

The mere possibility that his father Mikael had found a way to haunt from the grave made Klaus clench with fear and anger, no one had ever inspired such primal emotions from him before outside of his father.

Somehow he'd found a way to torment him and ridicule him and even now he managed to cast a pale shadow over the hybrid's existence.

Mikael still remained the only person that could ever truly end Niklaus Mikaelson. As the original hunter he hated vampires as much as their mother Esther did and he spent centuries hunting Klaus more than any other of his children.

And there in lay the rub, Klaus wasn't Mikael's by blood but instead was a result of his mother's indiscretion.

Her one mistake had been the source of contention between her and Mikael and not long after it had spilled over to a young Klaus who spent his entire life abused by his step-father.

Elijah could see where his thoughts had led him and he felt a pang inside his chest for never standing up for his brother when it counted.

If he could do it over again, there was no doubt he would make sure to protect him no matter the cost. He placed his hands on his brother's shoulders "Niklaus, Mikael is dead," he reminded him softly

"Yes he is, thanks to me. Do you hate me for killing him Elijah?" he finally asked the one question that burned him since murdering Mikael with his own weapon meant for Klaus.

"No I could never hate you Niklaus despite how difficult you make it sometimes"

"But you mourned him when he died" he insisted

"Yes he was my father, I know he was a monster to you but to me he was more than that" Elijah tried to explain the complicated emotions "there was a part of him that was…gentle"

Klaus laughed harshly at that moving to stand by the fireplace "Gentle you say?"

"I know it's hard to believe but yes it's true especially with Henrik, he was different around him, we all were"

"Yes, until I got him killed" Klaus stared at the dying embers morbidly thinking what a proper contrast it was for the topic at hand "it was my fault Henrik died I never should have taken him to see the men change into wolves at full moon"

Henrik their youngest mauled by wolves centuries ago had begged Niklaus to take him to see them transformed. He was fascinated by the animals and this one day against Mikael's wishes he had taken the young brother at the edge of the village. He'd thought them well hidden unaware that the wolves with their heightened sense could scent the boy, Henrik.

What had happened after their change would haunt him forever as the werewolves converged on the human boy mauling him and tearing him apart until he was barely recognizable, and since that day Henrik remained his greatest regret of his long life.

"You cannot continue to blame yourself Niklaus; it's too heavy a burden to carry with you over centuries. You got carried away in the excitement and you made a mistake. You never intended for our brother to get killed you only wished to make him smile. We all wanted that"

"Yes" Klaus for brief moment allowed himself to feel the guilt and the grief he had filed away for the longest stretch of time "And because of me you were all denied that pleasure of watching him laugh and smile…live a long full life. He had the best smile of any of us didn't he?"

Smiling Elijah approached Niklaus "Yes, he did" he sat down remembering the young Henrik as he had been before his tender body was torn apart by the beasts.

"I remember how you would take him to the highest hill over your shoulders pointing out the stars. He loved you Nik, you had a special bond. I think he understood you despite our father's reprimands to stay away. He could feel the pain Mikael was causing you and wished only to make you smile as well"

"Yes and he did" Klaus made a quick glance at his brother expecting some sort of condemnation in his eyes but found only understanding. He wondered how Elijah did it.

Sometimes he couldn't help but think he was more like Henrik unaware he'd spoken the words out loud but Elijah scoffed at his words "I am nothing like our youngest brother Niklaus. None of us are the minute our dear mother used magic to turn us we ceased to hold any of his humanity in common"

"At the very least you try to be kind and gentle, Elijah" for once his words held no mockery and his smile was as sincere as Elijah had ever seen on his brother's face in a long time.

"Perhaps, there is a bit of him left in you as well" to which Nik chuckled deprecatingly "ah Elijah, I fear you are very mistaken"

Joining him in the opposite seat Niklaus held his brother's gaze changing the subject abruptly "We can no longer stay here in Mystic Falls, brother" filing away his raw emotions about Henrik he reverted back to the same cruel and dangerous bastard he'd always been.

Elijah couldn't help but miss the other Nik…. "What do you have in mind?"

"First thing getting rid of whatever is after us…" he was very disturbed at finding that emblem especially because of Mikael. Klaus knew that it was very possible he'd left behind a contingent plan to eliminate them … him.

The attack on Rebecca was not the last one and he was determined to be ready for whatever sick plan dear old dad meant for his demise.

* * *

"Do you have to leave now" Rebecca asked from her place on his chest lazily drawing lines on his sinewy chest with her fingers.

"Not tonight, I asked Luca to cover for me" his palm soothed her cool back before resting on the curve of her butt.

"So we have all night together then" Rebecca was quiet before lifting her blond head to look down at his handsome face. He had the bluest eyes "you almost died Matt"

She was really distraught over this he thought and he cupped her beautiful face watching her eyes flutter "I'm fine Rebecca thanks to you"

"No if Bonnie hadn't shown up I would have lost you, I couldn't help you Matt. I wanted to…"

"I know everything's fine now and those dudes are dead now right?"

But she was sure that more would come after her and her family and Matt would be in the middle of yet another supernatural war.

"I could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you. Seeing you lying so still nearly destroyed me" she had thought she could handle it being in love and having Matt love her back but now she wasn't so sure it was the best thing.

The constant worrying for his safety was the worst and Rebecca wasn't so sure anymore she was doing the right thing by being with him. Perhaps Nik was right it would never work between them.

She was deceiving herself thinking that she could ever make it work with a human. She should have learned her lesson the last time she fell for one.

The only difference was Matt wasn't a hunter…

"I can hear those wheels turning in that pretty little head Beccs" Matt commented softly his breathe fanning across her softly curly hair "Mmg, yes a bad habit for a blond eh"

He laughed softly "No I like it. I like smart intellectual blondes in case you haven't noticed"

"I've noticed…and I love smart humans with ocean blue eyes and kind hearts" and my heart is breaking because I have to let you go.

"I would do anything to keep you safe"

"Hey I can take care of myself Becca I know I'm only human but I'm not exactly helpless you know" but he was helpless against creatures like her and other supernatural.

What would happen if he was attacked again for being too close to her? She rolled on her side her face next to his "Can I ask you something"

"You can ask me anything"

"If you weren't with me what would you be doing right now" he frowned a bit at the question "you mean now that high school is over, I don't exactly have college plans"

"No I mean if I wasn't in the equation what kind of girl would you want to be in your life"

"It doesn't matter anymore Becca I'm with you now. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else"

"But what if you hadn't met me you must have wanted more a family of your own…"

He lifted his arm over the pillow and stared at the ceiling "I suppose I've always wanted a family," he shrugged "but now I'm used to being alone…until you that is"

She knew she shouldn't say it now but she was selfish and she wished to carry a part of him with her soon "I love you Matt, in all my years on this earth no one has ever mattered to me like you do"

He rolled on his side again to look down at her face "I love you too Rebecca" he gave her a crooked smile "so why don't you tell me why you've been talking in cryptic tone all night"

"I…I just didn't want you to be unsure of my feelings for you. I don't want you to ever doubt my feelings for you are genuine"

"Why would I doubt you?" she was being honest with him wasn't she "No reason…just making sure"

* * *

"I did get in contact with our associates in Europe Elijah," his brother accepted the glass of scotch from the hybrid as he continued "The wolf packs and vampire clans are coming together forging new alliances. If we don't reach out to them we will be left out. Even Marcel has done well for himself he controls the underworld of New Orleans"

"Marcel…I'm surprised you haven't tried to take away his kingdom from him"

"Yes, it's very unlike me isn't it?" a smile tugged at the corner of his full lips "but that's small minded thinking brother. Gaining control of the quarters will not gain us any power as a family. If we allow the clans and the packs to join forces without us we will be in a very precarious position, our defenses will be weakened"

"And your suggestions…"

"We have to be at the forefront of this alliances Elijah. We cannot allow ourselves to be pushed aside, especially now. There are fewer of us left and given our stature as the originals we'll be likely to be targeted from every side"

"Are you suggesting a war on every clan and every pack…that's dangerous Nik, they outnumber us by millions and even with your hybrids we'll still be at a disadvantage"

"But we do have one thing on our side that will ensure our success"

"You're suggesting using the witch" Elijah of course wasn't very comfortable with the idea "Yes" Klaus however was ruthless enough for the both of them.

"I know the idea doesn't appeal to you brother but we have no choice in the matter. This world is not for the faint of hearts, only the ruthless survive and our family hasn't survived this long by shying away from what must be done."

"Bonnie despite her loss she still cares about this town and her friends Caroline and the doppelganger not to mention Rebecca's current boyfriend…."

"And you will not use him in your games Niklaus" Elijah warned his brother "I will help you but you must give me your word to stay away from Matt Donovan. He is important to our sister's happiness, more than you know"

"Every man she meets is important to her happiness, it's no different this time Elijah"

"I believe you're wrong, our sister is in love" Klaus burst out laughing he couldn't help himself, his sister in love, fancy that. She fell in love every other minute. Elijah however was not amused by his sudden merriment.

"Have you forgotten that human she fell in love with before, let's see Alexandre, he turned out to be a hunter…skipping over the useless pale faced weaklings let's see then there was Stefan, she thought she loved him too and of course my friend Marcel in New Orleans"

"You don't believe that she loved him?" Elijah was doubtful now, how could Niklaus spend so much time with Rebecca and never know her at all.

"Can't you see Niklaus she desired to be loved like a human being?"

"Well she isn't a human being none of us are Elijah" he snapped at him "no amount of wishing on her part will make it so. Another union with another human will cause her nothing but heartache"

"It's her decision to make, brother. I'm asking you for once let her be happy, if she chooses to be with Matt then allow her this happiness. Even if it's short lived"

"Do you truly believe I care nothing for her happiness?"

"I think you mean well Nik, you just get carried away sometimes with your plans so much so you forget that our sister is still very much a young girl with dreams of her own"

"Alright then, you've convinced me but I still think she's making a huge mistake falling in love with him. Nothing good could ever come from that, mark my words"

Elijah knew that Klaus thought of love as a weakness especially for their kind but he still didn't understand that love chose each of them according to its will and in the end they all were helpless slaves to its driving force.

"Then so be it but at least it will be her choice this time" for her sake he sincerely hoped the hybrid wrong.

* * *

Bonnie walked back to the mansion, she was tired but she needed the fresh air. She couldn't get the look on Jacob's face from her mind.

She examined her own emotions honestly stripping away any barriers around them. She had never killed without remorse before or so coldly.

Even when she'd gone after Klaus before she'd been driven by rage and the need to protect her loved ones; the same with Qetsiyah she had been driven by grief in the end…but this time it was different.

She'd been calculating knowing that Jacob would still be alive, thanks to her magic. She had waited for him to try and make his escape then dashed his hopes and she had taken great pleasure in it.

Bonnie wasn't much for self-delusions especially where her magics were concerned, she couldn't claim ignorance or passion in his death. She discerned her own strength just as she'd been cognizant of every faint heart beat as it waned from the large body of the Alpha.

And as sure as her own beating heart she'd enjoyed watching as the light faded from his one eye and the realization dawn on him she was the stronger of the two. And he never stood a chance from the moment she stepped inside his warehouse.

* * *

Kol pushed the girl away from his groin the minute he finished, he wasn't usually a selfish lover but tonight he didn't feel like coddling his partner.

Her lips pressed into a moue as he pulled on his trousers "You're leaving" she asked in a daze as her eyes literary undressed him again "sorry darling perhaps we'll do this again soon. Now be a good girl and go back to sleep"

He flicked a lock of dark her hair from her face forcing a careless smile on his handsome face "this never happened"

"This never happen…" she trailed off as a deep slumber overcame her suddenly. To his credit, he did pull the ridiculously yellow sheet over her neck to cover the bite marks.

He couldn't remember the last time he spared his prey.

* * *

Stepping out of his brand new Mercedes Elijah pressed his immaculate suit as he walked towards the grille. He was feeling the desire to hunt tonight but he suppressed with great difficulty.

He had trained himself to only kill when necessary but there were times when his nature overtook his discipline and he had to consciously restrain himself.

He replayed his conversation with Niklaus and briefly the image of his brother Henrik floated to his mind.

He could recall his little face perfectly like it was yesterday and not hundreds of years ago when he'd last seen him.

Reminiscing with Niklaus had opened up his feelings for his brother that he'd successfully switched off purposely for the reason it hurt him unbearably to think of Henrik as he'd been full of life and then after he'd been mauled by the wolves he hadn't been the same again.

His little body had been torn apart and damaged almost before recognition except for his beautiful light green eyes.

Hayley watched the beautiful man walking towards her he was tall and dark with a slightly dangerous look about him.

He seemed troubled by his thoughts and she wondered what they were, perhaps they were bad memories he was running from in his head. Hayley knew what that was like he'd seen big strong men felled by their own thoughts back at the mental prison.

It wasn't really a mental prison but that's how it had felt imprisoned in maze of nightmares even as the doctor experimented on her bringing out her werewolf side. She shuddered pushing the dark thoughts away.

As he drew closer she looked away from him lest he find her staring. Elijah's eyes gazed towards the girl doing her best to not attract attention to herself.

He could see her pretty face even in the dim lighting also noticing her russet tresses flowing down her back.

The closer he got, he could see a flare of colour light her face and he almost smiled…for some reason he stopped by her side one hand in his trouser pocket.

Hayley was mortified he'd known for sure she was staring at him but she couldn't help it, she cast him another look and felt snared by his unfathomable brown eyes.

Before he could say anything she apologised wondering if he was angry at her for the action, sometimes people got angry over the littlest things.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare…" Elijah merely smiled at her, she thought he was offended. He could hear her breath puffing softly from her lips…he liked the sound of her voice.

"It's perfectly alright I'm used to people staring as I walk by" his soft masculine voice made her melt and she gaped at him intrigued.

But just as he meant to introduce himself her brother came rushing out of the grille calling her name "Tyler, I'm right here" she winced at his outcry right before he encompassed her in his arms.

Pulling away he admonished her "Hayley you can't just leave without a word like that"

"I'm fine Tyler" she said softly her head looking back at the dark stranger. Elijah went rigid the minute he saw Tyler instantly putting two and two together.

Tyler shot him a furiously suspicious look as his eyes darted from the original to his sister. "Elijah" he reluctantly acknowledged the vampire pulling his sister closer.

Elijah saw the realization in her eyes and for some unknown reasons felt a pang of regret, "I was just heading inside for a drink. Would you care to join me…perhaps with your lovely sister?"

Even knowing what the answer would be he felt the need to ask. These truly were unfortunate circumstances.

"No thanks" Tyler didn't wait to hear what the original had in mind next as he pulled Hayley along with him back to the grille.

She looked back at Elijah with wide eyes and recognition flared between them. She knew who he was by name until the moment her brother had called him out. And he could also tell there was sadness in her eyes soaking his heart in guilt even more.

Because of him and his family he'd been responsible for almost killing a certain Bennett witch and because of him this beautiful girl had suffered longer than necessary in captivity.

He'd just met her and in those few minutes he'd felt something inside of him reach out to her. He knew she'd felt it too.

But nothing would come of it; whatever may have bloomed between them was squashed before they knew each other.

With an ebbing sadness he walked inside carefully avoiding the bench at the corner where Hayley and Tyler sat talking in hushed tones along with the young vampire Caroline Forbes.

After one beer he paid and left without another look at the girl whose eyes watched him surreptitiously her nails digging into her palms.

* * *

Matt tried to wake up from yet another dream…unlike the previous ones this time the dreams took a menacing quality….he was the woman he loved Rebecca in what looked to be mediaeval clothing standing in a pool of blood jeering at the now dead victims.

Standing next to her in his usual cruel smirk was his brother, Klaus.

And then the voice came urging him to kill her…_she is a monster she will kill you if you don't kill her first._

_No, I can't…he loved her …she would never hurt him…never._

_Matt, wake up….kill her …kill her …kill her._

The hushed voice became louder still waking him from the dream in a sudden rush. He sat up as the pain seized him growing along his arm and chest.

He threw the covers away and ran to the bathroom. His eyes widened as he the weird drawing spread from the top of his pectorals to the back of his shoulders…

"Matt" Rebecca stood behind him sleepily, something had awakened her from her slumber, usually when she was with Matt she was able to rest peacefully but tonight she had been plagued by dreams of her past.

He turned around feeling the urge to cover his chest so she wouldn't see…she slanted her head to the side, "Matt?"

"Is something wrong?"

He looked back at the mirror the drawing was still there, perhaps he was hallucinating, "No Beccs everything's fine I just wanted to some cold water on my face." He smiled at her "go back to bed, I'll be right there"

She touched his chest and almost gave himself away by pulling back but somehow he held still, "did I mention how sexy you are Matt"

He grinned at her, "at least a dozen times, darling" she was pleased by the endearing term.

Laying back on the bed she begun to rethink her idea of leaving him…perhaps they could make it work after all.

* * *

Bonnie didn't enter the mansion right away instead she decided to walk around to the back of the house and sat in the swinging bench inside the patio.

Her hands shook as the shock of the day went through her system. She took a deep breath trying to calm down and as usual Klaus stepped out of the house to sit next to her on the bench "the first kill is always the hardest"

"I'm surprised you didn't to stop me from killing him?" it wasn't a question it was a statement of fact that had been hanging in her mind since she set the warehouse on fire.

He had known she didn't have complete possession of magic and had heard every word and deed she'd said and done to the now dead alpha.

"Because it wasn't my kill to make, it was yours" he stated in a simply. What he didn't say was he'd wanted to see how far she would go to avenge the death of her kin as she called them.

He had wanted to see how far he could push her by taking her into a den of wolves and vampires while still vulnerable from the fight with Qetsiyah.

And mostly he'd wanted to see just how much magic she truly possessed in her arsenal only to find that her physical strength nearly matched his own.

It took a lot of strength to choke someone to death let alone a supernatural creature even in the wounded state Jacob had been.

She had shocked him and intrigued him yet again.

When she didn't say anything else he continued his earlier train of thought, softly "I still remember the very first human I killed"

"I remember the look on his face as I drove the blunt knife inside his chest. I believe I will never forget no matter how long I live"

"Jacob…He's not the first supernatural I've killed"

"In cold blood yes it is your first kill."

"There's a difference?"

"For someone such as you yes but the more you do it the easier it gets"

How comforting. "Of course it is, I'm sure killing for you is like foreplay"

He didn't bother denying "It has its charms"

"Charm…?"

"Holding the power of life and death at your fingertips is possibly the biggest aphrodisiac known to man and beast alike"

She tried her best not to look at him but his voice held seduction in its timbre demanding her attention.

"Did you enjoy killing him, Bonnie?"

"I don't regret it if that's what you mean, if I could do it again I would"

"That's not what I meant" he didn't believe her soft denials. "Then I'm sure I don't know what you mean"

"Yes, you do" he insisted quietly but firmly he wouldn't let go of the question until she gave a satisfactory answer. Her eyes flickered rapidly as his fingers rubbed her sinful lips "Yes," it came out a whisper her warm breathe fanning across his hand.

Klaus couldn't explain exactly the emotions that buffeted him in that moment. He hadn't expected her to admit it so quickly and bluntly, "Bonnie…is it possible I've finally found my better half"

She thought he was joking when he said that, surely he didn't thinking her murdering someone was an attractive quality, did he?

But then she reminded herself this was Klaus the original hybrid who had absolutely no compunction whatsoever killing for pleasure.

"You don't need anyone Klaus you like undertaking things on your own, pushing everyone away"

She couldn't tell what he was thinking his face as inscrutable as ever, "Maybe that is because I've yet to find the right mate to stay by my side"

"And you think I'm this _mate_ that you mentioned?"

"Perhaps…but you're still too skittish around me to be certain" he was back to his usual teasing ways that annoyed her endlessly.

She realised that he did that on purpose it was a way to keep people at a distance. No one got close to him.

His family perhaps and even then he still held a part of himself from them, the fact that he'd daggered them all at some point proved it.

He was a lone wolf in many ways preferring to shelter his heart in unbreakable ice.

Suddenly, Bonnie was glad she held no affection for this hybrid. He would break her in pieces if she were to allow him into her heart.

And that was one thing she was determined would never happen again.

"Do you deny the attraction between us, sweetheart" the endearment rolled off his full lip so smoothly she almost forgot what he was.

"No I don't deny there is attraction between us, Klaus" she could tell she'd taken him by surprise with her admission but she saw no reason to refute what was between them anymore.

"But that's all it is. It makes sense we would be attracted to each other physically" He didn't believe her if the look he gave her was any indication.

"Do enlighten me my darling witch"

"We are both powerful beings living in close quarters sooner or later something's bound to happen"

"So does that mean you'd be just as attracted to my brothers, Kol and Elijah?"

"Mm, they do hold a certain appeal that you seem to lack, Klaus" she shrugged pretending to give it a lot of thought.

"Kol is handsome charming oh and Elijah what a gentleman ever so kind and just as gorgeous. I bet he got all the girls when you were growing up, eh Nik"

The boiling envy and rage subsided a bit when he realised she was teasing him. At the sound of his childhood nickname a deep throated growl erupted surprising her.

What he wouldn't give to hear her chant his name like that in the throes of passion?

"Klaus…"

"Mmg" he wasn't listening to her anymore instead recalling how it felt to be inside of her warm heat.

How she had clutched his back in mindless passion her thighs tightening around his hamstrings and the small of his back in quest for fulfillment.

Bonnie could feel her body begin to flush at the way he was looking at her. She didn't need magic to tell where his mind was…way deep in the gutter!

God, how could she Bonnie Bennett just have sex with him Niklaus Mikaelson original hybrid slash vampire, it was vile at least it should have been. But it wasn't instead she found a slice of paradise in his arms.

She couldn't just let it happen again…could she?

But try as she must she couldn't get the imprint of his beautifully full lips on her most intimate part.

She never even got the chance to do that with Jeremy she'd been too embarrassed.

Her high cheekbones pinked further his keen sight taking in every movement she made including the way she was licking her suddenly dry lips before biting them nervously.

Somehow he heightened her awareness of herself as a desirable woman and she couldn't help it, she wanted to feel that way again...tomorrow the weight of her obligations will begin to press on her…tomorrow.

_Gonna give my heart away,  
for I've been a tempt-rest too long,_

_Just,  
give me a reason to love you,  
Give me a reason to be… a woman._

_I just want to be a woman._

She leaned closer to him of her own accord and he could see her lips trembling with the hope of the kiss to come just as his fingers traced the softness beneath them.

They brushed lightly across her swollen lips before sweeping them with his and in mingling breathes their mouths mated in long strokes that each of them felt to the tips of their toes.

Dragging heavy mourns from her he held her still for him to ravage. His hands swept all over her body like he'd been meaning to ever since they'd made love in the open for the first time.

He pulled her across his body and so she was straddling his strong thighs. Her back arched as her lower body came into contact with his erection as it struggled to be set free of its confines.

She twisted her hips against him in sensual semi circles dragging heavy groans from his throat.

She hooked her arms around his shoulders tilting her body further against him driving him wild with her motions.

He swept his warm hands along her flank brushing the underside of her breasts through the material of her top before cupping them fully in his hands, molding and pressing, rubbing the dusky tips until they tightened further against his fingers.

His limbs lifted angling slightly upward so she was cosseted between his thighs and upper body prevent her from sliding down. The new position also allowed her to fit her womanhood right against his groin.

Just like the first time her every move was driven purely by feminine instinct.

She could already feel the drugging pleasure start to build inside her bloodstream and from the way he tensed every time she ground herself against him she'd say he was affected in much the same way.

Her fingers ran through his hair her short nails scratching along his scalp lightly. He leaned his head back a little the wolf inside of him taking pleasure in her latest action.

Suddenly he held her hips stilling her motion she was driving him crazy…she pulled back her fingers going straight to the front of his pants. He stopped her then, too. She curved her brow at him "Not yet not here"

"What's wrong with here" she didn't want him to stop her because if she stopped she would start thinking rationalizing about all the reasons why she shouldn't be doing this with him of all people.

So she kept her hands busy touching any and everywhere she could, "Bonnie…anyone of my brothers could come in…"

He wasn't so much worried about getting caught as he was about embarrassing her. She might not care about it right now with need drumming through her blood but she would come morning.

And no matter how brazen she might appear he knew she was still unsophisticated when it came to semi-public sex; she was still very much inhibited in some areas.

She kissed him wetly before releasing his lips biting and nibbling at them like a delicacy "What…did you… have in mind"

"The bedroom…" he huffed out after a particularly sharp squeeze on his long hardened length and getting harder by the second "Yours or mine"

"Mine" he growled more than uttered the word and she was at a loss on what exactly he meant by that. So was he.

Her head fell backwards "It's too far I won't make it…and neither will you by the feel of it"

"Oh I think I have better self-control than that" he smirked at her before swallowing another moan as her small hands cupped him measuring his length covered by the material of his pants.

"You were saying" she teased him bringing their heads together, he cussed and she giggled at him.

"Still think you can make it"

He blew against a nicely curved tiny ear before taking a tiny bite of the lobe enjoying the shiver snaking through her body "I would if you could just stop touching me for a second I'll get us both upstairs in record time…"

"How about…you do what you want to do… and I do what I-I want to do" he kissed her again already missing her lips against his. They tasted sweet and swollen and cool from the air.

He swiped his tongue on them nibbling them like she'd done to him earlier.

He stood up with her legs crossed against back his mouth stealing her every breath…she took the opportunity to glide her hand inside his trousers along his naked length.

He cussed again almost stumbling but he did manage to open the patio door enough to allow them entrance into the mansion.

His keen senses told him they were still alone and that was a good thing because right then she rubbed her thumb over his sensitive tip causing him to almost tumble over to that floor and somehow he didn't think that would have reflected well on him.

He flashed to the staircase determined to get them to his room Bonnie on the other hand had other plans.

She didn't want to wait another second so she gripped him tightly as much as she could before sliding her hand from top to the very root all eight inches of him.

Halfway to the top he stopped carefully and placed her on one of the steps before kneeling two steps down in order to reach her better.

She automatically placed her hands on either side of her hips for balance…almost came off the steps when his thick finger found her moist entrance.

She let out a strangled sound of pleasure green eyes closing involuntarily "Oh God, Klaus….hurry"

"Not yet"

Fierce blue eyes darkened further with passion as he took in the sight of her on his stairway pleasuring her with his fingers as they slid inside and out in counter point to her motions.

She pressed her head further against the stairs uncaring how the edges bit against her scalp and the back of her knees concentrating on his wicked fingers as they maintained a slow tempo.

Staring down at her face his long body covered hers pushing her legs wider on the staircase.

He watched the way her face moved her lips slightly opened and then noting the uncomfortable angle she was in, he neatly placed his other large palm beneath her thick hair to cushion her from any bruises.

_From this time unchained,  
we're all looking at a different picture,  
through this new frame of mind,_

_A thousand flowers could bloom,  
Move over and give us some room, yeah._

Her cat like eyes opened languidly to land on his and could have sword his entire life compressed to that tiny space between them during that infinitely miniscule moment in time.

Her breathing became jugged as he continued to manipulate her nether lips and her clit before dipping below into her honey depths.

He couldn't wait until he buried his aching length in there to feel her clench against him in wild abandon as they rushed to meet the tiny death together.

But he still wanted to make her come on his fingers but only so he could watch her face in the light where she couldn't hide.

He'd imagined what it would be like to have her at his mercy just like this with no darkness to offer her comfort.

He wanted her to see _him_ and know it was _him_ that she was with and not some ghost from the past.

Bonnie strained against his fingers, dancing a fine tune that stretched her over tighter but he always pulled back. She was so close…

"Say my name…" he commanded her, a part of him afraid she would disregard the pleading in his voice and he almost hated himself for it at how easily she stripped him to the core without even trying.

"Klaus…"

"Again…say it again"

"Klaus" her mouth formed the words and he followed every syllable as it fell from them precisely.

The pressure inside his blue pants was unbearable now….it was sweet torment he wanted to sheath himself right then and there inside the molted heat saturating his finger for relief but he didn't want it to end too soon.

_Sow a little tenderness, _

_No matter if you cry._

He wanted to take everything that she gave that night because after tomorrow she just might never let him touch her again…

His witch was a sensible woman too sensible for her own good. Soon she would be back on her right mind, back to ignoring the heat between them pretending they didn't nearly ignite in a conflagration of red hot flames steered by their passion.

The waves crested upon her too soon and she shuddered beneath him…he kissed her swallowing her moans as he gently removed his hand pillowing her scalp, finally releasing himself from the confines of his slacks and in one swift movement he'd buried himself to the hilt.

He felt her tighten again as another frisson hit her almost immediately before the first one was over.

He moved slowly teasing them both loving how her moist depth tried to resist every time he pulled back.

He ran his hands on her smooth legs before settling on her bottom. A tearing sound echoed loudly through the mansion it seemed as he rendered her lacy underwear useless and in tatters, leaving her completely bare to his ministrations.

Somehow her dark jeans and pink blouse had already found their way to the carpeted stairs…Klaus hefted both of them up.

He barely managed to hold on to his pants as they almost fell next to hers …with one hand he held on to the bothersome material so as not to trip yet again as he navigated the treacherous stairs in super speed landing dizzyingly at his bedroom.

Using the motion to close the door shut he swiftly kicked off the slacks…they landed on the bed next and just as quickly he shed his cotton shirt before kissing her again.

She kissed him back with ardor touching him any and everywhere she could reach.

_Give me a reason to love you,  
Give me a reason to be… a woman,_

_I just want to be a woman._

_It's all I want to be, is all…a woman,_

Bonnie was too busy feeding on the lapping pleasure to feel all the motions although her body seemed to appreciate the comfy surface of the huge bed.

The silky material of the duvet only heightened her awareness of her naked body and of the man inside of her.

He started moving at a rapid pace seemingly unable to contain his own sexual frustrations as they warred with the desire to dominate her like a true vampire.

His mouth landed on her full breasts damp from exertion, he'd yet to taste them this night. He sucked and kissed and laved until she squirmed restlessly not just from the fullness invading her in perfect technique but also from the lavish treatment of his mouth on her engorged breasts.

They felt tender and sensitive as his mouth continued lapping and laving at her in between tiny bites using his human teeth.

The desire to sink his fangs into the delicate mounds mounted along with the pleasure of his cock caressed by her every ripple and shudder along every ridge and inch of him.

They moaned in unison as she raised herself to except him in tandem…she closed her eyes as the pleasure continued to build to almost excruciating levels bordering on pain.

She couldn't take any more of this…Klaus instinctively lifted her at an angle his every movement brushing directly against her swollen clit each time he entered her, his balls slapped against her as well to heighten her pleasure.

He controlled her body…His hands were those of an artist weaving a tapestry of pleasure along her skin and nerve endings leaving her budding at the cusp of desire as his lithe body maintained a punishing rhythm.

He could feel the two sacs drawing tightly now in light of impending orgasm.

She could feel her magic swirling close to the surface to make a connection with him…she held back but barely. That kind of intimacy was too much even for her, even in throes of passion she kept that part of herself locked away tightly…. He licked her then like an animal between her breasts to the pulse point on her throat…He stopped there placing his lips against her feeling her entire body bend inward feeling her heartbeat…she heaved in bursts of air the sounds loud too her own ears or perhaps it was the rush of blood in her veins…her toes curled digging into the mattress and her back nearly left the bed completely lifting herself and him as she came…and came…and came every muscles inside of her screaming in blatant pleasure flowing from the small of her back and her breasts rising from her core humming along his cock pulling his desire from him in jets of hot thick streams … his heat stunned her …he howled in agony, his muscles cording and rippling beautifully in the light he poured continually inside of her and primed she came again this time in soothing gentle tones before falling back gently on the bed.

She could barely breathe now as every bone and muscle was exhausted completely. He didn't bother to move from her.

Klaus embraced her in his arms as tight as he could manage and they rode out pleasure still rippling softly between their joined bodies.

_This is the beginning of forever and ever -err;_

_It's time to move over…_

She wasn't sure how much time had passed as they both lay there entwined each unwilling to let go yet. She should probably leave…perhaps he didn't want her to stay now that the passion has passed.

She bit her lip unaware of his own thoughts that closely mirrored has…Klaus heaved himself off her reluctantly but instead of letting go he pulled her to her side and held her against his chest, the fluttering of her thick lashes tickling him gently.

"What would you say, love…if I asked you to become my assassin?"

* * *

_Music: Glory Box by Portishead_


	13. Chapter 13: Ultimatum

_No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING_

_Only for entertainment purposes_

* * *

** Chapter 13: Ultimatum**

* * *

Bonnie didn't react at first she was sure she'd heard wrong she lifted her head in languorous movement "Is this your idea of after play, Klaus?"

"It could be if you want" she laughed softly at their current situation, "You could learn a thing or two about romancing a woman, hybrid"

"And what would you know of romance, Bonnie girl. You've barely lived"

"Then why is it I feel positively ancient most of the time"

"Because you spend too much time working and not enough enjoying the simple pleasures"

"And you would know of simple pleasures you hardly take the time to appreciate your own family"

Did he even realise how lucky he was to still have most of his family with him?

"You're very wrong about that you know…now stop stalling and answer me"

"You're really serious…" she remarked in another chortle of incredulity.

"Klaus, was that the first thing that came to mind after what we just experienced less than five minutes ago?"

"Is that a no?"

She blinked at him as if to say, give me a break, probably accompanied with a couple of expletives somewhere in the middle.

Sitting up she pulled up the covers she was suddenly feeling too exposed.

"Hell yes it's a no! Don't you ever think about other things besides exploiting me? I can't believe you Klaus"

"I fail to see the reason for your overreaction it was a simple question Bonnie" she scrabbled to get away from him feeling let down "Where are you going, love"

"Away from you and don't call me that anymore…I'm not your love" she snapped back pulling the sheet completely off the bed to wrap it around her body before stooping to collect her clothing.

They were probably somewhere along the staircase. How embarrassing anybody could come in at any moment.

If she could kick herself she would…after gathering her clothes she couldn't help the blush that raised alone her cheeks. What was she doing?

Those stairs would never be the same again she needed a shower like now. After five scrubs she rinsed before drying in another large fluffy towel.

Her phone chimed immediately, one of the very few things she owned to survive Qetsiyah. Boy, she was lacking in the clothing department…she made a note to go by the mall in the morning.

Pulling on her dark boots she reached under the bed and removed the large bag Jeremy had liberated from her house that fateful day.

She opened it noticing immediately it had been tampered with, "Mm" each item inside was immaculate just as she'd placed them.

The sword called to her but she ignored its gleaming presence. Some of the books that Dai had given her were still there, she was thankful for that. There was so much in there she needed to learn.

She rolled her shoulders feeling the need to work out. She was neglecting her lessons and that would never do. Dai would not be proud of her right now…she missed the big guy even the slightly strange lady that used to come by with food.

She sighed things were so much simpler on that mountain and what she wouldn't give to be back there for just a minute, only a minute, that's all.

* * *

Reaching for her phone she scrolled down the text message, _Bon its Care Tyler said to call him anytime. So here's his number and address._

_Please call me tomorrow, love you Bon…bye._

_PS have you spoken to Elena yet?_

Ignoring the subtle message to make up with Lena she quickly dialed Tyler's number.

"Lockwood Residence…" Tyler's rich voice spoke into the receiver with the first ring "its Bonnie…"

"I've been expecting your call"

"We need to meet soon" she glanced at the antique ormolu clock by the side of the dresser "A half hour okay with you?"

"Yes I'll wait for you" the warlock wasn't sure what to make of the request but he couldn't possibly refuse her, "Perfect be right there…"

Hair in pony tail she took off making sure that Klaus wasn't prowling in the shadows or following her.

She breathed a sigh of relief the minute she was in the clear she couldn't deal with him right now.

* * *

Elena waited at the door until Stefan opened it staring at her bare chested "Elena why are you here"

She tried not to stare at him "I wanted to talk to you, Stefan. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm sorry for leaving like that the other night at the club I was just, I didn't feel like I should have been there after burying Jeremy and then I had another argument with Bonnie, it's a mess everything is a mess"

"Look Elena as much as I'd like to stand here and listen to you talk I can't right now, I'm in the middle of something"

"I know that it will take you sometime to forgive me and I'm okay with that, it's just that Damon is gone now I really don't want to lose you, Stefan"

Dark eyes widened as a voluptuous blond showed up next to Stefan and they stared awkwardly at each other.

"I didn't realise you had company"

"Well, I tried to tell you…"

"Who is she?" the other girl asked eyeing her up and down with a sneer before rubbing her oversized breasts against Stefan's arm.

He didn't seem to mind…"It's just Elena"

"Your ex, Mmg I'm prettier" she turned to the vampire kissing him up and all "do you have anything to eat I'm starving"

"Check the fridge, I'll be right there…" he slapped her butt as she walked passed him and he couldn't help but look back at her, she definitely had back…

"Wow you didn't waste any time" she was embarrassed "forget it I'm just gonna go"

"What do you want me to say?"

Somehow she got the feeling he wasn't concerned with her thoughts "I don't know what I expected" she blinked at him with those eyes that never failed to affect him…before.

"A lot has happened Elena,"

"I know…"

"Things will never go back to the way they once were" she looked at him once again before leaving "Stefan?"

"There was actually something I wanted to ask you….how long did your adjustment to being a vampire take?"

That was out of the blue "A long time why"

She took a deep breathe trying to gather her courage "I want you…I want you to turn me, into a vampire"

"What" had she lost her mind "you want me to sire you?" Stefan laughed it had to be a joke.

"You're serious"

"As a heart attack…"

Stefan frowned at her surely she didn't know what she was asking. He could feel her heart pounding away with fear and excitement.

"Go home Elena you don't know what you're asking me. That's not the way to deal with pain in fact when you first turn into a vampire all of your emotions are heightened. I don't think you could handle it"

"Yes I can. I can turn off my emotions"

"And become a complete monster"

"You're not a monster Stefan" he cocked his dark head at her his eyes penetrating through her "you don't know the real me Elena. You only know the side that was in love with you but other than that, you have no clue"

"If you won't do it Stefan then I'll find someone who will"

He shrugged "It's your choice"

She gaped at him she'd been so sure he would jump at the opportunity especially after conveniently telling him any vampire would do.

"I'm sure Damon made it sound romantic and sweet but there is nothing sweet about becoming a vampire. It's one thing to be turned against your will it's another to go looking for it."

His words were as unyielding as the cold look in his eyes "I'm not my brother Elena so please do me a favour and keep the distinction in mind"

Lately, Elena had begun to suspect there was something different about him.

There was a time when Stefan would go out of his way to please her.

* * *

Now Stefan stood on a ridge staring as a certain witch made her way across the long driveway to the newly remodeled mansion.

He wanted to hate her for killing Damon but he couldn't. And could he really blame her for killing him?

She'd said that Damon had sided with Qetsiyah could it really be true…but why would she lie about that.

She'd come right out and said she'd wanted to kill him all along so why would she make up that part about Qetsiyah?

No, it didn't make sense he knew deep down it wasn't her style.

The one thing he always loved about her was that she was forthright she didn't need to hide behind a façade most of the time.

She'd made no bones about how she felt about him and his brother from the very beginning hell she pretty much couldn't stand vampires in general.

Then why was she living with the most dangerous of his kind? He asked himself….then again Klaus had been very candid about wanting Bonnie.

The glee in his eyes was explanatory and Stefan had a feeling that Klaus wanted her for more than the usual witch stuff.

But knowing Klaus like he did, Stefan knew that the only reason Bonnie would even think about staying with him and his family was under duress.

And of course Bonnie being well Bonnie, she felt the need to sacrifice herself for the sake of her friends.

Some things never changed.

Stefan just wasn't sure what he needed to do about the situation. He still mourned his brother's death and a part of him…a part of him understood why she did it.

Perhaps that meant he was betraying Damon but he was sure after quite a bit of reflection that Bonnie had been truthful…he just wasn't sure what he should be feeling right now.

"Hello Ripper to what do I owe this pleasure" Klaus pants hang low along his sinewy waist phone against his left ear while his body leaned against the balustrade of the patio in his bedroom looking out across the lake.

Carefully he avoided looking back into the bedroom where not even a half hour ago he'd lain in bed with a certain witch…

"Have you given further thought to my proposal?"

"Not really I just thought you should know that Bonnie is on her way to the Lockwood's estate as we speak" raising his binoculars he watched as she carefully made her way towards the mansion with a few glances behind her.

"And why would I need to know that Stefan, she lives here with me. I'm very much aware of every move she makes"

"Then why didn't you know where she was until a minute ago"

"Is there a reason for this call Stefan…?"

"I thought the Mikaelson's and the Lockwood's had been feuding for generations"

"Well considering my mother is dead and she's the one that got the ball rolling things have been pretty staid between our two clans"

"Be that as it may Klaus, Bonnie is not making a social call. Just giving you a heads up…now we're even"

"Not so fast Ripper, have you given further thought to my offer. I will need an answer very soon"

"I have and I will have to respectfully decline"

"Shame you and I made a fantastic team once but it's your decision"

"Really, you mean you won't try and compel me?"

"Ah come on I think we're both passed that don't you?"

"Didn't stop you from compelling me to feed on the woman I loved a few years ago…"

"Those were extenuating circumstances my friend. So I imagine your decision has to do with a certain Petrova doppelganger…"

"Not really, Elena is not in the equation anymore."

"Neither is your brother Stefan…" he reminded him as if he could forget.

"This is about me Klaus. I need to do what's right for me, figure out where my future lies"

"Mm well best of luck with that Stefan and like I said before the offer still stands, I could use someone with your expertise in the coming days…"

"Sounds fascinating,"

"Oh it is believe me but like you said you're not interested therefore it is time for this conversation to come to an end. Take care Ripper when you do change your mind and you will, you know where to find me"

The Hybrid disconnected the call his sharp gaze still outward towards the Lockwood residence. After his discussion with Elijah he'd gotten some disturbing news about their holdings in Europe.

The other vampires and werewolves were moving fast they couldn't dally in Mystic Falls any longer. And he couldn't be patient about Bonnie's answer to his earlier question.

He'd thought to approach her differently this time instead of threating her but he was more than willing to nudge her in the right direction.

She was on the outs with the doppelganger therefore Klaus wasn't sure using her as a bargaining chip was the right move.

Given her volatile emotions lately, she was bound to surprise him with her reaction and that's the last thing he needed.

* * *

"I'll kill you…you're an abomination you don't deserve to live!" his voice was firm as he continued to choke her.

Rebecca felt his hands tighten around her throat, "Matt, please stop…I don't want to hurt you"

She panicked afraid of what might happen next, she didn't want to hurt him but she had to stop him.

Compelling him didn't seem to work, he was in some sort of daze the look in his eyes wasn't the same easy going Matt she had come to love, he was different…"Matt please" the tears clouded her eyes.

How had he gotten so strong?

Reluctantly, she pressed her hands around his wrists tightly breaking his bones, each crush making her sob harder.

"I'm so sorry" a well-placed blow and he fell back ward unconscious. She felt his pulse just to be sure and then gently held his wrists in her own.

"Matt" she rubbed his face softly "Oh Matt…" she brought her own wrist biting into it then held the bleeding appendage to his mouth and watched dismally as several drops fell along his lips and inside his mouth.

"You're going to be alright I promise" an increased amount of guilt overwhelmed her until she thought she was suffocating.

What had happened? Why had he attacked her…he wasn't himself.

She sniffed back another wave of tears as she brought him back to the bed and pulled the covers over his body.

What should she do now? Her automatic reaction was to call Nik but she stopped herself.

Nik would react the way he always did by killing Matt no, Elijah would be patient and understanding but his voice went right to voicemail "please answer your phone"

She was almost hysterical by now and then she caught sight of a photograph by the side of the bed, the witch.

"Please Bonnie pick up…"

She glanced at the still unconscious Matt as the ringing tone fell on her ears.

* * *

Caroline suspiciously eyed the hybrid standing by the doorway "What no invite to come in, Caroline"

She narrowed her eyes at him "Not in this lifetime Klaus"

"Such a bratty attitude you have, love. But really I'll have to insist that you come with me. It's a matter of some importance"

"Or if you like I could just take your mother instead she should be here any minute now from the police station"

"Klaus leave my mom alone…"

He smiled at her "Smart choice Ms. Forbes. Don't worry you will be in very capable hands, you see your friend Ms. Bennett won't let anything happen to you"

* * *

Bonnie leaned back against the expensive couch crossing her boot clad legs along the ankles before folding them slightly to the side.

Since Tyler's mom was out of town and Hayley was upstairs sleeping they were pretty much along and the warlock admitted he was apprehensive about the oncoming conversation.

"So you wanted to talk to me…"

"Yes," her eyes taking note of the recent renovation "nice place"

"It been in the family for generations,"

"Mm, so your family and Mystic Falls go way back?"

"Yes," one dark brow arched at her "but something tells me you already know that"

She neither confirmed nor denied it "I'm here to discuss something of a sensitive nature Tyler. I trust that this place is safe…"

He waved her concerns away as his foot came to rest on his thigh "Please Ms. Bennett, feel free to speak without hesitation. Are you sure you want nothing to drink…"

"I'm fine thank you. Before I indulge my reasons for being here I will need your word that I can trust you and that this conversation will not travel further…that means you can't tell anyone including Caroline"

"I'm not sure that I can do that…" his relationship with the young vampire was beginning to blossom and the last thing Tyler wanted was jeopardizing it in any way.

"It's for her own safety Tyler and because if you tell her, she will insist on trying to help and that could very well get her killed."

Killed? "What about my family will I be risking their lives as well by listening to what you have to say?"

"Not unless you decide to confide in them as well" Bonnie could feel his hesitation and she didn't have the time to convince him "you owe me Warlock the least you can do is listen to what I have to say. I don't have much time so what's it going to be?"

Tyler's eyes hardened for a second and he forced himself to look away. "Well…"

"As you say I owe you Ms. Bennett I have no choice but to listen"

"That's not true actually you always have a choice good or bad…so my next question is can you be trusted?"

"And how do you suppose I answer that given our history?"

"Just answer the question Tyler it's very straightforward….if you were to be given the responsibility of potent magics could you handle it without abusing it?"

He leaned forward them linking his fingers in front of him "I think perhaps you need to start explaining from the beginning"

"It's a long story that I would rather not get into but the short version is this, I need someone strong enough to protect Mystic Falls in my absence.

I need someone with magical abilities, someone who has a stake in this town and can be trusted to protect the people….someone like you.

And most importantly, I need someone who can be trusted to keep the veil up even after I leave."

"Leave…"

"There is a strong possibility that I will be leaving town very soon…and after I leave I need you to do something for me. Something very important, you must do it"

"And this important thing is?"

"Make sure that Klaus and his family can never come back here. I have already spoken with the witches. They will help you by pulling from the source of my magic to achieve the last step of the spell"

She removed a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket "this is spell" she handed him the paper, "you need to commit it to memory right now"

"After I leave with the Mikaelson's it will be your responsibility to maintain the veil. You don't really have to do much I just need you to test it every day make sure that it still holds"

"What does this veil do?"

"It will keep the vampires from feeding on the town people…the witches will be here to help you, Tyler. You won't be alone. Although it would be great to have a hunter here"

But the only hunter in their midst was dead, Jer was dead…she couldn't think about that right now.

"I need an answer Tyler…I know that I'm putting a heavy burned on you and if you would rather not get involved I understand. I won't force you to do this"

In that case she would just wipe his memory of the conversation. The less people that knew about this the better at least until the originals were out of Mystic Falls.

"I have very few people left that I love and care about and I would feel much better if I knew they were safe. I can longer be here all the time, I can't always watch out for them Tyler and this town …this is my town. It's creepy and weird but it's my town, I grew up here I lost my family here, I've lost everything here…these families they deserve to live without fear of being attacked and fed on every day. I have to know they will be okay…"

And she had to protect the hallowed ground of the witches. "I need an answer right away Tyler, I don't have the luxury of time and if you accept to do this, you cannot go back on your word, so choose carefully"

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Klaus" he spared her a glance watching her tense with apprehension, surely he wasn't that bad? "Nothing bad will happen to you Caroline I merely want you to be my guest for a while"

"Guest…you mean prisoner?"

"No need to be alarmed Caroline I assure all will be well with you"

* * *

"You really care about this town" it wasn't a question "well, of course. I care about my friends Caroline Elena and Matt…even you. I mean I know we're not friends exactly but we're not enemies either….we're frenemies"

"Frenemies, is that a word…" but he was smiling "sure it is…I get the feeling you will do anything to protect the people you love, your sister for instance and Caroline"

"I will do anything to protect them yes"

"We have something in common then,"

She gestured at the mansion "I see that you're planning on staying here for the foreseeable future, all the more reason to accept my request Tyler."

"What does the spell work exactly?"

"The Spirits they drew from my magic since I'm the last Bennett witch left standing, they drew from my line and I cast the spell for them. However, given the nature of the original's curse, the immortality spell that Esther used to turn them, they are exempt from my spell."

"They can still kill in Mystic Falls"

"Yes they can kill at will if they choose to do so which means Klaus remains a threat to my friends …unless I get him out of town. Then you will complete my spell and keep him and his family away from Mystic Falls"

"Emily will be in touch with you Tyler. You won't be alone"

"Emily…"

"My ancestor, she's a Spirit witch now, I talked it over with her and if you agree to my terms then we will get the ball rolling"

"And if I refuse?"

"Are you…refusing?"

"I'm just curious, what would you do if I don't agree to your request?"

"Then I will find another way, it will take some time but I will do it"

Tyler almost smiled "You're very determined Bonnie Bennett"

"I have to be, this is my job and no one else will do it for me" a ring tone chimed and she reached for her phone "Rebecca?"

"Bonnie you need to get over to Matt's right now, something's happened"

"Is he…is he" alive "alright?"

"Yes but you need to get here…don't tell my brother"

"Okay, okay I'll be right there in a few" she completed the call and stood up in the same motion, "I have to get going Tyler but I must have an answer before I leave"

"Yes, I will do what you ask"

She graced him with a small albeit distracted smile "Good great…"

"So what now…"

"Emily will contact you but for now don't worry about a thing and definitely keep this between us for now. Klaus has his little spies everywhere so just in case anyone seems overly curious tell them we are practicing some new spells…."

It wasn't exactly a lie "I will talk you through the boundary spell later. Um thanks Tyler for doing this, I appreciate it"

"Like you said someone has to keep the town safe and since my family is here I will do everything to keep them safe" not to mention his sweet Caroline.

"Oh uh hi…don't mean to interrupt I thought I heard people talking so I thought mom was back and…"

"Hayley this is Bonnie Bennett she was just passing through"

"Right Hayley Tyler's sister" she shook her hand but the minute they made contact Hayley removed her hand wiping it against her dress.

"Hayley…"

"I'm going to go so you guys have a good night" perplexed by the girl's actions Bonnie didn't stick around for an explanation, what a weird thing to do.

She was a very clean person it's not like she had dirt on her hands….or maybe Hayley was one of those weird germaphobes…

"I saw a monster when touched me…"

"You're mistaken Hayley Bonnie is not monster, she's a witch and if it weren't for her I never would have found you"

"She helped you find me?"

"In a way yes…"

"I didn't mean to offend her Tyler I promise I just I don't why it happened, I can't control these flashes I get sometimes…" She said miserably "she hates me now right?"

"No I don't think so Hayley, Bonnie isn't like that at all. She's actually very understanding."

"I should probably apologise right…"

"I'll explain to her tomorrow,"

"I should apologise" she insisted "okay, tomorrow we'll go meet her…"

* * *

"What the hell took you so long" Bonnie walked into the house as the Original closed the door and turned to face her "I had to walk here…where's, where is Matt"

"In the bed room he's sleeping now" Bonnie had never seen Rebecca so agitated and why call her when she had three brothers than adored her and would do anything for her.

"He, he tried to kill earlier"

"What why?"

"I don't know what happened I mean everything was going well perfect really and then we feel asleep and the next thing he tried to choke me. I didn't realise he was so strong …"

Her hands touched her still sore neck,

"Matt would never you hurt Rebecca, did something happen to him?"

"I don't know I just….the look in his eyes, he wasn't my Matt anymore"

"What do you mean…?"

"It was like he didn't seem to recognize me or his actions. He called me an abomination and that I didn't deserve to live…you're the witch, what do you think it means"

Bonnie was thrown what the hell was happening here, "I don't know…can I see him?"

They stood alongside the bed watching a sleeping Matt, yep he was alive and Bonnie released a breath of relief.

She sat down on the side of the bed and pulled the sheet down his waist and then everything made sense.

She tried not to freak Matt was a hunter but how? The entwining tattoo spreading along his chest towards his back marked him as a hunter.

"Rebecca…"

The original looked down at the witch, tensing at the tone of her voice "You can't stay here with Matt"

"Why not…I can't just leave him"

"You may not have a choice" she grimaced at her words debating on whether to tell her about Matt's new occupation.

She looked up at Rebecca "Becca Matt is a hunter…"

She her panic increased "What, no he's not he's just regular Matt Bonnie"

"Not anymore, he has the tattoo" she touched his chest along the drawing that only she could see.

"I don't see anything"

"You're not a witch Rebecca"

"Right…"

"Jeremy had a tattoo almost identical to this one and he was a hunter. I just don't understand why Matt would have one, it's very strange"

"He was acting weird earlier I didn't think much of it"

"Weird how"

"Something was off I couldn't put a finger on it he seemed…I don't know" she her back to Bonnie "I can't believe he's a hunter" she sniffed back then took a deep breathe "so what now?"

"I don't know…" she leaned and picked up something from the top of the dresser "this is Jeremy's…" she frowned at the necklace.

She'd looked everywhere for it, she must have dropped it.

"Oh yeah he mentioned how he meant to give it back" Rebecca answered offhand in monotone

"You can't tell Klaus about him being a hunter"

Bonnie was surprised by the fear laced in the vampire's voice "He won't hear it from me"

"But why did you call me Rebecca you couldn't have known what he was"

"I tried Elijah but he must be busy it turned out to be a good thing that he didn't answer. You're right, I can't be near him anymore either"

"Right he tried to kill to you…most likely he will try again"

"No that's not what I meant…centuries ago after our dear mother turned us into vampires, I fell in love with a village boy, Alexandra unbeknownst to me and himself was a hunter. He and his family plotted to murder us, they ended up daggering all of us…"

Bonnie was fascinated and what were the odds of that happening again "What happened…"

"Nik wasn't affected by the dagger even though the daggers were meant for the Original vampires"

"And Nik isn't just a vampire of course" because of his wolf side he wasn't neutralised with the rest of the siblings "he waited until the village was asleep and killed Alexandra and his family."

"Of course he did"

"He can never know about Matt because if he does…"

"He will kill him just like killed Alexandra and his family"

"Yes. Nik is very protective of us. I know you sometimes think he is a monster Bonnie and maybe he is, we all are. But he loves us and there isn't anything he won't do to keep us safe."

"Matt means a lot to me. I love him Bonnie I was thinking before all of this happened that maybe we could make things work but I should have known it was too good to be true. Nik is right it's delusional to think I could ever build a life with a human"

"Listen Rebecca your brother may love you all but he's still a selfish bastard who knows nothing about love. There is nothing wrong with wanting a normal life"

"Even when you're a centuries old Original vampire"

"Even then…you love Matt and he loves you and that's okay"

"Not anymore if I stay with him then I'll end up killing him and I couldn't do that to him"

"What should we do I can't leave him yet?"

"I'll stay with you until he wakes up…"

Rebecca shook her head "I can't stay here it hurts too much Bonnie"

"But he needs to know, we have to explain everything to him"

The witch reached out to the vampire and pressed her shoulder lightly to comfort her "I'm sorry Becca I know you genuinely love him and his feelings for you are just as real"

"You know Bonnie, you can be sickeningly nice" she threw a glance up at Bonnie,

"Like my Matt" she touched his face "…but in a good way"

"You know what he would say every time I mentioned the monstrous things I've done over the years, "don't say things like that about yourself Beccs. It's like he couldn't see that part of me"

"Yes, he could he just chose to _see_ the best part of you Rebecca."

"I used to envy you" Rebecca admitted "especially when you won homecoming last year"

"Why?"

"Because, Matt loves you and respects you. I can see it in his eyes and the way he talks about you. And you, you're everything I ever wanted to be" she shrugged "I don't even know why I'm confiding in you"

"Maybe because you and I have a lot in common after all"

"I can't believe you were jealous of me, I'd think you'd more envious of Lena and Care they're the popular ones and pretty. I used to wish I could be like them and that I could get some cool boy to notice just for me"

Rebecca looked questioningly at her "Why?" Rebecca had noticed more than once how attractive the witch is. Not in a sexual way but in a different way.

It surprised her that she didn't even notice her own worth for someone as strong and powerful as Bonnie she really had self-esteem issue.

And Rebecca thought she had problems!

She shrugged "I don't even know, teenage hormones" but that wasn't it Rebecca was sure, "but I got over it and I realised that I wasn't Elena or Caroline I was me. And that it's okay to be me, more than okay"

"What do we say to Matt when he wakes up?"

"Explain to him what happened um I think by telling him he will be conscious of his hunter instincts when he's around you"

"But is he really aware of himself Bonnie, the way he looked at me, he didn't know who I was"

"That's because the hunter part of him, the stronger part of him, takes over clouding the part of him that does loves you"

"And what happens when he attacks me again and the monster part of _me_ takes over and I kill him" she shook her head "the way to protect him is to leave him, let him live his life. I just have to find a way to keep him away from Nik because sooner or later he will find out and he will come after him"

Bonnie was silent for a minute, she moved around the room aimlessly coming to a stop in front of the dresser to stare down at the pictures of all her friends together during their happier times and one of Rebecca and Matt together looking very much in love. It was recent "what if I told you there was a way to keep Klaus away from him"

"No offense Bonnie but I doubt your magic will keep Nik away from Matt if he truly wanted to hurt him"

"Maybe not but there is another way…you know how a vampire has to be invited into someone's house…I could do a reverse spell to keep him away from Mystic Falls and away from Matt"

"You could do that?"

"Yes, only if I bar him from this town you and Kol and Elijah will be also since you share the same blood. I'm sorry…But it will keep Matt safe Rebecca."

"Why can't I be selfish and just take what I want, whatever limited time we would have together?"

"Because Matt was right you're not a monster, Becca" and for once Bonnie's voice was kind to the vampire without a hint of condemnation for her past crimes.

The more time she spent living with the Originals, the more she realised there was more to them than met the eye, which would explain the guilt that accosted her just a minute ago for partially lying to Rebecca.

And then there was Klaus, he was always there and she knew she shouldn't allow their relationship to cross the physical boundary but it was too late now.

It didn't matter really but she couldn't help but wonder sometimes if maybe she was using him as a way to forget losing Jeremy. This was really messed up, she was messed up!

And what's more she had to live with him and his smug face every time they saw each other she could just punch his nose.

Damn that hybrid "I could really kill him" she muttered to herself "kill who"

"Your idiot brother"

"How do you plan on accomplishing that Bonnie fuck him to death" Rebecca sneered at the witch who chuckled deprecatingly "there's a thought huh and what a way to go. At least he'd die happy. But knowing your brother, he'd probably haunt me from the great beyond for all eternity"

There was no winning with Klaus, the thought was depressing "I could just choke him…you know." She grimaced at her choice of words…. Boy that would really give her a lot pleasure.

"You're not going to kill him" Rebecca said suddenly inspired "if you wanted him gone, you would have done it a long time ago and you wouldn't be you know…"

"What"

"Don't make me say it again Bonnie it's disgusting he is my brother; it's bad enough I can smell him all over you"

"Argg well stop it what is with you and the smelling"

"Well it's not like I want to do it but I'm a vampire everything is heightened with us"

"Stop, stop, stop it I don't want to hear it"

* * *

Elena removed the keys from the ignition and sat in the car thinking about Stefan. He had never ignored her before she didn't know what to make of his callous behaviour towards her.

Still she was determined to be turned and if Stefan was too much of a wimp to do it she knew exactly the vampire for the job.

Klaus wouldn't hesitate he'd probably salivate at the sight of her neck.

Newly inspired she pulled out of the driveway and drove recklessly towards the Mikaelson's estate.

Alaric knocked again at Elena's bedroom "Elena you in there" when she didn't answer again he turned the lock and walked into an empty room.

Where could she be at this hour?

Jenna and Ric shared a look of concern, "I'm really, really worried Ric. She's been really out of it lately. I hope she doesn't do something stupid"

Jenna knew how impulsive her niece could be sometimes especially when she was emotional. She tended to act without thinking about consequence and lately ever since Jeremy died she's been a little too withdrawn for Jenna's comfort.

Mostly because she had this feeling that Elena was plotting something…

"Hello Petrova what a deep and binding pleasure finding you at my doorstep" Klaus' eyes said her appearance was anything but welcome but Elena was undaunted.

"Klaus I have a favour to ask you…can I come in. I'm pretty sure you'll want to hear what I have to say"

"My, aren't we brave all of a sudden" The hybrid motioned for her to continue out of idle curiosity "Well then what's this favour I want to hear…"

"I want you to turn me into a vampire Stefan won't do it so that leaves you"

He chuckled at her summation "What makes you think I would readily accept to turn you?"

"Because you're a monster without scruples, I'm offering you free blood, Klaus"

"That's not all you're doing, you also want my blood in exchange…and remind me again why should I share my life's blood with a whiny useless doppelganger like you. There is already one of you running around getting on my nerves, I have no use for you Elena and certainly don't want you annoying me forever"

"First Stefan and then you, since when did you acquire a conscience Klaus. I would think you'd jump at my offer"

"Why, you're nothing special…"

"You wanted my blood at one point, remember"

"Yes, very clearly actually and if I also remember correctly you and your witch friend thwarted my efforts for creating my hybrids"

"But she helped you anyway, you have your hybrids"

"If I wanted to bleed you dry Elena I would simply do so but since I've lost my desire for doppelganger blood I will have to decline your request. So kindly remove yourself from my house before I snap that lovely neck you're so easily offering to me"

"Just try it Klaus see what happens"

"Ah Bonnie, where've you been love I've been waiting"

"I just bet you were Klaus," he flashed in front of her "and I Bonnie girl, I'm very much aware of your nocturnal activities"

She ignored his statement knowing very well that it goaded him when she did "What do you think you're doing?"

He narrowed those sharp icy blue eyes at her "No need for such suspicious minds, love, I am innocent just this once"

"Oh yeah Klaus the Innocent that's you"

"What can I say when your friend comes here uninvited might I add offering me her blood"

The witch scoffed at him "Elena…?" her friend didn't bother to deny it.

"Get rid of her Bonnie girl…ten minutes" she sighed, could this night get any worse.

She had started a web of lies and deceit that may very well come back to haunt her, she was powerless to help Matt and Rebecca and now one of her oldest friends was willingly taunting a dangerous hybrid to turn her in the a monster.

The wonderful life of Bonnie Bennett continues…

* * *

"Whatever game you're playing at now, Lena I advise you to stop it while you're ahead"

"Or what Bonnie you going to use your magic on me like you did Damon, besides, Stefan refused to help me, Klaus was my only option after that. Can you believe that a year he would have done anything for me and now he's just…I guess he's over me, just like that"

Bonnie would hardly call sleeping with Damon "just like that" although there was a sprinkling of truth to it. She supposed her friend wanted Damon for the danger signs he wore loosely. How ironic that Stefan was the true monster of the two brothers, Elena could never see it.

But Bonnie was sure that it was Stefan who never wanted to show her that side of him. And rightly so, he really tried to do the right thing by her but in the end she'd lost interest in him...it was funny that Lena couldn't see the _real _Stefan.

"Stefan isn't just any other vampire he's the Ripper. You continue to offer your pretty little neck at him and one day he will take you up on it"

"It's my life I will do whatever I want with it. You've no say in this"

"On the contrary I do have a say in it"

"Since when?" she asked belligerently

"Since I've lost everything that matters to protect your doppelganger ass, Elena; the least you can do is show a little appreciation by guarding your life. You have everything, your entire life ahead of you."

Couldn't she see that "Don't throw it away, please"

"I don't have everything…."

"You have a lot though you still have Jenna and Ric he's back too. You can choose to either move forward or live in the past. It's up to you just leave Stefan out of your games"

"Right, you're the one that gets to make all the rules, right Bonnie?"

"As long as I'm the one making all the sacrifices then yes"

"You know you're not the only one who has sacrificed. You walk around like some kind of martyr, it's pathetic"

"Be that as it may Elena, I didn't see you offering your life for mine or anyone else's' for that matter"

She held up her hand "and no I'm not saying that to evoke pity from you, that's the last thing I want from you. I'm just stating the facts Elena. Everything I have done it's because I wanted to and I will never regret protecting you or this town. But it has to mean something …go home plan for college, do everything that we would have done together, ok"

"Make it count for something. Jer wouldn't want you to waste your life"

"You don't know what it's like to wake up every morning and know he's not there anymore…."

"Yes, I do. I live with it every day. His death weighs on me more than you can imagine"

"I'm going to find a vampire that will turn me Bonnie. I don't need your approval. Besides, sooner or later Stefan will come around, he always does"

"You're right you can do whatever you want. Just be ready to deal with his death because the sooner he touches even a strand of your hair he will be done"

"You would kill him too" Elena was aghast at Bonnie,

Bonnie steeled herself she would not back down, never again, "You hold his fate in your hands, Lena. It's up to you to decide how much it means to you…not to mention countless other victims that will die when his bloodlust gets the better of him, Again…the witches won't be as understanding next time"

"Again, what do you mean?"

"I mean you don't want Stefan reverting back to the Ripper and imbibing on human blood. He may not hurt you but he will most definitely hurt others, you don't want that on your conscience"

Her voice became gentle moving closer to her friend "I know you're hurting and you miss Jeremy, I miss him too more than you could ever know. More than you could ever know… but this is not the way he would want you to deal"

"I know he wouldn't"

"And what about us our friendship, is this how you want to leave things with us Lena? We've known each other forever we've been through a lot together"

Elena broke down then "I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing a-anymore Bon. I miss you but I'm not sure how to love Damon and let you back into my life, I don't. But I want to, I do. Please believe me"

She hugged Bonnie feeling lighter now that she'd gotten that out of her chest "That's okay Lena I miss you too but it's alright to love him, it's alright"

"I'm sorry Bon, I'm so, so sorry"

"So am I" she wasn't sorry for killing Damon but she was sorry for hurting her. It hit her that, maybe Elena had loved Damon more than she'd thought. It was never easy to lose someone you loved, no matter who they were.

Bonnie pulled back brushing her long hair, she'd forgotten that Elena was like a little sister to her, "you don't want to be a cold unfeeling vampire anyway, they don't even have a heartbeat and they're constantly icy cold"

Elena flushed as both girls laughed at that "I know" she definitely loved the sound of heart beat; it meant she was alive and she could live like a human being.

"What a sweet reunion between friends, it warms my heart" Klaus holding an angry Caroline swept into the room.

"Caroline…!" Bonnie held back Elena before she tried something even more stupid like try to wrestle Klaus for her friend.

"But let's get back to the important things in life, Bonnie love."

"And what's that Klaus, staking your ass" she didn't miss the way his large palm hovered over the young vampire's heart. He could rip it out in less than a second.

"Thanks for reminding me we do need to have a chat about that but for now, how about you rethink my earlier offer…"

She looked away from him because she didn't want Klaus to see how much he'd hurt her, brushing her hair she collected herself enough to dare another glance "I accept so there is no need to hurt them"

"That wasn't hard was it Bonnie girl" the witch didn't bother to answer instead poured herself a glass of whiskey, she sputtered and coughed but by the third sip it fell easily enough down her throat.

"Not hard at all my darling vampire" was she back to mocking him, sometimes he couldn't tell but knowing his little witch that's exactly what she was doing.

"I'm a hybrid Bonnie" he reminded her taking her drink "you're also a vampire"

He frowned at her "You gave in a little too easily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Klaus, nothing at all I'm simply tired of fighting with you every second of every day it's exhausting"

"Besides, this is between you and me, Klaus"

Elena rushed over to Caroline's side asking if she was alright, "I'm fine he didn't even hurt me, which is odd for a hybrid whose only way of dealing with people is to result to violence"

"Now if you'll excuse me Klaus I'd like to drive my friends home but don't worry I'll be right back we'll iron out the few crinkles in our little deal"

"Do not make the mistake of thinking to back out on our deal Bonnie…"

"Oh no my dear Hybrid, you're the one that's mistaken about me and I shall see it rectified immediately."

Without his permission she reached inside his trouser pockets and removed the car keys for his Jaguar…

"Come on girls I'll take you home" where you will remain far away from Klaus and his family she thought, if it hadn't been clear before it was crystal now, she had to get the originals away from Mystic Falls. She'd made the right choice after all.

He watched her with hooded eyes as she walked away from him she had a terrible habit of doing that to him.

* * *

"Are you okay, Bon" Caroline watched her from the corner of her eye "perfectly fine Care"

"You don't seem fine"

"Well maybe that's because one of my friends' decided she wanted to become a vampire and the other one was dumb enough to allow an unbalanced hybrid to…

"Hey…"

"Sorry Caroline I'm a little on edge right now"

"I guess it's understandable you're on edge and who decided to become a vampire, I already am a vampire….she trailed sharply looking back at Elena. "Lena!" she admonished loudly

"Please don't lecture me right now Caroline…it was dumb I accept that"

"Hey it's alright Elena I know you're going through some hardcore stuff but as soon as you get your head together we are soo gonna talk about this!"

"Okay I deserve that"

"So the two of you talked things over, right, you're not mad at each other anymore…right?"

Bonnie's eyes connected with Elena's "I think we're in a much better place," they both knew things would never be the same but at least there was some sort of understanding between them.

"Yes we are and I'm glad for that Bon"

"Me too…"

"Well" Caroline beamed at them "all's well that ends well"

How wrong you are Care, this is just the beginning but she didn't say a word to them.

"But what did you agree to do for Klaus" Elena raised the question between them the witch however was not in the mood to divulge any deep dark secrets.

"It's nothing for the two of you to concern yourselves with. I'll handle Klaus just promise me to stay away from him" she risked a glance at the two of them.

"I mean it, stay away from Klaus and his family. Swear to me right now, I can't worry constantly for your safety and do my job, so promise me"

"Bon…"

"Please trust me on this…You trust me right?"

"Yes of course we trust you Bon" Caroline and Elena shared another look "We do trust you Bon we just worry for you that's all"

"No need to worry I can handle myself; and Klaus but I can't be distracted, okay"

"So if you want to help me then stay out of the way" everything is under control, she told herself…

* * *

"I can't believe that I tried to kill you Beccs" Matt paced in front of the living room now agitated immeasurably, he'd tried to kill the woman he loved and he was a hunter…

"It's not your fault Matt, please don't blame yourself besides it would take a lot more to kill me, I'm an original remember"

"But I hurt you," he moved to touch her then dropped his hands in the last minute "how could I do that to you?"

"It's the hunter in you, you can't help yourself" she took his hand smiling tremulously at him "it will be alright, I promise you"

He leaned down pressing their heads together "Will it really" he wasn't so sure and something told him deep down she wasn't convinced either.

* * *

Hayley softly walked down the stairs of the Lockwood mansion, she knew that her brother was around here somewhere.

"Tyler…"

"In here" the Library door was open with a light streaming through the living room casting shadows "why are you still awake, you should be sleeping"

"I couldn't I'm not sleepy…what are you doing?"

"Doing research on a couple of spells"

"Oh, that stuff bores me to death, so what did your witch friend want"

Tyler alarmed frowned at her slightly "You were eavesdropping" she rolled her eyes "no silly"

"It's nothing to worry about Hayley" he smiled gently at her it was remarkable how easily she was bouncing back after the hellish experience she went through.

"I offended her, I feel terrible"

"Hayley stop worrying Bonnie doesn't hate you at all and we agreed to go see her tomorrow"

"Right…I just don't know why I saw that thing" he leaned forward on his elbows concerned for her

"Have you been having nightmares again?"

"Not in the last few days" she blinked at him "but they'll come they always do"

Her offhand tone broke his heart had she gotten so used to the nightmares and the torture that she expected nothing less.

If only there was something he could have done to save her in time… "So that tall dark guy at the grille you said his name was Elijah"

"Yes one of the Originals, why"

"Did he really keep you from coming to find me?"

"Yes" Tyler answered coldly "but you don't need to worry about that Hayley. I don't want you reliving the past it's not good for you."

"I know, it's just that he seemed so…normal"

Her brother laughed bitterly "Normal? That's the last thing that Elijah and his family are, normal?"

Not in this lifetime or any other.

After thinking about Bonnie's request the warlock was suddenly very glad to be ridding the town of the Originals.

Hayley yawned "I think I am sleepy after all I'll see you in the morning"

"Good night big brother"

"Night Hayley…" she walked around the desk and hugged him "thank you for never giving up on me, I love you Tyler"

"I love you too. I would always find you"

"I know…"

Elijah usually wasn't one to lurk in women's bedroom but he found himself pacing outside the long balcony outside Hayley's bedroom.

Where was she, she should be in bed by now. He could hear a soft heartbeat inside the house she was definitely in there somewhere…and then the door opened to reveal her lovely face.

She was a dark haired vision and just like the first time he saw her at the grille he caught himself staring at her.

She was wearing a light blue dress and her feet were bare.

Hayley came to a sudden stop, her wolf's instincts told her she wasn't alone and sure enough there he was looking at her through the open patio door.

She could feel her heart fluttering faster whether from fear or excitement she couldn't be sure.

Against better judgment she drew closer "Hi…"

Elijah smiled at her tentatively "Hi…"

"You shouldn't be here" she pointed out the obvious "I know but I had to see you again"

"Why"

"I'm not exactly sure but I have a feeling your brother told you about me and what I did"

"Yes, he did. Are you here to kill us?"

"No, I would never…."

"You would never hurt us?" she blinked at him "I don't believe you…Elijah"

"I've done a great deal of things I'm not proud of and I am ashamed to say that I inadvertently consigned you to captivity far longer than necessary"

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to save my family"

She leaned against the patio door staring at him "Just like Tyler wanted to save me,"

"I suppose so yes"

"What about the witch, Tyler said if it weren't for her he wouldn't have been able to find me"

Elijah sighed softly looking away from her for a moment "Yes I expect it's true in a way. You see I wanted something from Ms. Bennett and your brother was the only one who could get it from me, in exchange for your location"

"Because he's a warlock you mean"

"Yes…" she wanted to ask more questions but she hesitated "why are you here now"

"I'm not certain young Hayley I just wanted to see your beautiful face"

She felt shy again and she looked down at her feet "why"

Elijah leaned against the patio door on the opposite staring down at her, "I don't know…"

She looked at him "Tyler says I should stay far away from you and your family"

"He's probably right"

"You're not angry at him for warning me"

He shook his head softly, "No, I'm not good for you and he's your brother. It's his right to watch out for you as he should"

"How would you know" she challenged him just as softly "because I have a sister and I would go to the ends of the earth to find her, to keep her safe"

"What a strange man you are Elijah…you and Tyler, you aren't so different after all"

"May I take that as a compliment, Hayley Lockwood?"

"Perhaps…"

He smiled at her and Hayley was confused by the fluttering of her heart, she most definitely was not afraid of him.

But she was disappointed to know because of him she'd been tortured in that prison longer than necessary, because of him, her brother was almost too late to save her, what if he hadn't gotten there in time?

"I would like to ask you out" she looked up eyes wide "sometime, perhaps in a couple of years"

She tried to smile at him, "Good night Elijah"

"Good night young Hayley…" at least it wasn't a goodbye he took some comfort in that.

* * *

"Doesn't anyone answer their phones anymore" yes Klaus was irritated he was often irritated which is why Kol hardly spared him a glance "relax brother I'm sure Rebecca and Elijah will be here shortly"

"What the devil could they be doing that it's keeping them from their family duty?"

Elijah was always telling him how the family comes first, wasn't he?

"What we're both not doing which is enjoying their unnatural existence. Something I would very much like to get back to"

"This is important Kol,"

"Where is our lovely witch, don't tell me you ran her off already"

"Bonnie is not going anywhere Kol. Ever"

"Ah, threaten her to staying with you" he asked with a sardonic lift of his eye brow "don't be daft Kol I just threatened her little friends again" surely it was just a bit too easy…

"I thought you said they were on the outs with Bonnie"

"Well, the doppelganger was until she showed up demanding I turn her" Klaus snorted at the memory of the ridiculous request "of course Bonnie just happened by in time to overhear _that_ part of the conversation and her instincts to protect her so called friend took over and before I knew it, they're making up crying like women"

"Well women are mysterious creatures Nik you could live forever and still not understand them"

"Having trouble with one?"

Kol didn't look at his brother, how could he tell him that he was developing feeling for a certain green eyed witch and that it was throwing him for a loop "You might say that Nik,"

"Well, who is this paragon of virtue that is willing to put up with my sadistic brother?"

"She doesn't know" not yet "That comes as a shock given your history with the fairer sex"

"I don't want to talk about it so forget I said anything" he stood up to leave "call me when 'Lija and Becca get here, I'll be in my room"

* * *

"Are you going to make a habit of leaving me after we make love, Beccs?"

"I think its best Matt, you're new at being a hunter it will be awhile before you learn to master those instincts and the more time I spend with you, I'm guaranteed to trigger that part of you"

"Are you coming back to me Rebecca?"

"Of course I am" she lied effortlessly but inside she just withered "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Then why are you handling me"

"I'm not _handling_ you…_"_

"Yes you are" his strong arm wound around her curvy waist with her sitting against his chest "I wouldn't hurt you Rebecca and now that I know what I'm dealing with…"

"Matt," she looked at him head upturned "I love you" he kissed the side of her neck.

"I love you too Rebecca"

"That's the most important thing right?"

"Right…"

* * *

"I can feel you lurking Stefan" Bonnie was standing at top of the patio after dropping off Elena and Caroline to their respective homes when she felt the vampire's presence.

She wondered flittingly if he was here to attack her, "Your witch senses are very sharp"

"Comes with the territory Stef…what bring you by"

"I don't know,"

"Is this about Damon or Elena?"

"Neither...maybe both I don't know."

"She came here earlier asking Klaus to turn her"

"What…is she out of her mind" didn't he just explain to her all the reasons why it was a bad idea?

"I talked her out of it but you may have to keep an eye on her from now on. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid like become a soulless monster"

"Thanks a lot"

"You know what I mean. She couldn't handle it, becoming a vampire even if she switched off her humanity. If she ever turns you will lose the girl you fell in love with"

"I already lost her to my brother"

"But she's a doppelganger Stefan. They weren't meant to become vampires. Look at Katherine she's insane and one day she will be swallowed whole by the monster within which means there is a hunter out there curving out her name on a stake. You don't want that to happen to Elena."

"No I don't but I can't always be here to hold her hand either Bon"

"You're leaving town?"

"I might…Klaus offered me a position within his family"

"Oh I see"

"I turned him down…"

"Why, if you took him up on his offer you could do whatever you wanted. Hell, you still could actually. What's stopping you?"

"I'm trying really hard not to become the ripper again Bonnie. Klaus has a way of bringing out the monster in me. It's very tempting I admit"

"I can imagine, Klaus can be very seductive when he wants to be. Just like the devil"

The Salvatore laughed slightly "I know that better than anyone"

"I remember when I first met you I was so afraid of what you are. I was afraid of myself…and I'm afraid of you turning back to that other Stefan. I don't understand sometimes how you can be this sweet caring guy one minute and a dangerous monster the next. It's confusing …."

"It's alright you know it's hard even for me to understand what I am…but for some reason I've always thought if maybe anyone could understand me it would be you"

"I know…and I do understand now Stefan. That's the scary part you and Klaus have a lot in common. It's no wonder you get along so well"

"That's why I've decided to stay away from him especially now that I'm going cold turkey I'm not very stable when it comes to my old self."

"I just don't know what to do with life now that Damon is gone and I'm no longer in love with Elena Gilbert"

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day. But you know Stefan I'm proud of you and I'm glad you're staying far away from Klaus."

"And you know what, you're going to meet a nice lady vampire and you will fall hopelessly in love with her, and she with you of course, and you will both live happily ever after. Ironically, this is one of the few times I can mean that literary"

"Be careful Bonnie you're starting to sound like Caroline" She made a pretense of shuddering "Ooohhh, scary stuff"

They laughed at each other but then he turned serious, "It really is, I would hate for you to turn into someone else other than the Bonnie I know"

"Stefan…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry, not for killing Damon but for taking him away from you. Believe me I never wanted to hurt you. I do regret that,"

He pulled her down to sit next him on the very top step then held her chin his hand "You know there's always been this crazy connection between us"

"That's why I like you so much, Stef"

"Be careful around Klaus. I don't know why you're still living here but I do know that he wants you Bonnie. And when Klaus wants something as badly as I suspect he wants you, things tend to go very wrong and you could get hurt"

"Stop being too nice worrying about me. I don't deserve it"

"I think maybe you're the only person in my life that truly does"

"Oh, God Stefan…" she exclaimed softly placing their heads together "I know, Bonnie…" maybe he was betraying his brother's memory by not hating her but Stefan knew whatever this thing was between him and Bonnie he didn't want to lose it.

* * *

"Klaus" a dark head searched for him from the office doorway "Bonnie…" he actually smiled at her like he hadn't tried to bleed Elena dry not long ago.

"Still mad at me, little witch…"

She bit her lip fidgeting from foot to foot "You weren't actually going to turn her were you, Klaus"

"Do you want to hear the truth or a well-polished lie…?"

"The truth,"

"No, no I wasn't going to turn Elena. Besides, your friends leave much to be desired especially the doppelganger the last thing I want is for her to live forever"

"What's wrong with Elena she's smart" Klaus snorted in disbelief while Bonnie continued with the list of virtues that Elena possessed "beautiful, every guy in Mystic Falls pretty much falls at her feet, same with Caroline. You even tried to seduce her Klaus"

She narrowed her cat like eyes at him wondering that maybe she was some sort of consolation prize; he couldn't get Caroline so he decided her witch friend would do and on top of that use her magic to get what he wanted…

"Well…"

"Why do you ask me questions you already know the answers to, love. You know why I'm not with Caroline it's not the fact that she's impervious to my charms unlike a certain witch I know," she felt herself blush knowing she hadn't expedited much control around him lately.

"If I wanted Caroline I could have her easily enough" he told her suddenly standing too close to her personal space and then there was no space let between them as he held her firmly against his hard frame.

"I want someone who is my equal in every way" his lips touched hers "in every position…"

"Klaus…" when he said things like that and talked to her like that she couldn't think straight and she had to keep her wits about her. She must…

"Throat clear am I interrupting some personal moment here" Rebecca raised her brow at his brother and the witch knowingly making her jump from the hybrid's hold at the sound of her voice.

"Nope not at all Becca we were just discussing something…"

"Mm…"

"Rebecca where is Elijah…"

"I'm not my brother's keeper Nik he'll be here when he wants to be here"

"You're not in the best of moods dear sister"

"Maybe it's because I don't like being summoned when I'm in the middle of something very important"

"I'd hardly call your human relevant in the grand scheme of things. So spare me your never ending whining about how you want to become just as useless"

As always Klaus was clueless to the fact his sister's heart was breaking Bonnie glared at him, what a dense asshole he could be sometimes.

"Fuck you Nik" was Rebecca's only reply, swallowing further comment in case she blurted out the fact that Matt was a hunter and he'd tried to kill her and that's why she couldn't be with him anymore.

"Are you okay, Becca" Bonnie asked softly sitting down next to her "No not I'm alright…" she was getting emotional "Let me know when Elijah gets here, I'll be in my room, sulking"

"Why do always do that to her, Klaus. Can't you see she's hurting?"

"She'll get over it. Your friend Matt is not the first human Rebecca has fallen in love with over the years and he won't be the last. So whatever spat they're currently in the middle of last won't last forever"

But it very well might, Bonnie thought sadly, "You're a difficult creature to contend…but there is something we need to discuss. I took the liberty of drawing up a contract in light of our mutual agreement earlier"

Klaus took the paper she handed to him looking it over "You're serious"

"Very, I'm going to need you to sign that…in blood"

"Taking the flare for dramatics to extreme don't you think?"

"I merely want us to be clear on the duties I'll be performing for you. Let's get one thing absolutely straight I will not kill any humans for you. There is no negotiating on that"

"Also witches are off limits under no circumstance I'm I going to kill my kin for you Klaus. But I'll be happy to stake any and all vampires you want me to or set them on fire makes no different to me"

"Including any other supernatural…."

"Sure, whatever are you going to sign that or not"

He didn't waste any time he ripped his own wrist leaned across his desk for a pen and signed the paper in his blood.

"I'm going to need a copy of that"

"That's why I brought two copies for you to sign…"

"Just remember Bonnie, there will be no backing out of this deal or breaking the deal in any way"

"Fine, is that all, are we done"

"There is the matter of the family meeting…"

"Well since I'm not family don't mind if I excuse myself…"

"Actually I do mind. You're now a very important part of this family Bonnie girl that means your attendance in this meeting is paramount"

She rolled her eyes convinced he just wanted to goad her somehow.

"Get on with it then…"

"I will as soon as Elijah gets here…there he is"

"Ms. Bennett…Niklaus" loosening his tie he strode inside the room immediately pouring himself a drink, "what's so urgent that you requested for a family meeting"

"Where are my manners, can I offer you anything Bonnie"

"No thanks Elijah, I'm good"

"Well Niklaus…." Kol and Rebecca gathered around as well waiting for their brother to say his piece.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes little witch" he grinned at Bonnie making sure to sit right up against her, "Kol," she frowned at him…did he have to squeeze up against her.

Rebecca rolled her eyes "Please get on with it Nik"

"Alright then, Elijah and I were discussing earlier that our time here in this town has come to an end" he explained about how other vampires and werewolves clans were gathering in secret and that they needed to make a statement in Europe before they were pushed out completely and so on…

"So what do you have in mind?" Kol asked listening carefully to what Nik had to say "we need to be at the forefront of the new alliances, take control"

"Smashing, alright then, where are we off to?" Rebecca perked up at the idea of leaving Mystic Falls and soon.

"I was thinking _Stonehedge_" he glanced at Bonnie "that's one of our earliest estates in Transylvania…."

Transylvania she Bonnie was going to Romania in the company of the Original vampire family…

"Transylvania…I haven't been there in ages Niklaus"

"But be prepared to make a couple of stops along the way" this time he couldn't help the evil grin that lit up his face "especially you, Bonnie dearest."

Klaus had expected to at least spend more time convincing them this was the right thing to do especially Rebecca and Kol but oddly enough neither had objected.

"Well may I be excused now please," he gave a sharp nod, "Sure"

"And Bonnie, if you decide to make another journey across the pond, be sure to let me know so I can tag along"

Leaning against the door she looked back at Klaus and rest the originals, they were all staring at her, it was a strange feeling nonetheless "You know Klaus, I feel that when this is all over, I'm gonna need some major intense therapy"

She smiled nervously "Any good ones on your speed dials"

"You my darling witch are going to be amazing" Klaus is the one that answered "you're going to be just fine"

"Easy for you to say Klaus, you're not giving up anything or anyone that you love" Rebecca shared a pain filled glance with Bonnie she'd probably broken up with Matt…poor star crossed lovers.

"Are we back to your little friends again Bonnie. It's not like they deserve you"

"And you do?"

"A lot more than them" the arrogance of Klaus Mikaelson "I'll see you guys in the morning if you don't mind. I need to digest this latest turn of events. Good thing to have another girl around, right Becca"

"Certainly, I think I will join you Bonnie. Let's leave our dear brothers to do what they do best, gossip mongering like a couple of old biddies"

"You're certainly an old spinster Rebecca" Kol threw right back expecting her to give as good as she got but for once his sister was not in the mood for their usual banter.

Kol looked at each of her brothers "Am I the only one that noticed that"

"No" they replied almost in unison…

"And since when did our sister and the witch become chummy with each other…"

But Klaus was more interested in his sister's behaviour. Could it be she had come to her senses and realised she could never be with that human, Matt Donovan?

Or was it possible he'd broken her heart, the later certainly warranted a visit from him.

Yes it annoyed him endlessly when Rebecca thought she was in love with him but that didn't mean Matt could just use her shamelessly and then throw her away…after all he was her big brother it was his duty to beat any idiot to a bloody pulp for messing with this original's only sister.


	14. Chapter 14: Of, Bondage & Bonding

No copyright infringement intended. I own NOTHING

Only for entertainment purposes

* * *

**Chapter 14: Of, Bondage & Bonding**

* * *

_How can this be love if you're leaving me? _

_But darling love's to blame…_

_And I can't see you right now _

_'cause I know you're no longer mine  
I can't see you,_

* * *

The house ceased to exist completely even most of the ash had blown away with the wind and several grass patches were sprouting from the soil.

She knelt down and with the wind blowing softly in her hair she closed her eyes and chanted softly in Latin. A couple of flowers started growing they were orchids not indigenous to Mystic Falls.

"Hey dad, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say. I'm going away…somewhere I just wanted to let you know so you don't worry."

"Everyone I love is gone you promised you would never leave me again. But I should have known it was a lie" she sniffed back wiping at her cheeks.

"I love you papa and I miss you terribly…"

* * *

Sheila watched sadly as her granddaughter left town with the Originals, she wished more than anything she could talk to her let her know that no matter what happened or regardless of any decision she made she would always be her little girl.

"I wish you hadn't brought my granddaughter into this mess, Emily" the young looking witch nodded. Even though Emily was centuries older than Sheila she had died young during the Salem witch persecutions and in a weird way she was almost young enough to be Sheila's granddaughter herself.

"There was no other choice Sheila. I know you're worried about her wellbeing but she's an intelligent powerful witch, she will be alright"

"The Spirits thought the same when they sent Qetsiyah after Silas" her tone was sharp, she was angry at herself for not protecting Bonnie she should have done something to get her away from all this.

"Bonnie is nothing like Qetsiyah Sheila so give her a bit of credit, will you"

"I know that Emily but sometimes things have a way of getting mixed up until you can't remember what the goal was in the first place"

The two witches held hands watching a young version of them-selves arguing with the hybrid. "I would have liked to see her before she left"

"Why didn't you"

"Because I can't see her unless she wants me to"

"She's afraid of disappointing you, give her time she'll remember that you do love her no matter what"

"I raised her better than that"

"Well, as much as she loved her parents and she still does, you have always been her rock, you watched grow up into the woman she is today, you are everything to her so it's only natural that she would be afraid of displeasing you, but deep down she knows she knows you will always welcome her with open arms"

Shelia looked down at Emily comforted by her words before gazing off into the distance…this wasn't the life she'd envision for Bonnie. She wanted her to be able to have a life outside their craft but now she wasn't sure that would ever happen.

* * *

"Waiting for someone,"

He turned around for a minute there he'd thought she would run "My hybrids of course"

"Oh yes your hybrids…about that. They won't be accompanying us wherever it is we're going. The minute you stepped outside Mystic Falls they were released from their bondage to you"

"Is this is some kind of a trick because I could easily go back there and rip their hearts out"

"I beg to differ Klaus, you and your family have been de-invited from going back to Mystic Falls the second you stepped outside the boundaries. You can never go back Klaus. By now the Spirits have total control over the town and all the supernatural."

He stepped closer staring his nose down her, she merely angled her head defiantly "Witch you can't do this to me?"

"Oh but I can, I have. Deal with it"

"You…"

"Oh stop whining about it, you don't need them anyway"

"I do need them they were my best trained hybrids Bonnie"

She snorted rudely "They couldn't even keep a single person safe" she reminded him of her father and wisely he kept silent on that subject.

"Don't take me for a fool Klaus I know very well you have countless hybrids across the seven continents. So it's not like I'm putting you out or anything. Besides," she stepped in front of him taking the shades pushed up against this thick blond hair "you've got me now. And I'm the best baby"

Carefully she put them on over the bridge of her nose before swiping a sidelong glance at him "Don't worry Klaus, I'll be your bodyguard, Think of it as _my Costner to your Whitney_"

Damnable woman! He cussed her but she wasn't affronted in the least.

"So where are we off to?"

"Oregon I have a package waiting for me…"

"Where are the others?"

"I thought it best if we separated, Elijah and Rebecca will take a flight to Transylvania to get the Estate ready among other things Kol however will be coming with us"

"And where is he" although she did have a sneaking suspicion "he'll be waiting for us in the next town…

A week earlier,

* * *

"Rebecca" Klaus knocked once before turning the knob, his sister was in the exact same place he'd left her last night "Nik" she rubbed her eyes "what time is it?"

"It's seven in the morning" he walked further inside then outside to sit next to her on the patio bench before removing the glossy fashion magazine she clearly hadn't read "Rebecca, what's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong Nik"

"Clearly something is, sister. Does it have to do with a certain Matt Donovan, should I pay him a visit Rebecca"

He crossed his legs waiting for the eruption that was about to follow his question "You stay away from Nik I swear if you hurt him I will never ever forgive you and you will never see me again!"

"Calm down did I say was going to hurt him"

"You didn't have to" she clearly still resented him for killing a couple of her boyfriends, back in the day "then why don't you tell me what is wrong so I can fix it"

"You can't fix it"

"Did he hurt you Rebecca?"

"Matt" she frowned at him "No he would never hurt me I'm the one that hurt him Nik. No doubt you will be elated to know that you were right about our relationship. I was living in a dream thinking that I could make it work with a human so I decided to break up with him, happy now"

"Why would that make me happy Rebecca?"

"Don't pretend to care I know how you feel about Mat"

"But I care about you Rebecca"

"Yes, well you have a funny way of showing it sometimes Nik"

"I mean it if you want to stay here in this town and make things work with the former jock it's up to you"

But he was so much more than that, Rebecca thought "If I stayed I would only cause him pain and misery and I love him too much to do that to him"

Klaus held her brushing her hair "Maybe I was wrong Rebecca maybe you'd make a good human after all"

"You really mean that" he kissed the top of her head "Yes I really mean that…I love you Rebecca"

* * *

"Ah come on Elijah is that all you've got" Bonnie couldn't help chuckle somehow seeing Elijah all non-mussed was funny to her.

The two of them were practicing their "fencing" well, Elijah thought they were fencing but Bonnie didn't have time for all that classy posturing.

"You know I didn't think you'd be good at this"

"Why" Elijah was amused by her amusement "because you're always so" she paused mid strike and thought about it for a second "you're always so put together like you don't ever exert yourself"

His brows arched a notch "Don't look at me like that you know it's true" He grinned at her "so you do it on purpose or do you just have the flare for fashion"

"Well, I suppose Marie Antoinette had a lot to do with it"

"Marie Antoinette…as in Queen of France"

"Yes. It's also during my time at court that I honed my skills with the sword. As her personal guard she only requested the best of the best"

"You were the Queen's personal guard, get out!" Bonnie couldn't help but stomp her foot staring all wide eyed at Elijah.

"I assure you it's the truth…"

"Cool, so did you to two ever do the deed?"

"Do the deed…"

"You know the horizontal mambo, the sheet tango you know" she gestured wildly with her eyes making him chuckle "Ah yes the horizontal tango I think I understand now, you mean if I made love to her during this time while I was her personal bodyguard"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Yes that's, that's what I mean" he was silent then for a minute "unless you don't want to tell me in which case you don't have to tell me. Sorry I asked I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Elijah, promise"

"No I'm not uncomfortable I was just remembering but yes I did make love to Marie Antoinette"

She drew in her breathe sharply "Wow, get out!" he winced at the clash of steel on his immaculate floor.

"You and the Queen…oh wait a minute, you compelled her didn't you? You did you, you, you…"

He looked at her insulted at her insinuation, he Elijah Mikaelson had never compelled a woman to be with him, thank you.

"Don't be ludicrous Ms. Bennett I've no need to compel a lady to make love with me. They come to me effortlessly after all"

"Neither do you have a problem tooting your own horn, so to speak" her eyes gave him a once over but her tightly pressed lips barely contained her mirth

Elijah couldn't help but laugh he liked her sense of humour "Did I say something funny"

"No need to be alarmed I'm very much enjoying your sense of humour, Bonnie Bennett"

"Ah, wonderful, although I'm glad to hear you didn't compel her to sleep with you. Somehow that would have been disappointing. I mean Klaus I can see doing that, even Kol and Rebecca but you…"

"How so…" he was actually rather curious to hear her answer, there was a point and time after he'd first turned that he'd allowed the monster within to rule him so wisely he decided to keep mum about that part of him "It's just you have this _thing_ about you, this effortless confidence and charisma…"

"I'm honoured you think so highly of me,"

She shook her head "but there is something else about you that inspire women to trust you you would have no need to compel them in that way unless it was some sort of sick game" maybe she was wrong to look at Elijah through rose coloured glasses but she couldn't help it.

She needed to believe that on some level when it came right down to it, she could trust him to…to do what exactly she wasn't sure but it was comforting to know that the chivalry inside of him was real.

He searched her eyes oddly "Perhaps I'm lot of things Bonnie" she thought this was probably the only time he'd ever used her first name to refer to her.

Usually it was Bonnie Bennett or Ms. Bennett. But he seemed to do that with all women except maybe Katherine, he always called her Katerina. How odd…

"But I've no desire to lay with any woman against her will, willingly or unwillingly. It's not my style and I find it detestable at best."

"Well, we can agree on something after all"

The she recalled something, "Hey wait a minute, wait a minute didn't she end up you know…" Qrrrch" she made the sound and motion of someone losing their heads with the sharp edge of her palm "beheaded at the Guillotine"

So she was back to Marie was she "Unfortunately yes, her reign did end rather abruptly and violently, it's the reason I could no longer stay in France"

"Tell me you didn't bail on her!?" She was aghast, what the hell "Don't be ridiculous Ms. Bennett by the time I learned of her unfortunate circumstances it was too late and given my own precarious situation at court suddenly I found myself fighting to retain my _own_ head"

He touched he circular appendage on top of his shoulders, "I should tell you however, I'm rather fond of it and would like nothing more than to keep it attached to the rest of my body"

And what a body no wonder Marie fell for him "So what really happened?"

"My leaving France was unavoidable as a barrister by the name of Robespierre, Maximilien; a rather nasty bit of fellow somehow uncovered the truth about my heritage"

"He knew you were an original vampire, but how"

"Well, he had tried many times to assassinate the Queen with no success I never quite knew how he realised there were supernatural forces behind the Queen's protection but nonetheless he did and he used it to his advantage. I'm just thankful that Niklaus was there to aid in my escape"

"Klaus was there" how interesting she thought indeed, indeed.

"Yes he arrived in the most opportune moment I might add. France at the time was undergoing a revolution it wasn't difficult for Robespierre to incite the masses and turn them against the crown. Especially since poverty had permeated every corner of the empire leaving the Queen's masses hungry for change literary and figuratively"

"The French revolution, I think I have vague recollection of that somewhere in here" she tapped at her cranium with tip of her index finger she grinned at his horrified expression. "Oh don't look all disappointed in me Elijah I can barely recollect _our own_ revolution so it's nothing personal"

Her next parry and thrust caught him off guard nicking his pressed shirt and arm almost drawing blood but not quite.

He looked at her impressed, "you dropped your arm" she pointed with her sword

"And so I did…" the next flurry or attacks and defense left her breathless with exertion "I'm curious Bonnie Bennett…"

"About what" she watched his every move like a hawk never once did she let him distract her "your prowess with the sword is just as honed as your concentration skills."

'It's the first thing that a master swordsman learns to control. Paying attention is a skill that most people lack"

"Well, like you said Elijah, it's the first thing that a master swordswoman learns to control"

He grinned at her once more "I said swordsman not swordswoman"

"Oh I heard you clearly so I decided to correct you" Her next movements had him neatly on the ground but he surprised her, she hadn't thought he would be able to recover her change of plans…"Nice reflexes, Elijah"

He was lying on top of her now, looking down at her face. "You're very good Ms. Bennett"

"Thank you I could say the same about you…"

Bonnie staring up at him had the strangest feeling she could see clearly delineations on his face and his cheekbones were so pronounced.

She was also suddenly aware of him as a man. He was tall and strong she repressed the urge to put her hands on his chest just to feel how hard.

She cleared her throat, "Elijah…."

"Mm…" he was so busy looking at her he forgot all about their current position, "you're poking me with your sword"

The minute he leveled his brown eyes on her green ones she couldn't help herself she burst out laughing, oh-my-god she just said that! "Hehehehe…HAHAHAH!"

She giggled her hand pressing into her mouth trying to stop the outburst but it was too late. Her body shook the aftershocks jumping against his body pleasantly.

He leaned on his arms just to watch her laughing with her head thrown back, she was beautiful like that.

She opened her eyes a little to see if he was still watching her "I can't believe I said that"

His lips curled up in amusement "Say what"

"You know about your sword poking me" she couldn't help but chortle once more, she was being silly. "But seriously, it kinda is you know poking me"

He finally lifted to find the tip of his sword in a very sensitive position between her new yoga pants.

"I apologise if you were hurt"

"No, I'm not hurt" as she was leaning to sit up he did something unexpected, he cupped her face and the laughter that was bubbling inside her chest stilled completely.

"You're very beautiful Ms. Bennett"

"What?"

"When you laugh it's like the sun coming down from the sky your face comes alive"

No wonder the women went to him willingly, Bonnie thought, she couldn't imagine being at the pointy end of his charm fully and completely. It was a heady feeling to say the least.

"Wow…how do you do that?"

"What…?"

"Now I see how you seduce the women, you're very, very…"

"Very what"

She felt him more than saw him standing at the door, most likely his arms folded in that petulant way he had "Klaus enjoying the show my dear hybrid"

Elijah's gave went to seek his brother's before looking down at the witch. He was captivated by the change in her, it was subtle and only a keen observant would have caught the shift in her.

The Hybrid didn't even spare her a glance "this is an unexpected position that I've found you in brother, frolicking on the floor like a child. How very unlike you, I think you have a lock of your hair out of place"

Elijah was amused by the biting jealously in his brother's voice. Finally he lifted his body from the floor and from the witch before holding out his hand for her.

"We were just having a mock battle with the swords Klaus" Bonnie explained quickly before he blew up at his brother.

"Yes as the lady explained Niklaus we were merely fencing"

"On the floor, you were fencing lying on the floor were you? Now it's quite possible that the rules of fencing have changed and…."

Bonnie rolled her eyes tuning him out, seriously "Ms. Bennett decided to mix it up with a bit of martial arts so I decided to indulger her. That's all it was brother, there's no need for your anger"

"Anger I'm not angry Elijah"

"Mm, good because it would be a waste of energy" he turned to Bonnie "Ms. Bonnie Bennett this has been an illuminating lesson. Till next time"

He half bowed to her making her giggle "Aye, Aye sir!"

"Oh for Christ's sake…!" Klaus blew up at them but they ignored him.

"I'm telling you Klaus your brother is a…what's up your butt?!"

She removed his fingers biting into her arm "Damn I've going to have ugly bruises later" she glared at him and he narrowed his glacial eyes at her "then you'll just have to heal yourself then"

"Oh, no, no, no, no you're not going to ruin my day Klaus, you got that. It's not happening"

"Your day will be very pleasant my beautiful witch as long as you don't think to use my own brother against me"

"What are you nagging me about now?"

"Do you think to seduce him Bonnie, ply him with all sorts of sweet words, stroking his ego or perhaps his sword, was it?"

"Oh, my god you're nuts" Klaus was undaunted instead continued to press her further towards the wall "because if you are I suggest you rethink your strategy. Elijah no matter how nice he may seem is loyal to me and the rest of the family. Do not think to turn him against me Bonnie because you're the one who'll wind up getting hurt"

"Paranoid much, why would I turn him against you Klaus" she pushed him away "I'm well aware of my position in this _family_. You don't need to remind every other second that I don't belong and how you all "stick together" because guess what. I've got it! Trust me Klaus I'm not likely to forget that!"

"I've heard that song and dance my whole, Bonnie Bennett the outsider. So really don't waste anymore of your breathe on that line. Least of all with me, I'm not likely to forget that I'm not one of the Originals"

"Bonnie…" Obviously he'd misspoken "don't Bonnie me, get out of my way Klaus" she left him looking at her retreating figure with a mixture of regret and lust and jealousy.

Jealously because Elijah seemed to be the one that she opened up to and with whom laughed with such abandon. His brother was right, she was beautiful like that…

* * *

"Well done Nik" Kol emerged from the side room where he'd watched his brother and the witch battling it out "your fine touch with the ladies continues to inspire me, especially when it comes to Bonnie"

"Oh shut up Kol" but his little brother merely sniggered at his lack of finesse with their witch "if you are in need of some pointers I'll be glad to give them to you at a price"

"I don't need any advice about women least of all from you Kol"

Kol shrugged "as you wish but I don't have to tell you that in order to get inside _her_ head you're going to need a special touch. "

He slapped Nik's shoulder "You on the other hand your approach is all wrong. You keep trying to force her to accept you and she keeps rejecting you but like you said brother you don't need help."

"Fine I'm doing it all wrong what do you suggest, sweets and flowers?"

"Fuck no, like she would ever accept sweets from you Nik" he snorted rudely 'get real"

"Then let's hear your genius idea brother, because no matter how I approach her we need her Kol"

"And I'm trying to tell you that you're going about it all wrong, you think forcing her will do the trick but it won't. The more you try to control her using force the harder she's going to fight you"

"Which is why I have her friends on a bloody string, Kol as long as I can threaten them she will do what I say?"

"Wrong again, so what if you threaten her friends…."

"She will do anything for them that's why"

"Of course she would, just like she would save anyone that's _what_ she is not who she is. You don't get it Nik. You know her longer than me and yet I know her better than you do"

"What is that supposed to mean I do know her"

"No you don't, you don't take the take the time to see underneath the layers, you just assume it's because she wants to protect her little friends but that's not all."

"Then why don't you enlighten me then Kol … since you know her so well"

"Brute force will not accomplish what you wish"

"And…"

"The way to her heart is very simple…let me ask you brother, what is the one thing that we all crave, human or vampire or hybrid…acceptance, a sense of belonging. A blind man could see that's she's starving to be included she would never say it but it's true and every time you remind her that she's not part of this family that the sole reason she's here is so that you can use her for her magic maybe even her body but nothing else, how do you imagine it makes her feel"

Klaus was struck by the truth in his brother's words they were true he knew this, so why hadn't he seen that before.

"You've given this matter a lot of thought haven't you Kol"

"Someone had to and it was very clear it wasn't you"

"That's not it"

"I told you Nik, I like her just when I think I have her figured out another facet of her is revealed. I find it fascinating"

"She tends to have that effect on most people"

"She's a contradiction, she's a beautiful contradiction and then there's the other reason"

"Which is…?"

"I simply like _her_ Nik so I think we should all try our best not to run her off, Mm. Sometimes I get this crazy idea that she humanizes you the tiniest bit"

"Perhaps you're right my approach of her was all wrong" and yet Klaus couldn't just loosen the noose on her completely.

He had thought at first to break her will and gain control of her completely but he knew now that would was nothing more than a foolish errand.

It might even have worked and in the end he would have broken her but the pleasure of watching her bleed would be short-lived and then there was that other reason, he didn't wish to break her he wished to have her power at his beck and call.

He wished to have her in his bed and for all their fighting he even enjoyed that part of their strange relationship.

She didn't humanize him as ridiculously suggested but she did make him feel, she kept him on his wit's end and he found that appealing.

He detested her irrational protectiveness over her friends and this town but in a weird twist he wished to have that same loyalty for himself and only himself.

And most of all, he wished she would look at him the way she had looked at her young hunter. Even in death the boy was still between them.

She hadn't let go of him Klaus could feel it, any more than she had let go of her father she refused to mourn for them, why?

So she can spend the rest of her life immortalizing them in her mind and in her heart…Kol was wrong, sometimes a little force was necessary and by every strength he possessed Klaus would see to it she let go of Jeremy Gilbert once and for all.

* * *

Hayley stared at the far off horizon the nightmare was still gripping her mind, she needed to escape. It had been a long time since she'd ran across the land as a wolf and right now the urge to change from human to animal was so strong…

She was a beautiful she wolf her paws connected with the cold floor softly as she cocked her head at the door to listen in just in case she'd woken up her brother.

Sure that he was still in slumber she took off and jumped down the balcony feeling the wind flow through her light gold and silver fur.

Her golden eyes scanned the world in front of her while her instincts took over completely and for once she was free of the nightmares, she was free….

* * *

"I'm surprised you allowed me to come to you Bon" Jeremy sat next to her in front of his own grave. It was a strange feeling "I know I have been blocking you"

"Are you alright"

"You're dead Jer how can that be alright" she looked at him her beautiful eyes shining "Papa's dead too" she whispered "I don't know what to do, I have all these feelings and I don't know what to do with them"

"Tell me about them, maybe I'll be able to help"

She didn't indulge him and he wasn't surprised by this instead she changed the subject "you haven't crossed paths with papa by any chance" she knew the answer of course

"No I'm sorry" he said softly so softly she could almost imagine his breathe fanning across her cheek, it was mere illusion of course "I have seen your grams"

She looked up at that "you've seen grams oh I miss her too, so much"

"I thought you'd like to know"

"How is she?"

"Sassy as ever like another certain witch I know. Sometimes we camp around this fire, I love her stories especially the ones about you as a child" she smiled at him faintly embarrassed

"I wish I could talk to her" the smile faded from her lips now

"Why can't you?"

"Because I don't want to look her in the eye and see the disappointment on face again, I couldn't handle it"

"There is nothing you could ever do to disappoint her Bon" he was sure of it "oh darling hunter, how wrong you are, I bet even you would be disappointed if you knew what I've done…"

"What have you done?" she shook her head "it's not important "it is tell me Bon, let me help you"

"You can no longer help me Jer, you're dead remember" her voice cut like a whip but he knew it was just from the pain. Bon was good at hiding her pain he just didn't understand why she was going through it alone.

Why were their friends not helping her? Sometimes Jeremy got really angry at the way they dismissed her as if she didn't feel pain like the rest of them, how could they all be so blind.

He knew his Bonnie, she would try to hide the pain from them masking it from view but they should know, they should care enough to ask to insist on helping her…

"Yes, every day I remember" he took her hands, they were colder than his "your hands are cold"

"At least they have something in common with the rest of me. Sometimes I feel like every part of me is leaving on a different continent from each other and never the twain shall meet"

"Like an out of body experience"

"I dunno I guess"

"You can tell me anything Bon I promise I won't judge no matter what it is. All I want, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy"

"I made a bargain with Klaus and I am living with him and his family and tomorrow I will leave Mystic Falls forever" of course she let out the part of her having sex with the hybrid…

"What kind of bargain did you make with Klaus?" he wasn't sure how he felt about this

"Trust me Jeremy, you don't want to know" she placed her finger against his lips "Shh, don't ask any more questions, please. I have no more answers"

"Okay, just answer me this Bonnie" he asked quietly almost tenderly "does this bargain with Klaus have to do with my sister and everyone else? Are you sacrificing for them again, for this town?"

"And what difference would that make to admit it"

"I worry for you Bonnie" she looked away "your whole life is about pleasing other people"

That's not true…"

"What are you afraid of, that they won't love you if don't sacrifice your life for them because that's not the way to live"

"That's not true" she insisted

"They take advantage of you and you let them"

"Everything I do is because I allow it to happen, because I want…"

"Because you want to is it really or are you just trying to comfort yourself because you know I'm right"

"And what would you have me do, Jer, abandon everyone pretend it's not my duty to protect them to protect this town"

"I'm not asking you to pretend anything I am asking you to be yourself and live…please _live_ Bon. You deserve that let everyone else take care of themselves for a change. I'm not alive anymore but you are"

"The plan is already in motion I can't back out now I have to see it through"

"You don't have to do anything"

"Yes I do" she insisted in panic "yes I do. I think it's time for you to go now"

"Alright, I'll go, I love you Bon always"

"I do miss you. I just don't know what to do…"

"I know where… I know where you can start. You need to grieve for your father and for me okay"

She knew that it's just, if she grieved for them then they would truly be gone and then there was that other reason…Klaus.

Letting go of Jeremy would leave a vacuum inside of her and that would leave have no other choice but to try and understand what she felt for the hybrid. Was she ready for that? The magnitude of what it meant that somehow Klaus had wormed his way into her heart?

No that was crazy half the time she couldn't even stand him and wasn't it this very morning that he'd reminded her she was an outsider within his family?

It's not like she wanted to be part of his family but somehow his words had stung her to her very core.

She wasn't important to him or to his family.

He just wanted to use her as his very own magic well. How ironic that he claimed to hate her friends because they did nothing but use her and there he was doing the exact same thing.

The thought was not pleasing.

* * *

Hayley was having too much fun running through the wild that she forgot the time and place. She didn't realise she had crossed over the Lockwood's estate to the Mikaelson's and she didn't realize that another wolf was tracking her scent.

That is until she came face to face with the large alpha male and stopped staring like a baby dear. Her instincts had failed her, she felt the terror rise along her spine and her hind legs took a step back.

The large male wolf took an even larger one forward, he could smell the fear of his prey and his killing instinct were spurring him to pounce on the fragile she wolf.

He could hear her whine in terror but that only made him want to tear her apart…

Elijah wasn't sure what made him stop his car along the shoulder and head for the woods but he found himself following a dirt path towards the edge of their land.

The Mikaelson's estate was huge bordering the Lockwood's the only other estate that rivaled theirs in Mystic Falls.

Then he came upon the two wolves one of them, the smaller one was letting out terrified sounds and the larger one was stalking its prey, toying with her his canines glinting.

And just as he was about to pounce on her neck the Alpha stilled when Elijah came into view, he let out a low menacing growl lifted its snout into the air before taking off at a fast gait.

The she wolf warily eyed the newcomer as he knelt on knee bringing his eye level closer to hers.

"It's alright now" he stretched his hand waiting for her patiently to come to him and she did slowly, softly.

Something about him made her feel secure she sniffed his hand with her elegant nose before lapping it up with its tongue, let out a soft whine before backing up again.

Elijah lifted his palm petting her coat, it was gorgeous "you should be careful little wolf, running this far into the Mikaelson's land. My brother Niklaus simply lacks in manners and I would hate for you to be torn to pieces"

The petite wolf whined again at the vampire, finally found its legs and headed back towards the Lockwood's estate shaking and shivering.

As he watched her vanish from view Elijah couldn't help the smile that turned up at the corner of his mouth.

She kept to herself along the shadows making sure to keep her senses fanned out. She was out of practice she couldn't let herself be surprised like that again.

That damn doctor had messed up with her wolf.

It was stupid for her to come this far…

Next time she would be more careful and stay as far away from the other wolf as possible.

So that was Klaus…he was a menace and she hated him outright for almost savagely attacking her.

But she felt happy that Elijah had petted her. Even if she couldn't forget what he had done…she was happy that he'd shown up when he did.

* * *

Tyler eyed the clothes on the floor just as Hayley came in through the window, he wagged his finger at her "where have you been" exasperated he threw his hands in the air

The wolf wagged its tail at him "don't you dare change in front of me Hayley!" he walked outside but stood against the door "You're going to be the death of me, you know that. I was worried sick about you there you are frolicking across country with hardly a care in the world. I mean for the love pies Hayley couldn't you leave a note!"

"I'm sorry Tyler I was just feeling cooped up I needed to a good run, please don't be mad" she figured this wasn't the best time to tell her brother she'd almost being mauled by an alpha by the name of Klaus Mikaelson.

Nope, this wasn't the time actually it would never be a good time.

"Why couldn't I have a brother" Tyler muttered under his breath but Hayley heard him clearly "Because sisters are better, so you take that back right now Tyler Lockwood!"

"You're trying to kill me, that's it isn't it. You're trying to kill me with worry"

"Of course not but I will choke you if don't take it back"

"Fine just don't do that to me again I'm still getting used to the idea that you're home and you're safe. I don't want you to feel like I'm suffocating you Hayley. But for the next few months can you please leave a note so I know where you are, it will make me feel better"

"Okay I promise and I'm sorry I made you worry, truly"

He cleared his throat "why don't you get ready we'll go see Bonnie and then maybe we can do something in the town…"

"Can we get ice cream…?"

"Ice cream it's freezing out there"

"You don't have to get one"

* * *

Klaus stepped back into the shadows as his witch came into full view. He couldn't see anyone else but his wolf instincts told him she wasn't alone.

His powers of deduction however knew exactly who it was given the fact that she was sitting in front of a headstone…her soft voice carried back to him.

"Goodbye Jer, I'll see you around okay"

The minute Jeremy left Bonnie could feel the emptiness in the air, it was depressing to think he was gone and even more depressing to think that her father was dead too and she could never bury him.

At least with Jer there was something tangible left of him her father was just gone…like he'd vanished into thin air, like he'd never existed.

This time she wanted to cry but the tears didn't come.

* * *

Bonnie barely closed the door behind her when a thunderous knock almost scared her to death, "Jeez" she looked around waiting for one of the originals to come rushing down the stairs but when the knocker persisted she swung the door open ready to chastise whoever was on the other side,

"Matt…Matt, what are you doing here"

She pulled him inside closing the door again "you shouldn't be here" she was whispering now "you know since you're a hunter now" she mouthed the last words just in case anyone of the Original brothers was hanging about.

Matt brushed his hair with his fingers clearly agitated "I'm sorry Bon is Rebecca here I need to talk to her, its urgent"

"Of course you do uh I think she's around here somewhere" he removed something from his pocket "I also wanted to give this back, I don't think I'll be needing it anymore"

She folded his palm over the necklace "Keep it, you need it more than I do…how are you really holding up Matt"

"I'm not sure to be honest this thing…"

"Shh…"

Kol was amused by Bonnie's apparent need to keep their conversation secret, "Conspiring with my sister's boyfriend, Matt was it"

He shook his hand nearly crushing it but Matt didn't react the way he expected "Kol, Rebecca told me you were a dick"

"I'm afraid you have the wrong brother,"

"Okkaayy…let's all just back away from each other", she laughed nervously "there is no need for a macho display here Matt" but really she was pulling Kol away from the new hunter, this was a disaster in the making.

One wrong move and all her best laid plans would come crumbling down, "REBECCA!" she shouted obscenely making the two supernaturals wince at the ruckus. "Your boyfriend's calling, so get down here" that ought to diffuse the tension.

"Why does everyone insist on shouting my name…Matt!" she stared wide eyed "Matt" she said again softer this time "I didn't hear you…what are you doing here"

Matt returned the look she was giving him "we need to talk Rebecca, why are you ignoring me suddenly"

"I'm not ignoring you Matt…"

"Really because your "dear" John letter says otherwise are you breaking up with me?"

Bloody bollocks, she hadn't meant for him to see that just yet, "Um Matt…"

"You were going to bail on me without a word no less"

"It's for your own good and you know it is, okay" she looked just as miserable as he did "what do you want me to do."

"I want you to at least respect me enough to be honest. Don't I deserve that…?"

It was during this moment that they both became aware of their audience, Bonnie was surreptitiously trying to pull Kol away "let's go to my room Matt where we can talk in private"

She stared at the witch meaningfully…Bonnie asked Kol where Klaus and Elijah were "they're both out why"

"No reason in particular so how about a walk on the beach" she cleared her throat as he leveled those hazel eyes on her.

"If I didn't know any better little witch, I'd say you're trying to get me out of the house afraid I'll break your little's friend's kneecaps, now"

"Of course not Kol why would I need to be afraid of that? It's not like you would ever hurt my dearest friend, Matt"

"You keep thinking that, little witch."

"Why does everything with you guys have to end with violence?"

"I'm a vampire darling, it's my natural inclination to be violent and vicious"

"But you're not a mindless animal Kol so don't act like you can't control yourself" she snapped right back,

"I could if I wished it, but what's the fun in that" besides there was nothing like a sport of violence to get the blood flowing. And he Kol Mikaelson preferred his blood running hot.

"So Kol, a very nice man came to see me earlier today"

"Oh…"

"He's from the insurance company apparently my father's death is being investigated, they suspect fraud and arson"

"And what would you like me to do about this very nice man from the insurance company"

"It is my understanding that Papa left me a sizable inheritance…there is only one problem,"

"There is no report no body no funeral no grave you do the math"

"Ah I see would you like me to kill this man, then, perhaps a bit of torture to teach him a lesson you know…"

"What, No! Where did you get that from?"

"I admit it's the first thought that came to mind, darling. I don't mind doing it you know"

"Oh I know, believe me! All I want is for you to compel him the tiniest bit but only this time so don't even get any other ideas"

He grinned at her "why aren't you asking Nik, I was under the impression the two of you were…"

"I'm asking you Kol, you were right, Klaus is a total dick so I'll be damned if I ask him for a favour" his grin widened as she sat on the sand holding her chin with her left hand.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with this inheritance if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well, I'd like to donate some of it to the shelter that was destroyed and the rest of it probably put it in a bank somewhere I can have easy access"

"You know Elijah handles most of our finances" Bonnie's head swiveled to look at him "he could invest if for you"

"Invest as in business"

"Of course, darling, you can't live for as long as we have without a major source of funding"

"I just assumed you used compulsion to buy the lavish cars and mansions…"

"I guess it could work but that would take time and effort, it's much easier to do it the old fashioned way"

"I have to say I'm surprised by that Kol"

"Why, we're an old family we have connections everywhere, it's one of the first rules of survival. Not only do our business connections keep the cash flowing it also helps maintain anonymity"

"Hiding in plain sight"

"Yes, things operate very differently from when we first turned. It's important to give the appearance of normalcy in this new world"

"Sounds sensible" she just wasn't very sure she should hand over her inheritance to Klaus and his family given the fact that he was a control freak.

Money was independence after all could she just trust them with it?

Kol could see the wheels turning in her very lovely head "Speak with Elijah then decide what you want to do with _your_ money,"

* * *

Rebecca sensing they were alone in the mansion heaved a sigh of relief "Matt you can't be here"

"I know you're afraid I'll hurt you Beccs and truthfully I'm kinda afraid of myself around you too. But how can you leave without saying anything"

"Well I haven't left" not yet…

"Because I read your letter before you could"

"I'm sorry Matt you're right you deserve better I shouldn't have written the letter" she took his hands "this is breaking my heart"

He cupped her face brushing the tears falling down her face softly "I know that feeling. But what I'm I supposed to do, I can't let you go. Don't ask me to let you go"

She shook her head "I won't…I won't"

"I need you Rebecca my life is not the same without you. I swear I will do whatever it takes to get better, somehow"

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're a hunter Matt, that's all"

"And yet I can't help but want to kill the woman I love, there's everything wrong with it Rebecca. Everything's wrong…"

"Just kiss me Matt" he did…they made love sweetly Rebecca memorizing every inch of his body and his face she wanted to remember every second they'd spent together.

Afterwards, she drove him back to his house and waited in the car watching him walk to the door and as soon as he opened it and looked back at the car outside and the blond girl smiling shakily at him, Matt wondered what had made such a beautiful girl, cry.

Rebecca leaned her head on the steering wheel and cried.

* * *

_Maybe time will heal our hearts  
Maybe after time you'll understand  
I said goodbye but I love you_

* * *

"So any way I wanted to apologise for acting weird last night, I swear I didn't mean to offend you at all"

"Oh its fine I get it now" she pursed her lips before letting out a sigh "you saw a monster when you touched my hand"

"Yeah, it happens sometimes" she fidgeted nervously "I uh I had nightmares about that same thing last night, it was very disturbing"

"You get nightmares a lot…Tyler told me what happened to you, Hayley does it have anything to do with _that_"

The young wolf grimaced "Yes, if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it"

"Understandable" Wait something she said beforehand "you said last night's nightmare was different than the usual, what was different about it"

"I don't know, I'm not sure it just was…"

Bonnie chewed her lip thoughtfully "You know Hayley maybe I could help you with your nightmares if you wanted"

Hayley stared at her wide eyed "You mean you could make them go away"

"Mmgh I'm a witch I can make a lot of things disappear"

"Nifty gift you have must come in handy all the time"

The image of Qetsiyah levitating before burning to ash flashed before her eyes…. "Yes, something like that…what exactly would you do to get rid of the nightmares"

"An unbinding spell to release their attachment to you, look Hayley I know you don't want to talk about them and that's fine but is it possible for you to recall what the monster looked like. I mean I'm not good at drawing but maybe I can try and see if this thing you saw is familiar"

"Um ok I guess, usually I try to repress the nightmares after I wake up…"

Bonnie tagged free a napkin from its metal rack and spread it in front of her. She looked around her to make sure no one was watching her.

"Okay, try and describe this monster…"

"Don't you need a pencil or…"

"No when you begin to describe what you saw the image will transcribe on the napkin, go ahead"

"Okay…it was definitely huge and dark very dark, no it was darkness itself… it seemed like it was held in place by something and yet I could feel it chasing me…its head bulbous and so was its mouth, however I didn't discern a pair of eyes or ears…its arms were stretched out, reaching for something.

"Um, uh there's something else…"

"Take your time…"

"There was something about its body it wasn't a normal body it was…it looked like a tattoo." But how could that be "I don't know … that doesn't make any sense I'm sorry Bonnie"

"No, no, no you did perfect…"

"Really, yes" She held out the napkin for "is this what you saw"

"Yes…that's it exactly"

"See when you began to describe the nightmare the spell filled out everything else"

"What kind of spell is that?"

"It's a specifying spell what it does is it fill in the gaps like a crossword puzzle" Bonnie took back the napkin staring at the drawing something about it felt familiar "I've seen this before"

"You have, where"

"I don't know I don't remember…but I swear I've seen this, I know it…" she scrambled from her sit "oh uh if you want me to do the spell for you give me a call no later than tomorrow morning"

"Where are you going?"

"To do a little research on this thing, figure out what it means"

* * *

"What do we have here…?"

Bonnie was just flipping through one of the books that Dai gave her as a present when she encountered the same drawing that Hayley had drawn earlier that day, only it wasn't a tattoo it was a hieroglyph of a chimera.

* * *

"It wasn't a tattoo it was a Hieroglyph of a Chimera"

"A chimera" Tyler was at loss a now "but that's a fable it's not real"

"Think again it's very real, at least it was once upon a time…that's what you saw when you touched me"

"Whoa what the hell is a Chimera" Caroline asked having arrived a few minutes ago Tyler filled her in on what was going on

"It's an ancient monster that preys on people's dreams especially children. It manifests in their dreams,"

"But that doesn't answer why I saw it when I touched your hand"

"Well, this is the legend of the Chimera once upon a time during the dark ages…"

"The dark ages"

"Not the dark ages that's commonly read about in history, I mean the _literal_ dark ages several millions of years ago when the Chimera first came into existence"

"So get this, the Chimera lives in the darkness, it can only appear in the darkness so it created the _Dark Age_ whereby total darkness spread throughout the continent. Except for one hour every moon circle when the sun came out bathing the continent in light, then the Chimera would hide. It was during this hour the people used to hunt and store food before gathering back inside their caves.

The continent at the time wasn't divided yet it was one which made it easy for the Chimera to prey on every group of people easily enough.

And for seve3ral moon circles, the Chimera terrorized the people"

"So what happened when it appeared to these people?"

"They died, that's how the Chimera got its strength by sucking peoples life essence into itself and the longer it fed the more powerful it became"

"It killed babies and children?" Caroline was aghast and so was Hayley "I hate monsters!"

"Join the club…back to my story…there was this witch who lived at the very edge of the earth. The edge of the earth was not affected by the Chimera because it was separated from the larger continent.

"During that time, this was a safe haven for the witches to escape persecution mostly and because they could practice their craft without their every move being watched. People were paranoid about what they didn't understand back then"

"Somehow someone was able to communicate with this witch, think modern day fax, and let her know what had happened so she could help vanquish the Chimera"

"And what happened…"

"There is a little detour…this witch was a descendant of Qetsiyah probably her mother's mother."

"Qetsiyah, wow gotta admire a woman so well connected" Caroline frowned "Qetsiyah is your descendant too right"

"Yep, the Bennett witches have been around since the beginning of time, since good and evil came into being,"

"Because you're the balance"

"Yes, so this witch was able to bind the Chimera with her magic by absorbing its power into herself thereby magnifying her powers, then after she died she passed on her powers and the powers of her ancestor and every spell she'd ever cast onto her daughter and then Qetsiyah inherited their powers making her the most powerful Bennett witch that ever existed.

"That is until she betrayed her cause and the witches killed her and bound her to ancient Mystic Falls. She was still as powerful but not the most powerful as we later learned.

"When Qetsiyah was first neutralised the Spirit Witches came up with a plan to never allow another witch to possess such a great amount of raw magic therefore they created a divide between the Spirit magic we use and expression magic that Qetsiyah used as a way of staying in control"

"Expression magic what's that"

"It's very raw magic that's not monitored by the witches it's also very unstable and since Qetsiyah was stripped off most of her Expression no other witch has even been able to harness it without killing themselves, eventually." until she Bonnie Bennett had found a way thanks to Dai.

"What does all this have to do with the Chimera?" Hayley asked

"You'll see in a minute…after Qetsiyah died my ancestor Emily took over as the guardian, being a guardian also meant keeping the Chimera spell in control. After Emily died she passed on the responsibilities to her grandchild then to Grams then to my mom and then me… but this is the tricky part.

"Remember when Qetsiyah found a way to piggyback off my magic thanks to Esther, it was also during this time my mother was killed by Damon"

"Klaus' mother…"

"Yes, a very unpleasant experience" she shook off the memories "anyway after she came back she tampered with the same magic that bound the Chimera in place. Abby died and I almost died since Esther used me as a gateway to the rest of the Bennett line in order to harness our magic and curse her children"

Tyler took over having pieced the rest of the story together "but since you were already weakened and your mother was dead it was easy for Qetsiyah to take advantage and use the Chimera spell as a way to come back"

"Yes, exactly but remember Qetsiyah had already laid down the blueprint of her return, according to her she and Mikael, the Original hunter made a deal"

"But the deal meant nothing without a conduit…"

"Yes and when the Originals used you to control my mind and my magic Qetsiyah finally got the chance of a lifetime, she used me to manifest herself back into this world"

"After I de-spelled the curse for the Originals I begun to have these nightmares, hallucinations"

She tapped at the book she'd brought with her "this thing, this Chimera was tormenting me it wanted me to lose control to give into the dark magics. In my weakened state I was the perfect sitting duck for the Chimera to try and make a comeback"

The only problem was Bonnie was already drained of her magic then soon after she'd gone to visit Dai and he'd helped her channel back her magic and he'd help her become stronger than ever.

"All of this time it's been dormant waiting for a chance to take over but it couldn't use me any more I'm strong now" she sighed "here's what I think happened, Hayley is a supernatural being, after those people messed with her in that place her mind" she looked at Hayley "your mind wasn't the same anymore. You're already bound to the nightmare world the Chimera jumped off me and into you. If you don't do something about it, it will eventually drive you insane and take over your entire being and then…"

"Then it will manifest itself again into the world"

"Yes" the girl swallowed painfully 'this is crazy"

"Yes it is. I'm really sorry about all this"

Tyler took Hayley's hand "you really controlled her mind, that wasn't very nice Tyler" He sighed "I'm not particularly proud of it but I got to you in time. Hayley" he pressed her hands "we need to perform a spell and get rid of these nightmares"

Caroline pulled Bonnie aside "So what are you going to do"

"If she allows me I can do a spell and uproot the nightmares"

"What about this Chimera it sounds powerful Bon, you just said that it took the entire Bennett line to keep it check"

"I'll just have to kill it then Care, that way I'll never have to deal with it ever again"

"Kill it, how're you going to do that"

"How about you start by having a little faith Caroline, Mm"

"I don't doubt your powers Bon…"

_And yet you seem to do so every chance you get_. Bonnie let out a breathe "It will be fine"

* * *

That was earlier that morning before Elena and Caroline went shopping together intending to surprise their witch friend with a lot of packages filled with processed foods and ice creams and wouldn't you know it, Klaus was waiting for them.

They weren't particularly enthused that Bonnie was still living with the Hybrid and his family but since she was their friend they could deal.

"Welcome Caroline, Elena" he made a mock bow to the girls glancing at the packages "I'm glad you got my note"

"What, Bonnie sent the note"

"Actually to be precise one of my hybrids did although I'm quite surprised at your punctuality."

"Just tell us where Bon is, Klaus" Elena spoke while placing the items on a nearby table

"She should be down shortly I'm sure. May I interest you in a drink perhaps?"

"No thank you,"

"Well please dearest friends take a seat this won't take long" Elena shared a look with Caroline, what was going on here?

It wasn't much longer before Bonnie made her way downstairs wearing dark coloured jeans and a dark cardigan on top of a striped shirt.

Her dark hair was brushed down her shoulders, "What's going on?"

Klaus smiled at her then came to stand beside her "I invited your friends over for dinner, Bonnie girl"

"You what?" his smiled widened making her all the more apprehensive "I understand that uh you have all mended fences with each other so I thought to myself what would make my witch happier than to spend an evening with those she holds dear"

"How…thoughtful"

"Isn't it thought…so what do you say Bonnie shall we escort them to dine with us, everything is ready,"

"You cooked?"

"I hired a chef"

It was an awkward dinner to say the least although the table was beautiful and the food was very appealing.

It wasn't shocking that none of the girls had taken a bite yet although Klaus never once let on that he was aware of their hesitation.

"So Bonnie how's the veal"

She had no choice then than to cut a tiny piece and place it in her mouth, "Very good" she swallowed hard hoping that nothing bad would happen.

"Eat, eat" she gestured at the girls who looked at each other before lifting their forks. The truth was they were all having a difficult time not indulging their palate. Every dish was mouthwatering the problem was they just didn't trust Klaus.

"Klaus" Bonnie placed the silver ware on the napkin "why are you doing this"

"I thought you wanted to spend time with them, your friends, yes"

"But why are you doing all _this_" she gestured at the long table and the mountain of food on top of it.

"Because of you, Bonnie I did this for you and I should tell you that I went to a great deal of trouble finding out all of your preference so please indulge me, we haven't much time"

"You're not planning something awful are you Klaus"

"What would give you that idea it's just dinner for heaven's sake" he put down his fork and knife "I insist that you join me in the partaking of it"

Oh what the hell she was starving. The girls started digging into their food. They figured, why would Klaus go to all this trouble just to kill them when he could merely rip their hearts out…?

"Isn't that much better" there was a twinkle in his eyes Bonnie decided, an evil twinkle probably "now a toast, allow me to say a few words"

"Why not you've been doing most of the talking anyway" Caroline glared at him "Well, Caroline, I did mention this dinner was for Bonnie not you or the doppelganger"

Three pairs of eyes were narrowed at him "Why do I feel like I just ate my last meal"

"Because you have, Caroline, I hope that you enjoyed it because this will be last time that you and the Petrova doppelganger here will ever see your friend Bonnie again"

They gasped "What?"

"That's right didn't she tell you, she's coming with me, isn't that right Bonnie" she had finally figured out what he was doing.

She didn't look at him or Elena or Care instead choosing to find the plate pattern fascinating.

"That's crazy, Bon is not coming with you anywhere, ever"

"That's where you're wrong Elena you see the witch and I have become close," the girls glanced at Bonnie, she still didn't dare look at them.

"Bon…"

"And now that I am finally leaving Mystic Falls I decided it was the perfect opportunity to tell you all the little things that need to be said between the three of you"

"The two of you are terrible friends, to use a modern term you'd easily understand …you suck"

They scoffed at him "What would you know about friendships Klaus"

"I know enough. I know that the two of you have done nothing but use Bonnie for her magic all the while pretending to be her best friend. I know that when she needs you none of you so called friends are ever around. I know that she feels alone despite being surrounded by friends…"

"That's not true we are her friend and we are here for her"

"That's enough Klaus" Bonnie finally spoke up but he ignored her,

"No it's not enough, love."

"Why is it in her darkest hour not a single one of you bothered to see that something was wrong?"

Klaus conveniently lets it slip out that Bonnie's father was dead …"Her father's not dead…Bon"

"It's not true is it?"

"Bon…"

"Yes, it's true he's dead"

"You didn't tell us…"

"I guess I didn't see the point"

"How..."

"Qetsiyah killed him or she had him killed, she'd planned it all along"

Elena and Caroline were devastated "And all this time, you never said anything, you never said a word to us"

"Like I said I didn't see the point" she lifted the glass of wine and gulped its contents "now you know, so can we please drop this"

"You confided in Klaus but not us" The witch shrugged "What difference does it make now, Lena"

She could feel his eyes boring into her she finally looked at him "Tell them Bonnie…"

"Tell us what?"

"I'm leaving with Klaus and I'm not coming back. Please don't say anything just listen, okay."

"The truth is I'm an outsider I don't fit here in this town. I've always been a bit of an oddity but that's fine. There's nothing wrong with that but so much has changed, I think it's time for me to broaden my horizons"

"With him" Caroline pointed at the Hybrid listening attentively "why not, Care. He's offered to show me the world" Bonnie shrugged again "I've decided to take him up on his offer"

"You can't be serious, you belong here Bon with us"

"Please, don't pretend like you care, after I leave you can both go back to ignoring my existence. Let's face it I'm just the girl in the background that you barely notice, the girl that never quite fits in"

"It's not true…"

"Yes it is. Let's all stop with the pretenses for once, you don't need me in your lives I'm the third wheel always have been always will be. And guess what I don't want to spend the rest of my life barely existing. Forever in your shadow"

"I want to live, all of my life it's always been about duty, my duty as a witch. And as much as I love what I am I'm also a young woman with dreams of my own"

"I should have told you before but I'm telling you now this is the way it's going to be"

"It's him isn't, he threatened you somehow"

"No, not this time" she glanced at the Hybrid just as he stretched out his hand to her she went to stand by him wordlessly "He's been very kind to me and I guess I feel something for him"

"You feel something for Klaus, you have feelings for him"

"I know it's hard to understand, it is for me too…"

"We just buried Jeremy Bonnie how can you have feelings for someone else let along Klaus! And after everything that he did, he tormented all of us"

"I know that, it's complicated okay. All I know is, if I don't leave this town I will never truly be alive and I need to feel that. Can you understand that?"

"No Bon we can't understand that because it's insane what you're saying"

"I thought you might feel that way which is why I've decided that, I'm divorcing you guys" Bonnie to her friends….

"You're divorcing us?"

"That's right, I don't need your approval to do anything and the truth is you've been kind of a drag"

"Someone pinch please, I think I'm in an alternate universe"

"Oh, stop being dramatic Care" Bonnie rolled her eyes at them "we all knew this day was coming, the day when I would no longer be willing to be your patsy. I have to say, it feels really good"

"You don't mean that Bonnie this isn't you, you would never be this mean"

"But I would Lena, you guys have never taken the time to get to know me, the real me. You've assumed that I would just continue doing things for you for the rest of my life? Did you two ever think that I might want a life of my own, no, no of course not; everything has to be about you, you, you, you…but what about me?"

"Of course you can build your own life but not with Klaus, what kind of future can you possibly have with him, he's a vampire hybrid and you're a witch"

"Why are you so quick to make a snap judgment about my choice in boyfriends please take a hard look at all the dumb decisions the two of you have made over the years and each time I supported you, so I don't think you're in any position to cast stones from your glass houses"

"I'm sorry Bon but surely you can see how it sounds to us. What happened to the Bonnie that hated vampires, the Bonnie that couldn't stand the sight of Klaus and his family, what happened to that Bonnie?"

"Look maybe I'm making a huge mistake but maybe not either way I've made my choice I don't expect you to accept it but I do hope you will respect it. I'm going away with Klaus. It's time for me leave all the bad memories and make a fresh start somewhere else…and now it's time for you to leave"

* * *

That was a fortnight ago before the Originals left Mystic Falls…along with a certain Bennett witch…and yeah, she was still furious with him for his little stunt.

Klaus however was done with her moping about over spilled milk…

"Yes I'm still angry with you. You didn't need to do that Klaus, it was absolutely unnecessary"

"Don't worry love I'm sure they'll get over _your_ loss in no time at all"

"Are you purposely trying to create tension between us?"

"I did what I had to do. The last thing I'm willing to contend with is your little helpers coming after us ruining all of my planning. I don't need them getting under foot besides, it's not like they care about you, they just pretend to care about you, you're better off"

"You ambushed them then you made me complicit in your little sick twisted game"

"And here I thought you enjoyed telling them off. You should be thanking me Bonnie I had the balls to do what you never could stand up for yourself"

"I'm here aren't I doing your bidding …what else do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop acting, no, pretending as if I I'm holding you in captivity. Do I need to remind you Bonnie that you drew up the contract, have you forgotten"

"And I did it under duress and you know it…"

"Stop lying….Stop. Lying!" she flinched her eyes closing "why are you really here, to watch me spin aimlessly trying to find a way to protect the people I love most?"

"Of course not, Klaus"

"Then why are you here?" why did he insist on these damnable questions "Because we have a deal"

"Why didn't you tell them about your father's death?"

"Who…"

"Your friends you've had many chances on many occasions to open up to them about your loss and yet you didn't take any of them, why not"

"Because I didn't want them to worry"

"You didn't confide in them because you don't trust them to be there for you"

"That's not true I just didn't wish to burden them anymore, they've been through enough. Mostly because of you"

"When is it ever enough for you, when do you get to come first, when do you get to matter"

"I am the one with the power it is my duty to protect everyone else. I don't have the luxury of sitting around moping about things I can't change because guess what something else will happen and everyone around me will need for me to be strong. Even you, you need me to be strong you need be ruthless so do me a favour and don't pretend to care about my feelings."

"That's a very nice speech sweetheart but the real truth is that deep down you're afraid that they don't understand you, they're not willing to understand you" she kept raising the barriers around herself and he just kept tearing them down.

"And you do?"

"No, I won't claim to understand you completely, quite yet. But it is something which I desire above all else"

How was it possible for him to take her breath away "why" he was scaring her opening about his feelings like that; she could handle the Psycho Klaus, even the Klaus she'd had sex with she could handle… but not this Klaus standing right in front of her in that moment.

"Because to understand you is to unravel one of the greatest mysteries of the universe as we've known it"

"What more do you want from me, Klaus. I am here I'm your assassin just like you wanted"

"You're a woman of your word Bonnie…so I have to wonder, who else have you given your word of honour to?"

"There is no one else"

"There's always someone else between us"

"Jeremy's dead…"

"And yet you keep him alive…but he's not the only one"

"What _else_ do you want from me?"

"I want you to give me the same loyalty you so freely squander with your friends. I want _you_ Bonnie…and no one else between us"

* * *

"If you two are finished with the heart to heart, I'd like to get the hell out of here" Bonnie spared a glance back at the bits and pieces of the body parts they were leaving behind.

It was just like Klaus to choose this place for a heart to heart…

It still made her a little sick to know what she was doing but she didn't regret it. These vampires had attacked the women's shelter back in Mystic Falls.

She'd been waiting to meet them again and when she had the fury of the bloodlust overtook her... She'd never felt anything like it before.

The two Originals eyed her warily "you're not going to get sick again are you. I just had these floorboards cleaned"

She glared at the hybrid for reminding her how she'd puked in his car earlier that week after decimating a bar full of vampires.

It wasn't her fault the sight of mutilated bodies made her sick!

Besides, she was getting the hang of it…

"Give her break Nik she's not like us" Kol grinned at the witch who rolled her eyes at him and his brother "Can we go now,"

"Sure, the jet is ready and waiting for us at the airport."

"Klaus, are we done with the impromptu visits now…"

"Yes love, we are" he was proud of her, she'd really held her own…if he didn't know any better, he'd even say she was a natural born killer…Except for the throwing up afterwards.

"The three of us make a good team" Kol observed winking back at Bonnie "like Bonnie and Clyde"

"Lovely…just lovely" she muttered under her breathe as she said goodbye to good ol' New York.

She'd always wanted to come here and now, she couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

_In the lonely light of morning_

_In the wound that would not heal_

_It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
that I've held so dear._

_I've fallen…I have sunk so low _

_I messed up, _

_Better I should know_

_So don't come round here and tell me I told you so…_

* * *

The tall dark haired man stepped forward surveying the mess that was left behind, "Looks like the hybrid had a party in here"

"Yes, it does. But this wasn't the work of a vampire hybrid, there was a witch here"

"A witch" the young man stepped beside the other "yes, a Bennett witch"

"A Bennett witch working with a vampire, it's unheard of…"

"Not particularly although it is surprising that my bastard son would be shrewd enough to convince her to his side, I didn't think he possessed such extraordinary powers of persuasion"

"But why would she…"

"Work for Niklaus…same reason our witch is working for us. With the right incentives you can get anyone to do anything"

"Get Lucy down here" Mikael ordered "I want to know why Niklaus and Bonnie Bennett were interested in these poor departed souls" at first glance it appeared to be a randomly violent crime scene but it was more than that, there was mastery to the madness that the original vampire hunter appreciated in much the same way as an oil painted canvas and_ Vincent Van Gogh_.

* * *

**Music:**

Love's to blame ~ for King and Country

Fallen ~ Sarah McLachlan

* * *

**Author's note**:

_I had to re-upload most of the chapters for this story so I apologise for any inconvenience._

_Enjoy the new Chapter! xo ;)_


End file.
